Experimento
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: ¡Mpreg! Las consecuencias de una mala noche obligan a Raphael a seguir el juego en el que su hermano Donatello lo ha metido tras una grave falta hacia su persona. Por si esto fuera poco, deberá formar parte de un experimento para el cual no dio consentimiento alguno. Slash. T-cest. No menores de 18 años.
1. CAPITULO 01: Efectos no deseados

¿Nuevo fic? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Pues qué puedo decir? Les advertí que tenía muchas ideas en mente. Lo bueno es que nuevamente planea algo con pocos capítulos para no dejarlos colgados por mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene temática roja en su mayor parte. Lemon para el futuro y escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. La divina boca de Raphael se hace presente de nuevo (lo siento, amo escribirlo así). Otro RaphaxDonnie (¡Lo siento! ¡Simplemente no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos!). Ya son muchas disculpas, mejor ahí muere.

**Dedicación:** De igual forma mi fic no puede superar el filtro hasta que le haya puesto una dedicación. **Chonik** y **Jackeline** simplemente por ser las mejores, ¡amigas y colegas! También para Milena; chica, nunca se me van a olvidar tus palabras. **Corlan**, **TotalDrama**, **Mandrew**, **shiro24kuro, invaso'rs Queen, slynaxx**, **Linna **y **Bad Girl.** ¡Muchas gracias a todo!

…

Capítulo 1: Efectos no deseados.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, y de eso se había dado cuenta muy, pero muy tarde.

Despertó cuando se removió en la cama y el movimiento le provocó aquél ya conocido dolor de cabeza punzante que tenía cada vez que se ponía una borrachera como la de la noche anterior.

En aquél momento juró por su vida no volver a tomar tanto, aunque aquella promesa ya la había hecho tantas veces que ni siquiera recordaba el número exacto; obviamente esta no sería la excepción.

Volvió a moverse en su lugar buscando la posición apropiada para que el dolor se volviera menos intenso, pero, aun estando con los ojos cerrados, noto algo que no encajaba con lo que sucedía cada vez que despertaba con una resaca tamaño bestia; estaba en una cama. Una cómoda y amplia cama.

¿Dónde rayos estaba su hamaca?

Se levantó con lentitud, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera lo que había ocurrido. Y vaya que la encontró, pues en cuanto giró, su rostro topó con la parte trasera de una cabeza a la cual reconocía muy bien a pesar de no tener puesta su tradicional bandana púrpura.

—¿Donnie?

Y entonces todo llegó a su mente como una bomba de gran magnitud, provocándole aquél desagradable dolor punzante mientras respiraba su propia hediondez a alcohol y comida chatarra del día anterior.

—_¡No puedo creerlo!_

_Por fuera aparentaba desagrado aún y cuando su interior luchaba por no explotar en aquél preciso momento en que vio aquella perturbadora escena. Y su hermano, quien permanecía de pie junto a él, se preguntaba una y mil veces en qué momento aquél manojo de cólera haría notar que su día había sido arruinado gracias a lo que estaba presenciando._

_Todo marchaba perfectamente normal hasta hace apenas unos momentos; Raphael iba a contarle por enésima vez en la semana la lenta y dolorosa paliza que le daría a Leo cuando su entrenamiento juntos llegara, pues aquella era la única manera que tenía para "desaburrirse" dado que ninguno de sus hermanos había tenido la decencia de llegar a su nivel de pelea. Aún. _

_Pero cuando abrieron aquella puerta para sacar al bajito niño pecoso de su habitación se encontraron con una escena que nunca se habrían imaginado en sus aún cortas existencias._

_Leo, el nato líder, estaba abrazando a Mikey, y por la forma en que lo tenía acorralado contra pared, haciendo juego con aquellos extraños sonidos emanando de la garganta del menor, parecía que llevaban algunos minutos haciendo eso que era notorio a primera vista; se estaban besando._

_¡Leo y Mikey se estaban besando!_

_Donatello volteó a revisar el estado de Raphael después de verlos separarse; aquellos ojos tras la bandana azul parecían realmente sorprendidos, mientras que el más pequeño, completamente rojo bajo aquella tela naranja, se escondió tras aquel que desde hace tiempo parecía ser algo más que un simple hermano. Al menos para él._

_Asco; fue lo que pudo notar el joven genio en los brillantes ojos verdes de la ruda tortuga._

—_¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó completamente alterado._

—_¡Rapha! ¡Donnie! ¡Por favor déjenme explicarles! __—__se apresuró a decir el mayor._

—_¿Explicar? ¿Qué tienes que explicar Leo? __—__lo interrumpió el fiero joven__—__. ¡Es nuestro hermanito! ¡No puedo creer que lo estés pervirtiendo!_

—_¡No me está pervirtiendo! __—__dijo Mikey__—__. ¡Hago esto porque me gusta!_

—_Ustedes dos… ¿Están juntos?_

_La voz de Donatello por fin se escuchó dentro de la habitación de Mikey; al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que ahí seguía, pues Leo se encontraba muy ocupado ocultando al pequeño y defendiendo su honor mientras Raphael simplemente quería asesinarlos con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes._

_El líder de las tortugas lo miró fijamente, y después de voltear a ver fugazmente a Mikey asintió ligeramente para contestar a la pregunta que se mantenía en el aire._

_El alto joven simplemente sonrió mientras Raphael parecía cada vez menos calmado._

—_Es repugnante._

_Y dicho esto, el de rojo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación rumbo a una dirección desconocida, pues se suponía que era hora del entrenamiento y el dojo no quedaba precisamente por ese camino. _

—_¡Raphael! _

_El mayor quiso seguirlo, pero Donnie se lo impidió._

—_¡No! ¡Espera Leo! __—__se interpuso en su camino__—__. Créeme cuando te digo que si está molesto contigo no te escuchará. Será mejor que yo lo alcance e intente hacerlo razonar._

_El hermano mayor levantó la vista para poder ver a los ojos al joven genio; ¿él estaba de acuerdo con la relación que llevaba con Mikey?_

—_Donnie, ¿a caso tu…?_

—_No negaré que es extraño para mi enterarme de esta manera __—__respondió__—__, pero admito que ya lo sospechaba. Sobre todo por la forma en la que Mikey hablaba de ti cada vez que estábamos a solas._

_El más joven se sonrojó cuando Leo volteó a verlo con ternura; ese era su Mikey._

_Donnie les sonrió una última vez antes de seguir los pasos de su testarudo hermano mayor antes de que cometiera una locura por algo que no tenía mayor importancia._

_O al menos eso pensaba él de lo que posiblemente sus hermano podían llegar a tener, pues a final de cuentas, las decisiones que ellos tomaran no tendrían que afectar su vida personal._

_Tal vez tenía la mente muy abierta, pero aquellas eran las consecuencias de ser un joven dedicado a la ciencia en pleno siglo XXI, pues había cosas que ya no podían sorprenderlo tal y como le estaba pasando a Raphael en ese preciso momento._

—_¿A dónde vas? __—__preguntó angustiado cuando encontró al de rojo quitando una de las tapas de alcantarilla para poder llegar a la superficie._

—_No te metas Donnie __—__fue su única respuesta antes de desaparecer tras la pesada puerta._

_Genial, su propósito había sido poder convencerlo de no hacer un escándalo por todo esto y lo primero que había arruinado era el dejarlo escapar así de simple._

_Y es que tenía miedo de que la agresión de su hermano se manifestara contra él._

_Además, podía fácilmente adivinar hacia donde se dirigía su querido hermano mayor, pues desde que Casey cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo comprar alcohol con toda libertad, él y Rapha hacían fiestas personales cada cierto tiempo en donde ambos terminaban completamente ebrios._

_Si ya era difícil soportar a un Raphael gruñón, borracho era como el mismo infierno. Y April, quien apenas unos meses atrás se había mudado con Casey a un pequeño departamento muy cerca, intencionalmente, de la guarida, también sufría las consecuencias de un incontrolable Casey Jones en plena borrachera, pues resultaba que su querido amigo solía ponerse algo 'expresivo' cada vez que mataba neuronas por culpa de la bebida._

_A final de cuentas, el joven genio se resignó a que no verían a su hermano hasta el día siguiente, pues era normal embriagarse junto a su mejor amigo hasta quedar noqueados. Sonrió al recordar como una de tantas veces Raphael llegó con la cara completamente rayada, pues April les había jugado una pequeña broma a él y a Casey después de dejarlos dormir en el sofá grande la salita de estar._

_Junto a sus dos hermanos restantes, Donatello se dirigió al dojo para explicarle a su padre que Raphael había hecho una de sus típicas escapadas a casa de April, y después de decidir que el entrenamiento se suspendería, lo escucharon murmurar unas cuantas palabras en voz baja que incluían las frases 'hijo mal agradecido', 'inminente castigo' y 'me escuchará cuando vuelva'._

_Sus tres hijos soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y después se marcharon del dojo antes de que la evidente molestia de su padre repercutiera en alguno de ellos._

_Las horas transcurrieron normalmente, y cuando Splinter decidió ir a la cama para un merecido descanso, Leonardo recomendó a sus hermanos hacer un maratón de películas antiguas. Sin planes de por medio, ambos hermanos menores aceptaron, no muy convencidos._

_Mikey preparó un gran tazón de palomitas con mantequilla extra y Donatello eligió algunos refrescos de distintos sabores mientras Leo hurgaba entre la caja de cintas viejas esperando encontrar alguna que tuvieran mucho tiempo sin ver, pues era evidente que viviendo en las alcantarillas sin más entretenimiento que el entrenamiento físico agotaba las reservas de distracciones aún y cuando April era lo suficientemente precavida como para llevar cada cierto tiempo títulos nuevos para que los hermanos se distrajeran un poco._

_Tomaron asiento en el sofá grande frente al televisor y dieron comienzo a la noche de cine viejo._

_Mikey parecía más entretenido con el gran tazón de palomitas que tenía Leo en los regazos, pues al quedar sentado en medio de sus hermanos menores era él quien debía cuidarlo. No pasaron ni veinte minutos de la película cuando Donatello quitó discretamente el tazón grande de donde sus hermanos lo tenían, pues en estos momentos las manos de los nuevos amantes dentro de la guarida jugueteaban traviesamente con los dedos del otro mientras compartía uno que otro beso que ya nada tenía que ver con la película de aquella noche._

_Donnie intentó concentrarse en las personas a blanco y negro que aparecían en la pantalla del televisor al mismo tiempo en que tomaba puños y puños de palomitas, pero los insistentes sonidos de Mikey conforme Leo fue intensificando los besos comenzaron a incomodarlo._

—_Creo que aquí salgo sobrando __—__se levantó el genio llevándose el tazón de botanas con él._

—_¿A dónde vas Donnie? __—__preguntó el mayor después de despegarse de la boca del niño de naranja._

_«Cuanto autocontrol» pensó Donatello cuando vio a su hermano líder tan fresco como si no estuviera devorando los labios de Mikey segundos atrás, mientras fugazmente pudo notar que este ultimo parecía ya un poco "emocionado", pues su rostro a punto de reventar y aquella respiración agitada no lo dejaban a dudas._

—_Me retiro antes de comenzar a presenciar un espectáculo al que seguramente no estaré invitado __—__respondió._

—_Mejor que ellos se consigan una habitación._

_Todos giraron para ver al dueño de la voz que repentinamente hizo presencia dentro de la guarida; Raphael había regresado antes de lo esperado. Lo malo es que ya no parecía tener todo el control sobre su persona._

—_¿Saliste a la calle en ese estado? __—__preguntó el mayor al ver el poco equilibrio que mantenía__—__. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?_

—_Tuve que hacerl-o __—hipó—. Casey comenzó a besar a April, así que no tuve más remedio que salir de ahí. De lo contrario estaría presenciando lo que tú y Mikey estarían haciendo si Donnie y yo no los interrumpiéramos._

_Leonardo rodó los ojos mientras Mikey, quien permanecía sentado en el sofá, enrojeció de golpe._

—_¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? —rió por algunos segundo el joven rudo—. Que claramente escuché como nuestra amiga abofeteaba a Jones antes de alejarme del departamento._

_Comenzó a reír sin gracia mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con rareza; sabían que Raphael solía emborracharse cada cierto tiempo junto a su mejor amigo humano, pero de eso a verlo en aquel estado era diferente. Comúnmente ellos enfrentaban la peor etapa; aquél mal humor que acompañaba una martirizante resaca._

—_Tengo hambre __—__dijo entes de volver a hipar._

_Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el tazón de palomitas que tenía Donatello y echó un gran puño a su boca, derramando casi la mitad en el intento. Después tomo asiento entre la nueva parejita, y estiró un brazo para atraer de nuevo al más alto hasta el sofá, quedando los cuatro hermanos comprimidos en ese amplio mueble que aún así no podía albergarlos a todos juntos._

_Estiró aún más sus brazos para rodearlos, atrapando con su extremidad izquierda a Mikey, y a Leo y Donnie con la derecha. Los tres hermanos sobrios podían detectar fácilmente el olor a alcohol que emanaba de la boca de Raphael cada vez que la abría._

—_Los quiero __—__dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla al de azul y al de naranja__—__. Y si ustedes quieren metérsela el uno al otro aunque seamos todos hermanos, no importará. Yo seré feliz mientras ustedes también lo sean._

_Comenzó a reír después de aquel violento color rojo en los rostros de los aludidos mientras Donatello no sabía a dónde dirigir su mirada._

_Definitivamente Raphael era un borracho insoportable._

—_Donnie, ¿porqué no reproduces la película desde el principio? Tal vez con algo así de 'aburrido' Raphael pueda quedarse dormido antes de que termine de babear nuestros rostros._

_Donatello no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su hermano mayor después de ver la ristra de gestos que Raphael hacía para imitar las palabras de Leonardo. _

_Cuando se levantó, no pudo predecir la travesura que su ebrio hermano haría contra él, pues atravesó uno de sus pies para hacer caer al más alto, aunque para su mala suerte este sólo alcanzó a llegar hasta el reproductor de video dando traspiés, girándose a verlo con ojos que querían fulminarlo._

_El chico rudo arrojó una carcajada cuando vio al joven genio volverse más verde por el coraje que sentía en ese momento hacia él._

—_Déjalo en paz Raphael __—__ordenó el mayor._

_Raphael hizo una trompetilla para evidenciar su fastidio ante el todo poderoso Leonardo Hamato y su gran habilidad para dar órdenes a cada uno de sus hermanos menores, así que decidió regresar su vista a quien se dejaba embromar más fácilmente; su hermano nerd._

_Pero lo que vio justo cuando quería seguir fastidiándolo, terminó por perturbarlo mucho más a él; Donatello había decidido en aquel momento que ponerse de rodillas a esperar a que la cinta de video se rebobinara completamente era agotador, así que simplemente se agachó, dejando una encantadora vista de su trasero a su beodo hermano mayor._

_Dejó caer su quijada mientras sus ojos, algo reacios, se enfocaban lo más que podía en aquellos pliegues del caparazón que por desgracia escondían su…_

_Repentinamente sintió que su temperatura corporal se elevaba con violencia, pues aquél delgaducho trasero y esas largas pero estilizadas piernas estaban claramente invitándolo a levantarse y apretar tan fuerte como su hermano pudiera soportar._

_«Pero yo no soy gay» se dijo mentalmente después de sentir ese ligero hormigueo en su entrepierna. Aún así, no podía dejar de mirar aquella tentadora escena._

_Dejó de pensar en aquello, momentáneamente, cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la cara que lo hizo voltear el rostro hacia un fastidiado Mikey, que miraba con desanimo al techo de la enorme estancia._

_Leonardo lo había golpeado._

_Un tanto mareado y adolorido, volteó a ver a su agresor, encontrándose con una mirada azul que reflejaban reproche._

—_¿En qué rayos estás pensando? __—__preguntó el líder justo en el momento en que Donnie se acercó para tomar asiento de nuevo._

_Raphael levantó una de sus piernas y empujó a Leo hasta lograr arrojarlo al otro extremo del enorme sofá para tomar al genio del brazo y sentarlo junto a él._

—_Este es tu sitio ahora Donnie __—__le dijo mientras enredaba un brazo en sus hombros para después arrebatarle el control a Mikey__—__. ¿Por qué no levantas el mando del televisor?_

—_Pero si tu lo tienes en la…_

_No terminó de decir su frase cuando Raphael alargó el brazo hacia el frente y dejó caer con descaro el pequeño aparato de plástico duro que resonó en toda la estancia. Los otros tres se quedaron viendo la extraña escena con curiosidad._

_Donatello, comenzando a sentir que sus tripas se revolvían por el enojo, decidió simplemente seguirle la corriente a su hermano y regresarle el mando, pues sólo debía estirar un poco su mano para poder tomarlo ya que no se había alejado mucho de ellos cuando 'se cayó' al suelo._

_Rápidamente, el de rojo estiró uno de sus pies y el mando del televisor fue empujado por todo el suelo hasta quedar a un par de metros de donde estaban ellos justo el momento en que Donnie iba a tomarlo._

—_¡Ya basta! ¡Todos a la cama! __—__ordenó Leonardo levantándose de un brinco._

_Los dos más jóvenes, sabiendo que había algo de problemas entre Rapha y Leo, decidieron obedecerlo sin protestar, así que algo mosqueados, se levantaron para poder marcharse. Pero justo en el momento en que Donnie se puso de pie, Raphael salió del sofá como impulsado por un resorte, volviendo a rodear los hombros del más alto y empujándolo para dirigirlo hasta donde él quería._

—_Ya no puedo caminar muy bien D __—__se recargó completamente en él, fingiendo__—__. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi habitación y me acobijas? ¿Qué dices?_

—_Con gusto lo haré __—__respondió Leo antes de dejar a Donnie hablar, quitándole de encima esa masa de músculos que llevaba encima una evidente calentura__—__. Camina._

_Antes de ser arrastrado por toda la estancia, Raphael se giró a ver a su querido hermanito y le regaló un guiño sobre su enrojecido rostro, producto del alcohol y aquello que tanto preocupaba al mayor._

_Donatello simplemente le hizo un gesto de desaprobación y tomó a Mikey de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación antes de dirigirse a la propia._

…

_Recién había pasado media noche cuando después de dar mil vueltas en su habitación y maldecir el doble de veces a su hermano mayor, tuvo la oportunidad que tanto había esperado desde que se le había 'antojado' poner sus enormes manos en el joven trasero de su hermano genio._

_Bueno, en realidad sus manos y tal vez algo más._

_Llegó hasta la puerta reforzada que tenía claramente el letrero con el nombre 'Donatello' en grandes letras rojas, y aún sabiendo lo meticuloso que era D con sus cosas, la joven tortuga era de los que evitaban cerrar por dentro 'por si a caso'._

_Y ese 'por si a caso' para todos era más bien una invasión Kraang, el clan del Pie o llegar al extremo de que la guarida comenzara a incendiarse, pero en aquellos momentos las intenciones de aquella manía habían cambiado considerablemente._

_Sin darse cuenta, dejó la puerta abierta, pues estaba de más el decir que el joven no se encontraba del todo en sus cinco sentidos gracias al efecto de todas aquellas cervezas que bebió en casa del chico Jones._

_Llegó hasta la cama con algo de dificultad, y viendo que su hermano ocupaba solamente la mitad del mueble, fácilmente pudo hacerse espacio entre las sabanas de aquella pulcra cama con sábanas de satín. Rojas, justo su color favorito._

—_Estabas esperándome, ¿verdad picarón? __—__alucinó._

_Al momento de hacer peso en la cama, Donatello comenzó a despertar, y dado que estaba de espaldas, giró levemente su cabeza para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre su cómodo lecho._

_Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando Raphael no lo dejó moverse de donde estaba, pues se posicionó tras él, apresándolo con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro en la parte trasera del largo cuello de su hermano._

—_¡Raphael! __—__preguntó en voz baja pero alterada__—__. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación y a estas horas?_

—_Vamos Donnie __—__olfateó el cuello frente a él, sintiendo cómo su hermano se estremecía al sentir aquella tibia respiración sobre su piel__—__. Juguemos un poco __—__hipó__—__. Igual que Leo y Mikey._

_Donatello, al sentir repentinamente una mordida en sus hombros, comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, tratando de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito._

—_Deja de hacer bromas. Esto no es divertido __—__dijo, intentando quitar esos fuertes brazos de su cintura__—__. Comienzas a preocuparme, de verdad._

_Pero el rudo, ahora ebrio, ninja no obedeció. Simplemente comenzó a pegar su pelvis aún más contra el trasero de su hermano._

—_¿Quieres que trate de comprender la relación de Leo y Mikey, no? Entonces ayúdame; sólo debo experimentar contigo._

_Donatello siguió moviendo sus manos y la parte baja del cuerpo para continuar con lo que tenía planeado; mientras tanto, su hermano seguía negándose por completo._

—_¡Raphael ya basta! ¡Deja de tocarme! __—__ordenó el joven aún con voz baja, evitando un escándalo mayor si Leonardo o Splinter llegaban a verlos justo en aquella posición tan comprometedora__—__. ¡Rapha me estás asustando!_

_Donnie por fin pudo girar un poco más aún sin librarse de los poderosos brazos de su hermano mayor, así que Raphael pudo ver claramente su rostro angustiado y molesto._

_En verdad no quería aquello._

_Y el prácticamente lo estaba obligando._

Entonces, lo último que recordó, fue que comenzó a separar las piernas de su hermano interponiendo una de sus rodillas entre estas con claras intenciones de llegar hasta el final.

Restregó sus grandes manos contra su rostro aún y cuando el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pues tenía miedo de sólo voltear a ver a la otra presencia dentro de la habitación; aquella que permanecía dormida justo a su lado.

Levantó las finas sabanas rojas y pudo notar aquella desagradable mancha blanca que claramente sólo podía pertenecer a una sola cosa, pero lo más preocupante era que permanecía entre sus piernas y todo el caparazón bajo de Donnie; incluyendo sus muslos.

Su hermano seguía respirando pacíficamente al permanecer dormido, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que masajear violentamente su cabeza gracias a la desesperación.

Si hubiera tenido un espejo frente a él en ese momento, seguramente se habría asustado aún más gracias a lo pálida que se encontraba su piel en aquellos momentos.

—¡Maldición! —se dijo en voz baja—. ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

…_Continuará._

_**¡Tadah! Lindo, ¿no?**_

_**De una buena vez advierto que este fic no tomará el rumbo que ustedes están pensando, cualquiera que este sea, pues espero poder escribir para ustedes una completa sorpresa. Así que, no se fíen del todo con este sólo capítulo. ¿De acuerdo?**_

_**Simplemente estoy buscando una excusa para poder escribir mas Lemons. ¡Muajaja!**_

_**Saluditos a todos y los veo en los reviews y en el capítulo 2.**_

_**Miss GRavedad.**_


	2. CAPITULO 02: Acepta el trato

Capítulo corto para terminar de darle forma a lo que realmente será esta historia que simplemente es una excusa barata para poder traerles un poco de lemon. Lindo, lindo e incestuoso lemon.

**Notas importantes:** este capítulo está protagonizado por el drama. El lemon vendrá un poco más adelante.

Después de cinco largos meses… ¡Aquí está por fin la actualización de "Experimento"! Estoy muy, muy agradecida por todos los reviews y mensajes privados que recibí preguntando sin continuaría esta historia; nunca había recibidos tantos mensajes (obviamente por lo perezosa que fui esta vez). ¡Y claro que la continuaré! Pues realmente estoy muy emocionada por traerla para ustedes.

**Dedicación:** para todos aquellos a los que hice esperar tanto para un capitulo nuevo (hace reverencia), en verdad, una disculpa.

…

Capítulo 2: Acepta el trato.

Hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que no se sentía tan avergonzado como en estos momentos; cuando despertó se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, ¡en contra de uno de sus hermanos menores!

Maldición; si Splinter llegara a enterarse de esto… ¡Definitivamente sería su fin!

Pero eso no era lo más terrible de aquél día, ya que después de dar un brinco fuera de la cama al entrar en pánico y correr directo al baño para volver el estomago, cuando regresó a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Donatello ya no estaba en su cama, lo cual significaba que literalmente había huido de él.

—Estoy en problemas —palmeó su frente un par de veces para que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más intenso—. ¡Estoy en graves problemas!

Se calmó lo más que podía en aquellos momentos, pues el entrar en un estado de pánico no haría más fáciles las cosas; tenía que encontrar a Donnie antes de que corriera a decirle a Leo, o peor aún, a su preciado padre.

En realidad no sabía lo que haría cuando lo tuviera de frente, pero tenía que tratar de llegar a buenos términos con él o las cosas se saldrían verdaderamente de control. Suficiente era para la familia el que Leo se estuviera enredando entre las piernas de Mikey como para sumarle algo más delicado aún.

Lo malo era que no sabía por dónde comenzar, pues su memoria quedaba completamente inservible un día después de beber de la forma en que lo había hecho, por lo que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía que averiguar qué tan rudo había sido con él, pues a final de cuentas se trataba del mayor contra Donatello, y el primero era evidentemente más violento y fuerte que el segundo.

Y entonces, después de algunos minutos de pensar solamente en su bienestar, pudo darse cuenta de las graves consecuencias que esto podría traer, no sólo a él; ¡Había obligado a Donnie a acostarse con él! Descaradamente se había metido en su cama y abusó de su hermanito como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Su estomago se estaba revolviendo de nueva cuenta; no sólo se trataba de su hermano, sino que también estaba el hecho de que…

—¡Tuve sexo con otro hombre!

Después de tapar su boca para poder gritar sin remordimientos esta frase, abrazó de nueva cuenta el inodoro y vació el resto de su contenido estomacal en él.

«No soy gay. No me gustan los hombres, mucho menos mi hermano… ¡No soy un maldito marica!».

Después de lavarse, salió directo a la cocina, pues era hora del desayuno; y aunque no tenía ni un poco de hambre, sabía que los demás estarían ahí, incluyendo Donatello.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerse un millón de preguntas al respecto; ¿Qué tan mal había tratado a Donnie? ¿Lo había disfrutado? ¿Había por lo menos un mínimo de posibilidad de ello?

«¡Maldición!» Detestaba su limitada memoria post-borrachera.

Aspiró profundo, secó sus manos sudorosas, y tomó el valor que necesitaba para entrar a la cocina y acompañar a sus hermanos.

—¡Buenos días bello durmiente! —saludó efusivamente Mikey mientras servía un poco de omelette y lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué sucede con todo mundo el día de hoy? —preguntó Leo, cortante, al notar que Raphael buscaba insistentemente algo dentro de la cocina—. Todos en casa se levantaron tarde aún y cuando ya teníamos planes para el día de hoy. Aunque de ti no me sorprende, Raph.

—No molestes —se sintió con ánimos de discutir un poco al notar enseguida que Donatello se encontraba ausente.

—Leo —se quejó un poco el menor de todos—, ya te dije que si me hubieras despertado cuando saliste de la cama, estaría despierto desde la misma hora que tú.

El joven de bandana azul enrojeció por completo mientras que con gestos reprobatorios le dijo a Mikey que cerrara la boca; pero era demasiado tarde cuando vio al de rojo engullir un gran pedazo de torta de huevo mientras fijaba toda su atención en Mikey.

—¿Pasaste la noche en la habitación de Leo? —preguntó.

—Nop —dijo con orgullo el pequeño—. Leo se coló en mi habitación la noche anterior y después de besarnos durante horas tuvimos sexo dos veces.

—¡MIKEY! —interrumpió el líder, con un rojo más brillante que la bandana de Raphael llenando su rostro, haciéndolo parecer a punto de explotar.

La joven pareja observó al chico rudo abrir la boca despacio, de donde dejó caer el pedazo de omelette directo al plato y escupir el resto de su desayuno a un lado.

—Gracias por espantarme el apetito.

De esa manera intentó salir de la cocina, esperando no volver a ver a la cara a sus hermanos durante un par de semana o más, pero…

—¡Raph! ¡Espera! —intentó detenerlo el de azul.

—¡No quiero detalles! —advirtió, colérico.

—¡No es eso! —enrojeció de nuevo—. Donnie quiere verte en su laboratorio.

Sintió un montón de liquido acido recorrer su esófago en menos de un segundo; justo ahora daba las gracias de que Leo y Mikey lo obligaran, inconscientemente, a escupir su desayuno, pues estaba seguro de que lo habría devuelto en este mismo instante.

Quiso preguntar si sabía el porqué, pero era evidente que su hermano mayor no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que Donatello quisiera hablar con él, pues de estar enterado, habría degollado su cuello en el instante en que entró a la cocina.

…

Tocó la enorme puerta, observando algo de oxido adornándola y provocando que se viera un poco más temible de lo que ya era.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta.

Volvió a tocar, y el resultado fue el mismo.

Decidió entrar con la esperanza de que en realidad su hermano no estuviera dentro y hubiera terminado por huir de su peligrosa presencia, pero su corazón se aceleró y un hueco se formó en la boca de su estómago al ver aquella mirada rojiza e irritada observar fijamente y con rabia la entrada a su laboratorio, y por consecuente, el momento exacto en que él había entrado.

—¿D-Donnie? —preguntó, nervioso, al ver que aquella penetrante mirada no se echaba para atrás—. Recibí tu mensaje.

El menor se limitó a señalar un pequeño banquillo, similar al que él mismo ocupaba, dándole a entender que tomara asiento; Raphael no tuvo más remedio que obedecer dado a la ausencia de palabras entre ambos.

Si esos bancos eran altos para Donatello, para él lo eran aún más, así que de un pequeño salto tomó asiento y quedó de frente a su más reciente victima; pero el joven genio no dijo media palabra, simplemente se limitó a observarlo en pequeños lapsos, pues no podía sostenerle todo el tiempo aquella mirada clara y poderosa.

—Sé que no sirve de mucho… —fue el mismísimo Raphael quien rompió el silencio—… pero quiero disculparme por obligarte a hacer algo que no querías —suspiró—. Abusé de ti y eso no tiene perdón.

Inmediatamente tras escuchar esto, Donatello cambió sus gestos y enrojeció un poco; según Raphael, acordarse de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y ahora se había quedado sin palabras.

—Sabes lo que eso significa… ¿cierto? —habló por primera vez, el menor.

Raphael levantó la mirada después de agacharla para poner un poco más de drama a su disculpa, pues realmente creyó que la respuesta de Donatello sería violenta y grosera.

—Sé que nuestra relación cambiará y que será difícil superarlo… —habló para no perder el hilo que su hermanito había iniciado—… pero…

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió—. Tienes razón; ya no volveremos a vernos como antes, pero lo que más importa…. Es que te hagas responsable de lo que has hecho.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Donnie! —se defendió el joven rudo—. Espera un momento… ¿Quieres que le diga a Leo y a Splinter lo que te he hecho? ¿Tanto me odias como para desear que me destierren? —lo señaló acusadoramente—. Lo que te dije es verdad; lo siento. No tengo una jodida idea de cómo arreglar esto, pero no soy tan estúpido como para decirle a esos dos que he violado a mi propio hermano.

—¡Si guardaras silencio te darías por enterado! —levantó un poco la voz para que su hermano callara y lo dejara continuar—. No quiero que le digas a Leo, y mucho menos a nuestro padre; te mereces un castigo, pero no soy tan cruel como para arrojarte a la jaula de los lobos.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —preguntó, interesado en escuchar cualquier cosa que su hermano le pidiera con tal de ser perdonado por algo que afortunadamente no recordaba—. Haré lo que me pidas.

—Bien —se cruzó de brazos y le arrojó una mirada altanera y petulante—. Lo quiero todo.

—¿Qué? —Raphael no sabía exactamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

—Quiero todo el proceso que se necesita para conquistar a una pareja hasta el clímax de la experiencia cuando ambos se convierten en amantes.

Raphael abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella; quería responder como se debía, pero no podía, pues no había comprendido al menos la mitad de lo que aquello significaba.

¿Donatello le estaba pidiendo que volviera a tener sexo con él?

—Oye Donnie… Yo no…

—Tendrás que otorgarme la experiencia completa, Raphael —sentenció—. Quiero que comiences con un pequeño detalle que llame mi atención para después pedirme una cita. Y de igual forma tendrás que convencerme para que nos demos nuestro primero beso. Y al final, como cualquier pareja, volveremos a tener relaciones, pero esta vez procurarás ser tierno y romántico, dejando de lado aquél lado salvaje y egoísta que demostraste la noche anterior.

El de rojo sintió que su quijada quería golpearse contra el suelo del laboratorio; aquella era la petición más estúpida que había escuchado en toda su vida, y venía precisamente de quien en este caso, era la víctima.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó intentando reír, pero la seria mirada de Donatello le decía que todo iba muy enserio—. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo crees que al final tendré sexo contigo? ¡¿Eres mi hermano?!

—Por la noche no parecías tener problemas con eso —se levantó y comenzó a golpear el plastrón pectoral del mayor con un dedo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente—. Te dije una, y otra, y otra maldita vez que te detuvieras, y en lugar de eso seguiste tocándome como si fuera de tu propiedad. ¡Me quitaste algo que estaba guardando para la persona con la que compartiera todas esas experiencias que te estoy exigiendo! Chantajeándome con el pretexto de que sólo así comprenderías lo que Leo y Mikey sentían el uno por el otro. ¡Fuiste lo suficientemente _caballeroso_ como para reclamarme! ¡Ahora lo serás más al darme la experiencia de un noviazgo completo!

—¡Pero no soy gay! —trató de excusarse tras ver toda esa ira contenida en el rostro de su hermanito—. Donnie…

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, pues Raphael estaba tratando de digerir las palabras de aquél cuya bandana púrpura rodeaba sus ojos.

—Tampoco lo soy —desvió la mirada tras no soportar la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor—. Pero no desaprovecharé la oportunidad que tengo de poder controlarte a mi voluntad.

—¿Y qué ganaré con ello? —no estaba convencido, pero quería escuchar todos los términos.

—¿No te parece suficiente el que no le diga a Leo y Splinter lo que has hecho? —preguntó con un aire de ofensa.

«Maldición, es verdad» pensó.

—Además… —lo sacó de sus pensamientos—… si alguien llegara a enterarse, diré que fue bajo el consentimiento de ambos. Prometo no mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Donatello levantó la mano en clara señal de guardar una promesa y Raphael palideció; ¿Quién rayos tendría qué enterarse de lo que pasó y de lo que estaría por pasar? Ya podía ver el rechazo inmediato en el rostro de Casey si es que llegaba a enterarse de algo parecido.

De la misma forma en la que cree estar seguro del rechazo que sufrirán Leo y Mikey si llega a saberse el tipo de relación que tienen; a ellos les pasaría lo mismo.

«¿Cómo reaccionará Splinter si alguien le dice que Leo y el enano tuvieron sexo?» pensó antes de reaccionar ante el llamado de Donatello.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó el menor.

—Prometo tratarte bien y tomarte de la mano; pero ni creas que te besaré y tendré… ya sabes; eso que los maricas tienen todo el tiempo.

Donatello, quien ya le ofrecía la mano para sellar el acuerdo, razonó bien las palabras y se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo, y después de analizar bien el rostro de Raphael, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, mostrándole la salida a su hermano mayor.

—No hay trato —escupió—. Así que será mejor que te marches y me dejes trabajar a solas.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —se levantó presuroso el de rojo, obligando a Donnie a cerrar la puerta nuevamente con la esperanza de que ninguno de sus otros dos hermanos se hubiera dado cuenta—. ¡Acepto tus condiciones! Pero debes prometer que esto se termina después de un acostón.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? —preguntó, nuevamente ofendido.

—Con el mismísimo diablo —respondió el de rojo tras ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermano—. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, yo también tengo mis propias condiciones —Donatello borró su sonrisa, poniendo toda su atención en las próximas palabras de su ahora amante—. Seré yo quien se encargue de decidir donde y cuando serán las citas.

Donatello rodó los ojos al pensar inmediatamente que su hermano era un idiota; realmente pensó que llegaría a voltearle la jugada o que por lo menos diría algo más inteligente.

—¡Y también llevaré las riendas de todo! —se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que algo le estaba faltando.

—Como gustes —aceptó el menor, estrechando las manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo a todo lo que habían acordado—. Pero te advierto que si no me parece la forma en la que haces las cosas, podré rechazarte y tendrás que volver a plantearlo hasta que me convenzas del todo. Porque déjame decirte que estuviste pésimo en tu primer intento de "_hacerme gozar_" como llamabas a esa fallida imitación de sexo salvaje en la que me vi obligado a participar.

Ahora quien parecía ofendido era Raphael; había herido su orgullo de macho adolecente, y eso se le notaba en el verde oscuro que comenzaba a invadir su rostro gracias al enojo.

Balbuceó un par de veces antes de ser interrumpido por la nueva y fatídica actuación del más alto;

—"¿Te gusta duro, Donnie? ¿Te gusta?" —comenzó a dramatizar—. _"¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Te haré gritar de placer!". "¡Siente lo grande que soy! ¡Siéntelo!_".

Gritó la última palabra justo en el rostro de Raphael, quien ya había retrocedido unos pasos debido a la presión que uno de los dedos de su hermano hacía sobre su clavícula. Sintió unas pequeñas gotas de saliva salpicar su rostro pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos; ¿Realmente le había dicho todo eso a su hermano pequeño?

Sintió un enorme vació en su estomago y repentinamente se supo el más grande imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra. Ahora ya sabía la razón por la cual Donatello se mostraba tan indignado por todo esto; no sólo lo había obligado a tener sexo, si no que había sido grosero, ordinario y todo un pervertido con él.

Y quien sabe que tantas cosas más se había visto obligado a hacer y de las cuales jamás se atrevería a hablar. Ni siquiera con él; la persona con la que tuvo dicha intimidad.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver el colérico rostro que seguía detallando lo sucedido—. De verdad.

Tras esto, Donatello se detuvo y observó verdadero arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes que rogaban ya no continuara.

Volvió a su posición y aclaró un poco la garganta, intentando recuperar la cordura que había perdido al intentar hacer que Raphael se sintiera culpable.

Después de todo, al final lo había logrado.

—Bien —intentó mostrarse lo más mesurado posible—. Ahora que ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer, y dado que ya aceptaste el trato, por favor sal de mi laboratorio; en verdad tengo cosas que hacer.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó el de rojo, intentando que su hermano notara lo preocupado que estaba al verlo en aquél estado.

—Claro que sí. Sólo necesito estár a solas.

Raphael asintió y bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, salió del laboratorio, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al interior de este.

Vio por última vez el inexpresivo rostro de su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta y se preguntó; ¿Cómo diantres le haría para complacerlo del todo en este nuevo experimento en que se había metido hasta el cuello?

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y corrió en busca de la única persona que sería capaz de ayudarlo a solucionar ese gran lío en que se encontraba envuelto.

…

Mientras, dentro del laboratorio, Donatello tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos cerca de la mesa de experimentos y posó su cabeza sobre esta, frotando sus ya enrojecidos ojos que reflejaban a la perfección la marea de sentimientos que lo invadían en este momento.

—¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

…continuará.

**En el próximo capítulo; más humor y escenas picantes.**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	3. CAPITULO 03: La primera cita

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin vengo con el capítulo 3, que aunque debo decir que está algo lento, es indispensable para el repentino ritmo acelerado que llevará la historia, pues les aseguro que el capítulo 4 traerá de todo un poco.

**Dedicación especial:** ¡A _**corlandizze**_, _**FhraaN**_, _**Ishtar**_, esa paqueña _**Guest**_ que fue la primera en comentar y a mis quedísimos _**TotalDrama181**_, _**MisatoKatsuragui**_, _**slynaxx**_ y _**Chonik**_! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia aún y cuando pasaron meses del primer capítulo!

**Nota importante:** Al final de este capítulo viene una extensa nota de algo que me gustaría que se tomaran el tiempo de leer, pues estaría muy complacida de que me den a conocer su opinión, pues planeo traer para ustedes algo poco visto pero al mismo tiempo muy, muy difícil de tratar dentro de fanfics de temática Slash o Yaoi, como gusten llamarlo.

Sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo.

…

Capítulo 3: La primera cita.

Leonardo no sabía a dónde dirigir la mirada; por momentos pensó que esto se trataba de una broma y más de una vez intentó ubicar dentro del comedor una diminuta cámara que estuviera grabando todas sus, seguramente, épicas reacciones.

Y es que simplemente no creyó que sus sabios consejos serían utilizados precisamente de esta manera.

Michelangelo por el contrario, no tenía intenciones de girar su vista hacia otro lado que no fuera la extrañísima escena que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Y ya ni hablar del mismo Donatello, quien observaba fijamente el pequeño caramelo envuelto en papel traslucido que yacía frente a él en aquella amplia mesa. Repentinamente sintió su rostro enrojecer al saberse el dueño de todas las miradas presentes dentro de aquella pequeña cocina bajo las alcantarillas.

Dio gracias más de una vez el que su padre no se encontrara allí en esos momentos o definitivamente arrojaría aquel diminuto dulce macizo en la cabeza de quien se lo había entregado.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —preguntó un más que abochornado Raphael.

El de morado dijo nada; simplemente se limitó a ver a su hermano desde su cómodo sitio.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Raphael no sabía cómo tomar la reacción de su hermano, pues esa mirada quería matarlo por haber hecho tal barbaridad, pero su rostro a punto de estallar le decía que lo había tomado realmente por sorpresa.

—¿No escuchaste mi pregunta anterior? —rechinó los dientes al saber que tendría que volver a repetirla—. Te estoy dando un pequeño obsequio para que sepas, que realmente quiero tener una cita contigo. Dado que las primeras dos veces me rechazaste rotundamente, hoy decidí proponértelo frente a nuestros hermanos. Sólo así sabrás el _gran compromiso que tengo_ por hacerte pasar una linda noche.

Leo dejó escapar un abrupto gemido de sorpresa mientras Mikey chilló de felicidad; tal parece que era el único dentro de aquella vieja cocina a quien había logrado convencer.

—¿Entonces sí aceptas? —preguntó por segunda vez.

Donatello no pudo evitarlo, dándose una gran palmada en el rostro tras considerar que todas las formas que su amante secreto tenía para pedir una simple cita eran desesperadamente patéticas.

_Un día antes. Raphael salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le dieron en cuanto cerró la puerta del laboratorio de Donatello; necesitaba ayuda y de forma urgente._

_El primer nombre que llegó a su mente fue el de su mejor amigo Casey, pero le era imposible tan siquiera el mencionarle lo que estaba siendo obligado a hacer, pues eso lo obligaría a mencionar lo que pasó gracias a la tremenda borrachera que ambos se pusieron. Y todo ello lo llevaría a declarar erróneamente que él era… _

_«¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy gay!» siguió repitiéndose sin parar._

_Estaba metido hasta el cuello en problemas, y si no encontraba a alguien que le dijera cómo hacer las cosas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que terminara por ahogarse._

_Y gracias a ello, terminó frente a la puerta del dojo, donde claramente escuchó a su hermano mayor entrenar aún y cuando faltaba tiempo para que la rutina de todos comenzara._

_Sabía que Michelangelo ocupaba ese tiempo para limpiar la cocina; lo único que rogaba en ese momento era que su preciado padre no se encontrara meditando ahí dentro y que aún permaneciera en su habitación._

_Abrió lentamente la liviana puerta y descansó al saber que efectivamente Leonardo se encontraba totalmente solo; blandiendo sus katanas; convirtiendo en uno con ellas._

—_¡LEO! __—__gritó el de rojo para hacerse notar._

_Soltó una fuerte carcajada después de ver al mayor trastabillar cuando su meditación se vio interrumpida justo un segundo antes de querer dar un gran salto._

_Tal como esperaba, la respuesta de su líder no fue amable._

—_¿Te parece divertido interrumpir mi entrenamiento? __—__preguntó con una creciente vena en su frente._

—_No, me divierte el hecho de que eres un tonto._

_Leonardo rodó los ojos ante la evidente falta de imaginación de su hermano para insultar a la gente cuando estaba bajo presión… Así que repentinamente supo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_¿Qué te ocurre? __—__preguntó tratando de dejar su molestia de lado._

—_¿A mí? Claro que nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido hasta a acá sólo para solicitar tu ayuda? ¿Crees que no puedo solucionar mis propios problemas?_

_Después de esto, y dado que las palabras de su hermano fueron acompañadas por un extraño ritmo al caminar alrededor de él, Leonardo supo que Raphael estaba vacilando._

_Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ambos y Leonardo repentinamente notó que su hermano estaba conteniendo la respiración, y eso sólo ocurría cada vez que tenía que decir algo y se resistía a hacerlo._

—_Sólo dilo Rap…_

—_La noche anterior lo hice con Donnie —soltó sin más._

_Leonardo se quedó callado y dilató sus pupilas tratando de verificar si quien se encontraba frente a él era realmente su hermano. Según Raphael, era la mejor cara de idiota que le había visto en años._

—_Ya veo… __—__dijo finalmente el mayor__—__… esto es una pequeña venganza por lo que Mikey te confesó esta mañana, ¿cierto?_

—_Leo yo…_

—_¡Esto no es divertido Raphael! __—extrañamente para el chico rudo, __se escuchó molesto__—__. ¡Dijiste que respetarías lo que Mikey y yo estamos teniendo e incluso tratarías de aceptarnos! ¡Lo prometiste! Se perfectamente que tú no eres esa clase de "persona". Eres el ser más homófobo que conozco; ni siquiera dejas que Mikey te de un simple e inocente abrazo…_

—_Y ahora que sé sus gustos, menos lo dejaré __—__interrumpió momentáneamente._

—_No bromeo __—__se mostró serio intentando que el tema no se desviara__—__. Es de muy mal gusto que vengas y te acerques a mí sólo para burlarte de mis preferencias._

—_Supéralo intrépido; no todo gira alrededor de ti._

—_No encuentro otra razón por la cual puedas hacerme ese tipo de confesiones salvo que sea una broma. Una terrible, por cierto._

—_¡Pero es verdad! Desde hace tiempo que puse los ojos sobre Donatello, pero no me atreví a hacer un movimiento por miedo a que ustedes me rechazaran. Más ayer cuando descubrí que tú y Mikey se habían convertido en pareja, fue que decidí confesárselo. Y la verdad por el resultado creo que no le soy tan indiferente a Donnie, pues terminamos teniendo…_

—_¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! __—__lo interrumpió antes de que se animara a contar detalles de lo sucedido__—__. Pero es que simplemente no puedo creértelo, Raphael. Desde que éramos unos adolecentes me contabas de lo ansioso que estabas por estar con una mujer; y cuando cumplimos 18 años, Casey y tú desaparecieron por casi dos días, y lo primero que hiciste al regresar fue ir a mi habitación a presumirme que nuestro amigo te había contratado a una prostituta para que pudieras estrenarte. ¡Y lo has hecho más de una vez porque lo noto cada que llegas con resaca y un terrible olor a alcohol y perfume barato!_

_Raphael se mordió el labio para no decirle a su hermano que había dado en el blanco; recordaba con claridad lo sucedido aquella noche aún y cuando en la fiesta organizada por April, bebió un poco. Casey lo había sacado de ahí casi a rastras para llevarlo a un complejo de casas escondidas en un callejón muy concurrido en la ciudad de New York, donde vivían un grupo de mujeres que ejercían ilegalmente uno de los empleos más antiguos de la humanidad._

_Su amigo le había dado una cantidad decente a una de ellas; una mujer que aparentemente le doblaba la edad, pero cuya belleza no quedaba en duda. Ella desconfió a la primera, puesto que ver a un hombre totalmente encapuchado y el cual nunca dejaba ver su rostro jamás da un mínimo de confianza._

_Pero al final el acto se había concretado, y hasta entonces, había considerado aquella la mejor noche de su vida._

—_Te advierto que si estás jugando con Donnie sólo para satisfacer una curiosidad…_

—_¡Créeme! ¡Jamás lo haría! __—__lo interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera._

_Y era verdad; Raphael nunca jugaría con algo así sólo para satisfacer una retorcida curiosidad como lo era tener sexo con otro hombre; al final lo había hecho por la calentura que atrae consigo una buena borrachera y no por el deseo de querer explorar el cuerpo de otro macho. Mucho menos de su misma especie. O peor aún, su misma familia._

—_No quiero que Donnie sienta que fue objeto de una sola noche, así que planeo invitarlo a una cita, pero realmente no se por donde comenzar __—__dijo, cruzando los dedos discretamente ante tal mentira dicha a su hermano._

—_Se supone que eso debe ser antes, Raphael. Conquistarlo, tratarlo bien y ganarte su confianza para que después se sienta seguro de querer hacerlo contigo._

—_¡Exacto! __—__se alegró el de rojo al saber que ya habían tocado el punto que realmente le interesaba__—__. Es por eso que necesito saber con qué cuentos lograste seducir a Mikey a tal grado de querer entregarse a ti._

—_No fueron cuentos __—__se mostró molesto ante la simple idea de que algo así de cruel le ocurriera a su lindo hermanito__—__. Lo que tenemos Mikey y yo sucedió de forma natural; lo trato bien y él me respeta. Y convivir tanto tiempo juntos, me hizo ver lo especial que es para mí. Comencé a interesarme en lo que hace y poco a poco fui diciéndole lo que significaba. De esa forma un día el mismo Mikey me dijo que no podía estar sin mí y le confesé que yo me sentía igual; desde entonces que nos veíamos a escondidas para pasar un tiempo a solas._

—_¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? __—__repentinamente, Raphael se vio preguntando los detalles de la relación que Leonardo tenía con su hermanito menor; pues el sentimiento con que el mayor relataba la forma en que conquistó al de naranja lo hacía ver fácilmente los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia él._

—_Hace casi un año, la noche en que festejamos nuestro cumpleaños numero dieciocho._

—_¡Wow! __—__se mostró emocionado, Raphael__—__. ¿Eso significa que tú y Mikey lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que yo?_

—_Nada de eso __—__respondió como si con aquél comentario lo hubiesen ofendido__—__. Esa noche, cuando todos nos resignamos que no volverías si no hasta el día siguiente, April se fue a casa y los demás nos dispusimos a dormir. Yo…. Tenía un obsequio muy especial que quería darle a Mikey hasta que estuviéramos a solas, así que fui a su habitación cuando ya Donnie y Splinter estaban dormidos. Esa noche nos confesamos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, pero tuvieron que pasar meses para que Mikey se sintiera listo para dar el siguiente paso._

—_¿Y eso pasó…?_

—_Hace dos meses aproximadamente._

—_¡__¿Tuvieron que pasar diez meses para que Mikey se animara?! ¡Vaya! ¡Si que tienes una resistencia de acero, hermano mío! Mira que soportar tanto._

_Leonardo comenzó a desesperarse; esta conversación lo superaba de muchas maneras, pero realmente quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus hermanos menores._

—_Dejemos de lado mi vida intima, ¿quieres? __—__suspiró__—__. Y en cuanto a Donatello… Sólo se amable con él. Interésate en sus gustos y… algún detalle no haría daño. Hazle saber que te interesa y créeme que las cosas se darán por si solas. _

_Vio el rostro de Raphael retorcerse en distintas formas pero que a fin de cuentas dejaban ver un solo resultado; hastío._

—_¿Estás seguro que es el único camino?_

—_¿__Quieres conquistar a Donnie? __—__Leonardo realmente ya no sabía hasta donde quería llegar el otro, pues no estaba demostrando tanto interés como decía._

—_Bien, seguiré tus consejos __—__refunfuño el más bajito__—__. Pero te advierto que si no funciona…_

_Raphael fue interrumpido por la repentina presencia de su padre, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Leo de una evidente amenaza._

_Tras Splinter entraron al dojo Mikey y Donatello, por lo que evidentemente, aquella conversación había terminado._

_Raphael apuntó amenazador a Leonardo, y bajo la curiosa mirada del resto de su familia, el entrenamiento comenzó para dejar completamente de lado cualquier tema relacionado con desaventuras amorosas._

_Pero Raphael estaba dispuesto a conseguir esa respuesta positiva cuanto antes, pues de ser así, esta farsa de ser la pareja de Donatello terminaría más rápido, y por consecuencia, más rápido pasaría aquella tan indeseable noche en que conscientemente tendría que tirarse a su propio hermano._

_De esa forma, cuando el entrenamiento concluyó, supo que lo primero que Donnie tendría intenciones de hacer, sería tomar un baño caliente, así que sin más, cuando supo qué regadera se encontraba usando, decidió esperarlo fuera; simplemente no tenía interés de perder tiempo._

—_¡Leo! ¿Estás aqu…?_

_Escuchó a Mikey querer entrar a ese baño y rápidamente cerró la puerta para evitarlo._

—_¡__Está en las otras regaderas! ¡Largo de aquí mariposita! __—__le gritó a su hermano menor para que se alejara lo más rápido posible._

_No escuchó replicas._

_Suspiró y quiso tomar asiento en uno de los retretes, pero el sonido de la puerta de una de las regaderas abrirse lo hizo saltar de inmediato. _

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? __—__preguntó Donnie, tratando de evidenciar lo menos posible lo mucho que la presencia de su hermano lo incomodaba__—__. Tú nunca tomas un baño después de las prácticas de sensei._

—_¿Qué no puedo venir y ofrecerte una toalla para demostrarte lo mucho que me interesas? __—__preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa forzada mientras le ofrecía una toalla para que terminara de secar su cuerpo._

—_Bien __—__le quitó la prenda de las manos__—__. Puedes retirarte._

—_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_Donatello se quedó sin habla; ahí estaba de nuevo esa horrorosa sonrisa forzada. Era evidente que Raphael quería terminar con eso de la forma más rápida posible._

_No era estúpido; lo haría sufrir un poco antes de dar su brazo a torcer._

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que esto de alguna forma es romántico? _

—_¿Eso es un 'SÍ'? __—__preguntó esperanzado._

—_No._

—_¿Entonces es un 'NO'?_

—_Sí._

_El joven genio le arrojó la toalla a la cara «Está sucia», dijo por último y salió de ahí, dejando a Raphael con una palpitante vena en su frente._

_Por la noche se dispusieron a rodear el televisor; según Mikey, pasarían un maratón de las primeras dos temporadas de 'Héroes espaciales'. Evidentemente a Leo le brillaron los ojos en cuanto se enteró; habían dejado de transmitirla un par de años atrás y eso había sido un golpe a su niñez que cada día transcurrido se quedaba más atrás._

—_¡Llegó la pizza! __—__Donatello entró a la pequeña salita y Mikey le saltó encima, arrebatándole una de las cajas._

_El más joven tomó asiento al lado de Leo, justo frente al televisor mientras que Raphael, con la excusa de querer tomar una rebanada de pizza, atrajo a Donatello para sentarlo a su lado en el sofá grande._

_El de morado suspiró con pesadez; creía saber lo que se avecinaba, pero se sorprendió al no tener a su hermano encima como lo predijo._

_Raphael simplemente tomó un plato de cartón y sirvió una rebanada de pizza para después entregársela al más listo._

—_Come __—__le dijo, tratando de que no sonara como una orden._

_Donatello lo miró con curiosidad pero al final tomó la porción y comenzó a degustarla._

—_Soy todo un caballero, ¿cierto? __—preguntó, ante la disgustada mirada de su hermano—. ¿Quieres salir c…?_

—_¡No! —lo interrumpió, casi escupiéndole en la cara._

_El más joven se levantó, dejando al de rojo con las palabras en la boca para después sentarse junto a sus otros dos hermanos._

Dos veces; lo había rechazado ya en dos ocasiones, así que esta vez lo haría sentirse obligado a responder positivamente; por eso tomó el valor suficiente para hacerle la pregunta frente a los otros dos. Sin olvidar el detalle de que ese dulce que tomó de la habitación de Mikey le daría un toque _romántico_, como tanto demandaba su melindroso hermano.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Donatello? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Si Donnie —se hizo notar tiernamente Mikey, recargando sus brazos en la mesa con un porte infantil—, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Queremos saber.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió el dueño de todas las miradas presentes—. A eso se le llama chantaje, y no voy a caer en tu trampa. Soy más listo que eso, Raphael.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Donnie! —Comenzó a desesperarse el de rojo—. ¡Tengo mis propios trucos porque también tienes los tuyos! Y sinceramente ya me cansé de ese jueguito tonto de querer rechazarme todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga de rodillas para hacerte la pregunta?

—No eres capaz —lo retó, completamente enrojecido.

—¿Apuestas?

Repentinamente, Donatello vio en su hermano todas las intenciones de poner una de sus rodillas en el suelo y rápidamente se levantó de su silla y lo detuvo. Realmente iba a hacerlo, lo que significa que estaba más que desesperado por superar esa primera etapa.

—¡Está bien! ¡Acepto! —dijo presuroso mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo para que no llegara al suelo—. Esto es trampa, pero acepto con tal de que te detengas.

—Sabía que caerías —dijo Raphael con una sonrisa triunfante—. Toma, el dulce es tuyo.

Tomó una de las manos de Donatello y colocó en su palma el pequeño caramelo envuelto en papel traslucido para después salir de la cocina.

—¡Después de la cena en mi habitación! —se escuchó la voz de Raphael desde la lejanía—. ¡Iré por ti si no llegas!

El chico listo se quedó observando la golosina sobre su delgada mano mientras Leo y Mikey vieron a Rapha desaparecer por completo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el líder.

—A eso se le llama amor, Leo —terminó Mikey, completamente ilusionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Donatello guardó el pequeño dulce en su cinturón e hizo su desayuno a un lado para retirarse.

—Nos vemos —se despidió.

Caminó directo a su laboratorio; las piernas le temblaban y había comenzado a sudar, razón suficiente para alejarse lo más rápido posible de sus hermanos, pues no quería que lo vieran en aquél estado.

«Eres un idiota, Raphael» se contuvo, cerrando tras de sí la pesada puerta de su santuario personal; tenía que prepararse para una cita.

…

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y la cerró con tal fuerza que provocó un gran sobresalto en Leonardo, quien se encontraba sentado en el centro de su habitación rodeado de velas aromáticas e incienso.

—¿No ves que estoy tratando de meditar?

—Deberías poner más esfuerzo en tus prácticas; si realmente fueras bueno, no te habrías percatado de que entré a tu habitación.

Rápidamente la tonalidad del verde en la piel de Leo cambió; su hermano sí que sabía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres. De esa forma podrás retirarte lo antes posible.

—Necesito que me digas qué se hace en una primera cita.

Leonardo quedó perplejo; realmente no sabía lo que Donatello había visto en un hermano tan bestia como aquél.

Su encanto debía tener, pero vaya que se empeñaba en ocultarlo.

—De verdad no entiendo cómo fue que conseguiste llamar la atención de nuestro hermano; se nota a simple vista que él es romántico y sensible. Y tú… Bueno, tú eres todo lo contrario.

—¡Blah! ¡Blah! ¡Blah! Eso fue tan revelador. ¿Ahora si podrías decirme las reglas del juego?

—Lo digo con seriedad, Raphael —no podía ocultarlo. Sabía que algo extraño ocurría con sus hermanos y no se trataba de cualquier cosa—. ¿Realmente estás interesado en salir con alguien como Donnie? Es que simplemente no te reconozco.

Repentinamente, una retorcida idea llegó a su mente, recordando claramente las intenciones que las miradas lascivas de Raphael sobre el menor reflejaban la noche que llegó completamente ebrio a casa.

—Raph… —comenzó, con voz autoritaria para hacerle ver al otro que esto no se trataba de un juego—… ¿Le hiciste algo malo a Donatello?

El de rojo palideció; sabía que Leonardo no tenía la mente privilegiada del genio, pero era sorprendente la forma en la que razonaba situaciones tan delicadas como aquella.

Y ahora había sido descubierto tan fácilmente que sabía a Leonardo esperando por una respuesta que lo convenciera.

—¡C-claro que no! —trató de controlar su nerviosismo—. ¿Realmente me crees capaz?

El corazón de Leonardo se estrujó tras escuchar aquella pregunta; de cierta forma, se había sentido mal por pensar tan mal de su hermano. Aquello era algo que no tenía perdón.

—Lo siento, Raph —se relajó. El estresarse tanto lo había hecho pensar cosas que estaban mal—. Es sólo que… Temo por ustedes, y porque esto se salga de sus manos y termine de una forma fatal.

—Descuida —respondió, observando la culpabilidad en el rostro del mayor—. Debes tener tus razones para pensar así. En realidad creo que, si alguien viniera a decirme que esto estaría pasando, le daría una buena paliza. Las mujeres son maravillosas, Leo. Francamente nunca imaginé terminar con Donnie de esta manera, pero sucedió y no puedo dar marcha atrás.

—Hablas como si fuera algo que estás obligado a hacer y no tuvieras forma de librarte —sonrió el mayor, notando enseguida el cambio repentino en las facciones de su hermano—. ¿Raphael? ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

El de rojo se mordió los labios para no escupir en la cara de su hermano mayor el montón de cosas que quería sacar de su pecho. Pero no podía; si Leonardo llegaba a enterarse de lo que le había hecho a Donnie, su integridad física estaría en graves problemas.

—Nada importante, _Intrépido _—golpeó con su puño el pecho del otro, amistosamente—. Ahora dime, ¿qué necesito para darle a Donnie la mejor noche de su vida?

—Trataré de ayudarte, pero tienes que ser…

—¿Crees que con tus consejos pueda llegar a tercera base esta misma noche?

—…paciente —terminó de decir lo que tenía planeado antes de ser interrumpido.

Tras esto, Raphael sonrió esperanzado y él suspiró con pesadez; tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a su hermano antes de su encuentro con Donatello.

…

La hora de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente; Splinter había hecho un par de preguntas sobre cómo había estado su día, a lo cual Raphael evitó contestar puesto que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí y su mirada completamente sobre Donatello, quien en más de una ocasión lo descubrió, desviando la mirada con indiferencia. Aunque internamente sabía a la perfección que se trataba de nerviosismo.

—Raphael —lo sacó de su ensimismamiento el hombre roedor—. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—Lo siento, Splinter —respondió sin muchos ánimos de conversar, pues estaba inquieto al imaginar cómo sería su cita con Donnie al terminar la cena—. Hoy no ocurrió algo interesante en mi día. No tengo mucho que decir.

Tanto su padre como sus tres hermanos se le quedaron viendo, extrañados. Se encogió de hombros un tanto molesto por la atención recibida; ¿Qué había dicho esta vez?

Leo, Mikey y Donnie comenzaron a reír; Splinter simplemente suspiró y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decirle.

—Temo que esa conversación quedó atrás hace unos minutos, mi evasivo hijo. Lo que acabo de preguntarte es, si tienes algo que decir al castigo que acabo de otorgarte por brincarte la práctica de hace dos días y marcharte sin permiso a la superficie. Porque aunque no lo presencié con mis propios ojos, sé a la perfección que llegaste en muy mal estado y causando problemas a tus hermanos.

Raphael quería fulminar a sus hermanos con la mirada; realmente esperaba un castigo por marcharse sin avisar, pero el hecho de que su padre se encontrara enterado del estado en el que había llegado le agregaba una peor sentencia a su castigo.

Los otros lo observaron con cara de «Te lo mereces por insoportable».

—¿Cual es el castigo, maestro? —preguntó, soltando los cubiertos al perder inmediatamente el apetito.

—Queda prohibido para ti salir de casa por dos semanas. No podrás visitar a tu amigo y mucho menos participar en los patrullajes nocturnos junto con tus hermanos.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos; esta vez Splinter había sido mucho más agresivo con él, pues su castigo siempre consistía en sólo una semana sin contacto con la superficie. Supuso que esta vez había sido por haber llegado borracho a casa. Eso era algo en lo que su padre siempre estuvo en desacuerdo y aquella era la razón por la que prefería pasar la noche en el departamento de April y Casey cada vez que junto con este último les daba por beber cerveza hasta quedar inconscientes.

—¿Tienes algo que agregar en tu defensa? —preguntó el sabio padre.

Raphael simplemente negó; no tenia manera de objetar ante las evidentes pruebas.

Y estaba seguro que ninguno de sus hermanos abogaría por él, esta vez.

…

Caminó a paso veloz rumbo al laboratorio de Donatello; estaba molesto, pues ya había revisado la habitación de este y no se encontraba ahí.

Desde hace al menos una hora que debió haber llegado a su habitación como habían acordado y nada; su exigente hermano había olvidado el trato y ahora parecía querer evadir la tan desesperante cita.

Al llegar, no se tomó la molestia de tocar y abrió la puerta de un golpe, asustando a un concentrado Donatello sobre una de sus mesas de experimentación.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! ¿Por qué entras de esa manera a mi laboratorio? ¡Pudiste causar un accidente!

—Ahora la culpa es mía, ¿no? —Raphael estaba molesto y su hermano lo notó enseguida—. ¡Llevo esperándote en mi habitación desde hace una hora y no te has dignado en aparecer! Pero por lo que veo tus estúpidos experimentos son más importantes que mi esfuerzo por merecer tu perdón.

Donatello no sabía qué decir; aquella expresión en el rostro de su hermano nunca la había visto. ¿Realmente le había herido el hecho de dejarlo plantado en su primera cita?

—Raphael lo siento, yo…

No terminó de mencionar su disculpa porque el mayor se acercó presurosamente a él con claras intenciones de ver lo que estaba construyendo, pero Donnie se lo impidió al esconder aquél extraño artefacto tras él; era una pequeña caja de cristal reforzada con un buen trabajo de herrería que tenía un montón de cables de colores por dentro.

—¿Qué rayos es esa basura? —preguntó, tratando de quitar a su hermano de en medio.

—No lo entenderías —fue la única respuesta del más alto.

Parecía asustado, y eso lo reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro.

El de rojo gruñó, evidentemente más molesto que antes. Sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, aparte de seguir siendo llamado "tonto", así que se dispuso a salir con una pesada aura de molestia y coraje sobre él.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos —le dijo antes de que se marchara.

—Si no llegas, olvídate del "Raphael amable" para siempre —amenazó antes de desaparecer, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El chico listo suspiró pesadamente y observó el reloj de pared que yacía en una olvidada área de aquel lugar usualmente repleto de diversos objetos destinados a convertirse en posibles tesoros científicos. Detestaba los relojes porque no deseaba saber que tan tarde se le hacía cada vez que se quedaba encerrado ahí por días cuando tenía algo brillante en manos, y ahora esa terrible costumbre le había hecho una mala jugada.

Había hecho enojar a Raphael justo cuando se estaba comenzando a portar un poco más interesado en su persona; aún y cuando fuera parte del trato que habían establecido para que no abriera la boca.

Se derrumbó en la primera silla que encontró y cubrió su rostro con las manos; si seguía así, corría un grave peligro de arruinar todo lo que aparentemente iba por buen camino.

…

Empujó la puerta y el rechinido que se dejó escuchar delató su presencia en aquél umbral.

—Estoy aquí —dijo en modo de aviso.

Pero lo que presenció ahí dentro lo dejó sin palabras; la habitación estaba sencillamente iluminada con algunas velas aromáticas que dejaban un ambiente con olor a fresas dulces, y justo frente a la cama, una mesa para dos perfectamente arreglada con flores y una vajilla que aunque no combinaba, su hermano había hecho un gran trabajo al acomodar perfectamente.

Y hablando de este, Raphael permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, sonriente y esperando a que su hermano se acercara para ofrecerle la silla que ya señalaba.

Tuvo que soportar una risa que deseaba salir desesperadamente desde el fondo de su alma, pues su hermano mayor llevaba puesto un ridículo corbatín rojo en forma de moño que tenía intenciones de hacerlo ver elegante. Pero lo único que ocupaba la mente de Donatello era que aquello lo hacía lucir realmente tierno y desesperado.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar exactamente, Donatello caminó hasta aquella mesa y aceptó la cortesía de su hermano, tomando asiento justo antes de que Raphael se alejara para tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Donatello al ver que el menú de la noche era el tan ya regular platillo en aquella guarida—. ¿No encontraste algo más original?

Vio a Raphael endurecer la quijada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Sólo come —dijo, con la sonrisa más fingida que había visto en toda su vida.

A Donatello se le erizó la piel y comenzó a sobar su estomago; había comido de más a la hora de la cena, pues la divertida escena que les había otorgado el de rojo lo motivó un poco a tomar más bocados de los que estaba acostumbrado y ahora se encontraba con el problema de que la cita que su hermano había planeado para él consistía en cenar… De nuevo.

Tomó una rebanada de pizza y se encontró con otro problema;

—Está fría —dijo con recelo, saboreando el asco que le causaría el tan sólo degustar aquella simple porción de pizza.

—No lo estaría si hubieras llegado a tiempo —le recordó.

Donatello decidió callar y arriesgarse; después de todo, había sido su culpa que aquella noche casi se arruinara.

…

—…Mi… Estomago… Duele

Donatello se encontraba abrazado a uno de los retretes más cercanos a la habitación de Raphael; después de degustar la pieza fría de aquella pizza, se vio casi obligado a consumir una segunda ración, pero no pudo terminarla, pues había sufrido una congestión estomacal y llevaba ya un par de minutos descargando todo el contenido de su estomago en aquella sucia letrina vieja.

—¿Porqué no dijiste que te sentías mal? —preguntó el de rojo, observando el pálido rostro de su hermano lloriqueando mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la pieza de porcelana—. Lo habría entendido.

Donatello limpió un poco su boca antes de contestar.

—No quería _meter la pata_ más de lo que ya lo había hecho con mi impuntualidad.

—Pues terminaste de meterla más a fondo, hermanito —dijo, antes de darle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Donnie se dejó hacer por los cuidados de su hermano, quien había quitado aquella sonrisa tonta de su rostro; aquella que mostraba últimamente cada vez que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Raphael lo llevó hasta su cama y lo ayudó a recostarse para que descansara un poco; después de todo, ya podía dar por perdida aquella noche.

El más joven sintió que era arropado, y aunque su mente ya se encontraba un poco alejada de ahí, alcanzó a decirle algo importante a su hermano antes de que se marchara.

—Lo siento —dijo en una voz apenas audible para el otro—. De verdad te esforzaste y lo arruiné.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso —dijo, con una voz sorprendentemente calmada—. Creo que ambos pusimos de nuestra parte para que esto saliera mal, pues yo no debí obligarte a comer poco tiempo después de la cena en familia.

Raphael vio a su hermano cerrar los ojos y sonreír débilmente ante aquellas palabras. Estaba comenzando a relajarse, así que lo dejaría a solas para que durmiera un poco y despertara como nuevo al día siguiente.

Pero en cuanto Raphael cerró aquella puerta, Donatello se removió un par de veces en la cama antes de hacerse ovillo sobre esta; la culpabilidad estaba comenzando a consumirlo lenta y angustiosamente.

—Lo siento Raphael —dijo para sí mismo—. Pero no encuentro otra manera de hacer que funcione.

Y después de esto se dejó llevar por el cansancio hasta quedarse dormido.

…

Mientras tanto, Raphael corrió a la habitación de Leonardo; tenía que darle una buena golpiza por haberlo mal aconsejado y arruinarle su primera cita oficial con Donnie.

«De esta no te salvas _Intrépido_» decía internamente mientras arrojaba humo por cabeza.

Era tarde, así que su hermano mayor ya debería estar en cama, y dado que ya se le había hecho costumbre entrar sin avisar, se le hizo fácil entrar nuevamente de golpe y asustarlo, pues era seguro que estaría durmiendo como un bebé y su hermano era de sueño ligero; como todo buen ninja debe serlo.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y se encontró con el pequeño problema de que este tenía el candado puesto. Pero él era Raphael Hamato, y una simple puerta no era capaz de interponerse ante su ira, y de una certera patada obligó a ese viejo pedazo de metal a hacerse a un lado.

Pero la vista que aquella apenas iluminada habitación le ofrecería a continuación era una que nunca en toda su vida como ninja, y hermano de tres fastidiosos adolescentes, esperaría ver, pues dado que la cama de Leo estaba justo frente a la entrada de la habitación, lo primero que los ojos de Raphael notaron fue a su hermano sentado sobre su lecho, apenas recargando su caparazón en un montón de almohadas mientras, gracias a todos los cielos, una sábana blanca lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Y daba las gracias ya que, debido al enrojecido rostro de su hermano, sabía perfectamente lo que ese gran bulto debajo de la sabana, situado justo entre sus piernas, significaba.

Pese a que la situación le decía que tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente, no podía despegar su mirada de la igualmente impactada de su hermano, quien había quedado en shock en cuanto aquella puerta voló dentro de su habitación, causando un estrepitoso ruido que seguramente se escuchó hasta la habitación de Donatello.

Se observaron un par de segundos antes de que una pequeña cabecita adornada con dos enormes ojos color cielo se asomara por entre la sabana, escondiéndose nuevamente cuando notó la perturbada presencia de su fiero hermano.

—¿U-ustedes están…? —tartamudeó, sabiendo exactamente lo que había interrumpido.

—¡Largo de aquí Rapha! —explotó Leo, tratando de cubrirse un poco más con la sabana que torpemente manejaba con las manos.

Lo último que vio el de rojo antes de salir corriendo, fue el rostro sudado y enrojecido de su hermano hecho furia, pues claramente debió haberse detenido en cuanto supo que la puerta estaba asegurada.

Estaba seguro que a partir de ahora, tocaría antes de entrar, no importa de quien se tratara.

…Continúa en el capítulo EXTRA.

**Les dije que tenía mucho material para ustedes, ¿verdad?**

**En fin, vamos a lo que realmente importa; esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente (siempre quiero hacer algo diferente, ¿lo han notado?). Me gustaría mucho hacer algo más interactivo. Por si lo han notado, suelo ser un poco egoísta con mis historias, puesto que la mayoría de las veces ya tengo un hilo establecido para mis fics. Y no es que no me importen sus comentarios, ¡Los adoro y me motivan muchísimo para seguir adelante con estos proyectos! Y es por eso que ahora quiero saber su opinión sobre el rumbo que pretende tomar esta historia; la forma en la que pueden ayudar es hacerme saber una sola cosita, y para ello he publicado un nuevo **_Poll_** en mi perfil con una simple pregunta; "¿Les gustaría ver **_Mpreg_** en **_Experimento_**?**

**Declaro que sólo he escrito un **_Mpreg_** en mi vida, y fue un tanto extremo, pues lo hice con intenciones de que no se le pareciera a los que ya había leído y que sinceramente no me convencieron. Pero no fue para este **_**fandom**_**, si no para **_DGray-Man_**, hace ¡uff! Como seis años. Ahora creo por fin estar preparada para dar un mejor resultado que antes.**

**Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones, ya que se trata de un tema muy delicado y difícil de tratar, ya que, aún y cuando me gusta mucho la temática (si, lo admito, me parece interesante), es casi imposible conseguir leer un fic con un **_Mpreg_** creíble o bien desarrollado.**

**Prometo con la mano en el corazón hacer el mejor trabajo posible para traerles una historia que valga la pena leer y los merezca (es que ustedes son los mejores lectores de todos, realmente los amo). No se sientan comprometidos a seguir leyendo esta historia si da la casualidad que ustedes estén en contra de esta temática; en verdad lo entendería.**

**Estaré esperando sus opiniones, la cuales, aunque no afectarán al 100% el destino de la historia, de verdad me interesa saber lo que ustedes opinan, así que no olviden pasarse por mi perfil y votar, ademar de mandarme un lindo, lindo review, que de eso nos nutrimos las fan-girls-writers (guiño, guiño).**

**Siempre suya…**

…**Mis GRavedad.**

**PD: He leído un único fic**_ Mpreg_** que realmente, realmente vale la pena, pues está bien infundado y hermosamente redactado. Se titula "**_Apostol de Dios_**" y pertenece a la grandiosísima **_**Kini-Ainotsuki**_**, también miembro de esta página. El fic pertenece al **_**fandom**_** de "**_D Gray-Man_**". Es grandioso y les aseguro que les encantará, sobre todo si son fans del **_Yullen_**.**

**PD2: Si es que llegan a votar por que ocurra un Mpreg en el fic, por favor consideren que será algo bizarro y (la verdad espero que sea así) algo jamás explorado con anterioridad. En pocas palabras, tengo algo muy retorcido en mente, lo cual estoy muy ansiosa por que todos ustedes lean (sonrisita). **


	4. EXTRA I

Surprise!

Les tengo un ínfimo y diminuto regalo en forma de capítulo extra para despejar un poco las dudas que me han hecho notar, tienen en cuanto al comportamiento de Donnie, además de que ya es indispensable que se revele para que la trama continúe a su debido ritmo. Será algo muy pequeño pero revelador.

_**Chonik**_; ¡Linda! Fuiste la única que le atinó, y ya verás porqué lo digo.

**Advertencias:** escena de sexo poco explicito.

…

EXTRA I: Donatello.

_Nunca había considerado que algo así de importante en su vida, o al menos como él lo tenía contemplado, estuviera a punto de desaparecer en manos de unos de sus hermanos mayores; y mucho menos si ese hermano era precisamente Raphael, quien era sabido por todos que tenía cierto desagrado por las parejas del mismo género._

_Y la prueba fehaciente de ello había sido el tremendo escándalo que protagonizó cuando ambos encontraron a Leonardo devorando los labios del pequeño Michelangelo._

_Todo esto contradecía totalmente las acciones actuales del ninja más rudo que había conocido, pues estaba desviviéndose con cada caricia a la que estaba siendo obligado a recibir._

—_¡Raphael ya basta! ¡Deja de tocarme! __—__ordenó el joven aún con voz baja, evitando un escándalo mayor si Leonardo o Splinter llegaban a verlos justo en aquella posición tan comprometedora__—__. ¡Rapha me estás asustando!_

_Aún estaba de espaldas a él, así que sintió la total libertad que el mayor se tomó para acariciar su cuerpo, y cuando decidió que aquello no lo llenaba, lo cogió del caparazón para colocarlo boca arriba en la cama._

_Tragó saliva cuando aquellos inestables ojos brillantes recorrieron todo su cuerpo, el cual ya estaba debajo de él en una posición muy ventajosa para el mismo Raphael._

—_Quédate quieto, Donnie __—__dijo, notablemente mareado__—__. Sólo quiero darte un poco de placer_

_El que estaba debajo tragó saliva, pues el deseo reflejado en el rostro de su hermano le decía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de él._

_Entonces lo vio descender por su cuerpo, calmándose un poco cuando sintió aquellos labios besar tiernamente su cuello, formando un camino hasta su vientre, donde se quedó algunos segundos degustando del olor que las placas de su plastrón emanaba._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente quería tener sexo con él en estos momentos?_

_Repentinamente sintió una ardiente lengua jugar un poco con su parte baja y aquello le hizo pensar que tal vez la idea de su hermano no era tan descabellada como llegó a imaginar._

_Desde hace tiempo sabía que necesitaba desahogar sus frustraciones, pero la falta de opciones que había entorno a su existencia le hacían pensar que por el resto de su vida, su única aliada sería su mano, y nada más._

—_S-somos hermanos, Raph… __—__dijo, dándose un mínimo de oportunidad para que las cosas frenaran y no llegaran a un punto en el que claramente podrían arrepentirse._

—_Leo y Mikey también __—__mencionó como única excusa._

_Donatello dejó de luchar contra su hermano y se mordió los labios en un fallido intento por no exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, pues Raphael había dejado de utilizar su lengua para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos aquella abertura que lo separa de aquél palpitante miembro que ya aclamaba salir para que le pusieran la atención debida._

—_Eres exquisito, Donnie __—__dijo, mientras lamía aquellas largas piernas al mismo tiempo que su mano no dejaba de trabajar en su entrepierna__—__. No fue hasta que te agachaste por esa tonta cinta que me di cuenta de que tienes un trasero y unas piernas que quisiera devorar ahora mismo._

—_Mmh… Raph-ael…_

_Por fin soltó un gemido, y bajo la insistente mano del mayor, liberó su hombría, escuchando una diminuta risa en aquel que lo ansiaba expectante._

_Donatello bajó la mirada, topándose con la tentativa vista de un Raphael abriendo la boca para finalmente envolverlo, sintiendo aquella humedad ardiente sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo._

_Su boca descendía más y más, hasta que tocó la garganta del mayor, y después de intentar forzarlo un poco más, comenzó con lentos y agonizantes movimientos de vaivén al notar que ya no entraba._

_Aquella escena era sorprendentemente sexy, pues el rostro enrojecido de su hermano mientras intentaba no ahogarse para seguir dándole placer era único e irrepetible._

_Raphael sintió algunas gotas comenzar a liberarse, así que antes de provocar un accidente adelantado, sacó aquél palpitante miembro de su boca y le dio un beso en la punta antes de incorporarse nuevamente sobre su hermano, observando detalladamente aquellas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por todo el rostro y cuello del menor._

_La única solución que encontró para poder calmarlo fue besarlo, uniendo sus labios en un desesperado acto que reflejaba a la perfección la urgencia que se cargaba encima._

_Quiso que Donatello se probara sí mismo con ese demandante beso, hundiendo su lengua hasta la garganta del joven genio, para después pasarla por su paladar, envolver su lengua y terminar con un par de mordidas en los labios que intensificaron las sensaciones en el menor._

_Donatello sacó la lengua, esperando conseguir una buena cantidad de aire con ello y creando una encantadora vista para el mayor. No había sentido un sabor diferente al que dejaba en su hermano una buena cantidad de alcohol después de interminables litros de cerveza, pero aún y cuando el sabor era amargo, aquellas caricias internas lo estaban llevando cada vez más a la locura._

_Y mientras en su cabeza las razones por las cuales debía detenerse se esfumaban rápidamente, Raphael estaba tratando de salir bien librado de un fuerte mareo que vino acompañado de algo bastante entretenido._

—_¿Dos Donnies?… —hipó un poco, mientras miles de posibilidades ya pasaban por su cabeza en estos momentos—… Que delicia._

_Quiso lanzarse nuevamente sobre los labios de su hermano, pero la mano de este rápidamente lo detuvo._

—_Debemos parar, Raph —suplicó Donnie, comprobando la molestia que esto causaría en su hermano tras frenar sus intenciones—. Esto no está bien._

—_Claro que no —lo contradijo—. Lo que no está bien es que tu cuerpo esté pidiendo a gritos más y tu se lo niegues._

—_Raphael, por favor…_

—_Hagámoslo, Donnie —buscó a ciegas la hombría de su hermano y comenzó a estimularlo de nuevo. Quería hacerle entender que estaba equivocado—. No tienes una idea de cuánto te necesito en estos momentos.  
Donatello comenzó a gemir, pero esta vez sin intentar reprimir los sonidos que salían de su boca, por lo que Raphael lo tomó con una luz verde y no le quedó más remedio que continuar._

_Tomó fuertemente a Donnie por un costado de su caparazón y de un solo movimiento, lo giró bruscamente sobre la cama, quedando esta vez el menor boca abajo y abrazando las almohadas._

_Sabía exactamente lo que seguía; Raphael intentaría tomarlo en ese preciso momento, y por más que su cerebro le decía que no lo permitiera, su cuerpo se mostraba ansioso por continuar y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pues su erección había quedado atrapada entre él y las blancas sábanas, sintiendo la hinchazón y el dolor que le causaba no tener más atención._

—_Lev… levanta el… —se quedó callado un momento, desesperando a Donatello por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo—… Levanta el trasero —lo escuchó por fin._

_Sorprendentemente obedeció, escuchando unas risitas malévolas por parte de su hermano en cuanto tocó nuevamente aquél delgado trasero, buscando desesperadamente el punto donde debería comenzar a prepararlo._

_Donatello sintió uno de los dedos del mayor acariciar su entrada y se estremeció. _

_Se preocupó cuando aquella mano fue retirada rápidamente y sintió la dureza de su hermano justo ahí, en espera de adentrarse a sus entrañas._

—_¡Raph! ¡Primero debes…!_

—_¡Shhh! —lo interrumpió—. Calla. Voy a hacértelo tan duro, que no podrás levantarte en tres días._

—_¡No! ¡Raphael! ¡Detente!_

_Entró en pánico cuando creyó que su hermano se haría paso sin previa preparación, así que agarró fuertemente la sabana bajo sus uñas y mordió instintivamente la almohada, esperando el dolor que seguramente llegaría._

_Pero lejos de eso, Raphael comenzó a embestirlo mientras jadeaba sonoramente y observaba hacia el techo de la habitación; lo malo era, que simplemente estaba haciendo eso, empujar sus caderas mientras el miembro erecto del mayor permanecía entre los delgados muslos del más alto, liberando semen que se esparcía lentamente sobre sus piernas y la parte baja del plastrón._

—_Raphael… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras seguían empujándolo fuertemente sobre la cama—. ¡Raphael, aún estás afuera!_

_Pero el mayor no reaccionaba; seguía sumido en sus lamentables actos que estaban dejando insatisfecho y con una dolorosa erección al de morado._

_Unos segundos después escuchó un gutural sonido salir de la boca del mayor mientras un montón de líquido caliente fue liberado entre sus piernas, salpicando todo irremediablemente._

—_Estuviste increíble —fue lo único que dijo antes de derrumbarse justo al lado del sorprendido joven genio._

_Donatello se levantó en cuanto escuchó unos fuertes ronquidos resonar en toda la habitación y miró horrorizado a su hermano; Raphael se había quedado dormido._

—_¡No! —chilló—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Raphael no me hagas esto!_

_Desesperado, removió varias veces el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama con la esperanza de que despertara y terminara lo que había dejado a medias. Pero era imposible; Rapha parecía totalmente noqueado sobre aquella cama y Donatello supo que el alcohol por fin había hecho de las suyas._

—_¡Infeliz! —dijo por último, mientras le daba un golpe en su plastrón pectoral._

_Ni siquiera esto logó hacerlo reaccionar._

_Invadido por el coraje, Donnie se recostó en su lugar, con un par de lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos y un incomodo dolor entre sus piernas._

_Raphael era un imbécil; quedarse dormido justo cuando había dado su brazo a torcer lo había dejado con cierto grado de humillación; esta había sido la oportunidad perfecta para él, pues era seguro que con los cerrados pensamientos de su hermano, este último jamás intentaría hacer algo como aquello nuevamente._

_Se removió sobre el colchón, hirviendo en coraje._

_No sabía hasta donde tendría que llegar, pero obligaría a Raphael a terminar con lo que había comenzado._

…_Continúa en el capítulo_ 4

**¡Dudas despejadas! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

…**Miss GRavedad. **


	5. CAPITULO 04: Familia

Dejare esto por aquí aprovechando que estoy sola en la oficina. Desearía haber actualizado antes pero… ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que ff esta fallando mucho? Lo lamento mucho si les llego aviso doble: tuve que volver a subir el capitulo.

En fin, ¿preparados para más revelaciones importantes?

Ya es el cuarto capítulo del fic. Debo admitir que por un momento pensé que era el capítulo más dramático que había escritor, pero después me di cuenta de que he escrito peores (risitas).

¡**Linna**! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! **Akane** **Hitomi**, ¡Que bárbara! Creo que te leíste todos mis fics en una semana. Muchas gracias por comentar cada uno de ellos. ¡Y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Realmente me alegra que el tema del _M-preg_ sea muy bien aceptado en la gran mayoría. Espero no decepcionarlos con lo que les tengo preparado. Aquí ya podrán ver una ligera pista de a donde me dirijo en cuanto a este tema.

…

Capítulo 4: Familia.

Simplemente no podía dormir.

Dio cientos de vueltas en la cama antes de decidirse por tomar asiento; ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el reloj marcaba sin piedad que era exactamente las doce.

«¡Maldición! No pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche.» se lamentó mentalmente.

Repentinamente se vio hipnotizado por aquella parpadeante luz roja, pues era lo único que sobresalía en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pero, para su mala suerte, aquel color le recordaba insistentemente el rostro extasiado de su hermano, el cual esa misma noche había sorprendido en plena acción con su pequeño amante.

Exactamente; con su "inocente" hermanito menor.

«¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!»

Tenía que olvidar aquello a como diera lugar; de otro modo, Leo no dejaría de molestarlo por el resto de su existencia.

—¡Rayos, Leo! ¡Debiste cerrar mejor la puerta de tu habitación!

Se decidió por girar unas cuantas veces más antes de tomar una gran sabana y arroparse con ella. Tenía que apagar su mente por un momento antes de que llegara la hora de levantarse para sus rutinarias mañanas previas a una tarde de videojuegos o televisión basura.

Lo sentía mucho por Donatello, pero por este día no haría el esfuerzo por complacerlo; por ahora su mente se encontraba ocupada con su hermano mayor y en la forma en la que tendría que evitarlo para no…

—_¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!_

Se levantó inmediatamente, y mirando atreves de la obscuridad, observó el umbral de su habitación; esa era precisamente la voz de Leo, la cual provenía exactamente del otro lado de la puerta.

Al parecer su propósito era entrar, pero algo había frenado sus intenciones de golpe.

Escuchó varios pasos en la estancia, y repentinamente se dejaron de escuchar ruidos.

Al carajo todo; debía salir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta tan abruptamente que ambas personas en el centro de la estancia rápidamente voltearon a verlo.

—¡Raph! ¡Viejo! ¡Qué bueno que te veo!

Echó una mirada tan fugaz a Leo que no le dio tiempo de mostrarle la pena que le causaba su presencia ya que enseguida sintió un cuerpo mucho más alto sobre él, abrazándolo como nunca antes, en sus tantos años de amistad lo había hecho.

—¿_Case_? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la guarida a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó el ninja en cuanto su amigo se separó de él.

—Estoy desesperado, chicos —dijo el humano—. Creo que ahora si me metí en problemas.

—¿Qué hiciste, Jones?

Antes de que Casey respondiera a la pregunta que le hizo Leo, la puerta de la habitación de Donatello se abrió y el joven hizo acto de presencia; se le veía exhausto y descompuesto, por lo que aquél ruido claramente había perturbado su descanso.

—Viejo, luces tan estropeado —se rio por lo bajo, Casey.

Raphael vio la reacción ofendida de su hermano y rápidamente supo que su mejor amigo se estaba desviando del tema principal.

—Déjalo en paz, _Case_ —lo calló, sorprendiendo a Leo y a Donnie al mismo tiempo—. Más vale que digas que es lo que estás haciendo aquí o te echaré por perturbar el sueño de todos.

En ese momento, Donatello reaccionó; la presencia de Casey en la guarida no podía ser buen augurio.

—¿Le ocurrió algo a April? —llegó hasta el más alto en medio segundo, empujando ligeramente a Raphael para poder verlo a la cara—. ¡Responde!

—Tranquilo, Don —lo tomó por lo hombros—. Ella está perfectamente; dentro de lo que cabe.

—Explícate —ordenó el de azul, recordándole a todos que ahí estaba.

Repentinamente, el rostro de Casey decayó; era evidente que ella tenía que ver con su presencia en la guarida.

—April me echó del departamento y necesito donde vivir los próximos días… O meses.

El chico notó un deje especial en la mirada de Donatello, mientras Raphael simplemente se mostró, ¿decepcionado? ¿Preocupado?

—¿Qué hiciste, viejo? —preguntó el chico rudo, preparándose para la respuesta que recibiría.

—Ella está embarazada, y al parecer no le gustó la forma en la que tomé la noticia.

—¿Qué April… qué?

Leonardo caminó rápidamente hasta el pequeño grupo y miró atentamente a Casey; parecía tener emociones encontradas, pues quería mostrarse feliz pero la aparente gravedad de la situación no se lo permitía.

—¡¿Embarazada?!

Casey se mostró preocupado, pero Raphael no pudo evitar que aquella noticia lo obligara a voltear a ver a su hermano el más listo; esta noticia cambiaba muchas cosas. Muchas más que cuando se enteró de que sus amigos humanos se mudarían a vivir juntos, convirtiéndose oficialmente en una pareja.

Se encontraba callado y no tenía intenciones de querer hablar; parecía atónito por la noticia.

Quería saber aquello que en estos momentos pasaba por su mente, pero la atención fijada en Casey y la posible gravedad de aquello lo obligaron a esperar un poco más.

—Llegué a casa y parecía muy feliz. Después de la cena me dio la noticia pero… —calló un momento para elegir las palabras correctas que no lo hicieran parecer un futuro mal padre—… Le dije que era imposible. Habíamos… bueno, en realidad ella había tratado de quedar embarazada desde hace tiempo pero no podíamos. La verdad yo me sentí tranquilo; no estoy listo para ser padre, pero lamentablemente fue exactamente lo que dije y comenzó a llorar. Luego me echó de la casa y me dijo que no volviera.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Raphael—. Debiste haberte mordido la lengua y sonreír lo mejor que pudieras.

—¿No me digas? —preguntó sarcástico. Era obvio que aquello había sido el problema.

Donatello no perdió tiempo y tras la abrupta respuesta de Casey y entró nuevamente a su habitación, saliendo unos cuantos segundos después con su bandana puesta y abrochando su cinturón de cuero falso.

—¡Donnie! —lo siguió Raphael en cuanto lo vio entrar al dojo, seguramente para tomar su bô—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Leonardo y Casey los siguieron y se quedaron en la puerta del dojo, observando a los otros dos discutir frente a la pequeña repisa donde había varios repuestos de armas.

—¿Piensas salir a esta hora? ¿Estás loco? ¡Se supone que el rebelde soy yo!

—April me necesita.

—¡No! En eso te equivocas; April necesita que el idiota que eligió como novio vaya y se disculpe con ella, no que su _mejor amiga_ la acompañe a comer chocolate y nieve.

—No deja ni que me acerque a la puerta, viejo —interrumpió el chico—. ¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe con ella?

—Cobarde —susurró Leo.

Quería responderle al líder del grupo, pero los fuertes pasos de Donatello dirigiéndose fuera del dojo llamaron la atención de todos.

—No me importa lo que Casey haga o no, ella me necesita y no puedo abandonarla.

—Gracias, Don —dijo el chico humano—. Cuento contigo para que hagas sentir mejor a April.

Donatello se detuvo en la puerta del dojo y giró lentamente su cuerpo para ver a Casey; la ligera sonrisa del muchacho se borró de su rostro cuando vio en el genio unas tremendas ganas de tomar su bô y romperlo en su cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy haciendo por ti? —era evidente la molestia en Donatello, y todos lograron notarlo—. April estaba muy entusiasmada por la simple idea de darte un hijo y tú lo arruinas de esta manera tan egoísta.

—Pero Don, yo…

—Cuando éramos más jóvenes, fuiste muy claro conmigo al decir que lucharías por el amor de April y que estarías conforme con que cualquiera de los dos ganara, pues al final la decisión sería únicamente de ella. Eso fue hace años y evidentemente tú ganaste; no hubo compasión por tu parte al tomarla como tu amante, y tuve que conformarme con ello, pues respeto mucho la vida que April eligió. Eres tú quien la hace feliz, entonces para mí estaba bien —Casey quería volver a interrumpir, pero la grande mano de Donatello en alto se lo impidió—. Justo ahora no sabes la suerte que tienes al poder formar una familia con una mujer como ella… Y lo arruinas de la forma más estúpida que existe.

Leo y Rapha se quedaron con la boca abierta; a Donatello sólo le faltaba darle una patada en la entrepierna a aquél joven arrepentido y contemplarlo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Era como si Donatello realmente hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para decir algo como eso, pues sus ojos reflejaban liberación e ira.

Casey agachó la mirada; no podía decir más. Donnie estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar.

El más inteligente siguió su camino y sus dos hermanos lo siguieron, siendo Leo quien se interpuso en su camino.

—Donnie, estás muy alterado, será mejor que no salgas por ahora.

—Ella me necesita, Leo —lejos molestarse por la oposición del mayor, pareció rogarle que no detuviera sus intenciones—. Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero realmente necesito hacer esto.

A Leo no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo pasar; sabía que esto traería consecuencias, pero no podía detenerlo. Sólo él sabía lo que en estos momentos pasaba por su cabeza al tener intenciones de consolar a su mejor amiga.

No quería pensar que Donatello aprovecharía la situación para ganarse a April; después de todo, parecía ser una pelea de pareja que fácilmente podía arreglarse con unas disculpas y muchas buenas atenciones por parte de Casey.

Donatello había perdido hace mucho, y ahora había un factor más importante de por medio para quedarse a un lado; un bebé.

«No lo arruines, Donnie» pensó Leonardo.

El más joven siguió su camino hasta que Raphael, quien salió corriendo de su habitación con todo su equipo puesto, dijo:

—¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!

Donatello volteó al escuchar aquello y sólo logró ver cuando Leo detuvo al de rojo tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A caso no recuerdas que Splinter te acaba de asignar un castigo?

Raphael volteó a verlo rápidamente, pero un fuerte rubor no pudo evitar aparecer en ambos al verse fijamente a los ojos por primera vez después del incidente de hace apenas unas horas.

El más bajito no podía evitar que el rostro enrojecido de Leo gracias al placer que Mikey le estaba proporcionando apareciera una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Leo lo notó, pero enseguida sintió cómo su mano era retirada con violencia de aquél duro brazo.

—¿Quién va a decírselo? ¿Tu? —aquella mirada pretendía ser retadora, pero ese color rojo que le cubría la cara no le ponía la seriedad suficiente—. Debo cuidar que el flacucho no se haga daño. Así que con tu permiso o sin él…

Y salió corriendo, dándole una palmada en el caparazón a Donnie cuando pasó a su lado, señal de que tenían que apurarse, pues debían regresar antes de que amaneciera.

Cuando los vio alejarse, a Leo no le pareció tan mala la idea de que Donnie llevara compañía; si era verdad que Rapha estaba haciendo su esfuerzo por ganarse el corazón de su hermano, tal vez podría impedir que hiciera una locura, como tratar de persuadir a la chica pelirroja de que abandonara a Casey.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —preguntó un adormecido Mikey, quien apenas salía de la habitación de Leonardo para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Leo, vuelve a la cama.

Casey se quedó con la boca abierta mientras el líder enrojeció de golpe cuando notó la mirada sorprendida de su amigo sobre él.

Definitivamente su noche estaba empeorando.

…

Vio a su hermano tocar un par de veces la ventana por la cual estaban tan acostumbrados a entrar a aquél departamento e increíblemente esperar con toda la paciencia posible el que April respondiera a su llamado.

Había guardado la distancia suficiente todo este tiempo para dejar que los pensamientos de Donatello se aclararan un poco, pero ahora mismo, mientras lo observaba desde un punto un poco más elevado al tomar asiento en las escaleras de emergencia, pudo notar que ese no era el Donnie que alguna vez llegó a imaginar que se vería tras una situación como aquella.

Prácticamente había creído que su hermano sería el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra al ver por fin su oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, pero era todo lo contrario; Donatello parecía preocupado. Mucho a decir verdad.

Tal vez en verdad sólo se sentía mal por ella y sabía que era la única persona en el mundo a la que querría ver en un momento así.

Tal vez, por increíble que pareciera, había superado su enamoramiento por April O'neil.

Volteó a ver el edificio contiguo a aquél donde viven sus amigos; sabía los detalles de aquella estructura de memoria, pues tantas veces se había quedado ahí, sentado en aquellas escaleras esperando a su mejor amigo para salir a vigilar las calles de la ciudad desde las alturas.

Sus pensamientos concentrados en la humedad debajo de algunos balcones de los vecinos se esfumaron por completo cuando escuchó la ventana del departamento abrirse de golpe para dejar salir un par de brazos delgados que rápidamente envolvieron el cuerpo de su hermano en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos por parte de la chica, quien inmediatamente ocultó su rostro en el pecho del joven para que no pudiera ver las lagrimas que seguramente derramaba en estos momentos.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver a su amiga así; definitivamente le rompería un hueso a Casey por esto.

Aunque debía ser comprensivo con su mejor amigo. Una noticia así de importante no se debía tomar a la ligera, y era evidente que el joven estaba muy asustado por la gran responsabilidad que conlleva el ser padre.

Observó a Donatello decirle algunas palabras a la chica en cuanto esta dejó de ocultar el rostro en su pecho y enseguida ella se alejó de la ventana para dejarlo pasar al interior del departamento.

En cuanto no vio más obstáculos, Raphael hizo lo mismo y tomó asiento en el sofá largo después de cerrar la ventana para evitar a los mirones casuales, pero para su mala suerte, aquél lugar le ofrecía una excelente vista de lo que los otros dos hacían; decidieron ir a la cocina y platicar a solas. La chica se mostró alterada mientras movía los labios rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que Donatello ponía la tetera con agua sobre la estufa.

Conforme avanzaba en su relato, ella parecía cada vez más triste, lo que claramente le decía que le estaba contando a Donnie los detalles de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Casey.

En cuanto su hermano puso ambas tazas de té humeante sobre la mesa, cubrió una de las manos de April con la suya y la chica recibió con tranquilidad aquél toque que al parecer estaba esperando, pues inmediatamente entrelazó sus delgados dedos con aquellos que se ofrecieron a confortarla.

«Haz lo correcto, Donnie» le ordenó mentalmente a su hermano con la esperanza de que no estuviera pensando en cometer un estupidez.

Los minutos pasaron, lamentablemente para Raphael, lentos y despiadados, pues al permanecer ahí sentado y sin hacer mucho más que cambiar una y otra vez los canales del televisor, el sueño y el cansancio comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

Despertó de golpe y enderezó su cuerpo rápidamente en cuanto sintió que su cabeza caía por entre sus hombros; se estaba quedando dormido, pero él creyó que había sido simplemente un parpadeo. No podían ser más que unos segundos… ¿o no?

Salió de su error en cuanto fijó su vista en el relój de pared justo sobre su cabeza y…

—¡¿Las tres de la mañana?! ¡Maldición!

Se levantó a toda prisa en busca de los otros dos, pues cuando recorrió todo con la mirada resulta que habían desaparecido de la cocina

Realmente se había quedado dormido por un par de horas.

Lo malo era que si Donatello y April había huido de él, poco podría hacer por su hermano genio para que no recibiera el mismo castigo al que él se enfrentaba en caso de que decidiera volver tarde a casa.

Pero… ¿qué tal si él y April…?

Se quedó en su lugar antes de siquiera posar una mano en el marco de la ventana con claras intenciones de marcharse, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detuvo; después de todo, parecía que los amigos no habían salido de casa y ahora podía ver la delgada figura de Donnie cerrando la puerta de la habitación de April.

—Se quedó dormida —fue lo único que logró pronunciar cuando Raphael le exigió una respuesta con aquellos pesados ojos claros.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —preguntó el mayor.

Donatello simplemente sonrió y caminó hasta él para acompañar a su hermano fuera del departamento; salió primero cuando este se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Corrieron, escalaron y saltaron sobre algunos edificios que los llevaría justo donde tenían que hacer presencia antes de que el sol apareciera; la guarida. Pero al sentir que Donatello iba cada vez más despacio, el joven rudo se detuvo justo cuando pisó un anuncio espectacular con la mayoría de las luces rotas y el más alto no tardó en quedarse quieto justo al otro lado de la delgada plataforma.

Dado que aquel cartel apenas y emanaba luces tenues, Raphael no pudo ver claramente la expresión de su hermano, pero su cabeza gacha le decía que estaba pasando por un momento muy confuso.

No se atrevió a decir alguna palabra, pues no sabía que mecánica continuar para hacer que la noche de su hermano fuera menos pesada que hasta estos momentos.

Simplemente lo observó en la media oscuridad de la noche, pues la ausencia de la luna en el cielo no ayudaba mucho para tratar de leer su rostro.

—Ella… Me pidió que la ayudara —dijo en un volumen suficiente como para que Raphael pudiera escucharlo—. Casey dijo la verdad… Ellos intentaron de todo para quedar embarazados, pero al ver que no podían, recurrieron a un médico el cual no les dio muchas esperanzas; dijo, que el problema residía en ella.

Raphael relajó sus facciones, dándole a entender a su hermano que simplemente escucharía.

—April creyó que con esto había decepcionado a Casey y se sintió desesperada por una sola oportunidad que le permitiera ser madre, así que como última opción, pidió mi ayuda —el mayor sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago en cuanto escuchó que la voz de Donnie se tornaba quebradiza—. ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que eso significó para mí?! ¡Maldición! ¡No me dejó otra opción que decirle que sí! Tuve que ayudar a la mujer de mis sueños a tener el hijo de otra persona. Y todo por verla feliz.

—Creo que lo tomaste con mucha madurez —extrañamente, aquellas palabras lograron salir de su boca, provocando que Donatello se girara a verlo por pequeños lapsos.

—Claro que sí —se alagó a sí mismo—. Para ese entonces, sabía a la perfección que yo había sido el perdedor al tratar de ganar el corazón de April. Y creo tener una idea de por qué eligió a Casey y no a mí; ella siempre soñó con una familia propia, casarse y tener hijos —Raphael apretó los puños, pues sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación—. Una mujer normal y bonita como ella no podía quedarse con alguien como yo, el cual posiblemente jamás podría darle una familia como la que tanto desea.

«Ironías de la vida» pensó Raphael con molestia al recordar claramente que la del problema para concebir era April y no Casey.

—Yo le di la oportunidad que tanto buscó durante años —continuó el listo—. Ese embarazo se dio de manera artificial, pero te aseguro Rapha, que ese niño es de Casey. Efectivamente la del problema era ella, y sin mi intervención, ellos nunca…

Aún más irónico era saber que sin Donatello, ese niño que estaba en camino no existiría.

Que sin su hermano, la oportunidad de ser madre jamás se le presentaría en la vida.

—Donnie —lo llamó—, ella también fue una tonta al no ver lo que tenía a su lado tras dejarte ir. Pero tienes que admitir, que ellos se aman de verdad, y tú hiciste lo correcto al ayudarla.

No sabía si arrepentirse por aquellas palabras, pues su hermano contestó nada; se limitó a caminar hasta un sitio seguro sobre aquella vaya para tomar asiento y contemplar el contaminado cielo de la ciudad nocturna.

Raphael hizo lo mismo, arriesgándose a que su hermano lo corriera de su lado por las palabras antes mencionadas.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Donatello simplemente se giró a verlo con una apenas marcada sonrisa en su rostro que no supo interpretar a la perfección.

—¿Sabes Rapha? Cuando éramos unos adolescentes y April me decía sus planes sobre cómo sería su familia perfecta, tontamente me hizo soñar con un futuro donde ella y yo tuviéramos muchos hijos. Sólo hasta la llegada de Casey a nuestras vidas; de alguna manera, en ese momento supe que a quien tanto buscaba April, era él.

—Entonces… ¿porqué te pusiste así cuando Case nos dio la noticia?

—Tú y Leo se hicieron una idea equivocada; mis intenciones jamás fueron convencer a April de que abandonara a nuestro amigo. Reaccioné así exactamente por la razón que les di en el dojo; él es muy afortunado de tener una familia propia, pero parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta. En cambio nosotros…

—Tienes razón —no lo dejó continuar—. Ya somos unos adultos y ni siquiera tenemos unos planes a futuro que contemple compartir nuestra vida con alguien más. Y todo porque sabemos de antemano que no tenemos la mínima oportunidad de procrear.

Donatello pareció tener un dilema interno en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras; parecía como si algo lo hubiera afectado profundamente y una herida de su pasado se abriera con mucha facilidad.

Extendió sus piernas y volvió la vista al cielo oscurecido, tal vez para no confrontar la reacción de Raphael tras la pregunta que quería salir desde la profundidad de su alma.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser padre alguna vez en tu vida… ¿la tomarías?

Raphael retorció sus gestos en una clara señal de confusión; ¿a qué venía todo eso? ¿A caso Donnie estaba tratando de confortarse un poco con una pregunta tan poco elocuente con aquella?

—Posiblemente sí.

El chico de la bandana púrpura giró rápidamente su vista hacia quien había respondido afirmativamente; por el brillo de sus ojos, Raphael notó que no esperaba una respuesta como aquella.

Donnie parecía ilusionado; definitivamente Raphael había elegido las palabras correctas para animar un poco su quebradizo corazón.

Era evidente que no se le presentaría una sola oportunidad con aquella en la vida, pero estaba dispuesto a decir una tontería como aquella con tal de ver un poco más relajado a su hermano menor.

Pero para incomodidad de Raphael, Donnie no dejaba de verlo con aquellos enormes ojos oscuros, y al mayor no se le ocurrió otra cosa que poner su enorme mano en todo el rostro del chico genio para empujarlo un poco hacia un lado.

—Quita esa cara de idiota que me perturbas.

Donatello luchó un poco para quitarse la mano del más grande en edad, pero Raphael no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en cuanto escuchó que el estómago de su hermano comenzó a hacer unos ruidos tan fuertes que logró enrojecer rápidamente todo su rostro.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —reclamó mientras colocaba la mano en su estómago.

—Admítelo, D… —limpió unas diminutas lágrimas, consecuencia de las largas carcajadas que salieron estrepitosamente de él—… es gracioso que mueras de hambre cuando apenas unas horas abrazabas el inodoro por culpa de la comida.

El menor se quedó sentado mientras abrazaba su estómago; era hora de volver a casa y tal vez de tomar un bocadillo. Además, tenía que dejar a Raphael dormir un poco, pues gracias a su castigo, seguramente Splinter tendría mano dura con él durante el entrenamiento.

—Anda —Raphael lo tomó de un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Sé de un lugar donde preparan platillos fríos y guardan las sobras en neveras que no están muy bien resguardadas. He logrado entrar un par de veces a tomar un bocadillo nocturno.

Tras estas palabras, le guiñó un ojo a un confundido Donatello, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hermano lo obligaría a volver; después de todo, aún tenía que atender a un desconsolado Casey, el cual necesitaba una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido en su propia casa.

Raphael saltó un par de techos más y a Donatello no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el paso; ya descubriría a donde quería llegar el mayor.

…

Masajeó su estómago nuevamente, pero esta vez en una clara señal de encontrarse satisfecho con todo lo que había probado de aquél enorme congelador escondido en una bodega vieja.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que un montón de platillos congelados fueran tan deliciosos —dijo el de morado, observando unas cuantas migajas de aquella ensalada dulce que había disfrutado hace nada—. ¿Cómo es que no sabía de un lugar así?

—Descubres este tipo de cosas cuando evitas quedarte en casa y tienes que buscar algo para comer a altas horas de la madrugada.

Donnie sonrió; ¿así que eso era lo que hacía cada vez que escapaba por las noches?

—Admito que estas salidas son más interesantes de lo que alguna vez llegué a imaginar.

Raphael lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—¿Qué rayos creíste, Donnie?

—Bueno… —desvió su mirada un poco, queriendo evitar la de Raphael por un momento—… sé de buena fuente que te gusta… Ya sabes… Buscar chicas que… Con las cuales tu…

Raphael dejó caer el plato de porcelana que tenía entre las manos mientras un fuerte color rojo se apoderaba del resto de su rostro.

—¡¿Q-QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO ESO?! —parecía furioso, pues sus hermanos menores no tenían porqué saber sobre su vida sexual, la cual era más irregular de lo que deseaba admitir.

—Tú —respondió con obviedad—. Una de esas noches en las que Casey te llevó "de paseo" yo me quedé con April hasta tarde, y cuando llegaron para dormir, estabas ebrio y no parabas de hablar de que se lo habías hecho como cuatro veces a una prostituta. La cual, dejaste muy en claro que no era muy linda, pero que al final de cuentas eso no importaba.

Donatello vio el rostro de su hermano brillar en la oscuridad de aquella bodega, y tras pensar por un momento que ya había sido suficiente tortura para el mayor, decidió no dar su brazo a torcer simplemente para ver que tan furibundo llegaba a ponerse.

—¿Por lo menos utilizas preservativos?

—No hacen fundas tan grandes.

Muy bien; Raphael le había regresado el reto con una gran bofetada, pues lejos de hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya se encontraba, lo único que logró fue que se le subiera la sangre a su propio rostro.

—Pervertido —dijo Raphael, no queriendo imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano justo al momento en que lo vio fijar aquellos ojos en su entrepierna.

Rápidamente, el menor desvió su mirada a cualquier otra parte que no fuera aquella presencia tan peligrosa como lo era en estos momentos su mismo hermano.

—E-es hora de irnos —dijo por fin, para desviar el tema a cualquier cosa que no llevara como principal mención la palabra "sexo".

Raphael lo vio salir de la bodega y le pareció que su comportamiento era extraño; se suponía que su hermano ya no era casto, gracias a sus acciones tan irresponsables, pero dejaba en evidencia que parecía un adolescente hablando de intimidad con una niñita tonta de la cual estaba enamorado.

Pero él no era una niña de secundaria; al contrario, era aquél que se lo había cogido hace apenas unos días. No tenía porqué ponerse tan nervioso con la simple mención de sus partes privadas.

A final de cuentas lo siguió. Después de todo tenía razón; era hora de volver a casa.

…

La guarida parecía en total calma; después de todo, Leo terminó por ayudarlos y se había encargado de que Splinter no se diera cuenta de su escapada nocturna.

Ambos tenían intenciones de hablar con Casey, pero eso tenía que ser cuando la guarida se encontrara totalmente activa, pues lo primero que vieron al entrar fue al chico humano dormido en el sofá grande y cubierto con una manta que seguramente el mayor de los hermanos le había proporcionado.

Donatello se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, había algo más que tenía que mencionar antes de despedirse por un par de horas que era lo que le restaba a la noche.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —esto hizo que Raphael diera unos cuantos pasos hacia él cuando sus intenciones eran caminar un poco más hasta su propia habitación—. Por acompañarme. Y también por la comida de media noche y las palabras de consuelo.

—Me porte bien, ¿no crees? Me merezco una recompensa; ¿qué tal si me dejas avanzar al siguiente nivel que tú mismo has puesto como reglamento?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Raphael acortó la distancia de golpe, acercándose al rostro de su hermano con claras intenciones de robarle un beso, pero Donnie interpuso una de sus manos para evitar que ocurriera.

—No habrá besos hasta la segunda cita, Raph.

Con esto logró hacer que su hermano se alejara, quitando la mano que ya había aferrado a uno de sus costados para un mejor acercamiento.

—Pero… Te alegrará saber que lo ocurrido esta noche, lo puedo considerar como una cita, refiriéndome a la charla y la cena.

Esto pareció calmar un poco a Raphael, quien tras golpear con su puño la pared, se retiró de ahí, escondiendo su figura tras la oscuridad de su habitación.

Donatello lo observó hasta que vio aquella puerta cerrarse de un golpe y no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad lo invadiera, pues seguramente si Raphael se enteraba de que en ningún momento lo tomó a la fuerza durante aquella humillante noche, seguramente mandaría todo al carajo… incluyéndolo a él.

…

—_¡Ah! ¡Si! P-por favor, no pares… sigue._

_No tenían porqué decírselo dos veces, pues si aquellas acciones que cometía con su lengua lo hacían gemir de aquella manera, no le quedaba más remedio que llenar su boca con aquél palpitante miembro que ardía en deseos de ser envuelto con la humedad de su boca._

_Sacó la lengua y lamió un par de veces la punta, probando más de una vez aquél liquido viscoso que salía en forma de pequeñas gotas blancuzcas, dejando en evidencia el ferviente deseo escondido tras esas simples, pero eróticas reacciones._

_Abrió la boca y hundió aquella masculinidad dentro de ella, alojando la punta de aquél endurecido miembro en su garganta, por lo cual inició un pequeño movimiento de arriba abajo conforme los gemidos del otro aumentaban._

_Le estaba gustando, pues podía verlo claramente en aquél rostro a punto de estallar._

—_Más… ¡Más! —rogó, moviendo sus caderas en un ligero vaivén para profundizar la felación—. Rapha… voy a venirme… —emitió un suspiro largo y ahogado—… ¡Rapha! ¡Mhh! ¡Raph!_

—¡Rapha! ¡Despierta! ¡Debes estar en la mesa en dos minutos para que Splinter no se dé cuenta de lo que ocurrió por la noche!

El aludido se levantó de golpe, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel a causa de aquél sueño tan gráfico. La voz y el insistente llamado de Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo había despertado, pero no sólo eso, si no que había provocado en él un sueño tan realista, que justo ahora podía notar fácilmente que tenía un creciente problema entre sus piernas oculto bajo las blancas sabanas.

Se levantó a toda prisa de su hamaca, trastabillando después de tropezar con unas pesas que había olvidado levantar hace unos días.

Finalmente cayó al suelo y ahí se quedó, lamentándose gracias a la mala jugada que el cruel destino le tenía preparada; había tenido un sueño erótico, pero aquello no era lo más lamentable de todo, si no que el gran protagonista de tal aberración había sido:

—Leo —susurró, antes de llevar una mano a su dolorosa erección para terminar el trabajo mientras imaginaba que era precisamente su hermano mayor quien lo ayudaba.

…Continuará.

**¡Bom! Espero que les gustara la lectura, pues este capítulo fue especialmente divertido de escribir.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios acerca del nuevo giro que dio la trama (¿cua giro?). ¡Sus comentarios valen oro!**

**Hasta la próxima…**

…**Miss GRavedad**


	6. CAPITULO 05: Dulces tentaciones

¡Woo hoo! ¡Llegamos al cinco y a esta historia le faltan varios capítulos para concluir; este es el fic más largo que escribiré para el fandom de TMNT. Saben que no suele gustarme escribir fics de muchos capítulos por temor a que la trama decaiga y termine mal, pero para este será justo y necesario. Así que hay "_Experimento_" para un ratito más.

¡**Misato**! ¡Linda! Lo prometido es deuda; esta vez tarde menos en actualizar (risitas). Por favor disfruta este regalo de navidad, que aunque no es el mejor hasta ahora, es el previo a capítulos más interesantes, lo prometo (guiño).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores; me tiene muy contenta que se estén involucrando mucho en este fic y tengan sus propias conclusiones sobre el futuro de la historia. Yo quería in fic interactivo y obtengo esto; ¡Infinitas gracias! Definitivamente ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo, así que por favor disfruten la lectura.

…

Capítulo 5: Dulces tentaciones.

Ambos hermanos mayores permanecían sentados justo en el centro del dojo, frente a un sutilmente paciente Splinter, quien caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos tratando de contener su enojo.

Por su parte, Donatello y Michelangelo parecían aterrorizados por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirles.

Leo y Rapha habían terminado peleados, molestos, y tratando de ocultarle a su padre que el culpable de todo el escándalo provocado la noche anterior había sido nada más ni nada menos que el hermano más inteligente de los cuatro.

—No me molesta el hecho de que le han dado refugio a su amigo, hijos míos —advirtió el roedor—. Al contrario, estoy contento con que le brinden apoyo en momentos tan confusos en su largo camino por esta vida, pero… Raphael, ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecer las órdenes que apenas unas horas antes había dejado muy claras?

—Splinter, yo…

—¡Y tú, Leonardo! —interrumpió. No le interesaban las excusas—. ¡Sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo y no fuiste capaz de detener a tu hermano! Si tanta era la urgencia por salir de casa, cualquiera de ustedes, con excepción de Raphael, habría tenido mi permiso.

—Lo siento, maestro —se disculpó el mayor sin una sola intención de dar explicaciones, pues estaba claro que su padre no las aceptaría—. Aceptaré tomar mi parte del castigo junto con Raphael, aún si eso significa que sean más de dos semanas sin salir, si así lo crees necesario.

—¡Oh! Hijo mío, por supuesto que obtendrás un castigo, pero no será ni de cerca el que ya tiene Raphael por sus acciones rebeldes y descuidadas. Ambos obtendrán el mismo, sin consideración alguna.

Leonardo agachó la mirada y esperó por la decisión de su maestro, mientras Raphael no despegaba la vista de la figura bajita y autoritaria que seguía teniendo su padre a pesar de los años que, cansados, reposaban sobre su encorvada espalda.

Donatello no despegaba la vista de sus hermano mayores, pues evitaba voltear a ver a Mikey imaginando que esto lo pondría más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba, pues aquella manita con dedos cortos que apresaba la suya no lo dejaba calmarse.

Entonces volteó hacia la puerta del dojo, donde, un tanto alejado de todos, Casey permanecía sentado, sin quitarle la vista a aquél anciano que parecía querer darles una tunda a sus hijos mayores.

Todo por haberlo ayudado la noche anterior.

Obviamente no tenía algo apropiado para decir, pues sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca podría ser usada en contra de sus dos amigos.

—¡Leonardo y Raphael! —habló repentinamente el maestro, sobresaltando a todos y obligando a que los aludidos se pusieran de pie—. A partir de esta noche, sus hermanos menores quedan relevados de la responsabilidad de la limpieza semanal del dojo. Esta caerá completamente sobre ustedes dos y se hará cada tercer día, no importando qué día de la semana se trate. No podrán turnarse la responsabilidad y la harán juntos, sin ayuda de nadie más —fijó su vista en Leonardo, dándose cuenta del grado de culpabilidad que este cargaba—. Si pueden hacer equipo para ocultar sus desobediencias, lo podrán hacer también para que este lugar quede impecable y listo para sus verdaderas responsabilidades.

—Así será —el mayor hizo una reverencia, intentado calmar la molestia de su padre.

—Una cosa más —continuó—; la limpieza deberá ser estrictamente por la noche, después de que todas las tareas de la casa se hayan cumplido como se debe. No permitiré que evadan responsabilidades por adelantar su tiempo de castigo. ¿Entendido?

—¡Si, sensei! —respondieron ambos hermanos.

—Bien —tomó su bastón y dio un pequeño golpe en el piso de madera—. El entrenamiento terminó; pueden retirarse.

Los cinco jóvenes, incluido Casey, se dispusieron a salir del dojo mientras se despedían con respeto de Splinter, pero este último detuvo a su huésped para decirle unas palabras.

—No se sienta culpable por esto, joven Jones. Mis hijos actuaron irresponsablemente al tratar de ayudarlo, pero ellos sabían a la perfección que había formas distintas de hacerlo. Simplemente eligieron la que no debían y eso atrajo consecuencias para ambos.

—Seguro, maestro —apenas y sonrió—. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que llegué en el momento menos indicado y eso provocó que mis amigos sufrieran las consecuencias.

—Oh, por favor, no lo pienses así. Siempre serás bienvenido a nuestro hogar. Ellos te consideran como un hermano más. Así que nunca lo dudes.

—Gracias —y con una apenas marcada reverencia, se despidió del roedor, cerrando la puerta de papel al salir.

Lo primero que vio, fue cuatro pares de ojos molestos sobre su persona, quienes ya lo esperaban para un evidente e inevitable sermón. Pero lo primero que recibió no fueron palabras fuertes, si no un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya estarás contento, _Case_! ¡Ahora aparte de no salir por dos largas semanas, tengo que ser la sirvienta de estos bobos!

—¡Hey! —reclamaron los hermano menores.

—¿Disculpa? —se defendió el único humano presente—. Yo no te pedí que salieras corriendo tras Donatello. De haber sabido que estaba castigado te encadeno a las tuberías para que no evadas tus responsabilidades.

Raphael comenzó a gruñir y su amigo le hizo frente, formando un aura difícil que podía palparse en el aire. En ese momento, Donatello se interpuso, quedando frente a su hermano de bandana roja mientras descansaba sus manos en el pecho de este para evitar que diera un paso más.

—Ya basta chicos. Tenemos suficientes problemas como para que ustedes inicien una pelea sin sentido. No provoquen más al sensei.

—¡Exacto! —se dejó escuchar Mikey—. Tenemos muchos problemas, como por ejemplo que hayan castigado a Leo en lugar de a ti. ¿Porqué no le dijiste a Splinter que quien salió con Raphael fuiste tú y no él?

—Mikey, basta —quiso intervenir Leo.

—¡Sabes perfectamente porqué no lo hice! —le respondió el genio al más joven de todos—. ¡Casi me abofetea cuando intenté admitirlo frente al maestro! ¡Fue él quien no me dejó decírselo!

—¡¿Ah sí?!... Pues… Tu… —Mikey comenzó balbucear, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa para defender a su amado hermano, ya él mismo—… Tú eres un tonto, Donnie.

Los otros cuatro observaron a Mikey con confusión y gimieron molestos; definitivamente esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo absurdo y sin sentido.

Todos agacharon la mirada y parecieron calmarse, por lo que el silencio parecía ser el absoluto ganador de la pelea. Solo hasta que Raphael levantó una mano y golpeó con el puño el brazo derecho de Casey. El joven comenzó a reclamarle al mismo tiempo en que Mikey y Donnie se unieron a la discusión mientras por su parte, Leonardo trataba de calmarlos a todos para evitar que todo se agravara.

La estancia se había convertido en una sala de discusión donde no se comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que ahí dentro se decía, solo hasta que…

—_¡Si vuelvo a escuchar una palabra más que perturbe mi meditación, será doble castigo para todos! —_se escuchó Splinter desde el interior del dojo_—. ¡Incluido usted, joven Jones!_

Esto provocó que todos se aterraran y corrieran hacia la cocina, donde cerraron la puerta para evitar que cualquier palabra se escuchara fuera de aquellas instalaciones.

—Oye viejo, ¿puede hacer eso? —le preguntó a Leo, quien había terminado de asegurar la puerta mientras todos los demás tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa—. Soy un hombre adulto. No puede castigarme.

—¿Te atreverías a llevarle la contra a Splinter? —mencionó divertido el de azul.

Casey simplemente tragó saliva, y después de murmurar un simple "Claro que no", tomó asiento junto a Raphael tras empujar a Donnie, quien apenas tenía intenciones de sentarse junto a su hermano de bandana roja.

—Ahora así; a partir de hoy, nadie rompe una sola regla interna —sentenció Leo—, al menos hasta dentro de dos semanas que se calmen las cosas. Intentaremos mantener a Splinter calmado para que sí las cosas no se salgan de control. ¡Donnie! —el joven aludido se desbalanceó cuando fue llamado al momento de querer tomar asiento junto a su hermanito menor, pues no dejaba de dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Casey—. Por favor evita mencionar lo que realmente pasó en presencia de Splinter. Los daños ya están hechos y es mejor dejarlos así.

—P-pero Leo —quiso intervenir el de morado.

—Está bien, Donnie. Fue mi decisión no sacar a nuestro padre de la creencia de que fuimos Rapha y yo quienes salimos a buscar a April. Es mejor dejarlo así; pues si se entera de que le dijimos mentiras, el castigo podría ser mucho peor.

El menor agachó la mirada; se sentía culpable por que Leo recibiera el castigo en lugar de él, pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Su hermano tenía razón; si su padre se enteraba de que las cosas no le habían sido informadas con exactitud, le cargaría un pero castigo a sus hermanos mayores.

—Mikey —continuó el hermano mayor—… Sólo… Evita hablar en presencia de Splinter, ¿de acuerdo?

Casey y Rapha comenzaron a reír cuando el más joven se sonrojó y asintió ante la petición del hermano mayor. Todos sabían que el vomito verbal en Mikey ante las situaciones menos prudentes, era característico en el pequeño ninja.

—Y tu, Casey —Leonardo continuó, provocando que la risa del joven se interrumpiera de golpe—. Hermano, lamento mucho que estés pasando por esta situación, y sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero debes comportarte y evitar mal influenciar a Rapha mientras ambos concluimos nuestro castigo.

El pelinegro se tranquilizo y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila a al joven líder, evidenciando que haría lo que fuera que él le pidiera.

—Ahora resulta que me tratan como a un bebé —susurró Raphael, evidenciando su molestia.

Obviamente todos lo habían escuchado y se le quedaron viendo sin decir palabra alguna.

Leonardo suspiró; definitivamente había dejado lo peor para el final.

—Ahora… Rapha —lo llamó, pidiéndole con eso que volteara a verlo.

Pero el joven rudo simplemente no obedeció; no por el hecho de querer complicar las cosas, si no porque le era imposible sostenerle la mirada después de que prácticamente aquella mañana se había hecho la paja de su vida mientras pronunciaba su nombre incontables veces.

Leonardo se había vuelto su mayor fantasía en aquellos momentos, y el simple hecho de tener que verlo a los ojos sabía que quebraría todas sus defensas, quedando únicamente un foco rojo en medio de la cocina para evidenciar el tremendo grado de perversión que su bajito cuerpo contenía.

—…Necesito hablar a solas contigo —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo casi a rastras ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Tras cerrar la puerta y alejarse lo suficiente, Raphael luchó por que su hermano lo soltara; simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Leonardo lo tomara con esa firmeza y lo obligara a caminar por toda la guarida.

Entonces, cuando supo a donde quería dirigirlo, entró en pánico.

—Entra —ordenó el mayor cuando a duras penas, logró hacer que su hermano llegara hasta donde él quería.

—¿E-en tu habitación? ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué quieres que entre?

Leonardo lo observó con curiosidad; ¿porqué su hermano estaba actuando de forma tan extraña?

—Sólo entra Rapha. Necesito hablar contigo sin que las paredes escuchen.

Leo volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina, la cual se abrió un mínimo hasta formar una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver varias miradas concentrarse en ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos, la puerta se cerró nuevamente de un solo golpe, acortando la paciencia de Leo al saber que no tenían privacidad en aquel pasillo.

—Cualquier cosa que debas decirme lo puedes hacer justo aquí, sin tener que encerrarnos en tu habitación por quien sabe cuántos minutos.

El mayor se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba desbordando de nervios y ponía todas sus fuerzas es no aparentarlo; aún y cuando aquello era imposible.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí, Rapha —insistió.

—¡¿H-hacer qué?! —tartamudeó, imaginando un sinfín de cosas que la palabra "hacerlo" podía significar.

—¡Hablar, Raphael! ¡Hablar! Necesito que dejemos en claro cómo nos deja que me hayas visto con Mikey la noche anterior y…

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! —lo interrumpió, pues sólo de imaginarlo…—. Hablemos pero no ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Raph! ¡Espera!

Y tras esto, la bajita tortuga salió corriendo, dejando al hermano mayor con las palabras en la boca y diversas teorías del porqué su hermano repentinamente había tomado ese comportamiento tan extraño; tal vez la cita con Donatello la noche anterior lo había perturbado un poco. O simplemente estaba sintiendo empatía por el mal momento que su mejor amigo estaba viviendo.

Suspiró pesadamente. En definitiva aquella noche tendría una seria charla con su preciado hermano.

…

Abrió la puerta de los baños y se aseguró de que la estancia se encontrara vacía para poder descansar un momento; o por lo menos que Leonardo no se encontrara ahí, completamente sólo y expuesto a una conversación que seguramente saldría mal.

Perfecto; la estancia se encontraba completamente sola, por lo que arrojó los utensilios de limpieza para el baño y se decidió por tomar asiento y encender el televisor. Lo más seguro es que los demás aún no terminaran sus respectivas tareas y podría pasar un tiempo solas con su querida y fiel compañera analógica.

Comenzó a pasar los canales mientras no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que tenía de que aquél día su calendario de organización indicara que le tocaba limpiar los baños, pues aunque solía ser una tarea que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, había sanitarios un tanto alejados del complejo de habitaciones principales, por lo que podía mantenerse lejos de los demás por un buen tiempo.

Incluso de Casey, a quien le había pedido que ayudara a Mikey en la lavandería para hiciera algo de provecho.

No sabía de qué iba la programación del canal donde se había detenido, pero concentró su vista en las personas a blanco y negro que parecían discutir en aquella película aparentemente de comedia antigua. No le estaba prestando atención, pues en su cabeza no tenía otra cosa presente que no fueran el nombre y la figura de…

—Ah… Leonardo —se relajó sobre el sofá principal, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con tan sólo recordarlo—. ¿Qué carajos está pasándome? A mí no me gustan los chicos; mucho menos mi insoportable hermano mayor. Donnie es una excepción porque él prácticamente me está obligando, y tarde o temprano tendré que acostarme con él. Pero, Leo…

—¿En qué piensas?

Raphael se sobre saltó y dejó escapar un grito en cuanto Donatello tomó asiento junto a él. Se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente; en definitiva su hermano lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Demonios, Donnie! ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo! ¡Hubiera podido sacarte un ojo con mi Sai!

El menor comenzó a reír mientras se quitaba una pañoleta roja de la cabeza, la cual únicamente usaba cuando era su turno de limpiar la cocina.

Raphael intentó volver a su posición en cuanto vio que la risa de su hermano disminuía de a poco, hasta que sintió un extraño olor proveniente de la presencia junto a él.

—¡Uagh! ¿Qué rayos es esa peste? —preguntó al mismo tiempo en que tapaba su diminuta nariz—. ¿Eres tú, Donnie?

El joven comenzó a olfatearse a sí mismo en cuanto vio cara de asco en su hermano.

—No siento ningún olor extraño —dijo—. Lo más seguro es que mi olfato se vio perjudicado con tantos químicos que mezclé para poder remover la grasa vieja de las paredes. Así que lo siento, Rapha, sólo tú puedes olerlo.

Después de esto, el mayor dejó de darle importancia al asunto del mal olor, por lo que decidió concentrarse en el televisor sin darse cuenta de que Donatello nunca había dejado de mirarlo.

—Oye, Raph —inmediatamente recibió toda la atención del mencionado, por lo que su inquietud crecía—. Quería disculparme, por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero Raphael no respondió y simplemente lo observó, como esperando que continuara hablando para poder enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—C-cuando regresamos a casa, tú tenías todas la intenciones de besarme, y yo estúpidamente no te dejé porque quería que las cosas salieran tal y como las tengo establecidas. Pero ya me di cuenta de que una relación de pareja no son algoritmos básicos, si no dejarse llevar por el momento, y ayer te portaste tan maravillosamente conmigo que realmente me sentí mal por haberte negado un simple beso.

Raphael tardó un poco en razonar aquella información y enseguida le mostró una media sonrisa que Donatello no pudo descifrar con exactitud, por lo que titubeó un poco en cuanto el mayor colocó uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor de los hombros en un abrazo furtivo.

—Eso significa que… Si me porto bien el día de hoy y por la noche tengo deseos de metértela, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?

Raphael soltó una carcajada en cuanto vio aquél delgado rostro enrojecer de golpe y desviar su mirada bajo un evidente enfado repentino.

—¡Maldición Raphael! Tengo claras intenciones de tener una charla seria y…

—Lo sé, D. Estoy bromeando —se calmó un poco, esperanzado de que la poca paciencia que regularmente su hermano le tenía no se hubiera esfumado ya—. Sé que un beso no es lo mismo que tener relaciones. Así que no te preocupes, sabré ganarme la oportunidad de poder entrar en tu cama, sin tener que obligarte.

Donatello sonrió débilmente ante estas palabras. Le gustaba ese Raphael comprensivo que había descubierto desde la noche anterior.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy…?

Tenía todas las intenciones de exteriorizar un par de planes que ya pasaban por su cabeza para una segunda cita, pero los fuertes brazos de Casey separándolos para sentarse justo entre ellos lo sorprendieron de golpe.

Definitivamente este día su ritmo cardiaco se vería gravemente afectado.

—¿Interrumpo, tortolos? —se burló, empujando un poco más a Raphael para enseguida darle una bebida de naranja—. Creo que es hora de relajarnos un poco, ¿Qué hay en la televisión?

Cuando Casey se apoderó del mando, inmediatamente Donatello se levantó del sofá con todas las intenciones de marcharse de ahí.

Raphael lo observó de reojo y pareciera que su hermano no tardaría en echar grandes cantidades de humo por sobre su cabeza. Le había molestado la interrupción del chico humano, así que evitó tranquilizarlo y pedirle que se quedara.

—Oye, Don —habló el recién llegado—. Sólo quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por April… e indirectamente por mí. Eres un gran amigo y me siento tranquilo de que ella cuente contigo.

El de bandana roja no comprendió absolutamente nada, pero aquellas palabras habían logrado tranquilizar a su hermano, relajando sus facciones segundos antes de marcharse rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Raphael.

—Tu hermano es genial, viejo —dijo el chico mientras cambiaba de canal sin detenerse a ver la programación—. Ese par de minutos en que Leo y tú salieron para hablar a solas me contó lo que pasó por la noche en mi departamento; me dijo que trató de convencer a mi roja de que me diera una oportunidad de hablar con ella para disculparme —suspiró—. Lamentablemente ella dijo que tenía que pensar las cosas y que en dos días le daría una respuesta.

—¿Donnie hizo eso? —se sorprendió la joven tortuga.

—Me siento tan mal, Rapha —continuó—. Mi estúpida mente inmadura me hizo pensar que Donnie pondría a April aún más en mi contra. Y después viene y me dice eso; definitivamente estoy tan endeudado con él que no tengo cara para verlo de frente.

—Él haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz.

—Lo sé —apretó los labios—. Me duele admitir que posiblemente ella eligió mal.

—¿En qué mundo vives, Jones? —se rió el ninja, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a su mejor amigo—. Hace mucho que Donnie superó a tu chica. Créeme; ya no tiene intenciones de luchar por ella.

Casey simplemente sonrió, pues simplemente no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras que de cierta forma habían calmado sus liosos pensamientos.

—_¡Lo siento, D! ¡Juro que ya no vuelvo a entrar a tu laboratorio sin permiso para alimentar a tu tortuga mascota! ¡Pero no me conviertas en rana!_

Rapha y Casey pusieron toda su atención en la pequeña figura de Mikey recorrer en medio segundo la estancia para perderse entre los largos pasillos que dirigían la estación de metro abandonada. Enseguida, vieron a Donatello intentar alcanzarlo con una lata presurizada en la mano con intenciones de rociarlo.

—¡Deja que te alcance! ¡Te daré una lección por romper mis pipetas!

—¡Leo! ¡Auxilio! ¡LEOOO!

Y tras esto, los vieron desaparecer en la negrura de los túneles, pues evidentemente Mikey buscaba refugio en los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien seguramente en estos momentos seguía desasiéndose de la basura que los humanos de la superficie arrojaban en las alcantarillas.

—¿Donnie tiene una tortuga mascota? —fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar antes de voltear a ver a su amigo con incredulidad—. ¿Case? ¿Estás escuchándome?

La mirada de su amigo seguí puesta en el lugar por donde ambos hermanos menores habían desaparecido, pues parecía muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Oye, Raph —dijo en voz baja, como intentando que sus palabras no fueran más allá de la pequeña estancia—. ¿A caso Leo… se está comiendo a Mikey?

Raphael se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco ante tal pregunta por parte del joven humano; ¿Cómo diablos lo había descubierto?

—¡¿Que mierda está pasando por tu cabeza, Jones?! —intentó disimular su nerviosismo—. ¡¿Cómo es que preguntas algo así?!

—¡Aha! ¡Lo sabía! —lo señaló, confirmando sus dudas antes la colorida expresión de su amigo—. No puedes ponerte así y después negarlo tan abruptamente. De haber sido falso me habrías molido hasta quedar inconsciente.

Raphael no supo que responder; obviamente su amigo tenía toda la razón.

—Viejo, eso es obsceno —dijo, con una cara que denotaba confusión—. Leo es un pervertido; mira que liarse con su hermanito. Sinceramente no le conocía esos gustos.

Raphael estuvo a nada de decirle a Casey que iba a permitir que insultara a sus hermanos y debía respetar lo que ambos tenían. Sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían sido, de cierta forma, tolerantes.

—¿Estás diciendo que… respetas lo que están haciendo?

—Debes admitir que es extraño —torció un poco su rostro, disgustado—, pero para tener dieciocho años, Leo es el chico más maduro que conozco. Debe estar completamente consciente de lo que hace, así que no tengo porqué juzgarlo. Además —sonrió con malicia—… Mikey es lindo —vio la quijada de su amigo querer llegar hasta el suelo ante aquella última declaración—. Si en estos momentos llega el apocalipsis y quedamos encerrados de por vida aquí en las alcantarillas, sólo ponle una peluca y vestido a Mikey y problema resuelto; frustración sexual inminente, evitada.

—¡Estás enfermo, Jones!

Raphael lo golpeó un par de veces en el brazo hasta que soltó un quejido, seguido de una risa traviesa que evidenciaba que estaba bromeando.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido por aquellos comentarios, hasta cierto punto, el de rojo se había sentido aliviado de que su amigo no rechazara a sus hermanos por mantener relaciones incestuosas, lo que inmediatamente lo hizo pensar que ahí el verdadero ignorante era él; cuando se enteró, lo primero que había hecho era sentir repudio por esos dos, evidenciando una absurda homofobia de la cual se sentía avergonzado.

Y ahora venía Casey e intentaba superar la situación con unas cuantas bromas aún y cuando era evidente que seguía muy confundido.

«Soy un completo idiota», pensó, recordando la cara de dolor que habían puesto sus hermanos al mostrarles su rechazo «Leo».

Finalmente pudo concentrarse en pensar libremente en su hermano cuando Casey siguió bebiendo su jugo de frutas mientras cambiaba insistentemente los canales del televisor, ignorando por completo a su mejor amigo.

Raphael se desconectó del mundo cuando tomó su Tphone y observó la fotografía que tenía como protector; sus tres hermanos posaban felizmente ante la cámara, pero él sólo podía concentrar su mirada en uno solo de ellos.

Chistó un par de veces antes de decidirse por escribir un mensaje que desde hace unos minutos tenía intenciones de enviar.

…

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se asomó un tanto confundido, encontrándose en un montón de utensilios sobre la mesa de granito que se encontraba en el centro.

Raphael le había enviado un mensaje algunos minutos después de que Casey los interrumpiera, pidiendo verlo específicamente en la cocina un par de horas antes de la cena.

"_Me desharé de Case en 20 minutos. _

_Te espero en la cocina para nuestra segunda cita._

_PD: estoy dispuesto a reclamar el beso que me debes"._

No pudo evitar que una risita tonta se formara en su rostro inmediatamente después de leer aquél texto. ¿Cómo había hecho Raphael para cautivarlo de aquella manera en tan sólo un día?

Aquello había iniciado con una terrible venganza hacia su hermano más rudo con claras intenciones de que terminara lo que había dejado a medias; y todo gracias a una tremenda borrachera combinada con calentura.

Pero ahora… Ahora simplemente quería pasar tiempo con él y que lo siguiera tratando tan bien como hasta ahora.

—Oh, ahí estás —escuchó a Raphael tras aquél montón de trastos viejos mientras asomaba la mitad de su cabeza por encima de la pequeña torre—. ¿Hoy si tenías un reloj a la mano?

Donatello enrojeció molesto cuando vio las intenciones de aquella mirada clara al tratar de hacerlo enojar. Aunque en realidad lo que había provocado es que se sintiera culpable por llegar tarde a su primera cita.

—Mikey ya preparó la cena —apuntó hacia un par de ollas de aluminio sobre la estufa—, y le dije a todo mundo que tú y yo estaríamos a cargo del postre. Así que manos a la obra.

—¿Esta es tu idea para una segunda cita? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cocinar!

—Claro que no —reiteró—. Pero, ¿recuerdas el postre de frutas que probamos la noche anterior? ¿Qué te parece si intentamos recrearlo para servirlo después de la cena? Tú eres experto en químicos y pociones mágicas, además de que tienes una excelente memoria fotográfica; seguramente ya sabes qué es lo que lleva la receta y cómo luce.

Donatello puso a trabajar su mente sin objetar a la propuesta de su hermano; si mal no recordaba, aquél postre al que se refería Rapha era una ensalada cremosa y dulce con distintos tipos de frutas, semillas y frutos secos sobre una base sólida de chocolate que servía como recipiente para el delicioso platillo.

Pensándolo bien; no parecía ser una receta muy complicada. Hasta unos novatos en la cocina como lo eran él y su hermano podían lograr algo tan fácil como aquello.

—Ven —tras ver que Donnie seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente tratando de replicar la receta, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la mesa del centro, donde había logrado reunir unos cuantos ingredientes—. Esto fue lo que logré conseguir; es todo lo que hay en casa, así que tendremos que trabajar con esto.

El más alto estudió meticulosamente cada ingrediente que Raphael había reunido; una barra de chocolate a medio comer, diferentes sobres con especias, un sobre con harina de avena, dos botes de crema dulce, fruta en almíbar, algunos dulces congelados, malvaviscos y un par de verduras frescas.

—¿Lechuga? —preguntó el menor—. ¿Qué diablos tiene que hacer una lechuga en un postre dulce?

—Tú eres el genio, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? —respondió.

Donatello rodó los ojos; definitivamente esto no tendría buena pinta.

…

Abrió el horno para sacar el molde de aluminio que se encontraba en llamas mientras Raphael disparaba el extintor para evitar que el humo llenara por completo la pequeña cocina.

Cuando sintió que sus manos se congelaban, Donatello dejó caer el molde, esparciendo por todo el suelo aquella masa café verdosa que había resultado después de una extraña mezcla de todos los ingredientes que tenían disponibles para aquél poste.

—¿Porqué lo arrojas al piso? Arruinaste el postre, Donnie —dijo con fastidio el mayor.

—¿Lo arruiné? —se ofendió—. En primero lugar… ¿Qué te hace pensar que es buena idea poner a hornear un postre que está destinado a ser frío? Realmente no se cómo me convenciste de esto; somos pésimos cocineros.

—Si no me dices, ni lo noto —dijo Raphael, sarcástico, mientras pateaba ligeramente el recipiente de aquél intento fallido de postre—. Qué asco. No comeré eso.

—Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

—¿Ahora qué le vamos a decir a los demás? —gruñó, demostrando que los planes no habían salido como esperaba—. Todos esperan un postre para la cena y no tenemos algo preparado. ¡Es tu culpa, Donnie! ¡Se supone que tú eres el listo y no sabes hacer un simple dulce!

Fastidiado, Donatello le dio una manazo al dedo el que Raphael lo señalaba acusadoramente para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de aquél tonto fortachón.

—¿A dónde crees que crees que vas? —preguntó el mayor, viéndolo tomar la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Admítelo, Raphael. Tu asombroso plan para esta cita no funcionó. Será mejor que me marche antes de que terminemos por pelear… De nuevo.

Suspiró pesadamente; no quería irse de ahí sin arreglar las cosas, pero faltaba poco para la cena y seguramente aquello presionaría más a Raphael, tornando su humor a algo imposible de soportar. Así que por su bien, y el del buen camino que comenzaba a tomar su relación, decidió marcharse

**_SQUISH!_**

Se giró rápidamente hacia su hermano después de sentir un pequeño proyectil, húmedo y pegajoso, estrellarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza, manchando su bandana cuando comenzó a resbalar hasta caer al suelo.

Observó una risa triunfante en Raphael mientras le mostraba la mano derecha llena una especie de masa de avena con grajeas que resultó ser un intento fallido de postre mucho antes del desastre en el horno.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? —preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente al mayor.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Una nena a la que le arruinaron su primer beso? Madura, Donnie; sabes que si quieres estar conmigo te enfrentarás a situaciones pesadas y sabrás lidiar con mis rabietas.

Pero Donatello no cambió su cara de enojo, simplemente estiró un brazo hasta tomar un puño de rodajas de duraznos en miel que jamás utilizaron en las recetas, embarrándolos en el rostro de su hermano de forma nada sutil; había sido más bien una pegajosa bofetada.

—¿Hablas de esto? —se burló, viendo el rostro enfadado del mayor.

Raphael comenzó a gruñir de forma más audible e inmediatamente Donnie dio un paso en reversa; había provocado a la bestia dormida dentro de aquél irascible ninja, así que mientras más alejado se mantuviera, mejor.

—Quieto Raph —siguió retrocediendo en cuando vio aquellos ojos claros parecer llamaradas mientras a su vez, avanza despacio hasta él—. Ya estamos a mano, es mejor dejar las cosas así o…

El de rojo soltó un grito que hizo pensar rápido a su hermano, agachándose en cuanto lo vio lanzarse hacia él en clara señal de querer capturarlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alejarse por completo, rodeando la mesa para que ambos extremos lo separaran y de ninguna forma pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

—¡Deja que te atrape! —sentenció la enfurecida tortuga.

—¡Me niego! —chilló—. Si lo haces, mis huesitos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Con la intención de mantenerlo lejos de él, Donnie tomó un pequeño puerro y lo arrojó justo a la cabeza de su hermano, pero fue esquivado con mucha facilidad; aquello no era el más mínimo problema para un ninja tan raudo como Raphael.

Imitando la estrategia de su hermano, el mayor tomó otro puñado de frutilla en miel y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, quedando sorprendido con los reflejos tan lentos del más alto, pues el dulce proyectil dio de lleno entre la nariz y la boca de este con tanta precisión que su hermano cayó de caparazón al suelo en menos de un segundo.

Alarmado por lo que posiblemente le ocasionó, rodeó la mesa a toda prisa hasta arrodillarse junto a él y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Creo que esa fruta ya caducó —dijo, con una expresión desubicada.

El golpe lo había dejado un poco mareado.

Pero lejos de preocuparse, Raphael comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tapándose la boca cuando vio a su hermano enderezarse con dificultad.

—No te burles —ordenó, aquejado.

—Debiste ver tu rostro justo el momento en que la fruta lo golpeó. Fue lo más gracioso que he visto.

Un tanto molesto, Donnie observó a Raphael sin intenciones de resistirse a esa dulce victoria, pero cuando intento ponerse de pie, apoyó una de sus manos en lo que creía era un extremo del granito, provocando que un montón de ollas de todo tipo de materiales le cayeran encima y quedando completamente recostado en el suelo.

El menor lo observó todo con detalle, hasta que la última vasija cayó, salpicándole el chocolate derretido que contenía antes de siquiera soltar una risita ante el ruidoso espectáculo de su hermano mayor.

Raphael, quien permanecía boca arriba en el suelo y bajo todos esos utensilios de cocina, levantó la cabeza, observando a su hermano, sentado frente a él y cubierto por aquella sustancia oscura y espesa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más, soltando una sonora carcajada mientras observaban el desastre en que se había convertido el otro.

Todo se había salido de control; ellos estaba sucios, y la cocina tenía rastros de comida y carbón por todas partes. El jovencito genio se acercó a la torre de utensilios para quitárselos de encima a su hermano mientras lo escuchaba disminuir su risa de a poco.

—¿Te hiciste da…?

Para sorpresa del menor, en cuanto quitó el último sartén del pecho de su hermano, este último alargó los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello y atraerlo hacia él, besándolo con fuerza mientras con su lengua se hacía paso lentamente hacia su boca.

Donatello se quedó congelado; simplemente no esperaba aquella sorpresa tan agradable en forma de una cálida lengua haciéndose paso hacia su boca.

Lo degustó por dentro durante unos segundos y después se separó, observando con esos ojos claros la confundida expresión de su hermano, quien parecía idiotizado con el corto beso que acababa de recibir.

—Ese fue el beso que me debías desde ayer… —se acercó nuevamente a él, dándose cuenta de que la mirada de Donatello no se despegaba de sus humedecidos labios.

Aquello le decía que quería más, que no estaba conforme con simplemente meter y sacar la lengua un par de segundos.

—…Y este es el de la cita de hoy —y tras esto, volvió a unir sus labios con los de su hermano menor, besando superficialmente, lamiendo en pequeños tiempos el chocolate amargo que tenía esparcido por su rostro.

Donatello sintió su rostro hervir cuando aquella juguetona lengua se desvió hasta una de su mejillas, degustando con lentitud un pequeño trozo de chocolate que ya se había solidificado, por lo que Raphael no dudó en arrancarlo para después unir sus bocas nuevamente, dándole a probar de ese diminuto postre que accidentalmente había quedado estampado en su rostro.

Fue gratificante para ambos luchar con sus lenguas por ese pequeño chocolate que había endulzado aquél acto que se volvía cada vez más desesperado por parte de ambos, pero cuando Donnie sintió que las manos de Raphael se habían desviado de su cuello hasta sus caderas, se descuidó momentáneamente, provocando que Raphael ganara el juego y tragara el chocolate que nuevamente comenzaba a derretirse entre sus bocas.

Se separó de él, pero aquella respiración agitada lo había delatado; aquél beso había sido maravilloso, y por el rostro extasiado de Raphael en conjunto con sus manos aferrándose cada vez más a su cuerpo le decían que también había sido de su completo agrado.

El más joven se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su hermano con intenciones de robarle un beso más, pero el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse provocó que de un salto, se separara de aquél cuerpo bajito y adornado con infinidad de músculos.

—Chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda? La cena es en treinta minutos —preguntó Mikey, quien lo único que vio fue a sus dos hermanos levantarse del suelo con mucha prisa.

Molesto, Raphael tomó el primer toper que encontró en su camino y se lo arrojó a Mikey, quien, asustado, salió corriendo tras ver el rostro endemoniado de su hermano mayor.

—Maldición, había olvidado el postre —dijo, volteando a ver a su hermano, quien tocaba delicadamente sus labios mirando a la nada—. ¿Donnie?

—No te preocupes, Rapha —respondió, cerrando los ojos con una tranquilidad impresionante—, tengo un plan de emergencia.

Donatello caminó hacia uno de los tantos gabinetes que adornaban toda una pared de la cocina y sacó de ahí un pequeño sobre transparente con un polvo de tonalidad rojiza que le entregó a su hermano.

—Gelatina —dijo al ver la duda en el rostro del mayor.

Raphael sonrió; definitivamente habría postre esta noche.

…

La cena había transcurrido sin mayores complicaciones a pesar de que a nadie terminó por agradarle el extraño sabor que había resultado tener aquella gelatina de frutos rojos que Donatello y Raphael habían preparado con tanto esfuerzo.

"_¿Para esto duraron horas en la cocina?_", preguntó el más joven de todos, decepcionado de la sorpresa que los cocineros novatos habían prometido.

Pero a Donatello no parecía importarle las burlas que Leo y Casey le dedicaban a él, a Rapha y a su mediocre postre, pues parecía realmente feliz que nada durante aquella noche perturbaría su buen humor.

Aquello había sido lo menos complicado para Raphael; que todos se burlaran de su mediocre intento por presentar un buen platillo dulce, pues la verdadera guerra que estaba surgiendo en su interior tenía que ver con que cuando todos se fueron a la cama, tanto él como Leo tuvieron que limpiar el dojo; solos, en una habitación lo suficientemente alejada de todos los dormitorios, y con millones de posibilidades cruzando por su mente cada vez que su hermano intentaba acercarse a él.

—Rapha —comenzó el mayor, mientras le sacaba brillo a las paredes de madera—. Tenemos que hablar.

Pero el otro no le había contestado hasta ahora y simplemente pretendía sacudir las enormes carpetas que adornaban el suelo del dojo. Había tenido la solución perfecta al llevarse un par de audífonos y pretender que no lo escuchaba. Pero cada vez que pensaba que su hermano no insistiría más en aquél asunto de tener una charla seria, volvía a llamarlo, aumentando su nerviosismo lo suficientemente controlable como para no salirse de control y huir de aquél lugar.

Raphael se apresuró a limpiar las carpetas, pues era lo único que faltaba para que el dojo quedara impecable; y justo cuando pensó que se salvaría del dichoso sermón por parte de su hermano mayor, sintió como le fueron arrebatados los audífonos, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Leonardo sobre él.

—Regrésamelos —ordenó, intentando arrebatárselos cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—De verdad necesitamos hablar —fue la respuesta del mayor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No necesito que me expliques qué era lo que estabas haciendo con Mikey aquella noche; lo sé perfectamente. Créelo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero aclarar, es que debes ser más cuidadoso con tus acciones. Sabes a la perfección que Mikey yo tenemos una vida sexual activa, y no quiero comenzar a esconderme sólo porque no puedes comprender una simple señal como lo es el que la puerta esté cerrada bajo llave —la mirada de su hermano se volvió dura, previa a una advertencia—. Quiero que respetes mi privacidad, así como yo estoy dispuesto a respetar lo que tú y Donnie hagan cuando estén a solas.

Y tras esto, la mirada de Leo se volvió cansada, regresándole los audífonos a su hermano antes de salir del dojo rumbo a las regaderas de la guarida.

Raphael inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, y tras ver que su hermano había terminado con su parte del trabajo, acomodó el afelpado material en los pisos antes de seguir los pasos del mayor en cuanto a darse un baño antes de ir a la cama, pues no tenía intenciones de compartir las regaderas con él, optando por buscar la bañera más grande de la guarida y así poder sumergirse unos minutos en agua caliente.

…

Después de dar vueltas en la cama, escuchando los insoportables ronquidos de Casey a sus pies, se levantó, desesperado porque aquella noche se estaba volviendo sencillamente insoportable. Le arrojó una almohada a su amigo, a quien erróneamente había dejado dormir en su hamaca al tratar de darle su apoyo; cosa de la cual en estos momentos se arrepentía.

Estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, principalmente porque él mismo se negaba a ello al temer que sus sueños se volvieran a concentrar en aquella maravillosa escena de él y su hermano manteniendo relaciones.

Vio que aquella almohada había perturbado para nada el profundo sueño de su amigo y se decidió por tomar una sola sabana y marcharse a la sala para poder encontrar el descanso que necesitaba, pues la falta de sueño estaba comenzando a afectarlo.

Pero justo cuando salió de su habitación, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la puerta vieja y parchada que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la suya.

«¿Realmente estará dormido?», pensó, mientras instintivamente había comenzado a dar pasos hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Tomó la manija, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que esta vez se encontraba sin el candado puesto.

Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto se hizo paso lentamente al interior de aquél impecable dormitorio, escuchando miles de voces en su mente para que no continuara con lo que desesperadamente quería hacer.

Pero justo cuando tenía todas las intenciones de cerrar la puerta tras él y asegurarla con candado, pudo distinguir claramente la escena que reposaba sobre el blanco lecho de su hermano mayor; efectivamente se encontraba profundamente dormido, pues aquella tranquilidad en su rostro no lo dejaba a dudas. Pero aquello no fue lo que le decepcionó, si no que, entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda, se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito, disfrutando de un relajante sueño junto a aquél que amaba.

Aquella vista lo tocó por dentro, por lo que no pudo evitar salir inmediatamente de aquella habitación y dejar en paz a esos dos.

«¿Qué rayos estuviste a punto de hacer, Raphael?» se reprendió internamente. «Leo jamás traicionaría a Mikey. Lo quiere demasiado».

Ahí fue cuando su mente se aclaró; el intentar algo con Leonardo lastimaría a Mikey también, y tal vez consideraba al más joven como a un tonto que sólo piensa en dulces y en videojuegos, pero era su hermanito, y por nada del mundo quería verlo sufrir.

Antes de retirarse, observó la puerta del dormitorio de Donatello con claras intenciones de hacer exactamente lo mismo que tenía planeado segundos antes, pero desistió de la idea al imaginar que su hermano no le daría oportunidad de meterse en su cama sólo para saciar una retorcida fantasía, que estaba de más decir, ni siquiera tenía que ver con é.

Molesto por su mala suerte y por no poder conseguir algunas caricias aquella noche, se envolvió en la sabana que sacó a rastras de su habitación y se dirigió a la estancia; tal vez el sofá no sería tan mala idea para pasar la noche.

…Continuará.

**Raphael quiere portarse mal pero no puede (risitas).**

**Este capítulo lo sentí más como un relleno que otra cosa, pero pues era necesario para dejar atrás la segunda cita de Rapha y Donnie, ya que como dicen; la tercera es la vencida.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí espero que de verdad les gustara el capítulo, y les mando muchos agradecimientos por todos los mensajes que me han enviado, plasmando sus opiniones sobre esta historia.**

**Me despido momentáneamente y recuerden dejar comentario para saber si les está gustando el rumbo que está llevando todo esto (guiño).**

**Los ama:**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	7. CAPITULO 06: Leo

_Y fanfiction lo hizo de nuevo; a más de día y medio de terminar este capítulo, por fin pude publicar. Admitámoslo, ha sido una tortura para todos._

…

¡Sostengo, una y mil veces, que ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo! Me demostraron lo mucho que les está gustando especular sobre esta historia con sus numerosos y amplios comentarios en el capítulo 5, y eso me llenó de felicidad como ustedes no se imaginan.

¡Infinitas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Se han portado tan bien conmigo que no me resta más que agradecerles trayendo para ustedes más capítulos e historias que espero sigan siendo de su agrado, bajo el esfuerzo de no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Es por eso que los recompensaré con un capítulo noventainueve por cierto sexoso (risita perversa).

**Advertencias:** ¡Por fin un _Lemon_! ¡Completito y descriptivo como les gusta! Aunque tal vez no sea de su total agrado porque la forma en que se dará tal vez no sea lo que ustedes han esperado a lo largo de estos ya 6 capítulos.

**Dedicación especial **para _LucetNovae_ y _Akane Hitomi. _Espero que este capítulo en especial les guste. Así que, si después de todas estas advertencias siguen aquí, por favor disfruten el capítulo, que vienen cosas mucho mejores para el 7, se los aseguro.

…

Capítulo 6: Leo.

Necesitaba un beso de Donatello, y rápido.

Dos días; dos días completos habían transcurrido desde que su hermano iba y venía, de casa de April y viceversa. Lograba verlo un par de veces al día pero sólo para cargar con algunas de sus cosas y marcharse nuevamente.

Lo único que realmente parecía interesarle cada vez que llegaba a casa era ir directamente a su laboratorio, encerrarse allí durante algunos minutos y seguir con su rutina de llenar su pequeña mochila de cosas inservibles y marcharse.

Una sola vez había tenido la oportunidad de robarle un beso y eso había sido todo. Lamentablemente para él, no era suficiente.

Por lo menos tenía la triste promesa de que el día siguiente sería totalmente suyo y así podrían avanzar a una tercera cita.

—_Mañana tendrás permiso de hacer lo que desees… No pienso poner resistencia._

Recordó aquellas palabras con particular exactitud, pues habían sido susurradas en su barbilla mientras su vigoroso pecho era acariciado con parsimonia.

Inmediatamente después se marchó, despidiéndose con un simple guiño que lo hizo ponerse más ansioso de lo que ya se encontraba. No era su estilo, pero le tomaría la palabra a Donnie y lo obligaría a hacer tantas cosas como su imaginación le permitiera, pues ya no soportaba un día más de abstinencia.

Aquello era lo peor de todo; pues no tenía manera de salir para buscar alguien con quien _desahogarse_.

Y mucho peor cuando en pocas horas debería quedarse hasta tarde, ayudando a su hermano mayor con la limpieza del dojo para así continuar su castigo. Se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría oportunidad con Leo, pero aquello no evitaba que dejara de soñar con aquellas maravillosas escenas que lo hacían dormir como un bebé por las noches.

A este nivel tan terrible de su inquietud por Leo, podía darle infinitas gracias a Donnie por dejarle su habitación a Casey, pues seguramente si este lo escuchaba por las noches terminaría siendo el objeto de burlas de su mejor amigo.

O tal vez de lastima al saber que Leonardo jamás le correspondería.

Ahora mismo era la hora de la cena, y no podía evitar que le molestaran los infantiles juegos entre Mikey y Casey, quienes parecían muy entretenidos con las pizzas de anchoas y champiñones que habían elegido como menú.

Ahí pudo notar una diminuta sonrisa que se formaba de vez en cuando en Leonardo mientras observaba las pequeñas bromas que este le hacía al mejor amigo de la familia.

No podía equivocarse; su hermano mayor no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Michelangelo.

«Maldita sea, Donnie. ¿Dónde carajos estás?»

Se sentía mal al saber que necesitaba saciarse con su hermano menor, pero de esa forma todos salían ganando; él dejaba salir sus instintos de macho, con otro macho, y Donnie obtendría lo que tanto estaba buscando. Y finalmente, Leo y Mikey jamás tendrían que enterarse de los deseos escondidos que habitaban su perturbada mente.

La cena pasó sin más, y la hora de limpiar el dojo llegó.

Estaba de más el decir que el mismo Splinter se los había recordado a la hora de la cena. Pero lo que el mismo Raphael no sabía, era que todo, absolutamente todo, estaría en su contra durante aquella larga y pesada noche.

…

Por aquella única ocasión, había elegido comenzar con el piso, ayudado por una pequeña aspiradora para levantar todas las migajas de las galletas que Mikey metió al entrenamiento de contrabando sólo para después ser obligado a tirarlas, recibiendo un castigo con tantas flexiones como pudiera soportar.

Eso había sido el momento más cómico que había presenciado en dos días, y fue suficiente para amortiguar su mal humor por algunos minutos.

Ahora debía concentrarse en la limpieza, la cual con un poco de suerte lo dejaría agotado a modo de dormir toda la noche para así amanecer con la buena noticia de que su querido hermano por fin había vuelto a casa.

Aún no tenía planes para una cita, pero ya improvisaría algo lo suficientemente romántico como para hacer que su hermano cayera rendido a sus pies y poder hacer con él todo lo que su imaginación le permitiera.

En ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía una expresión en el rostro idéntica a una persona que moría de hambre y tenía en mente una variedad de platillos deliciosos para degustar.

Leo inmediatamente noto esto, y ante un gesto burlesco le dio una palmada en el hombro para regresarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿No fue suficiente la pizza de la cena? ¿O es que quedaste con otro tipo de hambre?

Raphael lo miró un tanto desorientado mientras le era entregado en la mano un pañuelo con el que debía limpiar todas las comisuras sucias dentro del dojo.

¿Leonardo estaba hablando directamente con él en un tono juguetón y sin ningún tipo de reclamos?

Pero se tranquilizó; seguramente era porque había sacado todo lo que pensaba sobre él y su impetuoso comportamiento hacia su relación con Mikey.

—¿De qué hablas? —por fin le contestó—. Quedé satisfecho. No tengo el estomago interminable de Mikey.

Leo simplemente sonrió; las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que esperaba, pues su hermano parecía mucho más calmado que antes; ansioso, pero calmado.

—Sé lo que se siente no poder estar a solas con… Ya sabes; tu pareja —dijo Leo, tratando de obtener la completa atención de su hermano—. Yo no puedo pasar más de dos días sin Mikey. Se ha vuelto una completa necesidad para mi existencia estar con el por las noches.

Raphael le sonrió con picardía, imaginando claramente lo que su hermano trataba de explicarle, pues sabía que se estaba conteniendo en cuanto a la descripción de sus noches románticas junto al pequeño.

—Al parecer el que tiene hambre es otro —sonrió Rapha—. Será mejor que te apresure y le des una sorpresa a Mikey al ir temprano a la cama para "jugar" un poco.

—Creo que no comprendes lo que quiero decir, Rapha. Yo me refiero a que… Estar junto a alguien cada noche se vuelve una necesidad cuando ese alguien significa todo tu mundo. Tal vez en un principio te desvives por hacerlo sentir bien y cómodo para de esa forma tenerlo completamente a tus pies, y que haga todo lo que le pidas; incluso hacerlo sentir obligado a cumplirte en la intimidad. Pero cuando la calentura baja, te das cuenta que sólo quieres estar con él todas las noches, no importa si tienen sexo o no. Siempre existirán momentos en que sólo querrás recibir unos cuantos besos y dormir abrazados toda la noche para hacerte sentir seguro que seguirá ahí por las mañanas… Y que todo es completamente real; que no ha sido un sueño.

Raphael se quedó sin habla.

No podía articular absolutamente nada ante esas palabras tan propias de Leonardo; era increíble lo que su hermano tenía en mente sobre lo que significaba una verdadera relación.

Aunque era de esperarse; Leo era del tipo que dan absolutamente todo de sí mismos en cualquier aspecto de sus vidas. Era obvio que esto incluía su vida personal e intima.

En especial el pequeño Michelangelo.

—Ese enano debe ser excelente en la cama para que estés así de obsesionado con él —dijo repentinamente, observando el semblante crispado del mayor.

Comenzó a reír para calmar el ambiente antes de que Leonardo comenzara a reclamarle el que no entendiera nada de lo que había intentado decirle.

Inmediatamente Leo identificó que aquello había sido una broma típica de Raphael tras no saber cómo actuar bajo una revelación tan personal como aquella.

A fin de cuentas, se trataba de su hermano menos expresivo sentimentalmente.

—Realmente no sé por qué te doy tantas explicaciones —dijo el mayor con media sonrisa en el rostro—. Es obvio que sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿cierto?

Raphael permaneció callado; sabía muchas cosas de las que Leonardo le había declarado, como persuadir para conseguir sexo, convencer que hicieran para él cosas impensables en la cama y manipular la mente de otros para conseguir lo que quería. Este último caso lo estaba consiguiendo con Donatello, pues aún y cuando estaba siendo obligado a tener una relación de pareja para poder ser perdonado en su totalidad, no podía negar que la forma de hacerlo caer rendido le estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Donatello ya no parecía detestarlo tanto y eso que sólo habían tenido dos citas.

Lo malo era que tanta persuasión de su parte lo estaba envolviendo a él también, llevándolo a un incontrolable deseo por conseguir algo de "cariño" cuanto antes desde que había descubierto lo deseable que su hermano mayor podía verse con tanto placer expresado en su rostro.

Era por eso que no podía darle una respuesta decente a Leonardo, pues no tenía una mínima idea de lo que significaba dormir abrazado de alguien más. Y mucho menos despertar a su lado como pacto de promesa de permanecer juntos para siempre.

Prefirió decir nada y continuar trabajando en la limpieza del dojo. De esa forma estaría lo más lejos posible de Leonardo mientras esperaba la vuelta a casa de Donatello.

…

Se recargó en una de las paredes del dojo y resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el brillante suelo de madera, aún sin cubrir, completamente exhausto. Era como si hubieran realizado el doble del trabajo que la última vez.

—Te vez cansado —le dijo Leo mientras tomaba las carpetas recién sacudidas—. No es normal en el más fuerte de la casa terminar así de mal. Esto no debería ser la gran cosa para ti. ¿Por qué no vas y tomas un baño para que puedas ir a la cama de una buena vez? Parece que no has dormido en días.

—¿Seguro que tu terminas? —preguntó, queriendo tomarle la palabra y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Lo vio asentir mientras cargaba un montón de alfombras de colores para acomodarlas de a poco; prácticamente habían terminado el trabajo de ese día.

Pero cuando iba de camino a los baño recordó algo importante; él no era el único ansioso por ir a la cama, pues seguramente el más pequeño de los Hamato estaría esperándolo celosamente frente a la puerta de la habitación, pues era evidente que ellos ya no podían dormir separado del otro.

Tomó un baño lo más rápido que pudo, estimando el tiempo que tomaría su hermano para terminar con su trabajo, pasó dos segundos a la cocina y regresó al dojo, fresco como un vegetal verde justo en el momento en que Leonardo terminaba de poner el último cuadro de carpeta sobre el suelo donde solían entrenar a diario.

—Te creí dormido —dijo Leo en cuanto lo vio entrar y cerrar tras él la puerta del dojo—. ¿Qué haces de vuelta?

Raphael sólo se acercó, arrojándole de imprevisto una lata que casi se le caer dado a la distracción. Cuando la supo a salvo, leyó su contenido, dándose cuenta de que era…

—¿Cerveza? —preguntó, totalmente desconcertado—. Por si no lo recuerdas, Casey está durmiendo en la habitación de Donnie. Es a él a quien le gustan las cervezas, no a mí.

—Calma, intrépido —se sentó recargado en una pared mientras lo invitaba a que hiciera lo mismo—. Te estoy ayudando; esto te dará la confianza para ir directo a tu habitación y acabar con Mikey más de una vez; si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Leo enrojeció ferozmente mientras no dejaba de ver la lata entre sus manos y escuchó las burlas de Raphael de fondo, decidiéndose por tomar asiento justo al lado de su hermano para acompañarlo unos momentos mientras bebían aquella refrescante bebida.

Lo vio abrir la suya con destreza y darle un gran y duradero trago que lo obligó a soltar unas cuantas gotas doradas por la comisura de sus labios.

Intentó hacer lo mismo, creyendo que esa era la forma más adecuada de beber una cerveza, o tal vez el secreto de que Raphael las disfrutara tanto.

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo —Leo sintió la mano de Raph obligarlo a apartar la lata de su boca para que dejara de beber—. Si lo haces rápido puede ponerte mal.

—Pero lo acabas de…

—¡Wow! No te quieras comparar conmigo, llevo años haciendo esto. Una sola cerveza no significa nada para mí —advirtió.

Leo se relajó; se sentía tan extraño que su hermano literalmente le estuviera dando lecciones para que aprendiera a beber una sola lata de alcohol barato.

—Ni siquiera tiene buen sabor —dijo el mayor sacando la lengua en señal de desagrado.

—Te acostumbrarás. Se vuelve relajante conforme más la bebes. Ahí es cuando se vuelve adictiva; ayuda a olvidarte de tus problemas con una frivolidad impresionante.

—No necesito de eso —afirmó el mayor—. Estoy consciente de mis responsabilidades y de cómo enfrentarlas.

—Lo sé, intrépido… Eres perfecto en ese aspecto, como en todo lo que haces.

Leonardo se giró a verlo rápidamente, no muy convencido de lo que había escuchado justo unos segundos antes. Mientras Raphael acababa de razonar las palabras que habían salido de su boca cuando Leonardo hizo otra de sus tantas afirmaciones sobre su propia perfección como hijo prodigo.

Pero aquellas no habían sido sus intenciones… ¿Cierto?

—No te emociones, hermanito —quiso aparentar total seriedad cuando por dentro deseaba largarse de ese lugar—. Simplemente lo digo por la propia fascinación que tienes hacia tu persona. Sabes hacer casi cualquier cosa sin necesidad de pedir ayuda y te encanta regodear sobre ello.

Vio a Leonardo tranquilizarse ante aquello y volver a su posición de recargarse junto a él, mirando concentradamente hacia el otro lado de aquella amplia habitación de madera y papel.

Mientras tanto, Raphael necesitaba pensar en otras cosas que no fueran seguir alabando inconscientemente las habilidades de su hermano mayor.

—Me alegra que tu relación con Donnie vaya de maravilla —comenzó el mayor para distraerse un poco.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Pues porque se ve en su rostro últimamente. Hacía meses que se le veía estresado por tantas cosas, que ya no parecía ser él. Y desde que lo invitaste a salir se le ve más relajado y concentrado totalmente en ti. ¿A caso no te habías dado cuenta?

—Claro que sí —respondió, viendo de reojo cómo Leo seguía bebiendo su cerveza—. Creo haber visto su cara de idiota cada vez más seguido.

Sonrió burlesco mientras escuchaba a su hermano mayor resistir una carcajada que se ahogó lo más que pudo en un largo trago a la lata de bebida dorada.

Al saber que aquello le divertía, supo disolver la tensión entre ambos al comenzar a contarle con detalle lo sucedido con Donatello durante sus únicas dos citas. Parecía que todo iba bien, pues Leonardo jamás interrumpió su relato mientras seguía insistiendo en beber de su lata.

Parecía haberse acostumbrado al sabor muy rápido, pues ya no ponía resistencia a ella.

—… Y entonces me dijo que cuando volviera de casa de April tendríamos nuestra tercera cita y al finalizarla podía decidir lo que pasaría y que… No pondría oposición a nada —continuó hablando, pensando que aquello era tan liberador como una tarde de bebidas junto con Casey, pero mucho mejor—. Creo que hemos llegado a la cúspide de lo que puede ser una relación verdadera, pero me es difícil saber lo que piensa alguien tan sentimental como Donnie. Tú que eres todo un experto en las artes amatorias, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer para que no piense que me aproveché de él después de que ambos nos saciemos sexualmente y considere que esta relación no deba continuar? Lo digo porque después de todo, Donatello es mi hermano, además de que es hombre. Jamás lograré ser como tú y Mikey; no creo poder llevar mis sentimientos a ese nivel… ¿Si me entiendes?

Esperó durante unos segundos una respuesta de lo más adecuada por parte de su sabio hermano, además de que había liberado parte de su sentir a través de aquella extensa charla sobre el avance en su relación con Donatello.

Pero nada sucedió. Simplemente escuchó la respiración de Leonardo volverse más pesada mientras se le caía de las manos la lata vacía, rodando por todo el suelo recién pulido del dojo.

—Leo… ¿Te quedaste dormi…?

No terminó aquella frase porque inmediatamente sintió sus piernas siendo inmovilizadas cuando su hermano mayor se arrojó sobre él, sentándose en su regazo mientras rodeaba su cintura con las piernas propias.

Su aliento a cerveza chocó contra el suyo cuando comenzó a respirar agitadamente sobre su boca mientras le mostraba aquél rostro completamente enrojecido. Pero eso no era lo más extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, si no que sus ojos estaban del todo clavados en los suyos; aquél intenso azul siendo casi ocultado por esos parpados que parecían volverse pesados.

Aquella mirada no mentía; estaba buscando algo que enseguida pareció ser respaldado por aquellas piernas envolverse cada vez más en su cintura mientras acariciaba insistentemente sus fuertes brazos.

—Bésame —ordenó, provocando que el color rojo en el rostro de Raphael no tardara en aparecer, pues la cercanía no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo? —preguntó—. ¿Estás ebrio?

Pero Leo no contestó. Estaba más concentrado en pasar su vista lentamente hasta los delgados labios de su hermano menor, lanzándose hacia ellos tan rápidamente que Raphael simplemente sintió cuando la lengua del mayor comenzó a demandar el hacerse paso dentro de su boca.

Instintivamente Raphael le dio el pase que necesitaba para comenzar a explorar su interior, pues sabía muy en el fondo lo deseaba, aún y cuando Leonardo jamás accedería a tener una fugaz aventura con él; no mientras existiera alguien llamado Michelangelo.

Era por eso que sabía que su comportamiento era extraño, pero aún así no pudo detenerlo; la húmeda lengua de su hermano dentro de su boca se sentía tan bien. Era una sensación tan deliciosa que jamás imaginó experimentar en su vida, y se intensificaba cada vez más cuando aquellas imágenes de sus sueños comenzaron a llegar como afilados dardos a su mente.

Literalmente se estaba mareando con aquellas caricias internas, pues Leonardo no tenía piedad al intensificarlas cada vez más; el beso se estaba volviendo más desesperado. Más demandante. Sólo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

—Leo… —intentó hablar con claridad, pues estaba muy agitado gracias al beso y a las caricias que el mayor no dejaba de ejercer contra su cuerpo—… Por favor detente. Si no lo haces yo…

Quería rogar. Suplicar que se detuviera o sería él quien se saldría de control y esto terminaría mal… Realmente mal.

Leo debía pensar en Mikey y el daño que le ocasionaría el engañarlo de aquella manera tan irresponsable.

Y él… Él tenía que pensar en Donatello, y en la promesa que le había hecho al convertirse, temporalmente, en una pareja de verdad. El involucrarse con Leo significaría traición, y su hermano ya no merecía ser humillado de nueva cuenta.

Mucho menos de aquella forma tan cruel y baja.

—¡Ah! …L-Leo… ¿Qué haces?

Sintió una de las manos de su hermano mayor acariciar su plastrón pectoral, pero aquello no era lo malo, si no que descendía poco a poco con claras intenciones de llegar más lejos… de llegar más abajo y pasar a un nivel del cual no podrían volver nunca.

—Mnh… ¡Nh! Leo…

Aquella mano se posó descaradamente sobre su entrepierna, acariciando sin pudor la hinchazón que se había formado desde que el momento en que Leonardo puso sus labios sobre los d él.

No podía negarlo; lo deseaba. Ardía por tumbar a su hermano sobre el suelo y continuar aquello hasta terminar por poseerlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para satisfacer su fantasía.

—Abre las piernas.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y todas aquellas escenas de él haciéndoselo salvajemente a Leo dentro de aquél dojo se desvanecieron en cuanto escuchó aquello. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Q-que? —apenas y pudo articular aquella pregunta, pues la vista de su hermano mientras lamía insistentemente sus propios dedos para dejarlos completamente ensalivados no era muy alentadora.

—Ya me escuchaste —continuó el mayor con la voz más autoritaria que podía lograr—. Recárgate en la pared y abre las piernas. No voy a hacértelo si antes no te preparo bien.

Raphael enrojeció más de la cuenta con este comentario y volvió en si tan violentamente que sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —apartó de un manotazo el dedo ensalivado del mayor el cual ya reposaba en su rostro—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré cogerme en primer lugar?

—Es una orden —intentó separar una de sus piernas pero Raphael no se lo permitió.

—Leo, será mejor que te calmes… estás desvariando. Este no eres tú; el alcohol es el que habla.

Pero al mayor no pareció importarle, y muy al contrario de comenzar a calmarse, se lanzó sobre el cuello de su hermano, clavando sus dientes en la piel color esmeralda completamente expuesta ante él.

Lejos de ser excitante para Raphael, fue doloroso, por lo que instintivamente trató de apartar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor del suyo, pero este se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldición, Leo! ¡Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos! ¡Quítate de encima!

Raphael puso sus manos en el pecho de Leo para apartarlo lo más posible, pero su hermano seguía teniendo mucha fuerza a pesar de estar completamente ebrio, y lo demostró al apretarse más contra él, provocando que los fuertes brazos del menor cedieran para poder restregarse contra él. Pero la jugada le salió mal a Leo, pues su cara fue a topar justo con la frente de su hermano, provocándole una fuerte contusión en la nariz que lo hizo echarse hacia atrás y caer de caparazón al suelo.

Raphael se tapó la parte afectada y cerró unos segundos los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había sido liberado de tanta presión, encontrándose con Leo tendido en el suelo mientras se quejaba débilmente del fuerte dolor en la nariz que él mismo se había provocado.

El menor se puso de pie y observó el lamentable espectáculo desde arriba; era patético que a Leo se le subiera el efecto del alcohol con sólo una cerveza. Aunque tal vez era razonable, puesto que su hermano jamás había bebido antes. Pero definitivamente lo peor había sido su comportamiento, pues seguramente el propósito del mayor había sido el tomarlo a la fuerza con tal de saciar las terribles ganas de tener sexo que había nacido en él en cuanto el alcohol nubló su conciencia.

Prácticamente iba a convertirse en objeto de abuso si aquello hubiera continuado.

Entonces quien sufrió un repentino mareo fue él al sentirse la peor escoria del mundo cuando razonó perfectamente aquella teoría hecha por sí mismo; aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho con Donatello, salvo por la terrible diferencia de que su hermanito no deseaba aquello, mientras descaradamente para él habría sido una perfecta oportunidad el tirarse a Leo mientras se encontraba ebrio. Aún y cuando el "abusado" teóricamente terminaría siendo él.

Se restregó la cabeza un par de veces contra pared antes de tomar la decisión de levantar a Leo, quien extrañamente seguía despierto pero muy débil sobre el suelo del dojo. De esa forma lo obligó a caminar junto a él, llevándolo directamente a las regaderas para meterlo bajo el agua fría, esperando que de aquella manera despertara un poco y le bajara la calentura.

Cuando terminó con él, lo llevó directamente a su habitación para que pudiera descansar lo suficiente como para no quedarse dormido por la mañana y que Splinter se diera cuenta de que había bebido la noche anterior. Pero se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa d que Mikey descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama del mayor, obviamente esperando que este regresara para dormir juntos el resto de la noche.

—¡Leo! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué parece zombi?

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Mikey en cuanto vio que su hermano era libremente manejado por Raphael como un muñeco de trapo en cuanto entraron a la habitación. El de rojo fue directo a colocarlo en la cama para después observar despreocupado a su hermanito menor.

—Descuida —intentó calmarlo—. Sólo está un poco pasado de copas. ¿Puedes creer que el muy niña se embriagó con una sola cerveza?

La cara de Mikey se volvió de pánico en cuanto escuchó aquello, corriendo para auxiliar a su hermano casi dormido sobre la cama.

Pero en cuanto llegó, Leonardo alargó los brazos y se aferró al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas para después comenzar a besarlo en diferentes ocasiones en todo el rostro.

Raphael observó el divertido espectáculo desde la puerta y después de mencionar «Diviértanse», se retiró de ahí, aún y cuando se sintiera totalmente culpable por lo que había provocado.

Aún así no se arrepentía de dejar a Mikey sólo con aquél increíblemente recién descubierto Leo, pues estaba seguro que no podía estar en mejores manos.

Fue su turno de tomar un baño frío, pues la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los propios, y las manos de Leo sobre su cuerpo no quería esfumarse de su mente. Necesitaba quitar aquella peligrosa imagen y colocarla lo más lejos posible de sus recuerdos para así poder resignarse a que jamás debía intentar algo con Leo.

Esa noche había sido su prueba de fuego, y aunque la llama en su interior seguía encendida, se había demostrado a sí mismo que aún quedaba algo de decencia dentro de sí al hacer lo correcto y no terminar por enredarse con su hermano mayor, aún y cuando ardía en deseos de hacerlo suyo por una noche.

—Pronto pasará —se dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida con una toalla húmeda colgando de sus hombros.

Sintió el despiadado frió de los pasillos envolver su piel, por la que aún resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de agua que había evitado secar de su cuerpo para que este no se calentara con facilidad.

Necesitaba el frío para poder descansar toda la noche en la larga espera del regreso de…

—¿Rapha? ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

Aquella voz lo regresó a la realidad, pues estaba a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta a su habitación cuando al otro lado del oscuro pasillo Donatello hizo notar su presencia con aquellas simples preguntas.

Lo notó caminar hacia él, aún con un par de maletas en mano, pues incluso no había tenido oportunidad de llegar a su habitación cuando se topó con la conocida presencia de su hermano mayor merodeando los pasillos de la guarida parcialmente a oscuras.

Raphael no lo había notado hasta esos momentos, o posiblemente la poca iluminación no ayudaba, pero su hermano parecía más delgado de lo común. Como si repentinamente hubiera dejado de ejercitarse aún y cuando sabía perfectamente no era así.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente cuando vio aquellas maletas siendo colocadas en el suelo para después ser tomado por los hombros con una delicadeza digna de su hermano científico y un rostro preocupado tras ser sus preguntas evidentemente ignoradas.

—¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama? ¿Te sientes enfermo? —volvió a preguntar, esperando pacientemente que sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

Raphael lo estaba observando desde un punto un poco más bajo dado a su estatura, pero no pudo evitar perderse en lo que estaba sucediendo; Donnie por fin había vuelto, incluso antes de lo que esperaba.

Lamentablemente para su hermano más joven, había sido en un mal momento.

El de rojo no tardó en unir sus labios contra los de Donatello, quien instintivamente quiso resistirse al beso, pero rápidamente sintió aquella acción desesperada y eufórica; algo estaba sucediendo con su hermano, pues a pesar de que su primer beso oficial como pareja también había sido de sorpresa, pudo notar que esta vez se encontraba en busca de algo más.

Aquella era una simple suposición que pudo confirmar cuando sintió las grandes manos de su hermano tomar fuertemente su trasero, apretando y masajeando un par de segundos antes de separarse de golpe gracias a la sorpresa.

—¡¿Raphael que te ocurre?! —se despegó de él todo lo que sus largos brazos podían ofrecerle—. ¿Por qué me estás tocando de esa manera? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—No. Estoy caliente —y tras esto lo tomó de la cintura para restregarlo contra la puerta, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados para que no escapara—. Necesito tomarte ahora mismo.

Donatello abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto escuchó estas palabras en la desesperada y ronca voz de Raphael. Estaba seguro que si hubiera más luz disponible, este se habría dado cuenta del color rojo que en estos momentos invadía su rostro.

—¿D-de qué hablas? Aun falta la tercera cita y después de eso…

—¡Al carajo la estúpida cita! —levantó un poco la voz para callarlo, notando rápidamente que su hermano se había encogido de hombros ante aquel repentino arranque de furia—. Donnie sólo mírame; estoy desesperado por tenerte. Te necesito. Necesito sentir tu cuerpo.

—P-pero Raph… yo —se mostró un poco más tranquilo, aún y cuando no se animaba a ver a su hermano a los ojos y no tenía una sola idea donde colocar sus inquietas manos.

Entonces Raphael puso aquellas manos que lo resguardaban celosamente, en sus mejillas, acariciando con toda la ternura que pudo aquél rostro que lo observaba confundido y con miedo.

—Donnie, te prometo que si aceptas, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas; tendremos cinco, diez… ¡quince citas más si así lo deseas! Pero por favor… pasa conmigo esta noche.

Estaba rogando. Raphael estaba rogándole y eso también le daba miedo, pues no sabía hasta donde había provocado aquél deseo vehemente en su hermano mayor por obtener su cuerpo aquella noche.

Lo miró a los ojos antes de que el mismo Rapha lo obligara a pegar su frente con la propia, sintiendo la arrítmica respiración del mayor y unas cuantas gotas de sudor frio recorrerle el rostro.

Entonces posó sus manos sobre aquellas abultadas mejillas bajo esos ojos claros y noto algo que lo preocupó; su piel estaba ardiendo, y no precisamente porque necesitaba un poco de sexo.

—Santo cielo, Raphael —se separó un poco de él para con una mano tocar su frente—. Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Necesitas antibióticos.

—A la mierda los antibióticos —lo vio reponerse enseguida, como si nada malo estuviera sucediéndole—. Sólo te necesito a ti y a tu flacucho trasero sobre mi entrepierna.

Molesto porque nuevamente se estaba volviendo grosero, Donatello quiso obligarlo a que se arrepintiera, pero fue callado por otro largo y apasionado beso de Raphael y lo obligó a pegarse cada vez más a la puerta, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su caparazón al ser aplastado por el hueco metal frio y el caliente cuerpo de su hermano.

La débil manija no resistió más y cedió, haciendo trastabillar a Donatello en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Se detuvo en la cama de Raphael antes de caer de lleno al suelo, y cuando volteo a verlo para reclamarle lo que había hecho, lo vio poner el candado en la puerta y girarse peligrosamente hacia él.

—N-no me dejarás salir de aquí hasta mañana, ¿cierto? —lo vio asentir mientras quedaba justo frente a él, sin quitarle esa intensa mirada de encima—. Aún así, creo que es lo mejor puesto que Casey está usando mi habitación.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su tonta risita nerviosa porque Raphael ya lo había tomado del caparazón, arrojándolo a la cama mientras sonreía perversamente al saber que no se movería de ahí hasta que terminara con él.

Aunque claro, después de eso, Donatello ni siquiera tendría posibilidad de levantarse.

—¡Rapha, espera! —repentinamente algo importante llegó a su cabeza, pues se le veía en el rostro cuando intentó levantarse—. ¡Tengo que llevar mis maletas al laboratorio! ¡Te prometo que vuelvo en menos de cinco minutos!

—¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! —lo regresó a la cama en cuando quiso poner un pie en el piso—. Irás a tu tonto laboratorio después de que te haya cogido mínimo tres veces. De otra forma nunca podrás salir de aquí.

El rostro de Donatello se volvió pálido por el miedo que aquellas palabras le habían provocado e inmediatamente apretó las piernas; su hermano realmente iba enserio en cuanto a tener sexo aquella noche.

Sintió a Raphael colocarse sobre él y separarle las piernas para arrodillarse justo entre ellas, apoyando sus fuertes manos sobre el respaldo mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos. Quería seducirlo con la mirada; encenderlo por dentro para que se sintiera listo y así poder comenzar.

Pero, ¿Cómo estar listo para algo como aquello?

Raphael tenía el pensamiento que estaría a punto de tener relaciones con alguien que ya no era virgen, y justo aquello era lo único que pasaba por la mente del más alto cuando su hermano comenzó a besarlo con desesperación nuevamente, dirigiendo una mano a su entrepierna para comenzar a masajear fuertemente sobre ella con intenciones de despertarlo.

Donatello tenía miedo; pero no por entregarse a Raphael, pues a fin de cuentas, ese era el propósito de aquél juego tan peligroso. Si no que justamente ahí se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni una sola experiencia en la intimidad.

Mucho menos cuando Raphael cometía aquellos actos tan salvajes como los que le estaba obligando a realizar.

—Tócame —le ordenó en cuanto tomó su mano y la dirigió a la entrepierna propia, notando Donatello aquella dureza que ya se encontraba completamente firme entre sus dedos—. ¿Ya viste lo que provocas, hermanito?

El menor hizo lo que le ordenaron y comenzó a masajear con mucha suavidad el miembro de su hermano, mientras sentía una fuerte mano estimular su propia intimidad con tacto enérgico y sin consideración alguna, pues podía sentir como su longitud crecía velozmente bajo ese salvajismo.

—R-Raphael, por favor… —soltó un fuerte gemido cuando uno de aquellos rasposos dedos apretó la punta de su masculinidad—… sé más gentil.

Escuchó aquella petición y lo soltó, regalándole una sonrisa que Donatello reconoció como cuando un nuevo y malévolo plan pasaba por su mente.

Fue tomado de la mano con brusquedad y forzado a levantarse para dejar a Raphael recostarse sobre la cama. Este último lo tomó de las caderas, obligándolo a sentarse en su entrepierna con su palpitante miembro rozando insistentemente el de Raphael.

—Podrás tener la ventaja pero aún así necesitas de mi irreverencia, ¿cierto Donnie? —bromeó el mayor, envolviendo ambos miembros masculinos con una mano para comenzar a masturbarse—. Sólo mírate; tan inexperto e inmaduro.

Raphael lo vio morder su labio inferior para evitar que sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su boca e intensificó las caricias para que pudiera dejar la pena y la vergüenza muy lejos y fuera de aquella habitación.

Necesitaba escucharlo gemir.

Necesitaba escucharlo rogar por más.

Donatello no lo soportó mucho tiempo más y se recostó sobre su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en el fibroso cuello mientras este seguía masajeando desesperadamente su entrepierna y recientemente su delgada colita.

Se detuvo un par de segundos a pensar, mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no soltar un fuerte grito, que aquello era de todo, menos romántico, pues su hermano parecía totalmente ansioso por estar dentro de él no solamente en ese momento, si no desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquél oscuro pasillo.

Pero en esos momentos tampoco le importaba; su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con cada uno de los estímulos que su hermano mayor ejercía sobre él, por lo que si no se apresuraba, terminaría justo en su mano sin pensarlo mucho.

—Sostén tu peso por un momento —le pidió el de rojo, tomándolo de las caderas para que supiera a lo que se refería.

Donatello obedeció y quedó de rodillas, apresando aquellas piernas gruesas y duras que estaban lejos de tener aquél color rojizo que mantenía el rostro de su hermano aún y cuando no llevaba su tradicional bandana puesta.

Agachó su mirada para verlo tomar un poco del líquido seminal que ambos habían comenzado a derramar desde hacer unos minutos, embadurnando sus dedos para continuar con aquél ritual que aceleraba sus pasos de una forma impresionante para ambos.

Los dos necesitaban lo mismo, y eso podía verse en la forma en la que ambos se devoraban con la mirada, pues Donatello, a pesar de que estaba aterrado por ser su primera vez, estaba convencido que quería aquello, mientras Raphael parecía querer enfermar con mucha más velocidad si no obtenía lo que quería lo antes posible.

Fue por eso que se apresuró a introducir uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de su hermano, pero todo pareció retrasarse un poco debido a que las piernas de este se debilitaban conforme aquél insistente dedo se hacía paso en aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente.

—Soporta un poco más, Donnie —pidió el mayor—. Ya viene lo bueno.

El menor asintió, deformando su rostro en uno de dolor conforme su hermano movía aquél grande dedo en su interior. Pero sabía que muy bien que tenía que resistirlo, pues aquello sería nada comparado con el gran miembro de su hermano intentado partirlo por la mitad.

Sonrió lastimero al saber que sería doloroso, pues Raphael no parecía ser alguien que procurara por ser tierno y cauteloso en la intimidad. Mucho menos cuando no tenía experiencias anteriores con otros hombres, por lo que prácticamente aquello era nuevo para ambos, aunque no lo supiera con exactitud.

Suspiró satisfecho cuando Raphael deshizo el abrazo que había iniciado en cuanto el dedo de su hermano lo desvirgó parcialmente al entrar por completo dentro de él, pues al recargarse sobre su cuerpo podía soportar el peso que cargaba en sus rodillas. Este parecía listo para el último paso, mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa que sólo podía significa una sola cosa.

—¿Raph…?

No terminó la pregunta porque sus caderas fueron obligadas a descender sobre aquella extensión caliente del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, sintiendo como aquel pedazo caliente se hacía paso dolorosamente en su interior.

—¡Ah! ¡RAPHA! —soltó un grito desgarrador mientras sintió un par de lagrimas salir presurosas de sus ojos.

Aquello era lo más doloroso que había experimentado en su vida y lo demostró apretando fuertemente las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano.

—Calma —pidió el mayor—, sabes a la perfección que el dolor pasará pronto. Sólo relájate.

«Se dice fácil», pensó el otro, sintiendo como si un puñado de brasas al rojo vivo quisieran hacerse paso en su interior; así era como podía describir exactamente la sensación que le provocaba tener dentro de él a su hermano.

Pero debía soportarlo; guardar las apariencias de y hacerle creer que aquella no era su primera vez. Tenía que mostrarse seguro y que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Raphael lo empujó hacia arriba con su pelvis, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar lentamente mientras sentía a su hermano tensarse cada vez más entre sus brazos.

—¡Espera! ¡Detente! —rogó el menor, terminando de derramar una gruesa lagrima que resbaló hasta sus mejillas.

El de rojo se dio cuenta de esto y se quedó quieto, observando con incredulidad el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

—Vaya que eres una niña —dijo con burla—. Mira que te siga doliendo tanto como la primera vez.

Estas palabras formaron un hueco en el estomago de Donatello; estaba claro que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de la verdad aún y cuando estaba dando todas las señales de que nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello, pero aún así sintió un poco de miedo al pensar que si se descuidaba un poco más…

—Ya… Muévete, por favor.

A Raphael no tuvieron que repetírselo una vez más, pues no tardó en volver a empujar el trasero de hermano con su pelvis mientras dejaba escapar aquellos guturales sonidos que nacían desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Donatello se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, envolviéndole el cuello con sus delgados brazos mientras descansaba una de sus mejillas sobre la cabeza calva del mayor, sintiendo aquella piel verde elevar su temperatura conforme los movimientos se hacían cada vez más desesperados y precisos.

El que estaba abajo comenzó a apuntar en varias direcciones hasta poder encontrar el punto indicado donde su hermano pudiera encontrar más placer, pues aquellos quejidos de dolor no paraban de salir de su boca cada vez más seguido.

—R-Raph —sollozó, desesperado por no sentir lo que tanto deseaba—. D-duele… Duele mucho.

Sintió una gruesa lagrima recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta sus propias mejillas; Donatello estaba teniendo problemas para sentir el mismo placer que él estaba experimentando, pero ya no se le ocurría que más hacer para poder dejarlo satisfecho.

Dejó de empujar unos segundos, escuchando los gimoteos lamentosos de su hermano mientras se estremecía al sentir aún aquél grosor alojado en sus entrañas.

Entonces lo tomó fuertemente de las piernas, que a este punto, permanecían débilmente enredadas en su cintura, y lo elevó un poco, manteniéndolo en aquella posición mientras comenzaba un nuevo movimiento que esperaba pudiera otorgarle un poco de lo que él estaba sintiendo con aquella extraña pero placentera sesión.

Cuando empujó por tercera vez, sintió a Donatello estremecerse un poco más de lo normal, mientras inconscientemente abría la boca de forma tan amplia que Raphael sabía que había aparecido en él sin necesidad de verlo a la cara.

El más joven había sentido por fin una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, sobresaltándose un poco en cuanto aquella sensación lo invadió.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —rogo, pidiendo por lo más valioso que tenía el que continuara.

Pero Raphael despiadadamente se detuvo, tomando con ambas mano los costados del caparazón de su hermano y girándolo rápidamente para dejarlo recostado por completo sobre la cama, levantando inmediatamente las piernas de su hermano para hacerse paso de nueva cuenta en su interior tras esa mirada de suplica que formaban aquellos extravagantes ojos oscuros de la tortuga más inteligente de todos.

Aquella sonrisa y esos gemidos virtuosos en la boca de Donatello le estaban diciendo que esa posición era mucho más ventajosa para él, por lo que en esta ocasión no se detuvo a pensar en si le dolería o no el que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas.

No sabía que tan dolorosa o placentera había sido para Donatello su primera experiencia juntos, pero estaba claro que de unos segundos para acá, esta segunda vez se estaba volviendo única.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas—. ¿Te gusta esto?

—Aún duele —respondió cuando dejó de morder su labio inferior de nueva cuenta para soportar más gemidos—. P-pero en momentos se siente… bien.

En un arranque de desesperación, Raphael tomó fuerte las piernas de su hermano que reposaban sobre sus hombros, las separó un poco más y lo obligó a elevar sus caderas para así poder adentrarse un poco más en él; y al parecer funcionó.

—¡Ah! ¡Raph! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí!

El más joven sintió aquél pequeño instante invadir su cuerpo y eso provocó que inevitablemente se viniera sobre los vientres de ambos, apretando sus paredes internas y poniendo un poco más de presión sobre la hombría de su hermano, quien tampoco pudo soportar aquella sensación tan deliciosa abrazando aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, por lo que soltó su semilla dentro de su hermano soltando un largo y, a los oídos de Donatello, sensual gemido.

—¡Ah! Raphael… Eso fue tan… —intentó articular palabra el menor de ambos.

—Lo sé —lo calló con un simple beso en los labios—. Estuviste maravilloso… Leo.

No supo lo que se había escapado de sus labios hasta que sintió el cuerpo debajo de él estremecerse y dejar de respirar inmediatamente.

Un tanto mareado, y con su vista a medio nublar por la alta fiebre que estaba experimentando, volteó a ver aquella mirada rojiza con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un error y que su mente le hubiera jugado una cruel broma, pero no fue así; Donatello lo observaba con una decepción impresionante en su mirada, mientras sus ojos permanecían dilatados y tan abiertos que dejaban ver un alma completamente destrozada.

Y no era para menos, pues simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

…continuará en el capítulo EXTRA #2.

**¡Explotó la bomba!**

**Las cosas se ponen intensas y los capítulos se vuelven cada vez más candentes. ¡Genial! ¡Primer ****_limón_**** del fic! Aunque seguramente ni siquiera fue lo que esperaban, pero bueno, como diría un personaje que me hace reí mucho; "****_Así las cosas deben ser_****", y creo que me estoy volviendo cada vez un poco más cruel con los personajes.**

**Pero por favor no se decepcionen, prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo por darle a esta historia un final digno y que los deje satisfechos.**

**Les tengo preparado un mega capítulo 7, donde por fin verán eso por lo que tanto me preguntan, así que aguanten, que si se dan cuenta, ya estoy actualizando un poco más seguido.**

**Por favor no olviden comentar lo que les pareció esta bomba nuclear; sea lo que sea que tengan que opinar, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

**¡Los adora…!**

…**Miss GRavedad**

_PD: Ustedes disculparan que esto se esté poniendo peor de dramático que una novela Mexicana, pero si se han dado cuenta, parece que este es mi género._

_PD2: ¡Misato y slynaxx! ¡Por favor perdónenme por lo que le hice a Donnie! (risitas nerviosas)._


	8. EXTRA II

En el capítulo anterior, ¿llegaron a preguntarse por qué Donatello permaneció por tanto tiempo en casa de April?

…

Y después de esquivar todos esos objetos y evadir las cartas bomba que me mandaron, como en el EXTRA numero uno… ¡Capitulito rápido y cortito! Tenía todas las intenciones de colgar este capítulo 48 horas después del anterior, pero después decidí que lo haría a modo de celebrar cuando recibiera los 80 reviews, y… ¡Yey! ¡GRacias _Akane Hitomi_! Qué privilegio tan grande me has dado.

**Advertencias: **_Mpreg _(embarazo masculino). ¡Sí! Finalmente será revelado cómo y entre quienes será; aunque es realmente obvio lo segundo. Es muy importante que si no les agradan este tipo de géneros, por favor no continúen con la lectura, y de ser así, respeten los gustos de aquellos que decidan permanecer.

**Dedicación** muy especial a _MisatoKatsuragui_, ¡Mujer! ¡Amo que tengas una mente tan observadora! realmente estás logrando ver toda la realidad que tiene esto y sabes a donde me quiero dirigir. ¡Eres increíble! Para todos los demás que dejan _review_ sacando sus conclusiones. Entre ellos los que comentan como Guest, a quienes desgraciadamente no puedo responderles los reviews por obvias razones. Me emociona y divierte mucho leer sus reacciones.

¡Por favor disfruten esta miniatura!

…

EXTRA II: April.

_Tocó la ventana para que lo dejaran entrar; ya se estaba cansando de tener que volver a la guarida cada vez que recordaba que había olvidado algo._

_O más bien, cada vez que April se lo recordaba._

—_Estaba a punto de llamarte __—__dijo la joven mujer en cuanto vio a su amigo entrar al departamento__—__. Esta vez te tardaste mucho._

_Donatello le entregó la pequeña maleta y sonrió nervioso; habría llegado antes si no fuera porque Raphael se interpuso en su camino y lo distrajo con una buena sesión de ardientes besos que, aún y cuando no quería separarse de él, finalmente había tenido que hacerlo._

_No sin antes prometerle que el día siguiente estaría dedicado completamente para él, y tras verlo tan ansioso por más, sería el mismo Raphael quien decidiera si llegarían más lejos o no al termino de la siguiente cita._

_Se sonrojó débilmente de tan sólo pensarlo._

_De verdad esperaba que el otro deseara intimar y finalmente pasar una noche al lado de su hermano, pues aquella forma tan atenta y apasionada de tratarlo últimamente parecía estarlo enamorando de a poco._

_«¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Raphael?», pensó, imaginándose que tenía la misma cara de tonto cada vez que veía a Mikey concentrarse en Leonardo._

—_¿Y bien? __—__lo interrumpió April, como esperando una respuesta._

_La joven tortuga se dio cuenta y se le quedó viendo, confundido._

—_Vaya que estás distraído, Donnie —sonrió ella—. Pregunté; ¿ahora si trajiste el resto del equipo?_

—_Por supuesto —volvió a su postura—. Fue complicado salir sin que se dieran cuenta y por eso fue que tardé un poco más. Pero procuré olvidar nada esta vez._

—_Entonces será mejor que comencemos con las pruebas; ¿qué hay que hacer, profesor?_

_El joven sonrió cuando su asistente abrazó la pequeña maleta que le había sido entregada con anterioridad, para después ser tomada de la mano y caminar directamente hacia la cocina, donde habían improvisado un laboratorio equipado con todo lo que necesitaban en estos momento; o bueno, casi todo._

_Cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de que la computadora personal de Donatello había terminado de arrojar unos resultados que parecían haber tardado en completarse, imprimiendo inmediatamente todas las numeraciones necesarias en una pequeña hoja de papel blanca que April no tardó en tomar y leer cuidadosamente._

_Fue entonces que los gestos de la chica se volvieron preocupantes para su mejor amigo, pues parecían no gustarle aquellos resultados._

—_¿Tan mal estoy? __—__preguntó él, impaciente por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_Si sigues como hasta ahora, claro que tendrás problemas __—__sentenció ella__—__. Tus niveles de cortisol y prolactina están muy elevados, y sabes a la perfección que esto podría dañarte de forma permanente. Además, la testosterona en tu cuerpo está tan baja que si fueras un ser humano ya habrías desarrollado senos._

_Donatello reprimió una carcajada, y ella se dio cuenta._

—_Sólo mírate, Donnie… —continuó—… Incluso estás más delgado. Tus músculos están desapareciendo._

—_April —la llamó el joven con ternura, intentando calmarla—. Está bien, ya pasará. Es cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo vuelva a ser el de antes; puedo solucionarlo con mucho ejercicio y proteínas. Después de todo…_

—_Sí, sí. Ya lo sé —lo interrumpió ella—; ya obtuviste lo que querías y eso era lo importante y único propósito para exponer tu cuerpo de esa manera. Pero necesitas cuidarte, Donnie; Cambiaste estos niveles a un extremo que es peligroso, y los efectos no tardarán en aparecer. Y simplemente para…_

_April no pudo seguir hablando porque se mostraba realmente preocupada; lo peor ya había pasado, de eso estaba consciente y agradecía con el alma que su amigo lograra su propósito a nada de que las cosas pasaran a niveles altamente perjudiciales._

—_Era necesario —se excusó él._

—_Lo sé. Era estrictamente indispensable que modificaras la estructura de tu información genética para seguir con esto… Pero lo que no logro entender es, ¿cómo lograste cubrir los huecos que estaban en tu cadena de ADN y que fueron rellenados con el mutageno que llevas en la sangre? Esa sustancia es inestable y fue por eso que la primera vez que intentamos esto no se logró el producto._

_Donatello sonrió ante esta elaborada pregunta, creando un poco de misterio antes de entregarle un pequeño papel que llevaba escondido en su cinturón._

_En cuanto lo leyó, quedó totalmente sorprendida con aquella información._

—_Pero Donnie… —no quería que aquello sonara como objeción, pero tenía que decirlo como era—… ¿estás consciente de que esto cambia totalmente el concepto de lo que estamos haciendo? —lo vio asentir, confiado—. Gracias a esto dejas de ser la fuente y pasas automáticamente a ser la…_

—_¡Lo sé! —se mostró feliz, intentando contagiar esa alegría a su amiga humana—. Tienes que admitir que fue muy astuto de mi parte. _

_Ella se le quedó viendo, absteniéndose de interrumpir sus reacciones tan abruptas; realmente parecía feliz, y aunque desde un principio no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Donatello estaba haciendo, no le restaba más que apoyarlo y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para que las cosas salieran bien y no corriera peligro en ningún momento._

_Después de todo era una tortuga macho, y no estaba diseñado para algo como aquello._

—_Será mejor que hagamos la última prueba antes de sacar nuestras propias conclusiones —dijo April mientras le señalaba una pequeña cajita de cristal opaco y negro de donde salían infinidad de cables que terminaban conectados a un computador mucho más preciso que el de las anteriores pruebas de sangre._

_Sobre esta, había un contador digital cuya numeración había llegado a cero y se encontraba lista para ser abierta y realizar las pruebas que fueran necesarias._

—_Llegó a cero desde hace unos minutos —mencionó ella con cierta emoción en sus palabras—. Si fue un éxito ya podrás darte cuenta._

_Inmediatamente, Donatello le pidió a la chica que se pusiera unos guantes estériles y sacara el contenido de aquél contenedor para comenzar con las pruebas, y así lo hizo; en cuanto April la abrió, pudo encontrarse con un líquido espeso y amarillento en el cual hundió sus delgados dedos, palpando con todo el cuidado que pudo el pequeño objeto que era protagonista de toda atención en aquellos momentos._

_Finalmente lo encontró; una superficie redondeada, suave, y muy pequeña le hizo saber que había encontrado su objetivo dentro de aquél abundante líquido que contenía casi toda la información genética de aquél a quien ayudaba._

_En cuanto lo sacó por completo, Donatello lo miró con total anhelo reflejado en su rostro y no pudo evitar el quedarse así durante unos segundos, hasta que su amiga hizo un movimiento suave para entregárselo en las manos aún y cuando seguía manchado de aquella cosa tan desagradable._

_Un huevo._

_Un pequeño y delicado huevo de tortuga de agua dulce era lo que Donatello sostenía en sus manos sin importarle que estas se encontraran totalmente sucias por lo que estaba comenzando a escurrir de ellas._

_Sin siquiera limpiar el pequeño huevo, lo colocó en el ovoscopio casero que él y April habían fabricado el día anterior, y con el corazón acelerado, tanto él como su amiga se acercaron al aparato en cuanto encendieron la bombilla._

_Ambos se quedaron sin respiración y ahogaron un gemido en cuanto comprobaron el resultado._

_April, quien observaba maravillada la reacción de su amigo, sonrió sincera, pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por aquella cabecita terca y muy, pero muy inteligente._

—_Felicidades Donnie… __—__mencionó ella, finalmente__—__… Dentro de poco serás mamá._

_El jovencito sonrió, lleno de ilusión; no veía la hora de contárselo a todos. En especial a…_

_April se apartó para dejarlo a solas; era justo que disfrutara del momento y pensara un poco en lo que algunas semanas más cambiaría su vida para siempre._

_Tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa y leyó de nueva cuenta el contenido del papel:_

"La sincronización de ambos códigos genéticos fue totalmente exitosa.

Tiempo de fertilización: 3 días.

Tiempo de incubación estimado: de 7 a 40 semanas. No se sabe si tomará el tiempo de gestación de una tortuga de agua dulce o de un ser humano al poseer características de ambas especies.

Información genética;

Célula feminizada: Sujeto de pruebas #1 – Donatello (92% de información genética).

Célula masculina: Sujeto de pruebas #2 – Raphael (8% de información genética).

Sólo fue necesaria poca información para rellenar los huecos en la cadena de ADN elegida para el embrión."

_La chica suspiró; no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo al elegir el ADN de Raphael para complementar la cadena que le daría vida al embrión, pero gracias a ello quedaba muy lejos de ser una clonación ordinaria; sin duda alguna, esto los convertía a ambos en los padres de ese pequeño huevo que Donatello no dejaba de admirar, maravillado._

_«__Ay Rapha…» Pensó la pelirroja mientras le mostraba una tenue sonrisa al otro. «¿Qué tan buen padre llegarás a ser? ¿Porqué te eligió Donnie?»_

…_Continúa en el capítulo 7._

**Tengo que admitir que la mayoría de estos párrafos estaban listos desde que terminé de escribir el capítulo número 1, y estoy muy contenta de por fin poder revelárselos, pues me he quebrado la cabeza con esto. En el próximo capítulo podré explicarles mucho mejor en qué me basé para sacar esta retorcida idea. Aunque a decir verdad, ya les he dejado unas cuantas pistas a lo largo de estos 6 capis pasados. ¿Lo recuerdan?**

**Ahí tienen el tan preguntado Mpreg, ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Era lo que esperaban? Por favor, háganmelo saber en sus reviews.**

**Los quiere hasta el infinito…**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	9. CAPITULO 07: Víctima y victimario

¡Capítulo 7! ¡Hell yeah!

Aprovechando el tan festejado día feriado en mi País, he terminado este capítulo que, aún y cuando es mucho, MUCHO dialogo, me en-can-tó escribirlo. Y dado que muchas de ustedes quedaron infartadas (y algunas más mencionaron tener su alma destrozada) con el último capítulo y el EXTRA #2, he decidido traerles algo tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe en esta historia.

Eso sí; tranquilo pero vital.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, salvo como ya mencioné antes; muchos diálogos.

**Dedicado **para mi linda, linda amiga y colega, _Chonik_. Además,_ LucetNovae_, ¡claro que tus comentarios tienen un inmenso valor! Has estado aquí desde el principio y tienes derecho a decir TODO lo que tengas en mente. Siempre tomaré en cuenta los comentarios. ¡Ustedes me enamoran con sus mensajes!

¡_Sol-Sen_! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por la opinión que tienes acerca de esta servidora y sus locas ideas! Y claro que leo todos tus mensajes, todos son muy significativos para mí.

¡Por favor disfruten la lectura!

…

Capítulo 7: Víctima y victimario.

Despertó con cada musculo de su cuerpo adolorido tras pasar una noche completamente delirante; recordaba el rostro decepcionado de Donatello y aquellos ojos ausentes de la felicidad que momentos atrás habían experimentado tras una inmejorable sesión de sexo.

O al menos así lo consideraba Raphael, pues no recordaba que alguna de sus aventuras le hubiera dado tal satisfacción que la que su hermano le había otorgado la noche anterior.

«Aunque Donnie no parecía tan feliz durante ni después de hacerlo» se dijo mientras observaba alrededor de su habitación con pereza.

Tenía tanta hambre que comería cualquier cosa que Mikey le preparara e incluso pediría repeticiones, pero no recordaba tener tanto tiempo sin probar bocado como para sentir tal vacío en su estómago.

Entonces el cansancio extremo volvió a su cuerpo y gracias a eso pudo concentrar su vista en lo que ocurría en su habitación en lugar de querer levantarse para buscar alimento.

—¿Dónde está Casey? —se preguntó al ver que su hamaca estaba intacta y no había ropa y accesorios de hombre esparcidos por la habitación como últimamente ocurría.

Fijó su vista en el reloj y calendario digital que April les había obsequiado a todos hace dos cumpleaños y se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

Tres días; si no se equivocaba, había pasado tres días en cama, con altas temperaturas y fuertes dolores provocadas por una infección que lo debilito hasta quedar postrado durante tantos días.

Pero sabía que era y verdad y que nada de aquello lo estaba alucinando, pues ahora venían a su mente los recuerdo de unos preocupados Splinter y Mikey medicándolo, tratando de alimentarlo, e incluso cambiando las pequeñas toallas que ponían en su frente para poder regularizar su temperatura.

Incluso recordaba el rostro de su padre y la extraña expresión que le regaló cuando, tras un largo y agotador sueño, abrió los ojos simplemente para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano Donatello.

—_Te equivocas, hijo. Soy yo, tu padre. Tu hermano vendrá en un par de horas más para revisar el estado en el que te encuentras; él dice que no tardarás mucho en volver a ser el mismo de antes._

Daba gracias a todos los cielos porque Splinter no se había enterado del porqué su insistencia por ver y hablar con Donnie; fue ahí cuando la pesada hambre que sentía en su estomago se fue para dar paso a la preocupación y al vacío que acarrea el nerviosismo, pues si algo no había abandonado su mente todos esos días que se mantuvo en cama, fue la mirada de dolor de su hermano menor tras ser confundido con alguien a quien adoraba y admiraba tanto como lo era Leonardo.

_Lo sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, y tras mirarlo con tanto asombro en sus ojos rojizos, desvió la mirada y lo empujó con suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima; el fuerte mareo y las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza volvieron en cuanto aquél nombre se le escapó por accidente y su hermano pareció desquebrajarse de a poco._

_El malestar que se había ido lejos gracias al grandioso orgasmo que había sentido al disfrutar del cuerpo del menor, había vuelto de golpe gracias a su ineptitud tras no poder satisfacer como se debe a alguien tan sentimental como lo era Donatello._

—_Donnie, yo…_

—_Aléjate —lo interrumpió, posicionando una mano entre ellos para que no se le ocurriera acercarse._

_El más joven desvió la mirada inmediatamente y se quedó así unos momentos, tratando de digerir lo que hacía nada, ocurrió dentro de aquella habitación sucia y con extraños olores rodeándolos._

_Justo en este momento olía a humedad, o más bien, a un tipo de humedad difícil de describir, pues se trataba del olor del sudor de Raphael combinado con el suyo. Pero no llegaba hasta ahí, si no que ahora mismo los fluidos expulsados entre sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenar el ambiente._

_Era por eso que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar; él y su hermano recién tuvieron relaciones, y lo tenía más que presente en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo dado a que Raphael aún se encontraba dentro de él, por lo que el dolor y el fuerte ardor que se volvía cada vez más presente._

_Había tenido sexo con Raphael._

_Había tenido sexo con Raphael y lo había disfrutado TAN poco._

_Había tenido sexo con Raphael y… había sido llamado con otro nombre._

_Pero no con cualquier nombre, si no que era aquél que pertenecía a su hermano mayor._

_Hubiera preferido que mencionara el nombre de una mujer desconocida, cuyo destino era el de pertenecer a una de esas tantas prostitutas que Raphael contrataba cada cierto tiempo con ayuda de Casey._

_Definitivamente aquello habría dolido menos._

_Se alejó un poco más de aquél cuerpo cuyos ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, estirando levemente sus piernas para quedar su caparazón cada vez más pegado contra el ruidoso respaldo de la cama. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido ante la extraña sensación del miembro de Raphael finalmente saliendo de su interior, seguido de aquél espeso fluido que su hermano había procurado liberar dentro suyo, convirtiendo aquello en algo totalmente incomodo cuando el semen de Raphael comenzó a pegarse entre sus muslos._

_Aquello sólo ayudaba a que el ardor en su parte baja aumentara._

_Esto lo llevó a intentar retirarse un poco más de su hermano, pero el recordatorio de aquél frio respaldo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Fue ahí cuando no encontró más salida y se detuvo._

—_Donnie… Lo siento tanto. En verdad no quise…—intentó tomar su rostro para que volteara a verlo._

—_¡NO ME TOQUES!_

_De un manotazo, Donatello alejó la mano que despacio se acercaba, evitando que siquiera un dedo rozara su piel._

_Raphael observó aquella mirada dilatada concentrarse en él, justo en el momento exacto en que sintió que todos sus pensamientos comenzaban a bloquearse debido a que los mareos aumentaban._

—_Déjame explicarte, D… Lo que pasa es que Leo y yo…_

—_Por favor vete, Raphael._

_Volvió a desviarle la mirada, pero esta vez con la voz totalmente temblorosa y supo que estaba soportando una lágrima al ver aquella insistencia por no quitar sus ojos del suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior con evidente furia reprimida._

—_¡QUE TE VAYAS! _

_Finalmente explotó, empujando con ambas manos el pesado cuerpo de su hermano mayor, quien quedó a nada de caer de la cama gracias a que pudo detenerse al poner una de sus manos en el filo del endurecido colchón._

—_No me voy a ir, Donnie; necesito hablar contigo antes de que termines de hacerte una idea equivocada sobre lo que ocurrió —argumentó el mayor, volviendo a su posición sobre las piernas de su hermano—. Además; esta es mi habitación._

_Pero Donatello no le tuvo la paciencia que esperaba, pues removió fuertemente sus piernas hasta que logró liberarlas tras permanecer atrapadas debajo del mayor y salió de la cama, llevándose la blanca sabana con él, la cual permanecía enredada en su delgado cuerpo._

—_¡No te vayas! —le pidió Rapha, mientras veía al otro luchar contra su peso por liberar una pequeña porción de la sabana—. ¡Tienes que dejar que te explique que…!_

_Antes de permitirle terminar, Donatello aló más fuerte, a lo cual Raphael puso toda su fuerza en atraerlo nuevamente hacia él mediante aquél pedazo de tela._

_El más joven trastabilló un poco pero logró desenredar la sabana de su cuerpo, dejando a Raphael con el accesorio entre sus manos._

_Agitado por tanto luchar, Donnie lo observó unos momentos con rencor mientras lo veía hacer a un lado ese pedazo de tela tan aclamado por ambos, hasta que notó a Raphael concentrarse en ella cuando inevitablemente ambos concentraron sus miradas en unos diminutos puntos rojos que manchaban el impoluto blanco sobre las manos de Raphael._

_Rápidamente, el mayor dirigió sus claros ojos a las delgadas piernas de su hermano, notando inmediatamente que aparte del opaco líquido que escurría por entre aquellos muslos, tenía unos muy notables hilos rojos desfilando hasta llegar a sus rodilleras, donde vieron interrumpido su camino._

_Raphael se quedó perdido en aquella escena mientras el chico genio intentaba cubrirse con una mano, hasta que notó una ridícula esfera de nieve que Michelangelo le había reglado al mayor en una navidad pasada, por lo que inmediatamente la tomó y se la arrojó justo en el estómago, sacándole el poco aire que en estos momentos le quedaba._

_Lo vio retorcerse sobre la cama, y con voz asfixiada, escuchó un ruego para que no se marchara, pero era evidente que no iba a quedarse ahí. _

_Raphael era un imbécil y en estos momentos lo único que deseaba hacer era estar lo más lejos posible de él._

_El mayor de ambos se quedó recostado sobre su cama, observando adolorido el cuerpo de Donatello salir de su habitación y desaparecer ante su vista tras un fuerte portazo que seguramente, más de uno dentro de la guarida debió haberlo escuchado._

—_Donnie…—escuchó su propia voz debilitarse cada vez más mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia la puerta con esperanza de que el otro volviera a su lado—. R-regresa… Tenemos que hablar._

_Pero nada sucedió._

_Donatello se había marchado, dejándolo a él con una terrible frustración después de haber experimentado el mayor placer en toda su vida. Sensación que todo el tiempo que duró el acto había tenido el rostro de su hermano mayor, pero extrañamente, sabía que aquél olor pertenecía a Donnie._

_A su dulce y depresivo hermano menor._

_Terminó de recostarse sobre su cama cuando el dolor de cabeza se volvió más punzante y su cuerpo cada vez más débil. _

Tenía que admitirlo; se había equivocado como nunca en su vida, y era evidente que Donatello jamás lo perdonaría por algo como aquello.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, sintió miedo; miedo de perder para siempre a uno de sus hermanos y la relación tan única que todos llevaban como familia. Así que decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a buscarlo; si ya habían pasado tantos días como su aparato digital marcaba, tenía la esperanza de que su cabeza se encontrara un poco más fría que durante esa fatídica noche.

Aunque claro, ni de lejos menos molesto con él.

Caminó despacio esperando que sus piernas no flaquearan al momento de avanzar, descubriendo que a pesar del dolor muscular, se encontraba fuerte como un roble y ya no quedaba rastro de la fiebre y aquellos intolerables dolores de cabeza.

No alcanzó a llegar hasta la puerta cuando esta se abrió despacio, descubriendo la bajita figura de Mikey, quien llevaba una pequeña charola con algo de zumo, leche, tostadas y frutas en rodajas, seguramente para intentar alimentarlo al imaginar que seguía sumido en su delirante mundo.

—¡Raph! ¡Estás mejor! —se alegró el más joven, casi queriendo arrojársele encima a su hermano si no fuera porque llevaba un montón de comida en sus manos.

—¿Dónde está Donnie? —preguntó, dejando de lado la evidente felicidad de su hermanito por verlo en mejor estado de salud.

Pero Mikey no respondió y se limitó a desviar la mirada para evitar darle tantas explicaciones a su hermano.

—D está ocupado, Raph —ayudado por la charola, le dio unos cuantos empujones a Raphael para que diera media vuelta y volviera a la cama—. Por ahora es mejor que comas algo, ¿sí? Después de descansar y llenar tu estomago te explicaré que fue lo que ocurrió.

Raphael no se movió de su lugar aún y cuando Mikey seguía picándole el plastrón con el filo de la charola, notando inmediatamente que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuando el más joven de sus hermanos comenzó a evadir su mirada constantemente.

No podía engañarlo; Mikey era un libro abierto para todos en esa familia.

Lo hizo a un lado con mucha facilidad y salió a paso moderado de su habitación mientras Michelangelo arrojaba la charola en una de las antiguas cómodas antes de perseguirlo por toda la estancia.

Raphael había dado un vistazo rápido dentro de la habitación de Donatello y salió disparado hacia el laboratorio en cuanto la encontró vacía; lo que más lo había desorientado de aquella fugaz vista había sido la cama totalmente desecha y las telarañas que ya comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de las paredes; Donatello era bastante cuidadoso con la limpieza de su habitación y esta tenía que haber pasado más de un par de días sin ser utilizada como para que las telarañas ya pudieran notarse.

Entonces notó un escenario mucho más preocupante y desolador cuando llegó hasta las puertas del laboratorio; este se encontraba notablemente cerrado, mientras al menos una decena de piezas, entre las que se encontraban vasos, botellas con bebidas y algunos platos con comida y postres descansaban en el suelo, frente a las puertas del laboratorio. Algunos parecían tener mucho tiempo ahí al notar que la comida ya se encontraba en malas condiciones.

Logró notar una pequeña charola que contenía exactamente lo mismo que Mikey le había llevado a él para que desayunara, pero en cantidades mucho menores.

—No ha querido salir del laboratorio en tres días —escuchó la vocecita del menor mientras seguía analizando cada uno de esos platillos con comida—. Ni siquiera ha querido hablar con Splinter. No sale para absolutamente nada, salvo para revisar tu estado de salud una vez al día y darme un montón de píldoras para medicarte.

—¿Qué dice el sensei de todo esto? —preguntó.

—Que le demos tiempo —la voz de Mikey se volvía cada vez más triste—. Sabe que algo le pasa a Donnie pero no quiere obligarlo a hablar.

Gracias a eso Raphael notó que algo faltaba dentro de la guarida, pues esta se encontraba inquietantemente silenciosa.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —refiriendose a Splinter, Leo y Casey.

—Casey regresó a su casa la mañana siguiente en que Donatello regresó. Dijo que April por fin hablaría con él y no dudó en tomar sus cosas y marcharse. El hecho de que no regresara en estos tres días nos dice que April lo perdonó, pero no se han comunicado con nosotros de vuelta; Casey no sabía de tu situación de cama y al parecer tampoco saben que Donatello no se encuentra bien. Ahora mismo Leo y el maestro fueron en busca de nuestra amiga para que nos pueda decir que fue lo que le pasó a Donnie; lleva actuando así desde que volvió hace tres días, y dado que nadie ha podido hablar con él, no sabemos lo que ocurre.

La preocupada voz de su hermano sólo logró que sus entrañas se removieran un poco más en cuanto se supo el responsable de lo que ocurría con su hermano; los otros dos no lo sabían, pero Donatello había vuelto con una actitud completamente normal. Él había sido el responsable de que su hermano permaneciera tantos días encerrado y sin desear el contacto externo.

Tomó a Mikey de los hombros y con una ligera sonrisa le dijo sin palabras que no se preocupara. Acto seguido se posicionó frente a la puerta y comenzó a tocar; primero se trataron de golpes muy leves, manteniendo la esperanza de que su hermano por fin decidiera dejar de lado aquella actitud tan depresiva y se mostrara ante ellos. Pero nada ocurrió, y fue por eso que tuvo que poner más fuerza en sus golpes; de esa manera se enteraría que era urgente el poder hablar a solas.

—Tengo miedo, Rapha —dijo el más pequeño, jugando con sus deditos en señal de nerviosismo—. Donatello también está enfermo; la última vez que salió parecía muy débil y casi no tenía color en la piel. Jamás lo había visto tan delgado, aparte de que lo hemos visto salir corriendo directo a los baños sólo para volver el estómago y encerrarse de nuevo.

Raphael se preocupó ante estas palabras; si Donatello estaba deprimido por su culpa, no tenía porque comportarse de aquella manera. Eso sólo significaba que había algo más que lo estaba afectando, y la terrible situación en que su encuentro amoroso terminó no había ayudado del todo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no tuvo ningún tipo de contestación. Diez minutos y Raphael comenzó a debilitarse, hasta que llegó a veinte y no tuvo más remedio que hacer todos esos platillos a un lado con ayuda de su pie para después sentarse, recargado en una de las puertas del laboratorio a esperar que su hermano se dignara si quiera a asomar su cabeza y se diera cuenta de lo preocupados que estaban por él.

Y también de las incontrolables ansias de Raphael por hablar con él y aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Al verlo ahí, dispuesto a esperar, Michelangelo salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios y volvió con la comida que estaba destinada desde un principio para su querido hermano mayor.

—Será mejor que comas un poco mientras esperamos —le entregó la charola en las manos—. Así evitarás una recaída.

—Gracias, _Mike_ —aceptó la comida.

Comenzó a degustar un poco de fruta mientras sintió a su hermanito tomar asiento a al lado suyo dispuesto a esperar junto a él. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero Mikey tenía razón; tenía que reponer fuerzas para evitar caer en cama nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaron y la compañía del menor no era la mejor en cuanto a paciencia se trataba, pues no dejaba de lado aquél nerviosismo tan desesperante cuando nunca dejó de juguetear con sus dedos; se dio cuenta de que había algo más que quería mencionar pero no se atrevía. O tal vez no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de que los nervios te carcoman y te tragues tu propia lengua? —preguntó el mayor.

Mikey comenzó a temblar y en ningún momento volteó a verlo, por lo que Raphael se limitó a observar aquella extraña forma en la que seguía mordiéndose los labios para no soltar de golpe el seguro mar de palabras que se le irían encima.

Pero el más joven no pudo decir media palabra porque, tras una hora de espera fuera del laboratorio, las puertas se abrieron, haciéndolo caer caparazón al suelo al mismo tiempo en que Raphael se ponía de pie para enfrentar a su hermano.

Y hubiera funcionado de no ser porque Donatello lo evadió olímpicamente tras salir corriendo, saltando en primera estancia, el cuerpo de Michelangelo recostado sobre el suelo.

—¡Donnie! ¡Espera!

Raphael se olvidó por completo de Mikey y emprendió una persecución que lo llevó hasta los baños mas cercanos, donde lo vio entrar apresuradamente antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera.

Se quedó observando la puerta aún y cuando la manija se encontraba sin llave, puesto que aquellos extraños sonidos que hacía Donatello al vomitar lo estaban inquietando de a poco.

Mikey tenía razón; Donnie no se encontraba bien de salud, pues lejos de querer salir para discutir con él sobre el camino que seguiría su relación, lo había hecho simplemente por las urgencias de liberar su estomago de algo que no era precisamente comida.

O por lo menos eso quería pensar al ver tanta comida que se había negado a ingerir desde hace tres días.

Espero pacientemente que el otro terminara ahí dentro, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la cadena del retrete seguido de interminables segundos con la llave del grifo abierta. Vaya que le urgía refrescarse.

Y entonces, cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio directamente a la cara, la cual pasó inmediatamente de un evidente gesto de malestar a uno de desconfianza.

—Déjame pasar —ordenó, sin mucho tacto en sus palabras.

—Lo haré después de que hablemos.

Pero a Donatello no le importó escucharlo, así que si no se quitaba por su cuenta, lo obligaría, comenzando con unos empujones tan débiles que Raphael simplemente no podía creer que se tratara de su hermano, el astuto ninja científico que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para salir bien librado de casi cualquier situación.

—Dejaré que regreses a tu laboratorio después de que me escuches —dijo, poniendo fácil resistencia a los trágicos golpes que recibía por parte de su hermano—. Tienes que saber lo que realmente está sucediendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? —preguntó el menor, siguiendo con aquella resistencia al intentar golpear en el rostro a Raphael—. ¿Qué nunca disfrutaste salir conmigo? ¿Qué al final todas las citas fueron una ridícula actuación que me tragué cual niño pequeño? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Tal vez quieras que entienda que tuviste que pensar en alguien como Leonardo para poder cumplir como hombre aquella noche en la que me rogaste que tuviéramos sexo! ¡Me persuadiste con engaños para que me acostara contigo mientras pensabas en nuestro hermano! ¡NUESTRO HERMANO, RAPHAEL!

Arto de que su pelea física no funcionara, en cuanto vio aquella distracción en el rostro del mayor, Donatello aprovechó para poner todas sus fuerza y empujarlo a modo de separarlo un poco de su cuerpo, momento en el que por fin pudo escaparse de él, retomando nuevamente el camino a su laboratorio.

Pero al final de los pasillos se encontró con los grandes ojos de Michelangelo, observándolos a ambos con expresión de asombro seguramente por haber escuchado aquella conversación.

Donatello resistió el decir algunas palabras para su hermanito, pasando de largo para dejarlo a solas con Raphael, pero este, tras una pequeña punzada que apareció en su pecho al ver la terrible expresión del menor, le dijo un simple «Lo siento», antes de continuar su camino para detener a Donatello antes de que volviera a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

Más tarde hablaría con él, pidiéndole disculpas y aclarándole que no había absolutamente nada entre él y Leo.

Llegó al laboratorio justo en el momento en que Donnie tenía intenciones de encerrarse nuevamente, atravesando medio cuerpo para evitar que las puertas se cerraran, sorprendiendo al genio tras esta acción.

Raphael, aún de pie en el umbral, pudo darse cuenta de que aquél lugar estaba menos iluminado que antes, pues las luces en el cielo eran mucho más tenues que de costumbre, mientras que aquello que le daba un poco más de vista a todo, era un extraño artefacto sobre una de las mesas de experimentación que Donatello tenía justo en medio del laboratorio, pues aquella extraña caja de cristal reforzada se encontraba rodeada de bombillas que emitían un mínimo de energía, y cuyo propósito era el de… ¿incubar un huevo?

—¡Sal de mi laboratorio! —ordenó nuevamente al observar que Raphael cerraba las puertas tras él y acercaba despacio a la incubadora.

—¿Qué rayos es esto, Donatello? ¿Estás experimentando con huevos?

El rostro del joven más inteligente se volvió de pánico en cuanto su hermano comenzó a girar su vista hacia todos lados, observando detalladamente todo lo que tenía dentro del laboratorio en esos momentos.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, viendo la pequeña presencia de Mikey dirigirse a ellos a paso moderado, pero no porque le pesara algún sentimiento que deseara exteriorizar, pues si era así, había quedado de lado en cuanto también puso sus ojos en el pequeño huevo que yacía sobre un montón de arena verde dentro de aquella incubadora.

—¡Oye, D! ¿Estás criando tortugas? —preguntó Mikey, aparentemente repuesto de aquél sentimiento que mostró momentos atrás.

—¿Tortugas? —se giró a verlo el mayor, pues su vista estaba concentrada en diversos acuarios de cristal que dejaban ver distintas especies de animales, como una lagartija de colores opacos que para nada se asemejaría a todas aquellas que se tenían de mascota, algunas ranas muy pequeñitas, e incluso una tortuga que parecía ser de agua, cuyo acondicionamiento era el más grande debido a su considerable tamaño al ser por lo menos el doble de cuando Spike aún era su mascota—. Explícate.

—Recuerdo que cuando entré aquí hace unos días —continuó el menor—, esa tortuguita comenzó a poner huevos y le pedí a Donnie que cuando naciera, me diera una como mascota. Pero después me dijo que esos huevos no servían, pues aún y cuando no se aparean con ningún macho, ellas tienen que sacar los huevos de su cuerpo para comenzar nuevamente el ciclo de reproducción, por lo que los huevos que puso ese día no tenían tortuguitas bebés adentro.

—¿Entonces por qué hay un extraño invento tuyo incubando uno de esos huevos, Donnie? —preguntó Raphael, quien ahora que ponía más atención al huevo, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de aquél artefacto por el cual Donatello lo había dejado casi plantado en aquella desastrosa cita—. ¿Y qué es ese misterioso brillo verde que emana?

Donatello se negó a contestar mientras sus hermanos ponían cada vez más atención al pequeño ser frente a ellos. Sobre todo a Raphael, quien en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que el pequeño y alargado gotero sobre el huevo era…

—¿Mutageno? —preguntó, un tanto acelerado—. ¿Estás demente, Donnie? ¿Quieres crear a alguien más como nosotros? ¡¿Por qué?!

Pero el jovencito no soporto más aquella presión porque sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo dentro de su laboratorio, haciéndolos a un lado para interponerse entre ellos y la incubadora.

—No tengo por qué decirles en lo que estoy trabajando. Además —se dirigió a Raphael con la misma mirada fría que antes—, se supone que estás aquí por otra razón.

Raphael volvió a su posición, apresando con sus manos ambos brazos de Donnie para después dirigirlo a la silla más cercana que encontró y obligarlo a sentarse.

—Ahora sí hablaremos —sentenció.

—No quiero… ¡Váyanse de mi laboratorio!

—No, Donnie. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya te dije lo que opinaba. Tal vez si es necesario que hablemos sobre la otra noche, pero no hoy. No quiero ver tu rostro durante un tiempo y quiero que respetes eso.

—Pero Donnie… —interrumpió Mikey al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de su hermano genio—… tu amas a Raphael. Tienes que darle una oportunidad.

—No estás ayudando, Mikey —respondió el mayor, forcejeando con su otro hermano para mantenerlo sobre la silla.

El más joven simplemente se disculpó y agachó la mirada después de un «Vete, Mikey. Donnie y yo necesitamos hablar a solas» por parte del de rojo.

—A él no lo estoy corriendo —argumentó Donatello—. Es a ti a quien no quiero ver por ahora, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Entiendo que no terminas de comprender lo que está pasando, Donnie —comenzó Raphael—. Estás molesto por algo que no tiene razón alguna; fuiste tú quien me exigió una experiencia de novios completa, con absolutamente todo lo que conlleva ser una verdadera pareja; acepté porque realmente necesito tu perdón. ¡Y sí! ¡Me equivoqué! No debí pedirte que te acostaras conmigo mientras tenía a alguien más en la cabeza. ¡Pero siempre fui sincero contigo! Desde que comenzamos este "_trato_", te dejé muy en claro que no me gustan los hombres. Y si lo acepté fue por ti, porque aún me siento la basura más sucia sobre la tierra de sólo pensar que aquella noche que llegué ebrio a casa te obligué a tener relaciones conmigo.

Donatello cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteó su rostro a otro lado, simplemente quedándose con las palabras de su hermano sin tener que mirarlo.

—Ya no lo soporto, Donatello —continuó, con una voz sorprendentemente cansada—. Jamás olvidaré que le hice daño a uno de mis hermanos. Merezco algo terrible por el simple hecho de que abusé de ti; pero no puedes obligarme a sentir algo hacía otro hombre.

—¿Entonces porqué deseas tanto a Leo como para confundirme con él? Por si no lo recuerdas, también es macho, al igual que todos nosotros.

Raphael suspiró; hubiera preferido llevarse todo aquello a la tumba, pero no tenía más remedio que sincerarse con su hermano.

—Aquella noche de nuestra primera fatídica cita, fui a reclamarle a Leo que sus consejos para complacerte habían sido inútiles, pero cuando entré a su habitación lo descubrí… Teniendo intimidad con Mikey y eso provocó que repentinamente comenzara a soñar con él.

Donatello lo miró con rareza; en verdad no podía creer aquellas palabras. Entonces volteó a ver a Mikey, a quien apenas recordaba, seguía dentro del laboratorio. Su hermanito lo miró con pena y el rostro completamente enrojecido.

—Es verdad —admitió el ninja de naranja.

—Estás enfermo —soltó con fastidio, Donatello.

—Ese no es el punto —volvió a tomar la palabra el mayor, fastidiado—. Mi obsesión por Leo fue simple calentura, lo admito. Pero nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño; te quiero, eres mi hermano y no deseo que nuestra familia tenga que dividirse sólo porque metí la pata más de una vez.

Donatello finalmente lo observó, a lo cual Raphael no soportó y apretó los labios, arrodillándose frente a él hasta que sus manos descansaron en sus piernas y observarlo desde un punto más bajo.

El menor no parecía muy cómodo con esto. Más bien, se mostraba asustado.

—Por favor perdóname, Donnie —aquellos ojos claros comenzaron a humedecerse, cosa que el joven científico no podía creer—. No sabes lo que se siente tener por el resto de tu vida la culpabilidad de que violaste a tu propio hermano y no merecer su perdón. Ustedes, nuestro padre y amigos lo son todo para mí, y es por eso que ni yo voy a perdonarme lo que te hice.

Escuchó a Mikey ahogar un gemido mientras Raphael dejaba escapar una diminuta lágrima que recorrió todo su rostro para después abrazar sus piernas (las de Donatello) y soltar sobre ellas toda la culpabilidad que contuvo dentro de él todo este tiempo.

Donatello no pudo siquiera obligarlo a levantarse para que dejara de hacer aquello, pues sus manos trataban de reprimir los sonidos de asombro que demandaban salir de su boca; y es que no lo podía creer, aquello realmente estaba afectando a Raphael.

A partir de aquella noche en la que hablaron sobre aquél deplorable espectacular, Donatello imaginó que después de todo su hermano si sentía algo de atracción por él dado que los besos y las caricias que compartieron en los siguientes encuentros no lo dejaban a dudas. Raphael era malo con las palabras para conquistar, pero aquellos besos habían sido tan perfectos que jamás dudó en que fueran totalmente reales.

Pero a final de cuentas, su hermano había sido un excelente actor que se dejó manipular por un sueño húmedo que no le dejó más remedio que rogarle por adelantar un día la noche en que por fin dormirían juntos.

—Raphael, por favor levántate —dijo, removiendo su caparazón para que volviera a su postura—. No hay nada que perdonar, todo esto fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros dos al unisonó.

El recordatorio de que Mikey se encontraba ahí volvió a Donatello, cosa que lamentó porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás después de que tanto él como Raphael se pusieron de pie y limpió las lagrimas de este ultimo para ver su rostro calmado una última vez antes de que una tormenta se formara dentro de la guarida.

—Jamás abusaste de mí —comenzó, sintiendo inmediatamente el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse frente a él—. Aquella noche que llegaste borracho, realmente te metiste a mi cama y comenzaste a tocarme, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que me convencieras y terminé aceptando.

—¿Entonces porque…? —Raphael estaba sorprendido. No parecía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Al día siguiente te mandé llamar porque estaba molesto contigo; no pudiste terminar tu trabajo porque te quedaste dormido y yo me sentí muy humillado gracias a eso. Era precisamente eso de lo que iba a hablarte, pero parecías tan culpable y no recordabas aquello ultimo que decidí obligarte a que me cumplieras. Al principio lo consideré una venganza, pero, más adelante… Yo…

Raphael rápidamente se quitó las manos de su hermano de sus hombros, las cuales reposaban ahí desde que este había limpiado las contadas lágrimas que pudo mostrarle.

Entonces los papeles se invirtieron; ahora era Raphael quien, con aquellos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, lo miraba con desprecio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el menor, desviando la mirada tras no soportar aquellos ojos verdes sobre él—. Sé que estás molesto, pero ya obtuve mi merecido, si es que eso ayuda un poco.

—¿Que si estoy molesto? —preguntó Raphael, tomándolo fuertemente los hombros para volver a sentarlo en la silla—. ¡¿Que si estoy molesto?! ¡Maldita sea Donatello! ¡Me hiciste creer todo este tiempo que era un ebrio violador! ¡Que ese estigma nunca saldría de mi alma!.. ¡¿Qué si estoy molesto?! ¡¿QUE SI ESTOY MOLESTO?!

Al ver que los gritos de Raphael aumentaban y que tras la última pregunta este se arrojó sobre su hermano genio, Michelangelo corrió hacia ellos, intentando separarlos antes de que el mayor hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero Raphael se lo impidió al arrojarlo a un lado con una fuerte patada con tal de no quitarle las manos del cuello a Donatello.

No estaba poniendo tanta presión sobre su garganta para llegar a asfixiarlo, pero aquellas grandes manos estaban lastimando la parte baja de su cuello y los huesos de la clavícula.

—¡R-Rapha! Me haces… Daño.

Pero el furico ninja no se echó para atrás; estaba cegado por la ira y la humillación de haber llorado frente a su hermano, rogándole por una disculpa que simplemente no tenía sentido.

El debilitado cuerpo de Donatello se aplastó más contra la silla mientras ya soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas debido al dolor que aquél ataque le causaba, sintiendo la fuerza de su hermano disminuir medio segundo antes de que…

—¡Rapha! ¡Suéltalo!

Ni siquiera la repentina presencia de Leonardo pudo distraerlo un poco, por lo que este, ayudado por Casey, logró quitárselo de encima al joven inventor.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio a su padre asistir a Donatello, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al trauma del ataque.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, hijo? —preguntó el mentor con voz molesta—. Tu hermano está cada vez más débil y tú lo atacas deliberadamente.

—Esto es entre Donatello y yo, sensei. Porfavor no te metas.

—¡Ay por Dios! ¡El huevo!

Los ojos de Donatello se abrieron al instante en que escuchó la desesperada voz de April al momento en que corrió hasta la mesa de experimentaciones; sin darse cuenta, Mikey había golpeado la mesa tras ser arrojado por Rapha, lo que provocó que dentro de la incubadora, el huevo callera de la frágil plataforma moldeable que lo rodaba de arena, donde se encontraban decenas de cables que seguramente formaban un circuito de protección para el pequeño y el cual era peligroso si llegaba a exponerse directamente.

El joven científico se quitó de encima a su padre para auxiliar al huevo, pero April había llegado primero, cortando la energía que rodeaba la incubadora para abrir una pequeña compuerta por la cual metió una de sus delgadas manos para volver a colocar el huevo en su lugar. Cuando Donatello legó a su lado, solo restaba conectar nuevamente la energía esperando que todo volviera a funcionar correctamente.

Ambos suspiraron cuando un monitor conectado a la incubadora mostró signos vitales.

—¿Porqué tanto empeño en ese estúpido huevo de experimento? —se molestó quien permanecía resguardado por Leo y Casey.

—¡Raphael! —se molestó la chica, ayudando a Donatello a contenerse ante aquellas palabras—. No digas palabras de las cuales puedas arrepentirte.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese _experimento de biología_ conmigo?

Observó a April con molestia y la chica le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo también el fastidio de Donatello sobre él. Entonces aquello lo hizo volver a la realidad inmediatamente, pero fue Mikey quien lo expresó con palabras.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —preguntó el más joven, quien ahora era asistido por Splinter mientras acariciaba su estómago con insistencia.

Los recién llegados se observaron entre ellos y se resistieron a decir palabras alguna salvo por Splinter, quien sosteniendo la mano de hijo menor se dirigió a April con unas simples palabras.

—Es tu turno, mi querida estudiante.

—No se preocupe, maestro —suspiró la joven sin separarse de su mejor amigo—. Hablaré con Donnie, y en cuanto estemos listos los acompañaremos.

El anciano asintió, ordenándoles a los demás, con un gesto, que salieran del laboratorio; estos obedecieron sin protestar, llevándose consigo a Raphael para dejar a solas a Donatello y April.

—No puedo creer que mi padre haya ido a buscarte —dijo la joven tortuga, sintiendo las manos de su amiga entrelazarse con las suyas.

Ella sonrió para mostrarse comprensiva; tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

…

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo, Raphael —dijo Splinter, molesto—. Michelangelo te dijo claramente que la salud de tu hermano empeora cada día, y llego a casa justo a tiempo para ver cómo le das una paliza. ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

—Que se lo tenía merecido.

Soltó aquellas palabras con un veneno que hizo a su padre parar en seco cuando momentos antes caminaba de un lado a otro frente al sofá de la estancia, donde ahora se encontraba él junto a su mejor amigo, sentados.

No pudo ver la expresión que Splinter le dedicó porque no dejaba de ver la puerta que dirigía al laboratorio de Donatello; quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba lejos de él. Aquél sentimiento de manipulación que había plantado y cosechado no se iría tan fácilmente.

Pero en verdad quería saber la razón por la que lo había hecho hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias, pues no se creía el cuento de que era simple despecho por no completar su trabajo como amante aquella terrible noche llena de lagunas.

—Es tu hermano, Raphael —prosiguió el sabio hombre—. No existe suficiente motivo en este mundo que excuse el comportamiento que tuviste hacia su persona, sobre todo si sabes que su estado de salud no es bueno. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes para que dejes eso de lado?

Raphael chistó de mala gana; realmente no quería hacer esto.

—Lo siento, sensei, pero esto es algo que sólo nos incumbe a Donnie y a mí.

Splinter se limitó a respirar pausadamente para intentar comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su iracundo hijo, hasta que Leonardo lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hasta el sillón más alejado de la estancia, dedicándose después a mover la mesita de centro donde tenía una tetera y una taza para servir té.

Casey observó al envejecido hombre tomar la bebida caliente que Leonardo le ofreció y relajarse un poco después de ello, concentrándose enseguida en su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven, observando el terrible puchero que este tenía en el rostro mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados—. Raph, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué la agresión contra Donnie?

—No quiero hablar de eso, _Case_ —respondió, aguantándose las ganas de mandar todo al carajo para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

Pero no lo había hecho porque escuchó perfectamente las palabras de April antes de salir del laboratorio de Donatello:

"_Hablaré con Donnie, y en cuanto estemos listos los acompañaremos."_

¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? ¿Había algo que incluso la chica pelirroja les estaba ocultando hasta ahora?

Esto ya no le estaba gustando para nada, mucho menos cuando sintió a alguien acercarse por el costado contrario a donde Casey lo agobiaba con sus tontas preguntas.

—Rapha —escuchó la intranquila voz de Mikey llamarlo y no dudó en levantar la vista para verlo a la cara—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

La impaciencia del pequeño ninja aumentó y Raphael supo que se trataba de nada bueno. Gracias a eso, deseó quitarse la duda cuanto antes y estaba dispuesto a levantarse para acompañar a su hermanito a otro lugar donde pudieran hablar sin molestias, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, revelando a un abatido Donatello que caballerosamente le daba el paso a la chica de cabellos rojos para que saliera primero al encuentro con los demás.

Ella se llevó a Donnie consigo, como intentado prepararse para un discurso motivador, pues realmente así se sentía al ver todas esas miradas sobre ella.

—Donatello tiene algo muy importante que decirles —soltó finalmente, mientras acariciaba una barriga apenas notable en su cuerpo, lo cual la mostraba impaciente.

—Adelante, hijo mío —amable, Splinter animó a su hijo a que iniciara su relato mientras depositaba la taza en la pequeña mesita frente a él.

El de morado tragó saliva, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él en espera de lo que tenía que decir; sobre todo aquella verde y brillante que con el simple hecho de tener su atención ya lo ponía mal en muchos sentidos.

—En realidad no estoy enfermo —comenzó—. Mi cuerpo está rechazando un exceso de hormonas que yo mismo introduje en mi sistema como parte de un experimento que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Donnie? —preguntó el hermano mayor—. ¿Qué es tan importante para que experimentes así con tu propio cuerpo?

Tardó un momento en contestar, lo que volvió la espera un tanto difícil para todos.

—Un bebé.

Leo y Mikey gimieron con asombro mientras los demás permanecieron expectantes; el silencio se había vuelto incomodo hasta que Raphael comenzó a reír ante tan absurdas palabras.

—¿Es un maldito chiste? —preguntó—. ¿Tú? ¿Embarazado? ¡Eres un hombre, Donatello! ¿Quieres vernos la cara de estú…?

Repentinamente calló y el miedo se notó en todo su rostro cuando algo retorcido llegó a su mente en cuestión de instantes.

Lo que su hermano les estaba contando era tan absurdo que por ningún motivo tenía razones para creerle. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Donatello era un científico asombroso que había obtenido tantos avances en su campo que incluso ni el mejor escuadrón científico de élite que trabajara para el clan del pie podía superar su adiestrada mente.

Había inventado infinidad de retromutajenos.

Había comprendido hasta en el más mínimo detalle el funcionamiento de otras dimensiones y como sobrevivir dentro de ellas.

Había creado todo tipo de armas para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Y más recientemente; había logrado crear vida en el vientre de la chica cuando todos los médicos que visitó le dieron cero esperanzas de tener familia.

Raphael se puso de pie a toda prisa sin dejar de ver a su hermano con ese rostro deformado por el asombro… y la preocupación de que aquello que pasaba por su mente en verdad estuviera ocurriendo.

—¡Maldición Donatello! ¡Sólo hace tres días de eso! ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —preguntó el mayor, importándole poco que los demás estuvieran presentes.

El rostro de Splinter, April y Casey se debatió en entre la confusión y la ignorancia, mientras que Mikey y Leo parecían saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero intentaron no demostrarlo.

Donatello enrojeció con furia al imaginar que su hermano lo creyera realmente embarazado de manera natural tras mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

—No seas tonto, Raphael —respondió finalmente, ordenándole con la mirada que volviera a su lugar—. No puedo desarrollar vida en mi interior; soy un hombre. Como tú lo has dicho; eso es imposible.

Raphael sintió la vida regresar a su cuerpo con aquellas declaraciones. Ahora simplemente esperaría a que su hermano terminara de decir sus boberías antes de saltar en deducciones.

Splinter respiró profundamente antes de pedirle que continuara con lo que tenía que comunicarles.

—Ante el anhelo que tengo por convertirme en padre, decidí aplicar algo tan sencillo para mí como lo es la clonación. Investigué, arme el equipo necesario y prepararé a April con los conocimientos necesarios para que me asistiera en dicho experimento. Pero todo me llevó a un rotundo fracaso.

El joven agachó la mirada mientras los demás no dejaban de observarlo, preocupados.

—¿Estás hablando… De un mini-tú? —preguntó inocentemente el más joven en edad.

—Así es, Mikey —respondió la chica con dulzura al ver que su amigo no pudo—. Pero no llegó a concretarse debido a qué, sin darnos cuenta, existen grandes fallas en el ADN de Donatello, y que gracias al mutageno que corre por sus venas el pudo mantenerse con vida hasta el día de hoy.

Todos escucharon con asombro aquellas palabras por parte de la chica; era asombroso saber que si no fuera por el mutageno que dejaron caer sobre ellos hace más de dieciocho años, Donatello no seguiría vivo bajo su forma de tortuga normal.

—El clon no sobrevivió porque el mutageno no se puede duplicar de la misma forma en que lo hacen las células en nuestros cuerpos al desarrollarse, por lo que terminó con el mismo ADN incompleto que yo tenía cuando era un bebé. Eso fue lo que lo mató.

—¿Significa que sí pudieron darle vida a un segundo Donnie y que este no sobrevivió por la misma enfermedad que tú tenías al nacer? —preguntó Casey, echando humo por la cabeza ante tanta información que pudo comprender perfectamente.

Donatello y April asintieron, por lo que Splinter clavó las uñas de una de sus manos en el brazo del sofá donde descansaba.

Sus hermanos no sabían que decir; aquello era simplemente asombroso.

—Por favor ve al punto importante, hijo —suplicó el padre.

El joven asintió, preparándose para lo que tenía que decir.

—Después de eso, busqué otra forma de poder tener una cría que pudiera formar parte de nosotros, y todo me llevó a estudiar el mundo animal, donde existen ciertos reptiles que han logrado reproducirse sin necesidad de un compañero del sexo opuesto, o incluso pueden cambiar su género si existe la posibilidad de que su especie pueda extinguirse. Lo cual me dio como resultado, que si convertía mis células en femeninas por medio de fuertes dosis de hormonas, y encontraba información masculina que pudiera cubrir los huecos de mi genética defectuosa, podría crear vida con la información que yo deseara dentro de un huevo de tortuga sin fertilizar. Sólo necesito el cascaron para que la cría se mantenga con vida unas cuantas semanas hasta que su desarrollo continúe fuera de este. Para ese entonces, será mucho más fácil mantenerlo con vida bajo estricta vigilancia médica.

Todos los presentes, excepto April, se quedaron con la boca abierta; ¿Realmente Donatello había hecho todo eso para poder convertirse en padre?

El lugar quedó nuevamente en silencio cuando nadie supo que decir, hasta que el mismo Splinter se levantó de su lugar hasta llegar donde su hijo para poder hablar de frente.

—Y dime… ¿Lo has logrado? —peguntó, paciente.

No supo como leer aquél rostro que combinaba felicidad y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo, por lo que se limito a tomarlo suavemente de los brazos para que pudiera contestarle sin miedo.

—S-si —dijo, sintiendo como las generosas manos de su padre recorrían sus hombros hasta obligarlo a terminar con la distancia entre ellos para darle un significativo abrazo—. Por favor compréndeme. Si estás molesto conmigo, es tu derecho, pero no me obligues a deshacerme de él. No puedo… Jamás podría.

—Por supuesto que no, Donatello —respondió su padre, comprensivo, indicando con su cansada mirada que sus demás hijos se acercaran—. Ese pequeño ser que creaste ya tiene vida, no está dentro de mi juicio obligar a nadie a que termine con ella.

Splinter sintió los brazos de su hijo rodearlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, pues estaba agradecido por el apoyo que su padre le mostro ante algo tan dudosamente ético dentro de la comunidad científica y la sociedad en general.

—¿Significa que ese huevo que está en tu laboratorio es mi sobrinito? —preguntó Mikey, feliz al imaginar que dentro de poco habría una pequeña tortuguita corriendo entre los pasillos de las alcantarillas.

Donatello se separó de su padre y asintió ante el cuestionamiento de su hermanito, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada insatisfecha de su mejor amiga ante una victoria bastante apresurada.

«Aún falta» pareció leer en su rostro en cuanto sintió los largos brazos de Leo rodearlo en señal de que él también le daría el apoyo que fuera necesario.

—¿Y con qué animal que estudiaste pudiste completar la información del pequeñuelo? —preguntó alegremente el hermano mayor, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho el cuestionamiento más acertado hasta ahora.

—Con ninguno —declaró ante la atónita mirada de sus hermanos y su padre—. Ninguna de esas especies tenía las características necesarias para completar una cadena de ADN adecuada para crear una nueva tortuga antropomorfa; esa era sólo información que podía encontrar en nuestra propia especie, la cual se limita a nosotros cuatro.

—E-eso significa que… —tartamudeo Casey, hablando por sus amigos presentes.

—Utilicé la información genética de uno de mis hermanos para completar la cadena de ADN con la cual crear al nuevo bebé dentro del huevo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Splinter, asombrado—. ¿Quién de ellos fue al que elegiste y porqué?

Sabiendo que no tenía opción ni salida, Donatello dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a posar su mirada sobre su hermano que en estos momentos se encontraba más alejado de él; aquél que permanecía sentado en aquél viejo sofá que compartía con Casey.

Los tres integrantes de su familia que lo rodeaban se quedaron callados, mientras Raphael tuvo otro ataque de risa en cuanto comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

—Debes estar de broma —dijo el chico rudo mientras su risa se volvía más nerviosa de a poco.

—En estos momentos quisiera que fuera eso, Raphael; una broma —replicó su hermano, cuya voz parecía decepcionada—. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás; ese pequeño ya existe y comparte la información genética de ambos.

—Técnicamente es tu hijo —interrumpió April, como queriendo que el ninja entrara en razón con algo más directo, tal y como él solía ser.

Raphael caminó hacia su hermano con aspecto peligroso, por lo que Casey, quien aún permanecía a su lado, lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

—Será mejor que discutas esto con Donatello a solas y cuando tu cabeza se haya enfriado un poco —le pidió Casey, mientras lo atraía hacia él para evitar que avanzara en su propósito.

Raphael le siguió el paso a su amigo con tal de no hacer más escándalos dentro de su hogar, pero no pudo evitar señalar a su hermano mientras sacaba lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, desesperado por salir.

—Estás chiflado, Donatello —le dijo—. No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos esta vez, y que incluso me hayas involucrado en todo esto.

Mencionando en voz baja un «Ya, vámonos», Casey terminó por conducir a su amigo hasta su habitación, donde se encerraron para no volver a salir.

—¿Estás consciente de que no estuvo bien que utilizaras a tu hermano como conejillo de indias sin consultarlo anteriormente? —preguntó el padre, a lo cual Donatello asintió—. ¿Qué fue lo que te orillo a elegirlo a él y no a otro de tus hermanos?

—Nada en específico —contestó—, salvo por una pequeña pregunta que le hice no hace mucho sobre estar dispuesto a convertirse en padre si la vida le diera la oportunidad. Él me respondió que sí, cosa que me animó a proseguir con el experimento.

—¿Te das cuenta que aquello pudo haberlo dicho sólo para hacerte sentir mejor y simplemente seguirte la línea de la conversación? —preguntó Leo, intentando meterse en la mente de Raphael para comprender su comportamiento.

—Reparé en ello enseguida.

Sonrió pesadamente en cuanto todos comprendieron aquello.

—¡Acompáñame, Leo! ¡Vamos a visitar a nuestro sobrino!

Mikey tomó la mano de su amante para arrástralo a su lado dentro del laboratorio y Donatello rió un poco en cuanto vio a su padre rodar los ojos y seguir el mismo camino que sus hijos para entrar a ver el huevo.

Cuando quedó a solas con April, ella lo rodeó con un brazo y con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, observando cómo su amigo permanecía fuerte a pesar de todo.

—Lo siento. Raphael es un idiota —intentó consolarlo ella.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo él entre gestos—. Por eso no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de él?

Y tras esto, April lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo sus holgadas ropas se arrugaban bajo los puños cerrados de Donatello al soportar todos esos sentimientos que se negaba a dejar salir.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, sin dejar de pensar que su amigo, por una vez en su vida, merecía ser feliz.

Sólo esperaba que ese bebé le diera aquella felicidad que desde hace tiempo estaba buscando.

…

Casey se había marchado desde hace un par de horas y por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño aún y cuando ese pequeño huevo que permanecía en el laboratorio de Donatello no salía de su mente.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se preguntó.

Justo en ese momento sonó su Tphone con el tono de un nuevo mensaje recibido, así que alargando su brazo para tomarlo desde la cómoda, se dispuso a leerlo; tal vez Casey había olvidado algo y aquello era una petición para que no se deshiciera de él.

Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el remitente era Mikey.

"_Tenemos que hablar. _

_Iré a tu habitación en cuanto Leo se quede dormido"._

Volteó a ver el reloj y cayó en cuenta de que faltaba nada para media noche; su hermano realmente tenía algo importante que decirle como para insistir en distintas ocasiones hablar a solas.

Se rascó la cabeza con insistencia; realmente no necesitaba más por aquél día.

…Continuará.

**¿Qué será lo que Mikey estuvo intentando decirle a Rapha durante todo el capítulo? ¿Raphael llorando? Y lo más importante; ¡Ya sabe que va a ser papá!**

**¡Cielos! ¡Estamos más cerca del final! Así que ya puedo mencionar que esto ya rebasó la mitad de los capítulos que tengo planeados para esta historia. **

**Que tengan un productivo día laboral post-Independencia y por favor no olviden dejar un comentario sobre la opinión que tuvieron de este capítulo y los cientos de temas que se trataron en esta extraña combinación entre drama y tragedia.**

**¡Los amo!**

**Siempre suya…**

…**Miss GRavedad.**

PD: A las personas afectadas por la tragedia en Chile y parte de Argentina, espero de todo corazón que superen con fuerza la contingencia y que tanto ustedes como sus familias se encuentren a salvo y gocen de buena salud. ¡Buenas vibras desde mi México lindo y querido!


	10. CAPITULO 08: Buena vida

¡Uff! Estoy a unos cuantos días de cumplir un mes sin actualizar, por lo que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pedir una larga y sincera disculpa.

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más o menos largo, esperando que sea de su agrado aún y cuando no tiene mucha acción que digamos.

**Advertencias:** dado que ya todos saben de la existencia del huevo, este capítulo está compuesto en su gran mayoría por muchos diálogos, drama, y muchas, pero muchas revelaciones.

Por favor disculpen mi retraso y de verdad espero que disfruten leer lo que Mikey se encontraba impaciente por decirle a Raphael. Como un pequeño dato, me encantó escribir esa escena, así que espero que la puedan desfrutar, leyéndola, tanto como ya lo disfruté, escribiendo.

¡Ahora si vamos al fic!

…

Capítulo 8: Buena vida.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta y saltó de la cama inmediatamente; desde que había recibido aquél mensaje, el sueño pasó a segundo plano, pues de sus pensamientos no salía la idea que tal vez su hermanito se había enterado de lo sucedido entre él y Leo la misma noche en que Donnie…

—¿Qué quieres? —disimulando, preguntó en cuanto vio aquellos adorables ojitos aparecer tras su puerta.

Pero enseguida deseó retractarse; el pequeño no se mostraba bien, pues sus manos seguían tan nerviosas como aquél momento previo a su irrupción al laboratorio.

—R-Raph… ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, temiendo por la respuesta de su mayor.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia su cama mientras escuchaba a Mikey cerrar la puerta después de entrar.

Raphael tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama, a modo de quedar de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que Mikey no perdió el tiempo y ocupó un pequeño sofá individual que lo hizo quedar de frente a su hermano.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el mayor—. Mientras más rápido sueltes lo que tengas que decir, podré ir a dormir cuanto antes. No sé si recuerdes que ha sido un día muy pesado para todos.

Mikey, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, elevó su mirada para poder ver a la cara su hermano, quien intentó sostenerle la mirada todo este tiempo.

—Tu… Realmente no amas a Donnie, ¿cierto?

Aquello, más que una pregunta, resultó ser una afirmación que tomó desapercibido al joven más rudo de la familia. Pero no tenía por qué ser así, pues desde un principio él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo que tuvo con Donatello, había sido mero arrepentimiento por la mala actitud que tuvo desde aquella noche que llegó ebrio a casa; así que, dado a que estaba obligado a hacer lo que su hermano le había exigido, tenía planeado divertirse y aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de la situación. Aún estaba castigado sin salir de casa, por lo que había visto la oportunidad de follar a Donnie, una opción no tan mala.

Después de todo, Donatello lograba encenderlo con sus besos.

Si, lo admitía; su hermano era excelente dando ese tipo de cariño.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no estaba enamorado del joven científico; lo sentía por él si había llegado a ilusionarse, pero era algo que no iba a ocurrir.

No podía… Simplemente no.

—Si ya sabes esa respuesta, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —se defendió.

—Sólo quería estar seguro antes de proceder —dijo—. Es una lástima, porque en verdad parecían llevarse bien; nunca había visto a Donnie mostrarse feliz por algo que no fuera April. Y tú, lucías tan diferente ante esa dedicación por tratar de que nuestro hermano lo pasara bien.

—Sí, pero ya te diste cuenta que todo ocurrió bajo un manojo de mentiras, Mikey —recalcó el mayor—. Donatello jugó muy sucio esta vez… Y eso es algo que jamás le voy a perdonar. Tú no tienes idea de que fue lo que sentí al creer que había obligado a mi hermano a hacer algo que no quería.

—Tal vez no puedo imaginar lo que sentiste con eso, Raph —dijo el más joven—, pero creo saber lo que orilló a nuestro hermano a obligarte a salir con él; necesitaba una pareja para lograr su sueño de ser padre, y esa oportunidad sólo la vio en ti.

—¿Estás defendiéndolo? —preguntó, indignado—. ¡No puedo creerlo, Mikey! ¡Escuchaste claramente lo que Donnie y yo hablamos cuando estábamos a solas en el laboratorio! ¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte después de eso?! —Raphael aspiró hondo y se relajó antes de que su paciencia se terminara con el menor de sus hermanos—. ¿Sabes? Ni si quiera sé porqué estamos hablando de esto; es obvio que no comprenderías ni aunque tratara de explicártelo.

Esperaba que con aquello la conversación terminara tras aparecer la clásica mirada triste y cabizbaja que salía a relucir en Michelangelo cada vez que era llamado y tratado como a un _niñito tonto_, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Raphael a ver que aquellos ojos estaban conteniendo autentico enojo al ser tomado nuevamente como un inmaduro que no comprendía los problemas de los adultos.

—No pretendo excusar a Donnie, Raph —respondió, con cierto tono de recelo en sus palabras—. Simplemente quería dejar en claro que tal vez Donatello no tuvo otra opción; y al parecer es algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta. Tal parece que aquí el verdadero tonto eres tú.

Raphael se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaban las palabras de su hermanito menor. Sólo una posibilidad pasó por su mente, pero demasiado estúpida como para creérsela.

—Tú sabes algo que no me has dicho —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Raphael cuando se removió en su lugar para quedar un poco más cerca de Mikey—. ¿Qué es? ¿A caso Donatello estaba enamorado de mí y por eso me eligió para fecundar un huevo?

Pero Mikey no respondió. Dejó que una leve risita que intentó contener con una mano sobre su boca le dijera a Raphael que no estaba ni un poco cerca de atinarle.

—Debes tener un enorme ego al imaginar que Donatello te obligó a que salieras con él porque estaba profundamente enamorado de tí.

Finalmente, el más pequeño soltó una carcajada que hizo sonrojar a Raphael, el cual concentró toda su paciencia en no levantarse de la cama para patear ese regordete trasero que su hermanito menor tenía.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí —hizo un puchero para lograr que el menor dejara de burlarse—. Ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que _tú crees_ que Donatello me eligió para este absurdo experimento.

Aquello había sido la solución para que Mikey quedara en completo silencio, y Raphael tragó saliva al considerar que se trataba de algo mucho más grave.

Lo vio remover una pequeña abertura en su cinturón, muy cerca de donde colocaba uno de sus nunchakus, sacando un montón de papeles perfectamente doblados; eran exactamente tres, pero sólo le fueron entregados dos de ellos.

Antes de que lo abriera para leer su contenido, Michelangelo le dio una última advertencia.

—Por favor no le digas a Donnie que ambos lo sabemos; me enteré de esto porque estaba hurgando en sus cosas, y se entera de esto seguramente me odiará.

Esto puso mucho más nervioso a Raphael, quien se apresuró a leer el contenido de ambos papeles que le fueron entregados.

—"Índice de compatibilidad por cromosoma Y" —dijo el mayor en voz alta tras leer el título del papel.

Michelangelo, quien ya tomaba asiento en la cama, justo al lado del otro, asomó su vista para verificar cual de los dos papeles había abierto primero.

—Esa es una prueba de ADN que Donatello hizo para saber que él y yo éramos hermanos de verdad —dijo Mikey.

Raphael observó ambos nombres escritos en la parte alta del papel, y efectivamente estos eran los de Donatello y Michelangelo; pero aquello no fue lo más impresionante de todo, pues tras recorrer la mirada en un montón de números y letras que no tenían sentido para él, su objetivo final fue el porcentaje que se encontraba escrito en la parte más baja de aquella vieja hoja de papel.

"_Posibilidad de hermandad = 99.5 porciento."_

Increíble; nunca se habían planteado la posibilidad de realizarse unas pruebas de ADN para saber si realmente eran hermanos o no, pues lo consideraban absurdo en su totalidad. Al menos para la mayoría, era algo sin importancia; ellos habían crecido juntos y fueron criados como tales, por lo que aquello era sencillamente irrelevante.

—Al menos ya sabes que tú y Donnie provienen de la misma camada —mencionó el rudo ninja a su hermanito—. No le veo el problema a esto. De cierta forma, ya lo sabíamos.

—Ahora lee el otro —pidió Mikey, quitándole de las manos el papel que comprobaba que él y Donnie realmente nacieron juntos y llevaban la misma sangre recorriendo sus venas.

Raphael obedeció enseguida, imaginando rápidamente a donde quería llegar Mikey.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar los nombres escritos sobre ese papel y su corazón se aceleró en cuanto pudo leer el suyo junto al de Donatello.

Tragó saliva antes de animarse a ver el resultado:

"_Posibilidad de hermandad = 0.2 porciento."_

Se permitió emitir un gemido de asombro tras leer esto; él y Donatello realmente no eran hermanos, pero era algo que desde un principio se negaba a aceptar.

No. Eso era imposible; Donnie era su hermanito; su querido e insoportable hermanito genio.

Primero, no supo porqué era que Mikey le mostraba aquello, pero después, razonando un poco y dado a que no era la mente más privilegiada de la familia, por lo menos podía comprender de qué era lo que había influenciado a Donatello para elegirlo como el padre de su hijo; si ellos no eran hermanos realmente, ese bebé no sería producto del incesto y por lo tanto su desarrollo genético no se vería afectado más de las probabilidades que ya tenía por tener a Donnie como madre, debido a su extraña enfermedad.

Enfermedad que, gracias al mutageno, no logró afectar su vida posterior a cuando era una simple tortuguita mascota.

—No puede ser —susurro en cuanto consideró esto último, siendo apenas audible para Mikey—. S-Splinter dijo que cuando nos compró en esa tienda, fuimos tomados al azar por el empleado que lo atendió…

—…Dentro de un hábitat gigante con docenas de tortugas bebé —finalizó Mikey.

—Significa que… Dentro de ese hábitat había distintas camadas de tortugas. Diferentes padres, diferentes madres.

—No del todo —mencionó el menor, llamando la atención de su hermano en cuanto lo vio arrugar el papel que mantenía doblado en sus manos.

Aquél tercer papel que evitó darle desde un principio y que sabía a la perfección a quién de ellos delataba.

—Leo —dijo Rapha, provocando más la ansiedad del menor.

Mikey arrugó más el papel y sus facciones cambiaron a unas de suma tristeza; había algo dentro de ese resultado que le dolía, y Raphael debía averiguarlo de inmediato.

Lentamente, le quitó aquél resultado de las manos, observando detalladamente como unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos queriendo salir con descaro.

Raphael desdobló la hoja, y después de verificar que los nombres escritos eran los de sus dos hermanos ausentes, aquél resultado lo tomó realmente por sorpresa.

"_Posibilidad de hermandad = 54.9 porciento._

_La compatibilidad reside en la herencia genética paterna."_

—¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¿Leo es medio hermano de Donnie?

—Sí. Y por lo tanto, mi medio hermano también.

—¿Y eso es lo que te pone triste, Mikey? —intentó animarlo—. Eso déjamelo a mí, ahora resulta que ninguno de ustedes es mi hermano de sangre y no me he puesto a llorar como margarita.

Intentó soltar una risita, pero Michelangelo nunca cambió sus ánimos; seguía decaído y lejos de parecer contento con aquellos resultados.

—Cuando comencé a tener intimidad con Leo —dijo el más joven—, él me convenció diciendo que existían posibilidades de que nosotros no fuéramos realmente hermanos y que no estaríamos haciendo nada malo; además de que nunca sabríamos la respuesta y que gracias a ello podríamos vivir tranquilos nuestra relación.

—Pero no contaba con la astucia de Donatello para encontrar al candidato perfecto para su experimento y que tú encontrarías esos datos.

Raphael vio como los gestos de tristeza se apoderaban de su hermanito y no pudo evitar pensar en lo infeliz que era esa pequeña tortuga macho que había tenido suerte durante la temporada de apareamiento de hace más de dieciocho años al lograr aparearse con la verdadera madre de Donatello y Mikey, y al mismo tiempo con quien resultaba ser la madre de Leo.

A final de cuentas, Leo y Mikey si tenían un parentesco familiar y aquello era lo que estaba matando por dentro a su hermanito. Saber a ciencia cierta que había hecho cosas prohibidas con su hermano de sangre lo estaba matando en vida.

Y peor aún, estaba el hecho de que estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de él.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante; a final de cuentas, él y Donatello no eran hermanos, por lo cual no había tenido relaciones con su propia sangre.

Bueno, estaba el hecho de que se había acostado con otro hombre, pero la carga que conlleva el haberlo hecho con tu propio hermano, se había marchado lejos para no volver.

Aunque aquello era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado; nunca lo había tomado en cuenta. Al menos no tanto como Mikey.

—¿Realmente estás dispuesto a dejar de lado lo que tienes con Leo, sólo por lo que dicen esas pruebas? —preguntó el mayor.

—Eso te gustaría… ¿no, Rapha?

Raphael evitó dejar salir un sonido de impresión en cuanto escuchó esto último, pero lejos de evitar al otro, fue Mikey quien no soportó el seguir viéndolo a los ojos y desvió su mirada, con su rostro completamente sonrojado y… molesto.

—¿Q-qué dices, Mikey? —farfulló.

—No te hagas el desentendido —prosiguió el menor, pero Raphael nunca logró descifrar el tono con el que su hermano estaba hablando—. Sé perfectamente lo que pasó hace tres noches cuando tú y Leo estaban a solas; bueno, no tengo detalles de todo pero sabes de lo que hablo.

Tonteó un poco, desbaratando de a poco los nervios de acero que pertenecía al ninja de las Sais.

Definitivamente, estas… eran demasiadas noticias para un sólo día.

—Pero, no es lo que parece —intentó excusarse.

—Eso ya lo sé Raph. No fue tu culpa… al menos no del todo —respondió, sorprendiendo a su hermano—. Me di cuenta de ello la noche en que me dejaste a solas con Leo mientras permanecía ebrio, y lo comprobé hace unas horas cuando Donnie dijo que tú no estabas interesado en él, si no en nuestro hermano mayor.

—Mikey… —susurró.

—Esa noche fue la primera vez que… ya sabes… Leo me permitió ser quien dominara. Supe que estaba motivado por algo y comencé a sospechar. Entonces fue cuando caíste en cama y tuve que cuidar de ti. Vi la mordida que tenías en el cuello y eso delató a Leo.

—P-pero Mikey, eso no significa nada.

—Claro que sí —se sonrojó un poco—; a Leo le gusta mucho morderme durante el sexo. Sé perfectamente lo que le gusta en la cama.

Raphael vio a su hermanito echar vapor por la cabeza; seguramente era por la difícil situación de tener que revelar cosas tan intimas que sólo incumbían a Leo y a él.

Pero aquello no era lo que lo tenía sorprendido, si no el hecho de que su hermano estaba increíblemente tranquilo ante la situación.

—Mikey, lo siento tanto —fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca en ese momento.

—Raph, no voy a negar que cuando me di cuenta me molestó mucho; pero a decir verdad, era algo para lo que estaba preparado. Siempre existió la posibilidad de que, esto que Leo y yo iniciamos hace tiempo, terminara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Leo estaba obsesionado contigo, tal y como tú lo estás con él en estos momentos.

Mikey entristeció al decir esto. Claramente le hacía daño.

—¿Obsesionado? ¿Con… migo?

No sabía que pensar sobre eso; Mikey estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Leo me asegura una y otra vez que lo que sentía por ti ha quedado en el olvido, y que me ama. Pero la actitud de ambos me dice que él no te ha olvidado del todo; lo ocurrido hace tres días mientras cumplían su castigo, no fue porque el alcohol hizo que el comportamiento de Leo cambiara, sino que simplemente dejó salir sus deseos reprimidos. Estuvo tanto tiempo detrás de ti… y jamás te diste cuenta.

Raphael comenzó a temblar; aquello era tan revelador, que no sabía cómo es que Mikey podía estar tan tranquilo aún y cuando prácticamente estaba sirviendo a Leonardo en bandeja de plata ante él.

De cierta forma, podía ver que las intenciones de Mikey no era precisamente que se alejara de su hermano; que este ya tenía una pareja estable y el cual, ante los ojos de Raphael, lucía completamente fascinado simplemente por tenerlo a su lado.

Aquellas advertencias defendiendo su intimidad.

Aquellas charlas sobre lo que era enamorarse, no podían ser mentira. Leonardo sabía perfectamente lo que era estar con la persona indicada, y esa no era Raphael, aún y cuando el dueño del corazón del hermano mayor aún no pudiera verlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mikey? —intentó animarlo un poco—. Leo me ha hablado tantas veces de lo maravilloso que es estar contigo. Deberías creerle cuando te asegura estar enamorado… de ti.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Raphael suavizó su expresión un poco más; Mikey era tan inocente y predecible. Aún y cuando esa noche aquella ultima regla estaba siendo una excepción.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó—. Además, ¿por qué dices que Leo quiere estar conmigo? Él nunca ha hecho algo que me haga pensar que está interesado en mí —la mirada de Mikey lo sacó de su error, pues sabía perfectamente que si existía una ocasión en la que su hermano mayor intentó llevar las cosas más lejos. Mucho más lejos—. B-bueno, si la hay, pero tienes que admitir que parte de la culpa la tiene el alcohol.

—Claro que no —dijo el menor.

—Bien, genio, entonces dime ¿porqué rayos debo creerte que Leo estaba obsesionado conmigo, si justo hace unos días me declaró que ustedes han estado juntos desde la noche de nuestro cumpleaños numero dieciocho? Estamos a nada de que nuestro cumpleaños llegue nuevamente, lo que significa que ustedes ya tienen tiempo saliendo a escondidas de todos.

—¿Eso te dijo?

Raphael notó decepción en Mikey, pues seguramente lo que su hermano mayor le había contando sobre la manera en que su relación floreció, estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad.

—Fue la noche de nuestro último cumpleaños cuando me di cuenta de lo que Leo sentía por ti, pues él había comprado un regalo muy especial que guardó con mucha dedicación por semanas. Cuando te marchaste con Casey por la noche, Leo perdió la oportunidad de hablarte sobre lo que sentía; y lo sé porque se coló en mi habitación argumentando que simplemente quería la compañía de alguien, y esa noche dormimos abrazados, como cuando éramos pequeños y entristecía porque pensaba que no iba a lograr ser el gran maestro ninja que es hoy. Al día siguiente, tú aún no regresabas de tu juerga junto con Casey, cuando encontré un pequeño regalo envuelto, en la basura. Lo recuperé y fue por eso que supe que era un obsequio de Leo para ti. Al principio me dolió, porque desde que éramos pequeños, Leo siempre me gustó, y mucho, y pensar que él estaba más interesado en un idiota como tú…

—Cuidado con lo que dices —advirtió, amenazador.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad; Leo se dio cuenta de que nunca le harías caso después de que llegaste gritándole a todo mundo que ya te habías estrenado con más de una mujer, y tal vez fue por eso que me permitió acercarme un poco más; necesitaba compañía, y yo estaba dispuesto a ganármelo a como diera lugar —el muchacho suspiró antes de continuar con su relato—. Yo estaba feliz; tenía toda la atención de Leo sólo para mí, pero fui tan tonto que en cuanto nuestro hermano me propuso avanzar en lo que teníamos, quise salir corriendo. Amaba a Leo con todo mi corazón, pero no me dejaba en paz saber que él y yo éramos hermanos. Lo que él me estaba pidiendo estaba mal.

—Hasta que logró convencerte —interrumpió Raphael.

Mikey asintió, despacio. Era razonable que alguien como él tuviera miedo de hacer algo que ante los valores morales con los que fueron educados, estaba mal.

Y ahora sabía perfectamente de qué era de lo que hablaba Leo aquella tarde cuando le mencionó que enamorarse era más que tener sexo e intentar persuadir a la otra persona para que haga cosas de las cuales no está muy segura.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Raphael consideró a Leo un mal hermano al imaginarlo intentar convencer a Mikey de que se convirtieran en una pareja para más tarde persuadirlo para comenzar una vida íntima, juntos.

—Leo es un pervertido —afirmó el mayor.

—No, no lo es —dijo el otro—. Él es romántico y dedicado —después de esto, Mikey sonrió y se sonrojó un poco—. Bueno, tal vez si es un poco pervertido, pero sólo durante el sexo.

Ante esto, Mikey y Raphael se vieron con complicidad y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas; después de todo era contagioso burlarse de las actitudes mundanas que incluso alguien tan recto y admirable como Leo se permitía tener.

Pero Raphael sabía que aquello era lógico; su hermano, después de todo, era un hombre en la plenitud de su vida, y sabía que si había algo que nunca salía de la mente de un macho de su edad, era la necesidad de tener encuentros _amorosos_ con alguien sumamente atractivo. Y para alguien como Leo, cuya orientación sexual parecía estar definida hacia su mismo género, Mikey era un exquisito platillo que podía degustar cada noche con los mismos ánimos y deseos que la primera vez.

Mikey emitió un pesado y largo suspiro después de reír. Parecía que sus ánimos se habían marchado nuevamente.

—Le dije a Leo que quería terminar —dijo tristemente.

—Mikey… No —el mayor se preocupó.

—Primero necesitaba hablar contigo para estar seguro de lo que tú sentías… Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que incluso yo estaba equivocado. Durante estos tres días he pensado mucho acerca de que mis intenciones de terminar la relación con Leo en cuanto me enteré de que realmente somos hermanos de verdad —la carita de Mikey se deformó gracias a algunas lágrimas que quisieron salir, apelmazándose en sus ojos como cristales redondos y brillantes—. Pero al estar aquí contigo, a punto de dejarte el camino libre, me di cuenta de que no puedo.

Raphael no supo que decir; todo Mikey era un completo dilema. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que estuvo a punto de permitirle estar con Leo, pero que al final había decidido que no; no estaba dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Volteó a verlo con determinación y a Raphael se le heló la sangre sólo por tener esa mirada tan pesada sobre él.

—Quiero que te alejes de él, Raph —sentenció, dejando sin habla a su hermano mayor—. Eres mi hermano, y te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que me quites a Leo.

Raphael abrió la boca en una clara señal de haber quedado sorprendido por aquella declaración; en su mente estaba claro que no tenía palabras que pudieran hacerle frente a esa inusual declaración de guerra por parte de su hermano pequeño, hasta que escuchó una fuerte carcajada justo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, haciéndole saber que todo este tiempo alguien los estuvo espiando.

Mikey volteó enseguida, evidenciando su confusión al observar la puerta con total duda en su rostro. Pero Raphael en cambio corrió hasta la entrada, imaginando claramente lo estaba ocurriendo.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Leo?! ¡¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones privadas es de mala educación?!

Raphael evidenció su enojo cuando realmente comprobó que era Leonardo quien se encontraba del otro lado, y cuyas carcajadas parecían no ceder.

Leo había estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo, y lejos de parecer preocupado por las intenciones iniciales de Mikey, ahora se encontraba limpiando las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y frotaba con suavidad su adolorido estómago, producto de las interminables carcajadas.

En cuanto el hermano mayor se calmó, lo primero que notó, fue la enrojecida cara de Raphael para después concentrarse en la angustia que reflejaban los enormes ojos color cielo de Michelangelo, quien permanecía de pie al otro lado de la cama de su hermano.

Leonardo caminó hacia él, con los brazos extendidos y la esperanza de que su hermanito aceptara un abrazo; y así pasó. Mikey corrió hacia él y no tardó en rodearle el cuello con los brazos, mientras escondía su rostro en el plastrón pectoral del mayor, completamente avergonzado de que este hubiera escuchado todo lo que únicamente estaba dedicado para Raphael.

—Realmente no puedo creer que hayas puesto en su lugar a Rapha —comentó, divertido—. Pudo haberte molido a golpes, y aún así fuiste muy valiente defendiendo lo tuyo, Mikey.

Pero lejos de reclamar el que le estuviera hablando como a un niño que hace bien su tarea, el más joven de la familia comenzó a llorar sonoramente, aferrándose al pecho de su hermano como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—No quiero perderte, Leo —lo escuchó decir con un volumen de voz inusualmente bajo dado a que su rostro permanecía contra el plastrón del mayor—. Soy un egoísta por querer obligarte a estar conmigo, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo estar sin ti. Me aterra pensar que aún sientes algo por Rapha y que en cualquier momento me harás a un lado.

—Mikey, confieso que antes era molesto tenerte detrás de mí a cada segundo del día. Te me metiste por los ojos sin consideración alguna; pero hoy no puedo imaginar el dormir una sola noche sin ti. No estaría bien reprenderte por amenazar a Rapha para que se quite del camino, porque lo que has dicho es verdad; ahora te pertenezco, así que no tienes porqué disculparte.

Mikey dejó de esconder la mirada y Leo aprovechó para robarle un rápido beso en los labios, lo que hizo sonreír al más joven, mandando la preocupación muy lejos de esa guarida al saberse correspondido por lo que sentía.

—Tampoco me importa que al final de cuentas seamos hermanos de verdad; las cosas ya están hechas y no podemos dar marcha atrás, así que si tú puedes vivir con esa carga y seguir adelante, juntos, no hay nada que nos lo impida.

—¡Agh! ¡Esto es tan asquerosamente dulce! —la sonrisa de Mikey se borró instantáneamente en cuanto escuchó esto por parte de Raphael, quien seguía presente en la escena—. ¿Por qué no dejan sus dramas de novias para cuando estén a solas?

Leonardo rompió su estado armónico en cuanto escuchó la rasposa voz de su hermano quejarse, así que rápidamente le dedicó una mirada que le decía claramente «Largo de aquí, Raphael».

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que tenía que hacer caso, pues esa era una situación únicamente de pareja. Además de que ya había aprendido la lección a la mala y sabía que no debía seguir presente para cuando las cosas dentro de aquella habitación comenzaran a subir de temperatura.

Quiso retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero la tierna vocecita de Mikey se lo impidió.

—¡Raph! ¡Espera! —le pidió, corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio salir de su propia habitación—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Escúpelo —ordenó el molesto joven—. No tengo intenciones de quedarme más de lo necesario.

—Ahora… tu… ¿puedes comprender por qué Donnie hizo esto? ¿Crees que puedas perdonarlo?

—Mikey —habló Leo en voz apenas audible, esperando que con aquello se detuviera.

Posiblemente no era el lugar ni el momento para pedir algo como aquello.

Raphael únicamente chistó un par de veces antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente.

—Son muchas peticiones por esta noche, ¿no crees?

Y después se marchó, dejando a ese par de tortolos para que pudieran resolver sus problemas a solas. Y más le valía a Leo abstenerse de hacerlo con Mikey sobre su cama, o sería tortuga muerta al día siguiente.

Ahora que el sueño y el cansancio lo habían abandonado después de tan intensa charla con Mikey, decidió ir a la cocina por algo para comer antes de darse a la tarea de elegir en que habitación se resignaría a dormir; en la de Leo o la de Mikey.

Pero cuando pasó por la habitación de Donatello, se encontró con que un pequeño hilo de luz se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta, evidenciando que su hermano se encontraba ahí dentro.

«Qué raro» pensó. «Creí que por nada del mundo se despegaría de ese estúpido huevo».

Una extraña sensación llenó su estómago en cuanto le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su hermano admitiendo ante todos que había tomado su ADN para engendrar a ese pequeño bebé que crecía a paso lento dentro de ese huevo de tortuga.

Caminó a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio, aprovechando que este se encontraba totalmente vacío, y frenó frente a esa incubadora que emitía un extraño pero conocido resplandor verde que iluminaban tenuemente el enorme lugar, junto con las pequeñas bombillas a su alrededor que completaban el extraño hábitat que el mismo Donatello había diseñado para la supervivencia del pequeño ser.

Estaba frente a él y aun así no lo podía creer; los últimos malditos dieciocho años creyendo que jamás sería padre, a menos que optara por una vida similar a la de Splinter, adoptando niños desamparados, para que ahora viniera Donnie y de un momento a otro lo metiera en un lio tan grande como lo era la paternidad.

Maldición; ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Casey había sentido cuando April le dio la noticia de que su familia iba a crecer en menos de nueve meses.

En cambio él tenía unas cuantas semanas para asimilar el hecho de que iba a compartir la existencia con un pequeño ser que llevaba su misma sangre.

—Esto es una tontería —dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese diminuto y redondo huevo.

A _su_ huevo.

_Su_ hijo.

«Mi hijo» pensó, apretando los labios, resistiéndose a mencionar esas palabras tan llenas de significado.

—¿Rapha?

Escuchó su nombre e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la entrada del laboratorio, encontrándose con la presencia de Donatello, envuelto en una delgada manta de lana que muchas veces vio cubrir la pequeña cama donde su hermano dormía.

Lo admitía; su hermano lucía terriblemente frágil, como si en cualquier momento pudiera quebrarse, por lo que al recorrerlo con la vista, no pudo evitar ver unas enormes marcas púrpura rodeándole el cuello cuando removió un poco la fina manta a modo que dejara de cubrirle la cabeza.

Esos apenas rasgados ojos rojizos lo observaron con súplica, y al mismo tiempo algo de confusión tras verlo ahí, haciéndole compañía al pequeño huevo de experimento.

Pero Raphael dijo nada; simplemente bufó y con pasos rápidos salió del laboratorio, sin siquiera girar su vista hacia Donatello cuando pasó junto a él para alcanzar la salida.

Se quedó un momento ahí fuera al darse cuenta que el más alto no se movió de su lugar aún y cuando siguió atento todo su trayecto hasta que se marchó. Cuando creyó que se había quedado solo, arrojó un fuerte suspiro antes de iniciar una caminata lenta hasta llegar a la silla que descansaba frente al área de incubación.

Raphael torció un poco la boca al verlo levantar la manta que quedaba suelta sobre sus piernas y tener un poco de problemas al dejarse caer sobre el acolchonado asiento. Enseguida, el muchacho acomodó un poco más la tela de lana a modo de quedar lo suficientemente cubierto para no pasar frío durante la noche, pues parecía decidido a seguir pasando los días completos velando por el bienestar de ese huevo.

«Creo que ya no tengo hambre».

Y tras esto, se adentró nuevamente al pequeño corredor que lo llevaba a las habitaciones, decidiendo inmediatamente que dormiría en la recamara de Leo, pues no quería toparse con una desagradable sorpresa entre las sabanas de Mikey en caso de que su hermanito siguiera teniendo la terrible costumbre de llevar comida y todo tipo de basura a su habitación.

Comprobó que la habitación de Leo estaba reluciente, como casi todo el tiempo, excepto por la cama, que en estos momentos se encontraba desecha. Pero eso era lógico; Leo había fingido dormir justo antes de que Mikey se escabullera por los pasillos para poder tener una tranquila charla en su habitación.

Se metió entre las suaves y pulcras sábanas, esperando conciliar el sueño antes de que otra cosa invadiera su mente, pero justo cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse, un sonido que pudo reconocer a la perfección lo desconcentró nuevamente.

—_¡Ah! ¡Leo!_

Abrió los ojos como platos al saber que sus hermanos estaban teniendo una noche romántica en su propia habitación.

Se levantó a toda prisa y golpeó un par de veces la pared que dividía ese lugar con su habitación con claras intenciones de interrumpir.

—¡Dejen de hacer sus cochinadas sobre mi cama! ¿Quieren que los mate?

Escuchó un par de golpes como respuesta, seguido de un _—¡Cállate, Raph!_— por parte de Leo, finalizando con unas cuantas risitas apenas audibles por parte de ambos.

Raphael proliferó unos cuantos insultos más antes de resignarse a volver a la cama, colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza cuando escuchó los suspiros de Mikey multiplicarse.

Aquella sería una larga noche.

…

Los días transcurrieron dentro de la guarida sin mucha diferencia a esa noche; Leo y Mikey guardaban las apariencias durante el día para después pasar las noches juntos, April iba cada dos o tres días a la guarida simplemente para checar el estado de salud de Donatello, y él seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a este último.

Su orgullo permanecía muy lastimado y realmente le sería difícil dar su brazo a torcer.

De igual forma, evitaba mirara ese huevo cada vez que la casualidad lo hacía pasar frente a la puerta del laboratorio y esta se encontraba abierta.

Había escuchado por parte de Michelangelo cosas como; ¿es normal que el huevo crezca tanto? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a mi sobrino? Y, ¿Ya falta menos para que nazca?

Incluso una vez escuchó a su hermano mayor preguntar; «¿Raphael no ha venido a ver el huevo?», y tras una respuesta negativa por parte de Donatello, Mikey le había dicho a su hermano se había convertido en una madre soltera.

Algo que si se había salido de lo común era que Donatello ya no formaba parte de los entrenamientos matutinos, pues su repentina ausencia de fuerza, junto con la constante desaparición de su delgada musculatura, había alarmado considerablemente a su mentor, obligándolo a simplemente observar a sus hermanos ejercitarse durante horas para después encarnizar auténticas batallas dentro del dojo.

Pero las cosas no se detenían ahí, sino que, cada vez que tenía la mala suerte de toparse con la presencia de Donatello, era porque este iba en busca de agua para tomar el montón de píldoras y pastillas que April llevaba consigo cada vez que visitaba la guarida.

Incluso llegó a creer que algún día su hermano no aguantaría más y terminaría por colapsar, hasta que una vez escuchó a Splinter, muy preocupado, preguntarle a la chica sobre la salud de su hijo, al cual consideraba cada día más débil.

Ella dijo que con ayuda de los medicamentos, una buena alimentación y muchos cuidados, Donatello sería capaz de recuperarse en unas cuantas semanas más, por lo que dejó esa cuestión de lado, inmediatamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Casey, mientras lo ayudaba a realizar su rutina de pesas con mucho más carga de lo habitual.

—¿Bien qué? —regresó la pregunta, cortante.

—Viejo, me llamas porque dices necesitar compañía; que te estás volviendo loco con el encierro, y que además no soportas a tus hermanos en estos momentos… ¿Y quieres saber a qué me refiero con esa pregunta? ¡Por favor!

—Efectivamente necesito la compañía de alguien cuerdo para no ponerme a discutir por cualquier cosa, _Case_ —respondió, dejando las pesas en la media jaula correspondiente al equipo para tomar asiento y no tener que ver a su amigo desde aquél ángulo tan incómodo—. Te llamé para poder pasar la tarde con alguien cuya presencia disfruto y no traer a mi mente todo lo que está ocurriendo. ¿No es suficiente para ti?

—Raph —empujó a su amigo a un lado para tomar asiento sobre el banquillo viejo recubierto con esponja—, tienes mucha razón en sentir tanta presión ahora que te vas a convertir en padre. Sobre todo si en tu cabeza estaba la idea de que nunca lo serías y lo tuyo era la eterna libertad de poder hacer lo que te plazca sin una sola responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

Raphael torció la cara en un gesto de fastidio; repentinamente imaginó a Casey siendo reemplazado por Leo en cuanto aquello comenzó a tener una fuerte peste a discurso motivador.

—Y sabes que te lo digo por experiencia —continuó el joven humano—. En realidad aún no me hago a la idea de que voy a tener un hijo, pero April está feliz, así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor padre para ese niño. Él no tiene la culpa de que yo haya sido un idiota que pudo haber arruinado lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

"_Él no tiene la culpa"._

Aquellas palabras resonaron más de un par de veces dentro de su cabeza, apartándolo de la realidad en una pequeña burbuja que lo dejó cavilando seriamente la situación.

Maldita sea, Casey tenía toda la jodida razón; no tenía motivos para despreciar la existencia de ese niño porque él no había pedido venir a este mundo bajo estas circunstancias, al igual que el futuro hijo de su mejor amigo; pero es que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir ante lo que Donatello estaba haciendo, o más bien, había hecho sin su permiso.

—Dime,_ Case_ —habló finalmente, clavando aquellos ojos claros en el suelo de cemento bajo sus pies—; ¿crees que es normal tener un hijo con tu propio hermano?

—Es extraño, lo admito —prosiguió Casey—. Pero allá arriba es más común de lo que te imaginas.

Una pequeña risita involuntaria y el chico calló al escuchar a Raphael decir que hablaba enserio.

—¡Estoy hablando con seriedad! —declaró, insistiendo en que sus palabras eran verdaderas tras levantar la voz, un poco más—. ¡Ni te imaginas los casos de primos, hermanos, e incluso padres e hijos que se han vuelto pareja y tenido descendencia. Aunque claro, es completamente ilegal en este país. En la mayoría, realmente.

—Eres asqueroso —dijo Raphael con cierto asco en sus facciones.

—No, yo no soy el asqueroso —se defendió—. El mundo lo es; simplemente soy quien te lo está mencionando. Además de permanecer completamente neutral ante ese tipo de temas, creo que existen peores cosas en este mundo, Rapha, como perder a tu familia, por ejemplo. O no tener la dicha de conocer a un hijo que ya llegó a esta vida pero que aún no nace, y tú lo estás tomando como si fuera el fin del mundo —suspiró—. Todos hemos perdonado a Donnie por lo que hizo, incluso Splinter y fuiste testigo de ello. Sólo faltas tú, pero es razonable que este asunto le esté dando tantas vueltas a tu cabeza porque eres el único de todos nosotros que está directamente involucrado.

—No es fácil, Casey —interrumpió.

—Lo sé, amigo —suavizó su voz, intentando sonar comprensivo—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, apoyándote, y asegurándote que si tu aún no estás convencido de estar ahí, al lado de esa tortuguita, nosotros si lo estaremos. Así te daremos el tiempo suficiente para que pienses bien las cosas. Pero debes saber que todo en este mundo tiene su límite, y si te tardas más de lo necesario, puedes quedar fuera del juego sólo para ver desde lejos como ese niño se cría sin la presencia de uno de sus padres.

—Splinter pudo, y con cuatro en lugar de uno —le recordó, haciéndole ver que esas amenazas no funcionaban contra él.

Casey prefirió callar ante esta respuesta tan egoísta por parte de su mejor amigo, sin saber que la mente de Raphael no podía creer lo que había escapado tan abruptamente de sus labios.

Seguramente su amigo estaba comenzando a considerarlo un ser despreciable, pero él seguía sin estar seguro de cómo actuar frente a esta situación; como se lo había demostrado a sí mismo hace unos segundos.

—Tienes razón, Raph. Disculpa —incluso Casey no sabía que decir en esos momentos—. Creo que lo mejor será dejar el tema por la paz. ¿No crees?

Raphael apretó los labios, sintiendo como su sangre hervía en segundos; tenía todas las intenciones de disculparse con su amigo por mostrarle su peor faceta, pero el sonido de unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación sacaron a ambos chicos de sus penosos dilemas internos.

El dueño de la habitación se levantó inmediatamente, sintiendo a su amigo hacer lo mismo y caminar tras él rumbo a la entrada, sintiendo molestia cuando quedó de pie a sus espaldas, a modo de barrera cuando vio que quien llamaba era el mismo Donatello.

El pecho de Raphael se alteró un poco al ver el cuerpo enjuto y un tanto encorvado de su hermano frente a él, observando esos ojos cansados y ojerosos que incomodaban a cualquiera.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el menor, respirando pesadamente—. No sabía que tú también habías venido, Casey. Creo que volveré más tarde.

Raphael quiso responderle que mejor lo hiciera nunca, pero la alegre voz de su amigo tras él no lo dejó expresarse como debía.

—Descuida, Don —dijo el joven—. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué mal te ves!

—Vaya, eso dolió menos que lo que dijo April; "¡Santo cielo, Donnie! Luces realmente mal" —sobre actuó, arrancando una ligera risita por parte de del chico humano.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Raphael, aparentemente impaciente porque su hermano se marchara de ahí.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero…

—Yo no —lo interrumpió, cortante.

Casey vio, a través de aquellos ojos, el corazón de Donatello desquebrajarse un poco más ante la no tan sutil manera de su amigo de expresar un evidente "vete al carajo", pero antes de que aquella puerta se cerrara en la cara del menor, la serena voz de Splinter los interrumpió.

—Raphael. Donatello; hijos míos, quiero verlos en el dojo en cinco minutos. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarles.

—Pero sensei…

—Es una orden, Raphael —dijo el anciano, ante la posible negativa de su hijo, dirigiendo sus palabras al único humano presente tras ver a su hijo resignado—. Y usted, señor Jones, siéntase cómodo de andar libremente por la guarida, después de todo, este ha sido y seguirá siendo su hogar.

—Gracias, maestro. ¿Puede decirme donde están los demás?

—April está con Mikey en la cocina —se apresuró a decir el más joven ahí presente—. Después del chequeo médico dijo que aprendería a cocinar unas galletas que según son tus favoritas.

—Y Leonardo está en el laboratorio —prosiguió Splinter, para complementar la información—. Michelangelo lo obligó a que leyera un poco para mi nieto.

Casey dejó ver una risita nerviosa ante lo radiante que lucía el hombre rata al hablar de ese niño; vaya que se había contagiado de la felicidad que trae consigo el nacimiento de un pequeño ser dentro de la familia.

Agradeció la información antes de marcharse para dejar a la familia a solas.

—Sensei, ¿no podemos hablar tú y yo a solas? —preguntó Rapha, evitando a toda costa mirar a su hermano.

—No —insistió, tomando la mano de Donatello para caminar juntos hasta el dojo—. Ambos deben estar presentes. Además, mañana finaliza tu castigo, y no quiero complicar las cosas, pues sé a la perfección que no te veremos aquí tan seguido por las noches cuando eso ocurra.

Aquella fue la última palabra de su padre antes de darle la espalda, caminando con la paciencia del mundo para estar a la par de Donatello.

—Cinco minutos, Raphael.

Advirtió, antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara con fuerza gracias al enojo contenido dentro del rudo ninja.

…

Vio a su padre acomodar una acolchada manta en el suelo del dojo y ayudar a Donatello sentarse a su lado, por lo que rodó los ojos con fastidio; Donatello sólo estaba débil, no desahuciado. La misma April lo había dicho.

Se le quedó viendo a su hermano cuando este, movió con delicadeza las manos sobre sus regazos, sacudiendo el polvo, sin darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de su hermano sobre él.

Raphael no pudo evitar pasar su vista de ese movimiento tan sutil de sus manos, a esos muslos descoloridos y delgados, cuya piel mantenía algunas manchas púrpura, muy similares a moretones pequeños, apenas visibles cuando le ponías atención.

Aquello era una verdadera lástima; su hermano tenía unas piernas muy llamativas. Comúnmente flacuchas, pero eso no le quitaba que fueran sexis y suaves al tacto, pues recodaba perfectamente las veces que su mano llegaba a colarse hasta ahí abajo cada vez que llegaban a los besos que inevitablemente terminaban volviéndose intensos y apasionados.

Reaccionó cuando, después de unos segundos, notó que Donatello lo miraba, confundido, pues se supo el centro de atención cuando esos ojos no se despegaban de sus delgadas piernas. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y lo miraba con un poco de esperanza en sus oscuros ojos rojizos.

—¡Ehem! —carraspeó el anciano, recordándole a los otros dos que ahí seguía—. ¿Puedo tener su atención ahora?

Donatello pareció totalmente mareado ante esta extraña escena mientras Raphael simplemente concentró su atención en su padre, quien en estos momentos concentraba su mirada en ambos hijos, por pequeños lapsos.

—Ahora que ya tengo su atención, ¿podrían decirme por qué no están trabajando juntos para sacar adelante a ese huevo que se supone que es hijo de ambos? —preguntó, observando el semblante triste en Donatello y a su hijo mayor evidentemente molesto ante tal cuestionamiento—. Ustedes necesitan trabajar en equipo para sacar adelante a esa pequeña criatura que estará a su cargo por el resto de su existencia. He permitido que los días pasen para que el encuentro que tuvieron ante la familia completa se enfriara un poco, pero ambos deben madurar y enfrentar esto como los adultos que son.

—¿Cómo adultos? —levantó la voz el hermano mayor—. ¿Porqué no se lo dejó un poco más claro a Donatello antes de que tomara mi ADN y se pusiera a hacer experimentos de química con él? ¡Todo se ha vuelto tan demente! ¡Incluso he dejado de comprender cómo es que usted no se encuentra ni un poco molesto con todo esto! ¡Al contrario! ¡Parece celebrar el que a Donatello le diera por jugar al científico loco! Creando bebés a lo tonto.

—¡Raphael! —lo interrumpió el padre, costándole trabajo asimilar lo que salía por la boca de su hijo mayor—. A pesar de que los días han pasado, pareces seguir con la cabeza caliente y tu ira no te deja ver lo que estás haciendo a un lado.

—Por favor no me venga con eso —continuó Raphael, ahora con la voz más calmada que antes—. Acabo de recibir una charla sobre "como ser un buen padre" por parte de Casey y créame, no querrá saber lo que le contesté.

Splinter suspiró pesadamente al mismo tiempo en que Donatello parecía cada vez más atento al suelo del dojo, apretando los labios ante la ignorancia de no saber cómo actuar.

—Entonces… El bebé tiene la culpa, ¿cierto? —preguntó Splinter, provocándolo.

—Por supuesto que no —rectificó—. Pero sí será el más afectado de todos; ¡va a nacer en un ambiente donde toda su familia somos unas tortugas mutantes y un nombre rata que nos enseña ninjutsu! Estas alcantarillas serán el único mundo que conocerá y tendrá el mismo destino que todos nosotros; vivir en soledad, sin un compañero con quien compartir su vida. Y a menos que sea tan inteligente como Donnie, será incapaz de tener su propia familia…

—Ya veo. La razón por la que estás molesto, es porque precisamente será un hijo tuyo quien venga a este mundo a "sufrir" las necesidades por las que tú has pasado, ¿cierto?

—Sensei, ¿realmente crees que algunas veces no quisiera ser como mi amigo Casey? ¿Que no deseo tener un departamento donde vivir con una chica linda? Tener un trabajo; una vida normal.

—Estás buscando la felicidad en donde no siempre podrás encontrarla, hijo —comenzó Splinter, intentando que su hijo entrara en razón por una vez en su vida—. Donatello ha logrado ver más allá de la superficialidad, decidiendo que su razón para vivir se encontraba en una familia propia, y así como sacrificó su propio bienestar físico con tal de llegar a su meta, estoy seguro que también lo dará todo de sí para que ese niño crezca rodeado de felicidad y paz, que es lo único que importa. Y te lo digo yo; viví muchos años allá arriba sólo para darme cuenta de que mi paz interior estaba aquí, con ustedes, adoptando el rol de padre de cuatro niños cuyo único objetivo era jugar y vivir. Vivir uno en compañía de los demás.

Tras esto, Raphael prefirió no continuar con sus reclamos, pues su padre tenía un importante punto a tomar en cuenta, pues aún y cuando su infancia se llevó a cabo dentro de esas horribles alcantarillas, siempre tuvo la compañía de sus hermanos, con quienes jugaba y entrenaba a diario, como lo ha seguido haciendo hasta el día de hoy.

El viejo hombre se levantó, haciendo una clara señal de que no lo imitaran.

—Ahora que el motivo de tu molestia ha quedado claro, lo mejor será dejarlos a solas; soy su padre, y puedo ver claramente que ustedes están molestos el uno con el otro por una razón que aparentemente no desean revelar a nadie más, así que se quedarán aquí hasta que hayan hablado seriamente de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. Ese bebé los necesita, y si tú no superas tu rabia —mencionó, observando directamente a Raphael para después desviarse con Donatello—, y tú no mejoras tu estado de salud, llegará a este mundo sin una familia solida en la cual apoyarse. Nosotros también seremos parte de su familia, es verdad, pero ustedes serán sus padres, y para un pequeño niño eso es invaluable.

Ambos vieron a Splinter salir por la puerta corrediza del dojo después de despedirse con amabilidad y mucha, pero mucha paciencia.

—Raph —tomó la palabra Donatello, con voz temblorosa que no supo si era por las emociones que guardaba o por su debilitado cuerpo—, por favor perdóname. No debí obligarte a hacer las cosas con engaños, pero te prometo que mis intenciones eran decirte lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Raphael cayó un momento, escuchando la agitada respiración del otro, empeorar conforme el tiempo transcurría.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te detuviste y me hiciste creer hasta el final que quien había iniciado todo era yo? —preguntó.

—Mi único objetivo desde un principio era convencerte de que hicieras este experimento junto conmigo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba quedando cada vez más cautivado por tu forma de tratarme y conquistarme para que siguiera saliendo contigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Todas las citas fueron un completo desastre, y ni siquiera pudimos esperarnos a llegar a la noche romántica como se suponía, iba a ser. Absolutamente todo salió mal.

—Eso no es verdad —declaró el menor—. Todo fue muy divertido porque al final de cuentas éramos nosotros mismos haciendo las cosas como cada uno de nosotros sabe hacerlas, y es por eso que para mí esos días van a ser inolvidables.

—Yo no sé qué decir ante eso, Donnie. Sigo muy molesto a causa de las mentiras y no creo poder aclarar la mente con una simple plática; esforzarme para hacerte feliz a causa de algo que creí cierto. Aquél inexplicable deseo que repentinamente nació tanto por estar contigo como con nuestro hermano…

Ante estas palabras, la angustia se apoderó de Donatello, quien repentinamente había comenzado a sentirse un poco mal; y con esto quería decir más claramente que se trataba de algo mucho peor a lo que durante los últimos días ya se había acostumbrado.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó el mayor, observando como un ataque de tos se apoderaba de Donatello—. Creo que no estoy listo para hablar de esto y tú no pareces sentirte muy bien, así que le diré a Splinter que la charla se termina por hoy.

—No Raphael, por favor no te vayas. Aún necesito decirte muchas cosas.

—Se acabó por hoy, Donnie.

Escuchó a su hermano insistir en que regresara, que tenían cosas muy importantes de las cuales hablar, pero Raphael decidió no hacerle caso por las dos razones que ya había expuesto anteriormente; Donatello parecía que de verdad necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, y la otra era porque aún no se sentía listo para perdonar.

Tal vez más adelante sería posible; pero por hoy, prefería seguir viviendo con la molestia presente hacia su hermano

—Raph, por favor vuelve —escuchó rogar a Donatello.

—Lo haré en cuanto le diga a Splinter —fue su única respuesta.

Escuchó aquella tos que no parecía querer desaparecer, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando tras poner un poco más de atención a la ultima suplica de su hermano.

—Raph… Ayuda…

Y tras esto, escuchó un golpe hueco que lo hizo girar su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba su hermano dentro del dojo, encontrándose con la terrible escena de Donatello tendido sobre el suelo, con la respiración más pesada y arrítmica que había visto en él desde que enfermó.

—¡Donnie! —corrió hacia él, intentando removerlo un poco en su lugar, pero fue inútil.

Donatello no respondía a su llamado.

Vio a Splinter llegar, atraído por el último grito que Raphael dejó escapar, y su rostro fue de asombro al ver que Raphael se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo del dojo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano para intentar hacerlo volver en sí.

—¡Sensei! ¡Vaya por April! ¡Rápido!

Splinter obedeció, corriendo hacia la cocina lo más que sus viejos y cansados pies le permitieron.

…continuará.

**Este capítulo tiene una revisión rápida, pero como sé que tal vez no sea suficiente, son bienvenidos los mensajes advirtiendo mis errores ortográficos.**

**¿Qué les pareció lo que Mikey tenía qué decirle a Raph? **

**Por favor no olviden comentar sobre lo que les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo y por último les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, por permanecer ahí para esta historia.**

**Los ama:**

**Miss GRavedad. **


	11. CAPITULO 09: Ojos verdes

¡Finalmente! (celebrando). Tengo la inmensa felicidad de traer par ustedes uno de mis capítulos favoritos dentro de esta historia; ya se irán dando cuenta de las diversas razones que tengo para decir esto.

**Advertencias:** este capítulo no tiene contenido sexual fuerte pero si mucho drama y escenas que posiblemente los mareen un poco, por lo que sugiero que lean con la mentalidad de que pueden salir sin uñas de aquí (guiño). Es broma; pero si tiene mucho drama, ya saben, mi firma personal.

Esta vez tengo algunos agradecimientos muy, pero muy específicos gracias a la gran ayuda que recibí de ciertas personitas para que esto fuera posible; ¡**Chonik**! ¡Mi formidable y maravillosa colega! Toma este capítulo como tuyo gracias a la ayuda que me brindaste y que seguramente todos gozaran en cuanto revele al final del capítulo de qué se trata.

¡Al igual que la bella **Akane Hitomi**! ¡Mereces los créditos correspondientes que ya explicaré al final!

Como segunda advertencia, aviso que se encontraran con personajes nuevos que espero sean de su total agrado, pues aportarán gran importancia a la trama a partir de ahora.

Sin más, por favor lean este, más o menos, largo capítulo. Y por favor no olviden tomarse el tiempo de leer las notas finales; **Chonik** y yo les tenemos una linda sorpresa.

…

Capítulo 9: Ojos verdes.

—_Leo… ¿sabes de una persona que tenga la misma mente brillante que Donatello, y… que sepa de su existencia?_

…

Escuchó al otro lado de la cortina el incesable sonido que su hermano hacía al toser; pero eso era nada comparado con el ataque que había tenido momentos antes en el dojo.

_Cuando vio a su padre salir de la habitación de entrenamiento, sintió que se estaba tardando horas, por lo que decidió no esperar más y llevar en brazos a su hermano hasta la enfermería, que no era más que un pequeño cubículo formado por unas cortinas plásticas dentro del laboratorio de Donatello donde tenía el equipo necesario para curar los raspones y aliviar el dolor de cabeza de la familia; además de unas cuantos accesorios más que en su vida imaginaría cual era su verdadero uso. Realmente no necesitaba saberlo, su hermanito genio era el único responsable de todo eso._

_Y ahora, era precisamente él quien necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda, haciéndolo sentir totalmente ignorante e inútil al saberse imposibilitado para aliviar cualquier cosa que lo mantenía en ese estado; desde hace días._

_Lo removió un poco para poder levantarlo del suelo de madera, pero palideció ante un pequeño detalle del que apenas se había dado cuenta; Donatello había adquirido un color morado, mientras sus labios parecían secos y poco a poco y nada saludable color blanco los revestía._

_Puso una mano sobre su boca y su nariz, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que su hermano no estaba respirando._

_Rápidamente lo recostó boca arriba, obstruyó su nariz y con su otra mano le abrió los labios para comenzar a darle respiración de boca a boca. _

—_¡__Rayos! __—maldijo la situación, pues aquello parecía no estar funcionando._

_En un arranque de desesperación recordó que el mismo Donatello les había mostrado una vez un ejercicio para reanimar personas asfixiadas, por lo que comenzó con los masajes en el plastrón pectoral para después presionarlo paulatinamente._

_Pero su hermano seguía sin responder._

—_¡Maldita sea, Donatello! ¡REACCIONA!_

_Comenzó con un nuevo forcejeo contra su pecho después de intentar unos segundos más el traerlo de vuelta con respiración boca a boca, pero justo en ese momento llegaron los demás._

_Estuvo a nada de reclamar "¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿Bebiendo té y comiendo galletitas?", cuando la chica se arrodilló junto a él para revisar a su amigo._

—_Raph, ¿qué ocurre? __—preguntó ella, viendo al ninja masajear el pecho de Donatello con sus grandes manos._

—_N-no respira, April. ¡No está respirando!_

_La chica lo hizo a un lado argumentando que intentaría algo diferente, pidiéndole que echara la cabeza de Donatello hacia atrás mientras ella juntaba sus pequeñas manos y hacía presión sobre el plastrón pectoral con una de sus palmas._

_Raphael no se limitó a observar y prosiguió con la respiración artificial para su hermano, escuchando de fondo los gemidos nerviosos de Michelangelo al presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Repentinamente, Raphael sintió la vida regresar a su alma cuando los brazos de Donatello se movieron, como intentando tomar algo invisible mientras se hacía de una gran bocanada de aire al inmediatamente separase de él._

—_¡Donnie! —se escuchó decir a la chica, a quien pareció querer ganarle el llanto en cualquier momento._

_Inconscientemente, Raphael la hizo a un lado para levantar a su hermano del suelo, tomándolo en sus brazos para aferrarse a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiéndose aliviado de escuchar la tenue y agitada respiración de su hermano en su oído, como tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_Raph… Está bien —escuchó decir a Leo, intentando disipar su miedo—. Donnie está fuera de peligro._

_Pero no se movió; permaneció ahí, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el debilitado cuerpo de su hermano menor, el cual se encontraba mucho más apacible en estos momentos._

—_¿R-Raphie? —suspiró, sintiendo el calor calcinador de aquellos fuertes brazos envolverlo—. Tengo frío._

_Raphael sonrió, aliviado; escuchar aquella voz lo calmaba momentáneamente._

_Se separó de él en cuanto April le pidió a Casey que lo llevara a la enfermería para hacerle un nuevo chequeo médico, por lo que inmediatamente decidió seguirlo, despacio; sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido._

_Observó a los demás ir tras Casey y April, especialmente a su padre, a quien lograba ver que acariciaba con cariño una pequeña cabecita que se asomaba por entre los brazos de Casey al verlo caminar de espaldas a la salida del dojo._

_En ese momento, la amable mano de Leo sobre sus hombros arrebató toda su atención._

—_Gracias por ayudarlo._

Su líder parecía satisfecho con lo sucedido mientras ellos no estaban. Como si realmente existiera la posibilidad de que no intentara algo para salvarle la vida.

"Salvarle la vida".

Aquella frase resonó en su mente tantas veces simplemente al saber lo que ocultaba ante la vista de todos; realmente su hermano estuvo a punto de no sobrevivir si no intervenían por él. Su vida corrió peligro y tenía miedo de que aquella no fuera la única vez que se diera dicho acontecimiento.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó que ya no había ruido; la tos de Donatello se había ido y ahora todo yacía en silencio. Tanto él como Leo, quienes permanecían fuera de la enfermería junto con Casey y Mikey, se observaron con preocupación; el silencio era mucho más inquietante que el escandaloso malestar de su hermano.

—Creo que… iré a decirle a Rubí que su mamá está bien. Debe estar preocupada —dijo Mikey, intentando animarse un poco ante la espera.

Los tres chicos restantes se le quedaron viendo; ¿habían escuchado bien?

—¿Rubí? ¿Quién es Rubí? —preguntó Leo, temiendo la respuesta.

—Así le puse al bebé —dijo Mikey, con cierta felicidad en sus palabras—. Como será hijo de Donatello, seguramente sacará sus ojos, los cuales son de ese color. ¿No es perfecto?

—No Mikey —respondió Leo, bajándolo de su nube—. Ese bebé es casi un clon de Donnie, por lo que es seguro en un cien por ciento que será un varón. No le puedes poner un nombre de mujer a un niño.

—¡No le puedes poner nombre a mi bebé! ¡No es un maldito artilugio inventado por Donatello! ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —explotó Raphael, dándole una fuerte palmada en la frente.

Sus dos hermanos y Casey lo observaron con la boca abierta, anonadados; esta vez se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que había salido de su boca ante el apuro de callar a su hermanito menor.

—C-creí que era un huevo tonto —mencionó Leo, realmente no sabiendo que tipo de expresión plasmar en su rostro.

Raphael enrojeció más de la cuenta; esas tres miradas estaban totalmente concentradas en él y en cada una de sus posibles reacciones.

—¡Lo es! —se defendió—. Pero… ¡Tú sabes! No voy a permitir que Mikey le ponga nombre… Eso es sólo derecho de Donnie.

—Y tuyo —recalcó Casey, posando su mano en uno de los hombros de Rapha—. También vas a ser su padre, amigo. Si Don no puede…

Desde que Casey había comenzado sus palabras, Raphael tenía todas las intenciones de callarlo, pero conforme dijo aquello ultimo… Su estomago se contrajo con violencia al pensar seriamente en las palabras de Casey, pues no se alejaba mucho de sus pensamientos momentos antes, cuando Donatello no paraba de toser mientras April seguía con el chequeo medico.

—O-oigan, chicos yo me refiero a que… posiblemente Donnie tenga que descansar mucho y al huevo no le queda tanto tiempo para que eclosione y… —quiso enmendarse, Casey—… Lo siento.

Se había disculpado gracias al rostro de preocupación que apareció en Mikey, mientras Raphael casi arroja el estómago por la garganta ante el pensamiento de que algo peor ocurriera y que incluso Casey pudiera notarlo.

Inmediatamente, Leo se dispuso a distraerlos:

—Casey tiene razón; el huevo ya tiene dos semanas en incubación. Además, Donnie dijo que está creciendo tan rápido, que posiblemente no llegue a los dos meses de edad antes de que eclosione.

—Lo que significa que le quedan máximo seis semanas más —dijo Mikey, ilusionado.

«¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan poco tiempo?», pensó Raphael, temiendo por la repentina libertad que parecía marcharse de su lado sin consideración, pues si Donatello no se reponía de esta crisis…

Justo en el momento en que Mikey tomó tu Tphone y pareció perderse en él, April salió de entre las altas cortinas de plástico y se dirigió rápidamente a los chicos. Lo malo era que por su rostro preocupado, no parecían avecinarse buenas noticias.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Leo, quitándole a Raphael todas las intenciones de formularla también.

La chica suspiró, mostrando una débil sonrisa forzada.

—Por ahora el peligro pasó —soltó por fin.

—¿Peligro? ¿De qué peligro hablas? ¿Qué rayos significó eso? —preguntó Raph, intentando no mostrarse desesperado.

—Es evidente que algo le está pasando, chicos —dijo ella, atrayendo la mirada de todos, incluso de Mikey, quien por un momento pareció muy lejos de ahí—. Irónicamente, mientras que el huevo parece fortalecerse con el paso de los días, Donnie tiene mucho menos energía para seguir de pie. Me sorprende que haya podido andar por la casa sin derrumbarse antes.

—Entonces cúralo —soltó Raphael, casi como si se tratara de una orden—. Él te preparó para que te hicieras cargo si la situación con ese experimento se salía de control. Ahora te necesita; medícalo o inyéctalo, pero haz que vuelva a ser el de antes.

—No es tan fácil, Raph —se lamentó ella—. Efectivamente Donnie me preparó para poder enfrentar la situación con el huevo en caso de que fuera necesario, pero… jamás imaginé que su salud se vería afectada de esta manera. Él necesita de alguien que sepa lo que hace y pueda diagnosticar lo que está ocurriéndole.

—Antes de que Splinter llegara… ¿Fue por eso que me preguntaste si conocía a alguien más que tuviera un cerebro similar a Donnie y en quien pudiéramos confiar? —preguntó el hermano mayor.

April asintió; ahora todos parecían saber hacia dónde se dirigían las palabras de la chica pelirroja.

—Necesitamos de alguien que pueda saber con exactitud lo que está ocurriéndole a Donnie. De lo contrario, él jamás se va a recuperar.

Los tres hermanos se observaron mutuamente, como intentando preguntarse entre ellos qué era lo que podían hacer para lograr que alguien tan inteligente como Donnie pudiera ayudarles sin tener que obligarlo a guardar su evidente secreto, pero fue precisamente Leo quien rompió el momento, tomando su Tphone de su cinturón y buscando directamente en su agenda personal.

—Conozco a la persona indicada para esto —dijo el joven líder—. Pero tú y Casey deberán ir por ella y traerla aquí, pues suele estar en lugares muy concurridos.

Los dos humanos dentro de la guarida asintieron; cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de poder contactar a la persona correcta para ayudar a Donatello.

…

April había dejado claras instrucciones de que Donnie no dejara la cama por ningún motivo, y aunque aquella orden estuvo a punto de ser quebrantada gracias a la insistencia del joven científico por regresar al lado de su pequeño huevo, Leo, quien lo mantenía estrictamente vigilado, lo obligó a volver a la cama.

—No necesito estar en mi habitación, Leo —suplicó el más joven—. Mi bebé me necesita; debo ir al laboratorio.

Raphael, quien permanecía en una silla junto a la puerta de la habitación de Donatello, escuchó claramente esas palabras, las cuales, incluso parecían hacer daño a su hermano al pronunciarlas de aquella manera.

"_Mi bebé me necesita_".

«Mi bebé», sonrió Raph con desdén; él había pronunciado exactamente esas palabras al reclamarle a Mikey el haberle puesto nombre a su pequeño huevo, reaccionando mucho peor de lo que realmente deseaba mostrarle a los demás.

—No es necesario estar pegado a esa cosa a cada hora del día; necesitas descansar, así que vuelve a la cama.

Todo se había quedado en silencio en cuanto Raphael pronunció estas palabras, pues la batalla en voz baja y minúsculos empujones que se había formado entre sus hermanos se había detenido abruptamente.

Donatello lo miró desorientado, tal parece que, ante su enfrascada discusión con Leo por salir de su habitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba, por lo que pareció ser una completa sorpresa para él.

—Claro que es mi deber el monitorear constantemente ese huevo; es mi hijo. Mi responsabilidad, en cualquier momento podría…

—Ya calma esa cabecita loca —lo interrumpió, notando que incluso parecía sufrir al no poder escapar del apretón de manos que Leo ejercía sobre él—. Mikey y el sensei están en el laboratorio, vigilándolo. Ellos se encargarán de llamarte en caso de que algo extraño ocurra.

El jovencito sintió las manos de Leonardo apretarse un poco más sobre las propias, observando en la mirada azul de su hermano esa pequeña suplica para que volviera a la cama a tomar el descanso que merecía.

En cuanto subió a esta, el mayor lo arropó, acomodando un montón de almohadas a sus espaldas para su comodidad y cubriendo sus largas piernas para evitar que el frio lo invadiera.

—Gracias, Leo —dijo en voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa que parecía un tanto forzada.

El joven líder sabía que lo único que Donnie tenía en la mente era ese pequeño huevo que permanecía en el laboratorio; y era lógico, no lo culpaba por ello, pero también debería estar consiente que su salud era igual de importante para todos.

—Ya que Leo se está portando tan amable —hablo finalmente Raphael, atrayendo especialmente la atención de Donatello—, ¿por qué no le pides que te prepare algo de comer? Necesitas agarrar fuerzas.

—No tengo hambre —dijo, sin remordimiento.

—Está bien, Donnie —se excusó Leo—; no me molesta. Y de verdad necesitas comer algo. April nos dejó muy claro que debes alimentarte bien para que puedas recuperarte. Así que no tardo.

Y palmeando una última vez la almohada mas esponjada tras Donatello, Leonardo emprendió el paso a la salida de aquella habitación no sin antes echarle un fugaz vistazo a su otro hermano, pues sabía perfectamente que sus intenciones eran quedarse a solas con el más joven.

Así que, lo último que Leo vio antes de marcharse, fue el rostro preocupado de Donnie, pues aparentemente lo inquietaba el hecho de permanecer a solas con Raphael.

Pero estaba bien; presentía que su hermano de rojo no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar reclamando a Donnie por lo que había hecho. Estaba seguro que algo bueno resultaría al final.

Desde su cama, Donatello observó hasta el último segundo de la salida de su hermano mayor, hasta que la puerta se cerró definitivamente y no supo a dónde dirigir la mirada; estaba nervioso. Hasta hace unas horas lo que más deseaba era hablar a solas con Raphael y que este se enterara de todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero ahora sólo deseaba estar al lado de su bebé y aprovechar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, pues sinceramente no creía poder soportar un nuevo rechazo por parte de su rudo hermano y hasta hace poco, amante.

Escuchó los pasos de Raphael acercarse de a poco, por lo que su primera reacción fue agachar la mirada mientras observaba sus propias manos moverse con nerviosismo; no quería enfrentarlo. No quería ver nuevamente su mirada de desprecio por lo que había hecho.

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que sintió una mano cálida descansar en su cabeza, invitándolo a observar hacia arriba para encontrarse con aquella mirada verde que inconscientemente le estaba pidiendo tantas explicaciones, y al mismo tiempo sólo deseaba contemplarlo; comprobar una y otra vez que seguía ahí, y que ese terrible episodio de aquella tarde había quedado en el olvido.

Entonces permaneció así, observando esos ojos brillantes y vivos que tanto adoraba, intentando transmitirle a través de su color escarlata todo lo que guardaba dentro.

Pero no debía; no cuando sabía perfectamente aquello que Raphael _NO_ sentía por él.

—Lo siento —Raphael rompió el silencio, escuchando un ligero gimoteo de impresión por parte del menor—. April dijo que tuviste un ataque respiratorio, y que una de las causas seguras había sido una noticia muy fuerte, así que… creo que al final todo esto fue mi culpa.

Pero Donatello no pudo responder, pues sabía perfectamente que todo era verdad; había sido muy impactante para él que Raphael le dijera así de directo el deseo que aparentemente aún tenía hacia Leonardo, y dado que desde hace unos días este ultimo y Mikey parecían actuar un poco extraños uno con el otro, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que estos dos estaban próximos a disolver su relación, lo cual daba paso a que sus dos hermanos mayores pudieran estar juntos finalmente.

Nunca había tenido las cosas tan claras en su cabeza hasta esa tarde; y claro que tuvo miedo. Un miedo claramente injustificado puesto que Raphael nunca le pertenecería tal y como en estos momentos, aún y cuando este no parecía darse cuenta, él le pertenecía a Rapha.

—Realmente no estoy seguro si lo que te afectó fue que no quise darte oportunidad de explicarte o mi tonto deseo de no poder perdonarte —prosiguió Raphael—. Pero necesito… más bien necesitamos que te olvides de eso por ahora. Así que, hablemos de una vez qué es lo que te preocupa, y así de esa forma podrá quedar en el pasado de una vez por todas.

Donatello vio a su hermano tomar una silla, acomodándola a un lado de la cama para estar más a gusto; era como si se estuviera preparando para una larga charla. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, así que tenía el derecho de pensar aquello.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Donnie? ¿Qué era aquello que tan desesperadamente querías decirme que no podía esperar?

Pero no pudo responder; no cuando la respuesta era obvia para él, pero aparentemente complicada de deducir por parte de Raphael.

—Dilo —lo animó—. Prometo intentar comprender lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Pero no puedo si no lo dices.

—Creo que a este nivel ya no es necesario —finalmente respondió—. He logrado ver con un poco más de claridad todo lo que está ocurriendo, y dado que todas esas hormonas que he metido a mi sistema están afectando no solo mi cuerpo, si no también mi mente, podría ser posible que en cuanto me recupere por completo deje de pensar en que posiblemente tu yo podemos llegar a ser una linda pareja de marido y mujer, disfrutando la vida con un niño pequeño que los haga formar una verdadera familia.

Raphael lo miró con un poco de terror reflejado en su rostro en cuanto escuchó estas palabras; ¿qué rayos había dicho?

—Espera Donnie… ¿qué? —restregó una mano contra su rostro; quería tenerle paciencia… pero aquello era sencillamente ridículo.

—Pero no te preocupes, Raph —se apresuró a decir antes de que este se molestara—. Después de esa fatídica noche me he dado cuenta que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro; fue una experiencia que no deseo recordar tanto porque nunca estuviste interesado en mi como por el hecho de que aparentemente ninguno de los dos lo disfrutó.

Esta vez Raphael no pudo reprimir un gemido de impresión al escuchar aquellas palabras tan reveladoras; Donatello le estaba declarando que aquella experiencia que vivieron juntos significaba nada para él, cuando con mucho trabajo, Rapha había terminado por aceptar que disfrutó cada segundo que pasó acariciando y besando la piel de su hermano; sintiendo su cuerpo todo aquello que evidentemente deseaba descubrir a su lado.

Pero al final no pudo; aparentemente jamás habían sincronizado sus caricias hasta llegar al punto en que para Raphael había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, mientras que para Donatello, evidentemente había sido un experimento fracasado.

—También quiero pedirte disculpas, Raph —dijo por fin, sacando al mayor de su nueva tormenta interna—. Jamás pregunté lo que tú querías y evidentemente me hice de una idea errónea; ahora estás atado de por vida a un niño que nunca esperaste. Mucho menos con alguien como yo; tu propio hermano.

Raphael apretó los labios; aquella cabecita torpe se había dado cuenta un poco tarde de lo que había hecho, pero eso era algo que estaba intentando superar lentamente.

—Splinter tiene razón —continuó el mayor—; aunque fue totalmente inesperado para mí, ese niño ya existe y no le queda mucho tiempo para nacer y hacer su vida fuera del cascarón. No pienso rechazarlo porque lleva mi sangre, pero… creo que sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—No te preocupes, Raph; lo entiendo a la perfección. Realmente no es tu obligación el hacerte cargo de él. Desde un principio tenía el presentimiento que estaría sólo en esto así que…

—Claro que no —lo interrumpió—. Desde un principio todos parecieron apoyar que ese bebé nazca; están contentos por tener un nuevo Hamato en el clan y es evidente que nacerá con una familia que ya lo espera. Además… la mitad de mi está en sus genes; algo interesante saldrá de ese futuro mini-guerrero, ¿no crees?

—En realidad sólo tiene un ocho por ciento de tu ADN, lo demás corresponde a mi…. —Donatello calló cuando vio la cara de disgusto que le mostró Raphael; definitivamente había arruinado el momento—… Lo siento.

Raphael respiró hondo; era evidente que su hermano seguía siendo tan torpe como siempre.

—¿Sabías que… Mikey lo llamó Rubí? —preguntó el menor, intentando disipar el extraño ambiente que él mismo había provocado.

—¡Agh! ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! —respondió el otro, entre gestos—. Casi le doy una paliza.

Increíblemente para Raphael, Donatello soltó una risita que evidenciaba lo divertido que le había parecido el que defendiera de aquella manera a su pequeño huevo, protegiéndolo de un nombre que evidentemente no le iba ni un poco.

Entonces se tranquilizó; era satisfactorio saber que su hermano se estaba permitiendo despejar su mente un poco y que le parecían graciosas las cosas que Mikey hacía a sus espaldas. Aún y cuando evidentemente no era su derecho el ponerle nombre al bebé.

—Te traeré algo para que puedas leer —dijo Raphael, levantándose de la silla para retirarse momentáneamente.

—¿Puedes traerme algo de la estantería del laboratorio? Es que… Me gustaría que de paso te aseguraras de que él está bien.

Miró verdadera suplica en esa mirada rojiza, y definitivamente no pudo negarse; ese huevo era lo único que habitaba la mente de Donatello, y era evidente que ni el separarlo de él sería un impedimento para cuidarlo a la distancia.

—Seguro —dijo antes de abrir la puerta—. Antes pasaré con Leo para que se apure con la comida.

—¡Espera, Raph! —pidió, antes de verlo desaparecer tras aquella puerta vieja—. Sólo quería decirte que… —pausó un poco, viendo esa mirada paciente pero al mismo tiempo curiosa que su hermano mayor le dedicó—… yo…

Raphael comenzó a inquietarse; al parecer comenzaba a pensar que aquello era algo muy revelador o fuerte como para alargarlo tanto.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias; por perdonarme —para alivio de Raphael, terminó cambiando su declaración.

Rapha asintió, retirándose finalmente de aquella habitación.

Pero sabía que algo lo había alarmado considerablemente; temía que su hermano estuvo a punto de decirle algo que no deseaba escuchar, pues el rostro de decepción que vio en él antes de marcharse lo delataba.

Entonces suspiro de alivio; Donatello había acertado en no revelarle aquello que sentía por temor a un rechazo. Y por su estabilidad emocional, más le valía callar y olvidarse de esas ideas tan absurdas, pues si de algo estaba seguro, era de lo que sentía, y de aquello que no podía ofrecerle.

…

Casey se alarmó en cuanto el olor del tabaco calcinado llegó hasta sus narices; lo primero que le vino a la mente es que se trataba de un ambiente poco saludable para April y el bebé. Pero eso se fue rápidamente de su pensamiento cuando notó que todo dentro de aquél bar era bastante tranquilo.

En su mayoría se trataba de gente mayor, quienes evidentemente estaban en ese lugar para relajarse y olvidarse de las preocupaciones al finalizar el día; familia, trabajo, valores morales quebrantados, etcétera.

El lugar no era muy grande, así que April rápidamente pudo encontrar con la mirada a la persona que buscaba, sentada en uno de los banquillos altos frente a la barra que atendía un presuroso cantinero. Su cabello rizado y un poco alborotado la delataba por sobre los demás presentes, pues ya había visto que por lo menos dos veces lo había revuelto con sus finos dedos.

Parecía haber tenido un mal día.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó la chica, moviendo uno de los banquillos que estaban al lado de la mujer.

Ella era la única que permanecía sentada frente a la barra; no parecía importarle el estar sola mientras tuviera una bebida en la mano. Lo extraño es que eso parecía ser una simple bebida de cola bastante fría.

—April O'neil, ¿cierto? —se aseguró la mujer, que visiblemente tenía ya el doble de edad que la joven pelirroja—. Leonardo tenía razón; a pesar de que tengo un vago recuerdo tuyo, eres fácil de identificar por el color de tu cabello.

Sonriente, la chica se sentó mientras acariciaba suavemente su barriga, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la perspicaz mujer.

Casey, resguardando a su pareja, tomó asiento en la otra cara de la barra, pudiendo observar perfectamente, mientras pedía una cerveza al cantinero, los rasgos faciales de aquella desconocida; sus anteojos desviaban fácilmente la atención, mientras el fuerte color rojo que mantenía en los labios podía incluso compararse con el llamativo cabello de April.

—Es un placer —dijo amablemente la chica, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la desconocida aliada de las tortugas—. Me gustaría hacerle muchas más preguntas para conocerla mejor, pero creo que tengo suficiente con el hecho de que Leonardo confía en usted. Esa es suficiente prueba para mí. Así que creo, debería ir al grano y pedirle que nos acompañe. He de suponer que ya le fue explicada la situación.

—Efectivamente, linda. Tu amigo me pidió ayuda para uno de sus hermanos; no quiso decirme de quien se trata, pero es fácil adivinar que hablaba de Donatello; él puede resolver casi cualquier cosa sin ayuda externa.

April sonrió, esperanzada; evidentemente estaban frente a la persona indicada para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —comentó la mujer, apartando la bebida de sus manos para tomar una pequeña cartera y sacar algunas monedas para pagar la cuenta.

—Antes que nada —con una sonrisa tranquila, mencionó la joven antes de dejar su banquillo—, ¿puedo saber con quién estamos tratando? Creo que la única vez que nos vimos no pude saber su nombre.

La mujer no dejó su porte serio de lado, pero pareció tener un poco más de confianza con los muchachos que parecían desesperados por un poco de ayuda.

—Soy la doctora Ángela Bennet, cariño.

…

A petición de la doctora, Casey y Leo llevaron a Donatello al laboratorio, donde seguramente ella obtendría lo necesario para poder realizar un chequeo mucho más profundo que el de la chica pelirroja; pero en aquellos momentos, Donnie no podía sentirse más incomodo que en cualquier otro chequeo realizado por April.

La joven pelirroja creía que las intenciones de la doctora era permanecer sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo para poder rendir al cien por ciento durante las pruebas que realizara en su amigo, pero en cuanto la mujer llegó a la guarida y se despojó de su largo abrigo, notó que en uno de los bolsillos de la bata medica, portaba un pequeño contenedor de whiskey, al cual le dio un largo trago antes de peinar su cabello en una sencilla cola, y un segundo trago un poco más corto antes de sentarse frente a Donatello con intenciones no muy claras para los demás.

—¿Saben, jóvenes? —habló finalmente la mujer sin especificar a quien. Después de todo, la atención de los presentes dentro del laboratorio estaba justo en ella—. Es difícil hacer un chequeo médico ante alguien tan obstinado como Donatello… Mientras tanta gente observa.

—Le ofrezco una disculpa, doctora —se apresuró a decir Splinter, quien permanecía justo a un costado de su hijo enfermo—. Usted tiene razón; será mejor que nos retiremos para que pueda trabajar con toda libertad.

El hombre rata se apartó de su lado, provocando que Ángela soltara un apenas suspiro de alivio; sabía que se trataba de una persona amable y paciente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que luciera como un roedor de casi dos metros de altura resguardando a su cría.

Observo a los demás jóvenes comenzar a retirarse bajo las ordenes del maestro, por lo que pidió que únicamente permaneciera April, quien ya tenía un poco de conocimientos previos sobre el estado de salud de Donatello.

—Realmente no es necesario que hagan tanto drama para esto —se excusó el joven—. Doctora, le pido una disculpa por el inconveniente que mis hermanos le han causado, pero estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar y es todo.

—Deja de engañarte con eso e intentar convencer de eso a tus hermanos, Donnie —protestó la chica pelirroja—. Ellos están preocupados por ti y saben que si tu y yo no hemos podido resolver la situación, significa que esto es de cuidado. Ya no puedes seguir fingiendo.

Donatello agachó la mirada, culpable; nadie más que él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero callaba para no complicar las cosas. Su familia no merecía más sorpresas que la que ya habían recibido a lo largo de estas dos semanas.

—Entonces comencemos —interrumpió Ángela, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de todos los problemas presentes ante la peculiar familia—. Según este historial médico hecho por April, tus síntomas son fatiga extrema, pérdida de peso, inapetencia, dolor abdominal, un poco de fiebre y más recientemente tuviste un paro respiratorio. ¿Es cierto todo eso?

Nervioso, porque sabía hacia donde iba, Donatello asintió, observando la estricta mirada de la mujer mientras sostenía una delgada carpeta con análisis médicos dentro de ella.

—Cariño —trató de escucharse lo menos disgustada posible—. No soy experta en este tipo de padecimientos porque mi rama es la neurología y las terapias del sueño… pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos a simple vista lo que esto significa. ¿Cierto?

Donatello apretó los labios con un poco de molestia; aquello era algo en lo que simplemente no quería pensar, pero vaya que su familia había encontrado a la persona indicada para descubrir uno de sus tantos secretos por el momento. Y entonces vio la alarmada expresión de April, como reclamando que le fuera informado inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aquello que la doctora Bennet había descubierto en cuestión de minutos y sin mover un solo dedo, mientras que ella, a pesar de tantas lagrimas y aún con el rechazo de Donatello ante tantas pruebas, ni siquiera se había podido acercar a un diagnostico apropiado.

—¿Pueden por favor explicarme lo que está ocurriendo? —suplicó la joven, finalmente.

—Claro que sí, April —dijo la doctora—. En cuanto haga un solo examen de sangre podré comprobar mi teoría.

Un tanto molesta porque nunca logró comprender las miradas cómplices entre Ángela y Donatello, la joven salió del laboratorio para dejar trabajar a la doctora, lo cual le dio falsas esperanzas a los demás en cuanto la vieron salir, sin algo nuevo para contar.

Nada, salvo que los dos geniecillos dentro del laboratorio sabían a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Ángela no pudo evitar despojarse de sus anteojos, peinar nuevamente su cabello y dar un pequeño trago a su botella de whisky en cuanto tuvo a toda la familia frente a ella y un cansado Donatello, quien permanecía sentado para evitar más complicaciones.

—¿Puede ir al grano y decirnos por favor qué tiene mi hermano?

Un angustiado Leonardo habló en medio del grupo quien esperaba impaciente una respuesta, tomando una de las manitas cortas de quien parecía ser el hermano más pequeño; aparentemente tratando de calmarlo ante aquellos temblores que ocupaban su bajito cuerpo repleto de lunares.

—Donatello estará bien —soltó ella para evitar más presiones.

Un suspiro masivo llenó la estancia; aquello era justo lo que todos necesitaban.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál será el tratamiento que llevará a cabo mi hijo? ¿De qué exactamente tiene que recuperarse? —preguntó el padre, impaciente.

—Es complicado explicarlo —dijo ella—. El tratamiento hormonal que Donatello introdujo en su cuerpo está causando un caos en sus órganos internos; pues prácticamente ante tantos tratamientos para cambiar parte de su estructura genética de masculino a femenino, le está ordenando a sus células que deben prepararse para… un cambio de género.

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —preguntaron los dos hermanos mayores.

—¿Donnie se está volviendo chica? —preguntó el menor de todos.

Ante esto, Donatello enrojeció y pareció alterarse un poco, pero la doctora lo obligó a permanecer sentado ante sus intenciones de acercarse a su hermanito.

—No, cariño —interrumpió la mujer—. Eso es imposible; tus órganos reproductores no pueden desaparecer y ser reemplazados por los del genero contrario de la nada, sólo interviniendo quirúrgicamente. Lo que está ocurriendo con tu hermano, es que se está aferrando al cambio gracias a la gran cantidad de mutágeno que corre por sus venas. Es una sustancia inestable y difícil de predecir, por lo que posiblemente es lo que esté creando el mayor conflicto con todos sus sistemas. Sabemos que es lo único que puede realizar cambios físicos a los seres vivos, pero cuando estos gozan de un estado prolijo y cien por ciento normal; según April y las propias palabras de Donatello, él nació con una inestabilidad en su ADN que posteriormente fue reemplazada con mutágeno y lo cual logró salvarle la vida. Ese ADN incompleto es lo que se está negando un segundo cambio debido a que Donnie ya llegó a su madurez sexual; es imposible que ocurra un cambio cuando sus células están completamente maduras y su cerebro sabe que está dentro de un cuerpo masculino.

—¿Y eso es todo el problema? —la interrumpió Raphael, hablando finalmente desde que la apenas conocida mujer había llegado a la guarida—. ¿Donatello simplemente se está resistiendo a un cambio de género y ya?

—No todo termina ahí, Raph —hablo Donatello, pidiéndole que callara para que Ángela continuara hablando.

La doctora suspiró, como tratando de agarrar nuevamente el hilo de sus palabras.

—En efecto, mi inquieto amigo. Dado que el mutágeno es una sustancia que aparentemente actúa por sí misma, quiere salirse con la suya a como dé lugar, pero el cuerpo de Donatello se resiste, por lo que está multiplicando cada vez más seguido el estrógeno que se está generando en todo su cuerpo. Pero dado a que no ocurrirá ningún cambio físico, lo único que debemos hacer es comenzar un tratamiento basado en testosterona para regularizar todo y sacar de su cuerpo los restos de masa neoplásica que se están formando gracias a las hormonas que deberían ser desechadas pero que no están saliendo de su cuerpo gracias al mutágeno.

—¿Masa… qué? —Intervino nuevamente Raphael—. ¿Puede explicarnos mejor qué significa eso?

—Tumores —dijo secamente, April.

Todos los restantes gimieron, nerviosos; la doctora había dicho que Donnie estaría bien, pero aquella era una palabra clave que no los dejaría tranquilos por mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso no es malo? —preguntó nerviosamente el hermano menor—. Digo, hasta donde yo sé, esas cosas suelen matar a las personas.

—No todos los tumores son malos, pequeño —dijo Ángela—. Algunos se concentra en pequeñas cantidades de tejido inservible que puede ser removido con facilidad incluso con medicamento. Y dado que su anatomía no es muy diferente a la de un ser humano, para tratarse de tortugas antropomorfas gigantes, sólo es cuestión de hacer una pequeña biopsia para saber exactamente con lo que estamos tratando. No ha pasado mucho tiempo como para decir que los tumores han desarrollado algún tipo de cáncer, pero es necesario estudiarlos para saber cómo proceder.

—¿Entonces, va a operar a mi hermano? —preguntó Leo, como leyendo lo que Splinter estaría a punto de preguntar.

—No por ahora. Sólo realizaré la biopsia debido a que Donatello no está en condiciones de entrar a una cirugía, por lo que sólo aplicaré un poco de anestesia local para hacerme de una muestra y estudiar más a fondo su condición. Por ahora sólo recibirá el tratamiento a base de testosterona que prepararé para él, algunas vitaminas, una dieta muy estricta que debe seguir y tal vez dentro de algún par de semanas o poco más, podré intervenirlo como se debe.

—Significa que, ¿mi hijo está bien? —se escuchó finalmente la suave voz del padre.

—Si Donatello y ustedes ponen de su parte y siguen todas mis indicaciones, no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Leo puso su mano en el hombro del preocupado adulto, pues realmente pareció quitarse un peso de encima ante las palabras de la inteligente mujer; y ya ni hablar de Raphael, quien discretamente cerró los ojos, seguramente para descansar de tanta presión que sentía al no saber por lo que estaba pasando su hermanito.

Mikey, soltándose del fuerte agarre que mantenía con Leo, se acercó rápidamente a la doctora y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, evidenciando su agradecimiento por _salvarle la vida_ a su querido hermano.

El pequeño soltó una lagrima que tenía reprimiendo desde hace tiempo, a lo cual, todos pudieron notar como el nerviosismo de la doctora ante repentino ataque de agradecimiento, cambiaba a uno de ternura y tranquilidad.

Era de esperarse, pues ese era el efecto que comúnmente Michelangelo provocaba en todo aquél que tenía la fortuna de conocerlo.

En cuanto el más pequeño la dejó en libertad, la mujer pareció mucho más animada que antes, pues la pregunta que realizó a continuación les decía que tenía claras intenciones de indagar un poco más en lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquella guarida secreta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien podría llevarme a donde está esa preciosura que aún no nace?

Satisfecha, desde el momento en que esa mujer le mencionó que su amigo estaría bien a partir de un tratamiento sencillo, April la condujo hasta el laboratorio para mostrarle el lugar donde descansaba el huevo; no podían negarle aquel pequeño privilegio después de la inmensa ayuda que recibirían de su parte.

De igual forma, Michelangelo no se despejó de Ángela, quien parecía radiante ante la presencia de la joven y animada tortuga de piel más clara a sus hermanos.

—Eres toda una belleza, Mikey —mencionó ella, apretando un par de veces aquellas mejillas pecosas—. Me recuerdas a mis sobrinos; llenos de energía como sólo los niños pueden ser. Es una lástima que a ti no te haya tratado tanto como a tus hermanos, anteriormente.

La bajita y vivaracha tortuga se dejó mimar por la doctora, mientras junto con April, desaparecían de la vista de los demás presentes.

Fue entonces que Raphael carraspeó para luego decir algo que terminaría por impresionar a todos.

—Qué bueno que estés fuera de peligro, hermano.

Y tras una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Casey y Splinter, el de rojo se apresuró a salir de la estancia, dirigiendo sus firmes pasos hasta el laboratorio con claras intenciones de saber qué era lo que los demás estaban haciendo.

Y Donatello se quedó allí; sentado sobre esa incomoda silla observando cómo ese inestable y testarudo ninja desaparecía ante sus ojos para después recibir la completa atención de los tres restantes cuando Splinter acarició su cabeza con el cariño que sólo él podía ofrecerle.

—No hay mejor dicha en esta vida que saber que tus hijos están a salvo y que vivirán por mucho más tiempo —sonrió su mentor, secundado por Leo y Casey—. Ahora tendrás que poner todo de tu parte para que puedas recuperarte rápidamente, ¡y no quiero excusas, Donatello! —se apresuró a decir cuando vio que su hijo deseaba interrumpir—. Debes recuperarte para que ese niño llegue con unos padres sanos y salvos que puedan recibirlo. A Raphael le queda un largo camino para aceptar su condición y dar el apoyo que estoy seguro, saldrá de él en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo que está ganando en esta vida. Así que ese bebé te necesita; fuerte y sano para cuidar de él.

—Escucha lo que dice, Don —interrumpió Casey, animado—. Él ya crió a cuatro bebés, y completamente sólo.

Donatello y Leonardo rieron un poco ante esto. El joven humano tenía razón; si había alguien en toda la guarida que tenía experiencia acerca de bebés mutantes y sus cuidados, ese era precisamente Splinter.

Por su parte, dentro del laboratorio, Ángela no podía contener aquella sensación de adrenalina que causaba en ella ese poco común huevo que permanecía dentro de una incubadora perfectamente construida por la mente maestra de Donatello; sabía que la joven tortuga tenía una mente privilegiada y la iniciativa para algo como lo que había hecho, pero el tenerlo ahí, frente a sus ojos y con el triple de tamaño que un huevo de tortuga común, no pudo hacer más que soltar un montón de suspiros y un chillido de emoción que divirtió un poco a Michelangelo y April.

Raphael permanecía recargado en una de las paredes no muy alejadas de la mesa de incubación, por lo que podía presenciar perfectamente cada una de las reacciones de la mujer.

—Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo —comenzó a desmenuzar todo con su mente analítica, sin darse la oportunidad de siquiera parpadear—. El aparente grueso del cascaron dice que se está fortaleciendo para que pueda crecer un poco más sin tener oportunidad de alguna fisura. ¡Y ese volumen! ¡Por todos los cielos! Es impresionante; el que tenga tres veces el tamaño de un huevo de tortuga normal nos dice que probablemente no tardará mucho en nacer.

—No se equivoca, doctora —se escuchó repentinamente a Donatello, quien iba de la mano de su padre y siendo ayudado por Leo para que no se esforzara tanto en caminar—. El mutágeno es un agente clave en el crecimiento. Cuando este afecta a un ser vivo en sus primeros meses de vida, como lo fue el caso de mis hermanos y mío, y ahora de ese huevo, acelera su crecimiento hasta tomar el tamaño indicado para poder sobrevivir. Lo que significa que está provocando que el embrión crezca hasta tomar el tamaño de un bebé humano para poder nacer lo antes posible y posteriormente desarrollarse normalmente.

—Fantástico —murmuró ella para después girarse a ver el pequeño monitor al que estaba conectado—. Y gracias a este medidor de células vivas, puedo darme cuenta que ya a la mitad de su gestación.

Donatello sonrió; finalmente alguien sabía de lo que estaba hablando al expresarse de todo aquello que rodeaba ese pequeño huevo.

—Creí que se trataba de un monitor de latidos —evidenció su duda, April—. Eso emite signos vitales.

—No querida —expresó la doctora—. Es imposible medir los signos vitales de un embrión durante sus primeros días de desarrollo. Donatello fue extremadamente listo al monitorear la actividad y reproducción de las células en lugar de los latidos, pues así puede darle continuidad a la vida del feto desde el momento en que fue fecundado. Las células están vivas desde el momento en que existe el embrión; mientras que el corazón se forma y comienza a latir tiempo después. De esta forma te aseguras que un bebé dentro de un huevo sigue con vida y continúa desarrollándose como es debido.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la clara explicación de la doctora, por lo que no fue necesario que Donatello continuara, aún y cuando todos creían que el joven científico sería el único que entendería lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquella pequeña incubadora.

Por su parte, y dado que todos parecían maravillados ante esta explicación, Raphael permaneció en su lugar, observando detalladamente el huevo que seguía creciendo con el paso de los días, y el cual amenazaba con conocer el mundo más rápido de lo que deseaba.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar el mirar con un poco más de tranquilidad a Donatello; estaba feliz, y aunque evidentemente aún le faltaba tiempo para recuperarse por completo, su felicidad parecía estar basada en su próxima paternidad.

Y Raphael… Raphael simplemente no podía estar más agradecido al saber que su hermano permanecería por mucho más tiempo con ellos, y que ese experimento fallido que había realizado en su propio cuerpo, no tendría más consecuencias gracias a la intervención de la doctora Bennet.

…

Los días transcurrieron, y como le había prometido, Ángela visitaba la guarida cada dos días para seguir con el tratamiento de Donatello; pero esa no era la única excusa que la doctora tenía para seguir visitando a los jóvenes mutantes, si no que había prometido al jovencito genio el ayudarle a monitorear el huevo para que hubiera inconvenientes a la hora de que decidiera nacer.

Aunque en realidad, esa era una tarea para la que no encontraba pretextos; realmente deseaba seguir los pasos de ese pequeño ser al que ella le predecía sólo una semana más para que naciera.

—¿Sólo una semana más? —preguntó un animado Michelangelo, el cual mantenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de papel con algunos chocolates que Ángela le había regalado en aquella visita—. ¡No puedo esperar!

El jovencito se aferró un poco más al brazo de Leo, del cual se mantenía a ferrado desde que la doctora comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y cómo ve a Donatello, Ángela? —preguntó Leo, tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima.

—Tal y como tú lo vez, querido —se apresuró a explicar al ver la cara de duda ante esa respuesta aparentemente de burla—. ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no me mal interpretes! Lo que quiero decir es que Donatello está progresando tal y como lo puedes ver en su apariencia física; ha recuperado algo de color y parece que ya recuperó un poco el apetito, lo que te puede indicar que tu hermano se recupera satisfactoriamente; dentro de lo que cabe.

—Por favor explíquese —pidió el joven líder.

—Me refiero a que Donatello está recuperando energía y sólo eso. Cosa que necesito para poder intervenirlo; ahí es cuando definitivamente podrás observar un cambio. Tu hermano no podrá volver a la normalidad si no extirpo ese tumor del cuerpo, ya que eso es lo que provoca que él permanezca muy delgado y con mucha fatiga. Pero no te preocupes —le guiño un ojo para calmarlo—; vamos por buen camino.

La mirada azul del líder se calmó en cuanto escuchó estas últimas palabras; esa mujer sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en ella y esperar pacientemente la recuperación de su hermano, aún y cuando esta parecía lenta y desesperante para Donatello.

Él quería estar todo el tiempo al lado de su bebé, pero las órdenes de la doctora lo obligaban a tener que confiar en su familia para hacer las grandes rondas de vigilancia en caso de que algo se saliera de control.

Y vaya que las cosas se estaban cumpliendo al pie de la letra, pues Raphael había resultado ser una enfermera celosa y protectora que no dejaba que Donatello permaneciera fuera de la cama mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Dónde está Raph? —preguntó Casey, notando apenas que su mejor amigo no se encontraba con ellos.

—Está con Donnie —le respondió Mikey de inmediato.

—Pero ya debería estar aquí —continuó Jones—. Nunca se queda a escuchar en la misma habitación cuando están solamente Donnie y April.

—Por favor, Casey —dijo Leo con evidente burla—. ¿En qué mundo vives? Raphael no permite a Donatello quedarse a solas con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera lo deja a solas para tomar una ducha, ¿qué te hace pensar que se hará a un lado para que pueda tener una charla de amigas con April?

Jones quiso soltar una risita al imaginar a su amigo atendiendo todas las necesidades que este podía tener al no dejarlo a solas en ningún momento; pero después cayó en cuenta de algo que posiblemente estuviera ocurriendo realmente; Raphael se sentía culpable.

Desde el momento en que Donatello empeoró y tuvo ese ataque respiratorio por su culpa, según Raphael, no le había quitado los ojos de encima y ahora se cercioraba de que nada similar volviera a ocurrirle.

Lo había visto hacer de todo para la comodidad de Donatello; desde preparar bocadillos que estuvieran a su alcance, obligándolo a comer aún y cuando este afirmaba encontrarse satisfecho. Lo ayudaba a tomar duchas, a transportarse de un lado a otro sin que tuviera que hacer mayor esfuerzo, incluyendo las cortas visitas que le permitía hacerle a su propio huevo. Incluso le descubrió un pequeño organizador en su Tphone que le permitía alarmarlo cuando era hora de tomar un medicamento.

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba controlado por Raphael. Incluyendo las visitas.

No tardaron en darse cuenta que aquello mosqueaba de vez en cuando al mismo Donatello, pero debían admitir algo verdaderamente importante en todo esto; estaba funcionando. Las estrictas reglas impuestas por Raph estaban haciendo que la recuperación de Donatello fuera evidente ante los ojos de toda la familia, pues aunque aún podía vérsele débil y muy delgado, había agarrado las fuerzas necesarias para poder soportar una cirugía tan delicada como la que estaba en los planes de la doctora Bennet.

Todo gracias a Raphael y a su indiscutible cabeza necia.

—Oigan, chicos —habló después de un profundo análisis a toda la situación—, tengo una idea que seguramente alegrará a Donatello, y que posiblemente le sacará una sonrisa a más de uno.

—¿Qué planeas, Jones? —preguntó Leo.

Casey sonrió, impaciente, y después se concentró en mirar fijamente a la doctora; definitivamente necesitarían la opinión femenina en esta nueva misión que había surgido repentinamente dentro de su impredecible cabeza.

…

April se había sentido un tanto aliviada desde que recibió un mensaje misterioso en su Tphone, por lo que repentinamente tuvo que retirarse; lo cual no pareció incomodarla dado que esa mirada verde y pesada sobre ella comenzó a incomodarla desde unos minutos después de haber entrado a la habitación de Donatello para una visita rápida.

«Surgió algo importante» había comentado ella antes de marcharse, sin decir, al encuentro con los miembros restantes de aquella familia. Y aunque Donatello se había quedado con la duda, estaba segura de que Raphael no le permitiría dejar la habitación sólo para descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Come —ordenó el de rojo al ver a su hermano totalmente concentrado en la puerta de su habitación—. No has tocado la fruta que Mikey te trajo desde hace diez minutos.

—Pero no tengo hambre —dijo el menor, excusándose—. Hace media hora me bebí todo el chocolate caliente que me preparaste; en verdad no tengo apetito.

—Necesitas comer; en un momento más será hora de la siguiente píldora y…

—Está bien, Raph —soltó una risita el menor—. No moriré de inanición por esperar unos minutos más en comer mi fruta.

Raphael torció la boca; al parecer estaba siendo un poco exagerado en cuanto a los bocadillos entre comidas. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que no retrocediera en su recuperación o nunca podrían intervenir para mejorarlo.

Tomó la pequeña silla que anteriormente había usado April y la que venía ocupando desde hace semanas mientras cuidaba de su hermano. Estaban volviendo a la rutina cuando Donatello tomó el libro que estaba leyendo momentos antes de la visita de la chica y Raphael encendió el pequeño televisor a blanco y negro que tomó de la habitación de Mikey, por lo que puso toda su atención en el aparato.

Raphael no se había dado cuenta, pero Donatello tenía días _leyendo_ ese mismo libro, el cual no pasaba desapercibido por ser bastante grueso. Aquello era lógico para su hermano mayor, pues se trataba de una lectura bastante aburrida al tratarse de tantas páginas repletas de letras muy pequeñas. Pero lo que no lograba atar era el que Donatello era muy rápido leyendo y consumiendo libros como aquél, cosa de la que los demás parecían haberse dado cuenta.

Y la razón por la que llevaba tanto tiempo con aquél libro en mano era porque la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hojearlo, pues toda su atención se concentraba en Raphael, quien nunca se había despegado de su lado durante los últimos días.

Y eso, precisamente eso, era lo que lo mantenía aferrado a esos sentimientos que jamás iban a ser correspondidos, y lo cuales lo atormentaban cada día más tras el comportamiento tan atento de su hermano.

Ahora mismo no se había dado cuenta, pero una mirada soñadora y aparentemente tonta se había formado en su rostro, por lo que al momento en que Raphael se giró para decirle que estaban pasando por televisión "la estúpida serie que le gustaba sólo a los niños como Mikey", no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo con aquél par de ojos rojizos que estaban totalmente concentrados en él.

—¿Donnie? —preguntó, sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos profundos y muy personales—. ¿En qué rayos piensas?

Inmediatamente, y tras verse descubierto, Donatello enrojeció totalmente, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Raphael, quien intentó desviar la evidente situación con una pequeña broma.

—Vamos Donnie, no seas tímido —dijo, levantándose de la silla para ocupar el espacio vacío en la cama y rodearlo con un brazo para sacudirlo un poco—. Si no te gustaba ese libro me hubieras pedido otro. Se nota que ese es extremadamente aburrido.

Donatello sonrió cabizbajo; Raphael haría lo que fuera con tal de no tocar el tema.

—Me atrapaste —mintió—. Es que no quería molestarte; parecías muy entretenido.

—No se hable más; ahora mismo cambiaré esta píldora para dormir por algo un poco más entretenido para ti.

Le arrebató el pesado libro de las manos y no le fue quitada de encima aquella mirada rojiza cuando tenía todas las intenciones de dirigirse a la biblioteca personalizada de Donatello, pero algo que simplemente no se esperaba lo detuvo, dejándolo congelado y con la mano sobre la manija que ya había cedido para abrir la pesada puerta de metal que resguardaba la habitación de Donatello.

—Te amo —soltó el menor de ambos, sin mas restricciones que una apenas y audible voz que luchaba por no confesar aquello, pero que ya no había soportado ni un minuto más conteniéndolo.

Raphael, quien permanecía de espaldas y por lo que no podía ver a la cara a Donatello, comenzó a sudar frío; claramente aquello era un acto desesperado de su hermano por hacerle saber lo que sentía, recurriendo a él cuando Raphael ya no le había dejado más opciones para que pudiera enterarse finalmente de los sentimientos de los cuales era protagonista dentro del corazón del joven científico.

Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con la escena de su hermano cabizbajo, viendo sus puños aferrarse fuertemente a aquella sábana blanca que lo cubría parcialmente.

—No tienes que decir nada, Raph —dijo el más joven, aún sin animarse a ver el rostro de su hermano mayor—. Simplemente ya no soportaba la idea de guardar esto que siento por ti; te amo y estoy seguro que tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Donnie, yo…

—Está bien, no pretendo ser correspondido. Sólo necesitaba que tú sepas que yo lo sé —finalmente, el menor de ambos pudo voltear y sostenerle la mirada—. Quiero que dejes de tratarme como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y que te enteres que algún día lo superaré. Estoy bien; estaré bien. Sé lidiar con un rechazo. Pero no será fácil tratar contigo si no dejas de verme todo el tiempo como si yo fuera una criatura herida porque no lo estoy. Somos hermanos —suspiró—, pasaremos gran parte de nuestra vida juntos y no quiero que nuestra relación se complique sólo porque no deseas lidiar y enfrentar mis sentimientos y el hecho de que un día en el pasado tuvimos una acostón del que no resultó nada bueno.

—Eso es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácil, Donnie —se excusó el mayor, totalmente calmado mientras apretaba las pastas del libro con sus fuertes manos para controlarse todo lo posible.

—Claro que lo sé —rió el otro, con ironía—. Por lo menos para mí será imposible olvidar que tuve mi primera experiencia con uno de mis hermanos. Pero para ti si debería ser fácil; tienes una vida ahí afuera y a la cual adoras; te gusta a salir buscar mujeres para pasar un buen rato y lo has dejado por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo. No quiero que dejes de lado tu vida sólo para no lastimarme.

—Estoy aquí contigo porque así lo deseo, Donnie. Para mí es más importante la salud de mi hermano que pasar un buen rato junto a una desconocida; que no te quede la mínima duda de eso.

El jovencito le agradeció con la mirada, contagiando al mayor con una tenue sonrisa que duró poco.

—Por favor dímelo —pidió Donatello—. Necesito que me digas lo que sientes exactamente; así podré… más bien podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Yo… —mordió un poco sus labios antes de soltar la única respuesta posible para él—… te adoro Donnie. De la misma manera en que lo he hecho toda mi vida y de la misma manera en que quiero a Mikey y a Leo; y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

Donatello suspiró y cerró lentamente los ojos; era una respuesta dolorosa, pero la única que esperaba después de todo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo el mayor.

—No Raph —se obligó a recuperar los ánimos en cuanto vio la culpabilidad en todo el rostro de su hermano—. Deberías estar tranquilo de que las cosas entre nosotros volverán a la normalidad.

—Claro que las cosas jamás volverán a la normalidad, genio —sonrió con sorna—. Vamos a ser padres, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Esto logró sacarle una verdadera sonrisa a Donatello después de mucho tiempo; su hermano finalmente estaba aceptando su futura condición e incluso había bromeado ante ella.

La conversación habría continuado y Donatello hubiera agradecido el que dejara de lado su molestia por haber utilizado su ADN para engendrar a un niño que estaba próximo a nacer, pero…

—_¡Donnie! ¡Raaaph! ¡Vengan a ver esto!_

Esa era la voz de Mikey, la cual hizo que el de rojo se sobresaltara un poco y soltara el libro que tenía en las manos, lo cual provocó más risas en Donatello.

Raphael ayudó a su hermano a llegar a la estancia aún y cuando este le pidió más de una vez que lo dejara andar por su cuenta; a lo cual el mayor se negó rotundamente. Aquello había terminado por ser la mejor opción cuando, teatralmente, Mikey recibió a los futuros padres señalando un delicado mueble de madera que permanecía en el centro de la estancia, junto a los demás miembros de su familia.

Era una pequeña cuna en forma de cesta, vestida con una suave tela acolchonada en color azul cielo, muy parecido a los ojos de Mikey, y la cual contenía varios artículos para bebé en su interior; pañales, biberones, algunos chupetes, sonajas e inclusive un pequeño oso de felpa en color blanco que rápidamente Mikey tomó y se lo entregó en las manos a Donatello, quien seguía congelado en su lugar.

—¡Este lo elegí yo! —dijo, orgulloso—. Estoy seguro de que a Rubí le encantará.

—¡Deja de llamarlo de esa manera! —ordenó Raphael, dándole un coscorrón a su hermanito debido a su terquedad.

—Ya deja eso de lado, Mikey —pidió Leo, observando divertido la cara de Donatello al quedarse totalmente concentrado en el peluche en sus manos—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta?

Raphael se abstuvo a decir su opinión, pero rápidamente Donnie se acercó a la cuna, llevando casi a rastras al de rojo con tal de llegar lo antes posible al hermoso mueble frente a ellos.

—Es perfecta —murmuró el joven científico, mientras acariciaba maravillado el afelpado estampado blanco y celeste de la cuna—. Gracias, chicos.

—En realidad la idea fue de Casey —dijo April—. Y el modelo de la cuna lo eligió Ángela.

Donatello le sonrió a ambos, agradecido.

—Gracias; a los dos.

—Ni lo menciones, viejo —jugueteó el joven—. La del buen gusto resultó ser la doctora.

—Soy buena con los niños —argumentó ella.

Donatello continuó descubriendo más cosas dentro del bello mueble cuando April le siguió mostrando todos los accesorios que le servirían cuando la pequeña tortuguita naciera, por lo que la tención del joven científico se concentró sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Raphael aprovechó la distracción para ir junto a su amigo, quien también observaba desde un punto un poco retirado la extraña escena que todos los demás protagonizaban al mostrarle a Donnie todo lo que habían comprado para él y su bebé.

—Te luciste esta vez, Jones —dijo Raphael, golpeando levemente uno de los hombros de su mejor amigo.

El joven sonrió sin despegar un segundo la mirada de aquella peculiar vista.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle a Don lo que hizo; April me contó que gracias a él vamos a ser padres, así que nunca terminaré de pagar todo lo que tu hermano ha hecho por salvar mi relación. Se portó maravillosamente cuando persuadió a mi pelirroja para que hablara conmigo cuando estábamos enojados, así que…

—Maldición… —se quejó Raphael—… la paternidad te volvió cursi, _Case_.

El pelinegro se rió un poco, empujando ligeramente a su amigo para unirse a los demás antes de tener que volver a casa.

Raphael no tardó en hacer lo mismo, limitándose a sólo escuchar todas las tonterías que su romántico hermano pequeño no podía reprimir y las cuales hacían reír a los demás.

…

Esa misma noche, cuando ya todos sus amigos se habían marchado, todos habían decidido pasar unos minutos en el laboratorio, acompañando a Donatello el poco tiempo que su celador personal le tenía permitido, por lo que rápidamente una poco común charla salió a la luz, provocando los nervios de Raphael al escuchar tantas estupideces dichas por Mikey y las cuales parecían divertir a Donnie, Leo e incluso Splinter.

—Ya, Don —rogó el hermanito menor—. Dime; ¿qué nombre le vas a poner a tu bebé? Ya que no te gustó el que elegí, por lo menos dinos alguno que tengas planeado.

—Ya te lo dije, Mikey —intentó calmarlo Donatello, recibiendo en ese momento una taza de chocolate caliente de manos de Raphael—; realmente no he pensado en un nombre. Aún queda un par de semanas más para que nazca, por lo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para ponernos de acuerdo en elegir un nombre apropiado.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó el pequeño de ojos color cielo, emocionado—. ¿Significa que si puedo darte opciones?

—Se refiere a él y Rapha, Mikey —respondió Leo, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito cuando lo vio entristecer un poco.

Splinter se unió su hijo mayor para tratar de convencer a Mikey de que no era apropiado que él eligiera el nombre del bebé dado que sus padres eran Donnie y Rapha, pero que eso no importaba, si no que Michelangelo sería el compañero de juegos perfecto para el niño cuando este naciera, lo que inmediatamente elevó los ánimos del más joven.

Raphael necesitaba alejarse un poco de los pucheros y las bromas tontas de Mikey, por lo que después de asegurarse de que Donnie bebiera su chocolate caliente y tomara las dos pastillas restantes por el resto del día, se encaminó hasta quedar frente a la mesa donde permanecía la incubadora, mirando detalladamente ese huevo que insistía en incrementar su tamaño con el paso de los días.

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees? —preguntó Leo, quien ahora le hacía compañía al darse cuenta de que su atención estaba totalmente puesta en el pequeño ovoide.

Raphael se quedó ahí, con su mirada seria concentrada sobre ese huevo mientras escuchaba de fondo la absurda conversación entre sus dos hermanos menores y su padre, quien simplemente les seguía el hilo sin sentido.

—Es extraño, Leo —admitió finalmente—. Creo que jamás estaré listo para esto; no se absolutamente nada sobre niños y nunca he convivido con uno desde que todos lo éramos. Pero eso es algo muy diferente; en ese entonces yo también lo era.

—Y sobrevivimos —bromeó Leonardo, recordando perfectamente el fuerte humor que el temperamental ninja se cargaba desde entonces—. Lo harás bien, hermano —intentó apoyarlo—. Sólo imagina que todo el tiempo estás tratando con Mikey y todo te será relativamente fácil.

Raphael puso sus manos en todo el rostro de Leo y lo estrujó varias veces para responder a la broma en la que había caído y el mayor comenzó a reír después d que se libró, por lo que después de golpearse en distintas ocasiones con el puño cerrado, decidieron volver a unirse a los demás.

—Ya fue suficiente, Donnie —elevó un poco la voz para llamar la atención de su hermano—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

—No, Raph, espera un poco más —pidió el jovencito, decepcionado de tener que volver a su habitación y saber que no saldría de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Pero justo cuando Raphael y Leonardo dieron media vuelta para retirarse de la mesa de incubación, un diminuto y apenas audible sonido se había escuchado, alertando a ambos hermanos mayores quienes volvieron a fijar su vista en el pequeño huevo dentro de aquella caja de cristal, repleta de cables de colores y algunas bombillas suaves.

_CRACK!_

Escucharon nuevamente, notando enseguida una pequeña fisura que se había dibujado repentinamente sobre el huevo, el cual, Raphael podría jurar que incluso se había movido.

Pero el joven no atinó a hacer algo en especial, simplemente se quedó ahí, congelado mientras escuchaba de fondo que Leonardo llamaba presurosamente a Donatello para se acercara hasta la mesa y presenciara el espectáculo por él mismo.

No podía moverse, no cuando un par de grietas más comenzaron a aparecer sobre el pequeño huevo y lo había visto moverse una vez más; esta vez un poco más.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleró en cuestión de segundos y sólo una cosa se hizo presente en su cabeza; ¿ya iba a nacer? ¿Estaba contemplando en primera fila el nacimiento de su hijo?

¡¿Qué no se suponía que aún faltaban días para que esto ocurriera?!

Movió los labios pero nada salió de ellos. Mucho menos cuando presenció como en cámara lenta el momento exacto en que Donatello llegó corriendo a su lado, desconectando rápidamente la energía de las bombillas y sacando el huevo de la incubadora junto con la pequeña colchoneta que parecía ser el extraño monitor de celulas vivas que tanto había alabado esa extraña doctora Bennet, pues el pequeño sonido intermitente que emitía la pantalla a su lado no paró en ningún momento.

No podía leer la expresión que Donatello tenía en estos momentos, pero estaba seguro que más feliz no podía estar; estaba asistiendo el nacimiento de su propio hijo y él mismo se aseguraría de que todo marchara a la perfección, pero no todo parecía ser emoción en el rostro del joven científico.

—¿Se adelanto? ¿Por qué pasó? ¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó infinidad de veces Donatello, poniendo nerviosos a los demás presentes.

¿Aquello significaba que algo estaba mal?

Entonces toda preocupación se borró de su mente cuando un trozo del cascarón terminó por caer, y después de ver un extraño líquido blancuzco escurrir hasta manchar la diminuta colchoneta plástica que desde antes les había dicho que existía vida dentro de ese pequeño huevo.

La extraña visión de ese horroroso liquido espeso se fue lejos cuando notó inmediatamente un pedazo de piel verde asomarse por el diminuto agujero agrietado; pero aquello no era lo más sorprendente de todo, si no que esa piel verdosa era tan oscura como la suya, evidenciando un precioso color esmeralda que rápidamente tomó la forma de una minúscula y regordeta mano cuyos dedos comenzaron a moverse fuera del cascarón, como intentando poner un poco más de fuerza para terminar de romper todo a su alrededor.

Raphael no podía creerlo; esa era la mano más pequeña y frágil que había visto en toda su vida, y la cual lentamente dejó de moverse ante las miradas emocionadas del resto de su familia.

Los minutos pasaron, y ese pequeño huevo seguía sin moverse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Donnie? —Preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Por qué no continúa saliendo del cascarón?

—N-no lo sé —el jovencito observó el monitor; aparentemente todo estaba bien—. Las crías de tortuga suelen tardar mucho en salir del cascarón, pero se mantienen con constante movimiento para asegurar de esa forma que el cascarón siga agrietándose. Realmente no comprendo que…

Donatello calló cuando un espeluznante sonido inundó el laboratorio. Sonido que provenía del monitor y cuyo pitido constante decía claramente que ya no detectaba absolutamente nada dentro de aquél grueso cascarón que se resistía a partirse.

La sangre de todos los presentes se congeló, y el miedo aumento cuando el rostro de Donatello se volvió de pánico.

—No. No, no, no… ¡No! —repitió hasta el cansancio, tomando entre sus largos dedos el pequeño huevo que se resistía nacer—. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede morir! ¡Todo estaba hecho con una precisión que no daba lugar a errores!

Envolvió el huevo en sus manos y lo abrazó, comenzando a temblar gracias al terror que en estos momentos se apoderaba de su ser completo.

Tras verlo quebrarse de aquella manera, Raphael se apresuró a levantarlo mientras Leonardo, reaccionando un poco tarde ante la terrible sorpresa, arrebató el huevo de las manos de Donatello, a quien tuvo que poner un poco de fuerza en sus muñecas para que lograra soltarlo.

—¡No! ¡Puedo salvarlo! ¡Puedo salvarlo! ¡REGRESAMELO!

Mikey se aferró a las ropas de su padre cuando vio la expresión desesperada de Donatello mientras luchaba hasta el cansancio por librarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano.

—¡Donatello calma! ¡No puedes hacer nada! —siguió conteniéndolo Raphael, intentando que en ningún momento su voz se quebrara, pues el repentino llanto de Mikey escuchándose de fondo no ayudaba mucho a que su hermano pudiera recobrar la razón—. ¡Se fue! ¡Era demasiado para él y no sobrevivió! Necesitas calmarte o tendrás una recaída.

—¡Suéltame Raphael! —arañó su cuello, desesperándose aún más cuando ni siquiera eso había logrado que su hermano lo liberara—. ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Sacarlo del cascarón para darle primeros auxilios!

—¡Ya basta, Donatello! —intervino esta vez su padre, ocultando entre sus ropas el rostro inundado en lagrimas de Michelangelo—. ¡Estás asustando a tus hermanos! ¡Sabes a la perfección que si el huevo no nace por sí mismo entonces es causa perdida! ¡Hazte de tu control nuevamente y enfrenta la situación como el hombre de ciencia que eres!

Pero nada funcionó; Donatello pareció agarrar más fuerzas conforme Raphael ponía más presión en su agarre. Su hermano estaba decidido a ir al lado de su huevo y nada se lo iba a impedir.

—¡Leo! ¡Los calmantes! ¡Rápido! —ordenó el de rojo, sacando de su tormenta momentánea a su hermano mayor, quien había puesto el huevo nuevamente sobre la colchoneta y seguía sin despegar la vista del monitor, esperanzado—. ¡Leonardo!

El joven líder reaccionó, sacando de una de las gavetas de emergencia una jeringa pequeña que tenía apenas unas gotas de un líquido traslucido que rápidamente se encaminó para inyectar en el brazo de su hermano, quien seguía resistiéndose a recobrar la compostura, por lo que cuando Leo lo tomó del brazo, lo alejó con una fuerte patada, lo que hizo que el mayor cayera de costado y un par de metros alejado de ahí.

Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que Donatello no se hiciera daño, Raphael lo encaminó rápidamente hasta la pared más cercana, acorralándolo con sus brazos mientras el más alto seguía retorciéndose entre su cuerpo y la fría pared del laboratorio.

—Suéltame, Raph —rogó, en agonía—. Porfavor… porfavor dejame ir a su lado…

Y su límite se había visto cerca cuando gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de esos ojos color escarlata, los cuales combinaban con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían aparecido gracias al esfuerzo excesivo por quitárselo de encima.

Entonces, cuando vio que su hermano mayor se dirigía nuevamente hacia ellos para un segundo intento de aplicar el calmante, lo tomó rápidamente de la cabeza y lo besó, imaginando que aquello sería una efectiva distracción para que Donatello no se diera cuenta de que Leonardo estaba próximo a inyectar algo en su cuerpo.

Pero aquello no funcionó como esperaba, pues Donatello seguía resistiéndose al beso y aplicaba la misma fuerza para quitárselo de encima, hasta que unos segundos después sintió como aquellos brazos comenzaron a debilitarse rápidamente, hasta que incluso los labios del jovencito dejaron de resistirse al furtivo beso del cual era protagonista.

—Eres un tramposo… cruel —dijo casi en un susurro, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados cuando Raphael se separó de él para liberarlo—. Embustero… sin sentimientos… tú no querías que existiera… tú no… te o-dio…

Aquella mirada rojiza permaneció sobre él, debilitada pero eso no le quitaba la fuerte carga de sentimientos que le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos.

Raphael se quedó ahí, arrodillado frente al cuerpo casi inmóvil y drogado de su hermano, escuchando los gemidos de Mikey de fondo mientras observaba fugazmente a Leo, quien también permanecía arrodillado junto a ellos tras inyectar el calmante en una de las piernas de su hermano.

Leonardo lo notó; había culpabilidad en el rostro de Raphael y estaba soportando las lagrimas tal y como el mismo lo hacía en estos momentos.

Y Donatello permanecía despierto, observando con dolor en sus ojos la gama de sentimientos que el de rojo no dejaba salir para no empeorar las cosas. Así que se levantó, tomando en sus brazos el debilitado cuerpo de Donatello para llevarlo lejos de ahí, donde no pudiera respirar ese ambiente corrosivo que lo ponía cada vez peor.

Pero antes de salir, se topó con la poderosa mirada de su padre, quien había presenciado absolutamente todo lo que había hecho para controlar a su hermano.

—Splinter, yo… —quiso explicarse.

—Está bien Raphael —lo interrumpió su padre—. Hiciste lo necesario para distraerlo. Lo comprendo.

Y tras asentir un par de veces, salió de ahí, apresurando sus pasos para llegar hasta la habitación del joven científico para recostarlo en la cama y obligarlo a descansar hasta quedarse dormido.

Pero eso no fue todo, si no que, en cuanto vio que Donatello se resistía a cerrar los ojos, también entro en la cama, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano para que pudiera ocultar su rostro bañado en lagrimas en su pecho y pudiera desahogarse como debía.

Escuchó aquél interminable llanto durante largos y agonizantes minutos, hasta que el cansancio hizo de las suyas y lentamente su hermano cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño como tanto lo necesitaba.

Por su parte, en cuanto escuchó que su respiración se volvía tranquila al escuchar a Donatello entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, fue su turno de exteriorizar algunas lagrimas, las cuales se perdieron tras ser absorbidas por la almohada, eliminando todo rastro de aquél sentimiento tan desgarrador que en esos momentos lo llenaba.

No sólo a él, sino a toda su familia.

Hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo cual sería el nombre que llevaría esa pequeña tortuga.

Y ahora; simplemente debía hacerse a la idea de que la vida le quitó la oportunidad de ser padre.

Pero no podía; no cuando aquella imagen de esa manita hinchada y muy, pero muy pequeña, se había quedado grabada en su mente como tinta sobre la piel.

…

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir.

Cuando Raphael se llevó a Donatello del laboratorio, pudo notar que su padre no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones, y no sabía qué era aquello que lo había afectado tanto; la muerte de su nieto no nacido o el haber presenciado ese fugaz beso entre sus hermanos menores, aún y cuando se trataba de una audaz truco de Raphael para distraer a Donatello.

Así que decidió quitarle a Mikey de encima y llevarlo a su habitación para que pudiera descansar un poco, ordenándole a su pequeño amante que también se retirara y fuera dormir, prometiéndole que más adelante lo alcanzaría.

Pero no había podido regresar, pues decidió quedarse a supervisar el estado de su padre cuando lo notó un tanto intranquilo.

Y aquella era la razón por la que Leo había perdido el sueño, hasta que comprobó que Splinter había logrado dormir y ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo, por lo que decidió retirarse e ir al lado de Mikey para saber cómo se encontraba.

«Seguramente no ha parado de llorar», se respondió mentalmente, comprobando la hora cuando encendió su Tphone.

¿Debería avisarles a April y Casey lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Tal vez no; su amiga estaba pasando por los meses más inestables del embarazo, por lo que despertarla a esta hora para una noticia tan fuerte seguramente le atraería algunos problemas innecesarios.

Decidió que lo mejor era meterse a la cama con Mikey e intentar dormir un poco, pero detuvo sus planes cuando pasó frente a la puerta del laboratorio y observó una tenue luz que salía de él.

Y entonces, con media sonrisa melancólica, vio a Mikey dormido, apoyado sobre la mesa que contenía la incubadora para descansar su cabeza sobre esta.

Pero aquella no había sido lo más impresionante de esa inusual vista.

Leo sabía perfectamente que su hermanito se había quedado a cuidar de su sobrinito aún y cuando se trataba de un caso perdido. Pero tal vez su inocencia e infinita esperanza porque las cosas ocurrieran al más puro estilo de un milagro, al parecer el más joven había colocado nuevamente el huevo roto sobre la colchoneta en la incubadora, lo que ahora provocaba que una irrepetible imagen llenara los ojos de Leonardo;

Había restos de cascarón esparcidos por toda la incubadora y manchas de un líquido blancuzco y membranoso que formaban un camino apenas visible hasta conectarse a una de las manos de Mikey, quien tenía los brazos sobre la mesa para poder recargar su cabeza sobre ellos.

Fue entonces, que notó cuando una de las manos de Mikey se movía; pero no era este quien lo hacía, si no aquella diminuta tortuga que perezosamente se acomodaba entre los dedos de este para conseguir un poco de calor y librarse del frio que aparentemente lo invadía, pues aquellos ligeros temblores de los que eran protagonistas su regordete cuerpecito no lo dejaba dormir a gusto.

Leo sintió un pequeño mareo invadirlo mientras la sangre se le helaba hasta los pies con sólo ver aquella pequeña presencia removerse con mucha dificultad debajo de una de las manos de Mikey mientras con la otra intentaba utilizarla como almohada.

Estaba viva; la tortuguita que hasta hace unos momentos toda su familia creyó no había sobrevivido estaba ahí, intentando robar el calor y la atención del cuerpo de Mikey mientras abría y cerraba su diminuta boca en una clara señal de que tenía sed… o tal vez hambre.

Su piel, aparentemente frágil e hinchada, era de un color tan fuerte como la de Raphael, pero estaba inundada con pequeños lunares que revestían todo su pequeño cuerpecito.

En ese momento, y tal vez porque sintió una pesada mirada azul sobre él, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes, igual de llamativos a los de su hermano dueño de la bandana roja.

No pudo soportar una evidente sonrisa que en aquellos momentos se dibujaba, y con justa razón, en su rostro, corriendo rápidamente hasta la habitación de los padres de aquella criatura recién nacida.

…continua en el capitulo EXTRA #3.

**¡Tada! ¿Les ha gustado? Lo sé, lo sé; fue mucho drama, pero si han llegado hasta aquí creo que es porque logran soportarlo (guiño).**

**Las cosas cambiarán mucho en la familia Hamato a partir de ahora, y creo que me voy a divertir muchísimo escribiendo sobre ello.**

**Ahora sí, las aclaraciones para este capítulo: si ustedes son seguidores del maravilloso fic que aún está en publicación y que pertenece a mi colega Chonik (The Dreams Machine), podrán darse cuenta que el personaje de **_**Ángela Bennet**_** es de su autoría, un excelente personaje que tuve la fortuna de poder utilizar ya en dos fics publicados en esta cuenta.**

**Y el segundo personaje nuevo… pues bueno, ya saben de quien se trata. **

**Para esto último debo dar mis infinitas gracias a Akane Hitomi por ayudarme con el diseño del bebé y darme las grandes ideas que le terminó por darle forma a este nuevo personaje. ¡Muchas gracias, linda!**

**¡Siempre tomo en cuenta las opiniones de quienes se toman la molestia de enviar un mensaje y desean ayudar!**

**¡Pero ahí no termina! Mi maravillosa colega Chonik y yo trabajamos en equipo para traerles un par de dibujos que hacen referencia a este capítulo y que pueden ver publicados en su cuenta de DA (vaya a su perfil aquí en ff para conseguir la dirección), en su cuenta de Tumblr, y por mi parte yo la publicaré en la página del conejito (mi nombre de usuario está en mi perfil).**

**Vayan y contemplen en todo su esplendor el maravilloso trabajo que mi compañera hizo con un dibujo que yo hice del bebé, además de su diseño original de la doctora Bennet, la cual abarca también a la historia de **_**The Dreams Machine**_**, de donde es originirario el personaje. Déjenle muchos mensajes bonitos que por todos los cielos que se los merece, ¡ella realiza verdaderas obras de arte!**

**¡Hacemos un gran equipo, amiga! *choca esos cinco*.**

**Por favor no olviden dejar un comentario dando su opinión sobre el capítulo; ustedes saben que me alimento de ellos y me animan a escribir mucho más (sonrisa radiante).**

**¡Nos vemos en el EXTRA!**

…**Miss GRavedad. **


	12. EXTRA III

Cortito como todos los de su tipo, este capítulo extra se remonta un poco al pasado.

Si se han dado cuenta, todos los capítulos están escritos desde el punto de vista y los pensamientos de Rapha (en su mayoría), y los Extras son pequeños flash back que tienen el propósito de aclarar un poco más las actuales situaciones.

Espero que les guste este concepto; para mí se está volviendo una forma muy divertida de escribir.

…

EXTRA III: Leonardo.

_Ahora que estaban ahí, sentados frente al árbol repleto de luces y abriendo los objetos de navidad, se había dado cuenta de lo que su hermanito más pequeño estaba tratando de hacerle saber tiempo atrás._

_Aún recordaba claramente cómo era que, tras enfadarse consigo mismo y con Raphael por marcharse tras Casey después de celebrar su cumpleaños, arrojó el pequeño regalo envuelto en el basurero, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca exteriorizaría sus sentimientos por su hermano aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. _

_Y estuvo en lo correcto; dos días después Raphael volvió, hecho polvo, con una notable borrachera, olor fétido encima y colándose en su cama sin parar de mencionarle que la sensación de estar con una mujer era lo más cerca al paraíso de lo que alguna vez podría experimentar._

_Eso sólo le podía decir algo con claridad; Raphael no estaba interesado en los hombres, y ya iba siendo hora de que comenzara a olvidar todos los deseos reprimidos que tenía hacia su persona desde que la pubertad había hecho de las suyas una calurosa noche en que consiente, o inconscientemente, había terminado por soñar con su hermano, experimentando junto a él sensaciones nuevas a las que cada ser vivo tenía derecho para decir con la frente en alto que había llegado a su madurez física._

_Pero le era tan difícil soportarlo._

_Él era un chico fuerte y capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo, pero estar cada noche a solas en su habitación le hacía recordar su gran deseo por tener a su hermano al otro lado de su cama, por lo que recordó sus días de la infancia, en que los pequeños Mikey y Donnie lo consolaban cuando Splinter entrenaba con él a solas, exigiéndole mucho más que a sus hermanos porque sabía lo lejos que podía llegar si seguía por ese camino arduo y sin descanso._

_Pero ahora tenían dieciocho años; Donatello nunca lograría comprender que él necesitaba un simple abrazo para poder reprimir su diaria presión de entrenamiento, junto con su tormenta más reciente llamada Raphael Hamato, por lo que una noche decidió colarse en la habitación de Mikey antes de que su libertino hermano regresara de su juerga junto con Casey, evitando así que le fuera restregado en cara lo mucho que se divertía con su nuevo pasatiempo favorito._

_Raphael no lo sabía, pero eso le hacía daño. Mucho daño._

_Y realmente no tenía porqué saberlo, pues su estrategia de dormir entre los brazos de Michelangelo era muy efectivo y a su hermanito parecía agradarle su compañía nocturna._

_Sólo hasta que un día…_

—_Leo… Me gustas… Mucho._

_Aquella declaración la había visto de la forma más extraña que alguien tan joven imaginaría una declaración de amor; su primera vez ante algo como aquello._

_Pero no era el hecho de que Mikey le estuviera declarando lo que sentía por él lo que le preocupaba, si no que el pequeño ninja había decidido cerrarle la puerta en la cara para evitar que entrara en su habitación a esas horas de la noche, dejándolo perplejo cuando repentinamente soltó aquellas palabras._

_Mikey no quería recibirlo más. Y no era por fastidio o por sentirse usado como pañuelo de lágrimas, si no porque le dolía. Cada vez que Leonardo se colaba entre sus sabanas para dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, unas esperanzas inútiles y mal infundadas crecían dentro de él, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba escuchando desde el interior de aquella comúnmente desordenada habitación infantil._

—_Lo siento __—__se disculpó el más joven__—__. Arruiné nuestras noches a solas al decirte esto… Pero en verdad no podía seguir ocultándolo. _

_La voz de Mikey se escuchaba seria, bajita, y sin ese tono dulce y vivo que la caracteriza, por lo que Leonardo supo no estaba frente a una pesada broma por parte de Raphael… O alguien más dentro de su familia._

_¿Qué haría ahora? Necesitaba a Mikey; sus mimos, su palabrería sin sentido antes de dormir… su calor._

_No podía quedarse sin eso. _

_No. No podía. Era algo difícil de asimilar después del enorme hueco que él mismo se creó al intentar arrancar a Raphael de aquella forma tan despiadada, incluso para él._

—_Mikey… __—__le habló a la puerta, imaginando vivamente que su hermano permanecía recargado al otro lado__—__… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?_

_No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera si estaba bien proponerle algo como aquello a su hermanito menor, pero no quería que su acercamiento con él terminara de una forma tan abrupta como lo deseaba el otro al literalmente correrlo de su habitación._

_Y si Mikey deseaba algo más con él, y que no fueran precisamente abrazos protectores y calor sobre su cama, realmente estaba dispuesto a dárselo; ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Su hermano era tierno y con una apariencia linda._

_Además; él también necesitaba un poco más de cariño._

_De esa forma, ambos estarían satisfechos, pues ninguno de los dos se quedaría sin lo que tanto deseaba._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta ser retirado y a esta ultima ser abierta despacio, revelando lentamente la figura bajita y poco oronda de su hermanito, quien se apresuró a abrazarlo mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello._

_Aquello lo había hecho feliz, y eso era lo único que le importaba a Leo en ese momento._

_Él no era como Rapha. Se haría responsable por el sentimiento del que era dueño y haría todo lo posible porque Mikey no tuviera que pasar por lo que Leo sufrió al saber que no tenía oportunidad con su malhumorado hermano menor._

_Le agradó descubrir que el más pequeño, viéndolo con ojos de amante y no de hermano, era mucho más interesante de lo que llegó a imaginar; aunque tenía que admitir que esas demostraciones de cariño, las cuales se hacían presentes a todas horas del día, era muy difíciles de manejar. Sobre todo con la actitud tan enérgica del menor._

_Pasteles, juguetes nuevos, golosinas extrañas y nada apetecibles, distracciones durante el enteramiento y parlotearía al por mayor mientras veían televisión eran su menú diario._

_Tanto, que había tenido una seria charla con el pequeño de que limitara sus muestras de afecto hasta estar a solas, pues lo último que necesitaba era tener a toda su familia sobre ellos, interrogando sobre sus nueva aficiones para recibir una intensa charla sobre la inmoralidad que reside en algo tan delicado como el incesto._

_Pero realmente no habían llegado a tanto como para que alguien pudiera bajar del cielo para condenarlos al infierno por el pecado que estaban cometiendo, pues no habían llegado más lejos de los abrazos, los besos tiernos y unas cuantas caricias que Leo adoraba realizar sobre las regordetas piernas de su hermanito._

_«Son tan lindas» se decía cada vez que podía llegar a tocarlas._

_Pero ese pensamiento llegaba cada vez más seguido a su mente, y por lo tanto, cada vez le sorprendía menos el descubrirse mirando con cara de idiota el cuerpo de su hermanito con claras intenciones de conseguir más._

_Y sabía que, gracias a los besos que Mikey cada vez se empeñaba en hacer menos inocentes y cortos, su hermano también estaba deseando algo más que simples caricias por encima de las sabanas._

_Fue por eso que aquella noche, no esperaba una reacción como aquella._

—_¡Mhf! L-Leo, ¿qué haces? __—__preguntó entrecortadamente el más pequeño, pues su hermano no estaba dispuesto a soltar sus labios en ese momento._

_Leo se había posicionado sobre él después de un juego de cosquillas iniciado por el mismo Mikey, el cual terminó con un evidente ganador que reclamó su premio de los labios de su hermanito menor._

_Pero esa noche no eran sólo besos y eso lo sabía muy bien el de naranja, pues desde hace días su hermano se estaba comportando un tanto más impulsivo que otras veces al acariciar un poco más allá de sus abultados muslos cuando el beso había pasado a algo un poco más intenso._

—_Leo… No __—__lo apartó de él, empujándolo ligeramente con las manos__—__. Para, por favor._

—_Lo siento __—__se disculpó, un tanto desorientado__—__. Creí que te estaba gustando._

_Y sabía que así era, pues ese fuerte rubor en conjunto con su apenas visible rostro extasiado le decían que aquella era una decisión difícil pero que no estaba a discusión._

_Mikey se sintió desprotegido cuando el cuerpo de Leo dejó de hacer peso en la cama, observándolo tomar las prendas de su equipo que ya había logrado quitarse para estar más cómodo a la hora de dormir y encontrar unas pocas caricias por parte del menor._

_Volteó a ver a su hermanito una última vez antes caminar a la salida para marcharse y vio que en su rostro había molestia; pero no para con él, si no hacia el mismo Mikey al no poder retenerlo a su lado para dormir._

—_Leo no te vayas __—__rogó__—__. Hace tiempo que no duermes aquí conmigo; ya te extraño._

—_Lo siento Mikey. También te extraño, pero… últimamente por las noches mi cuerpo reacciona mal por el simple hecho de estar abrazado de ti, y no me gustaría incomodarte si llegas a despertar cuando eso ocurra._

_Un tanto apenado, Leo desvió su mirada para evitar que Mikey se sintiera intranquilo con estas palabras._

_Pero era verdad; había llegado a un punto en su relación en que el joven líder necesitaba algo más que simples besos y abrazos para dormir. Incluso se lo había pedido no hace mucho; intimar. Hacer el amor como las parejas jóvenes y plenas lo necesitaban para que su vida en conjunto perdurara._

_Después de todo, era el cuerpo quien exigía, y este no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería._

—_¿Qué pasa si… transcurren meses hasta que por fin me sienta preparado? ¿Esperarás tanto tiempo? ¿Evitarás dormir junto conmigo hasta entonces? _

_Había preocupación en su voz y Leo lo notó de inmediato, por lo que se limitó a suspirar tras recibir aquella fuerte bofetada de realidad en todo el rostro._

—_No, Mikey __—__respondió finalmente, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en esas palabras que apañaban su propio juicio__—__. El que tenga estos deseos que aún estas dudoso de aceptar no significa que vaya a dejar de dormir a tu lado; simplemente me alejo de ti unos días hasta que esta sensación se marche y pueda volver a mi templanza inicial. Estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de esperar y eso no provocará que deje de quererte._

—_Significa que… ¿si te doy lo que quieres… no habrá nada que nos separe de ahora en adelante?_

_El corazón de Leo se aceleró en cuanto vio al más joven salir de la cama buscando encontrarse con él, tomándolo de las manos en espera de una respuesta más._

_Pero Leo no cabía en sí ante aquello que su hermano había insinuado en aquél momento; Mikey había aceptado, por lo que esa noche se dispondría a reclamar uno de los tesoros más preciados que su hermanito podía ofrecerle a alguien tan románticamente insípido como él._

_Y como era de esperarse, Michelangelo dio todo de sí para que aquella experiencia fuera inolvidable, pero era de esperarse que ambos erraran y aprendieran tan torpemente uno del otro al ser su primera vez._

—_Te amo, Mikey __—__había susurrado en su oído después de caer rendidos sobre la cama, tratando de robar el oxigeno que el menor reclamaba son aquellos jadeos que desaparecían de a poco._

_Aquella mirada de culpabilidad y dolor que había mostrado durante todo el acto sexual se borró en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, pues Mikey sólo necesitaba eso; sentirse amado de la misma manera en que él amaba._

_Tal vez en un principio había accedido a tener relaciones con Leo por el miedo de que este pudiera terminar con él al no satisfacerlo como deseaba, pero estando ahí, entre sus brazos y después de aquellas palabras tan llenas de significado al ser el primero en mencionarlas, sabía que no había errado al decidir entregarse a su hermano mayor._

_Y no era por temor, porque lo deseaba tanto como Leo y desde hace tiempo, pero de su mente no salía el hecho de que ellos son hermanos, y lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal._

_Si tenía miedo de que Splinter los descubriera, y a una posible reacción negativa por parte de Raph y Donnie, entonces estaba mal. _

_Era prohibido._

_Pero la confianza de Leo lo ayudo, decidiendo de una vez por todas que compartiría su razonamiento de que existía una gran posibilidad de que ellos realmente no tuvieran lazos de sangre._

"_Después de todo, ni siquiera nos parecemos", recodó el argumento del mayor la primera vez que había intentado persuadirlo para que aceptara._

_Y Leo…_

_Leonardo no podía sentirse más satisfecho del resultado, pues tras descubrir que satisfactoriamente había dejado casi por completo en el olvido los gráficos sueños que tenía con su hermano gruñón como protagonista, Michelangelo había decido darle una lección de navidad que jamás olvidaría:_

—_¿Qué rayos es esto? __—__preguntó Raphael, observando dentro de la caja de regalo algo pequeño y reluciente que parecía arremolinarse ante cualquier movimiento._

—_Una esfera de nieve __—__murmuró Leo, estupefacto mientras sostenía una pequeña caja que recibió de Donatello__._

_Sorprendido de que pudiera adivinar el contenido, Raphael sacó la esfera del envoltorio, deteniéndose a estudiar con detalle la pequeña tortuguita de cristal opaco que descansaba sobre algunas piedras de bisutería roja que combinaban a la perfección con el pequeño corazón que mantenía sobre su cabecita inanimada._

_Aquél era el regalo especial que Leonardo tenía para Raphael la noche de su último cumpleaños y el cual no alcanzó a darle gracias a que este ultimo salió corriendo tras Casey en cuanto vio la oportunidad._

_El rencor hacia su hermano por aquella noche y la frustración por guardar durante tanto tiempo lo que sentía había terminado de esfumarse cuando Mikey le dio aquella esfera a Raphael como obsequio de navidad, representando la actual paz que tenía el joven líder en su interior tras haber encontrado a alguien que si estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él._

—_Es el regalo más cursi que haya recibido en toda mi vida —el de rojo agitó la esfera y la diamantina color verde en el agua hizo un efecto único que incluso llamó la atención de Donatello, quien no permanecía muy lejos de Rapha._

—_Es hermosa —mencionó Donnie._

_Leo observó a Raph y Donnie atentos a los diamantes falsos que formaban remolinos dentro de la pequeña burbuja; aquellos toscos detalles, unido a la belleza en la artesanía y aquél verde vivo que envolvía la burbuja cada vez que la agitaba le recodaba, en un tiempo no muy lejano, los maravillosos ojos de su hermano cada vez lo que lo observaba con aquella intensidad tan apasionada cada vez que discutían._

_Pero hoy, el mayor de los hermanos sabía que esa esfera que nunca logró entregarle a Raphael junto con su declaración de amor, representaba, de manos de Mikey, la nueva vida que le esperaba a ambos… juntos._

…_continúa en el capítulo 10._

**¡Aquí queda el EXTRA #3 y me siento comprometida a revelar que los capítulos restantes de este fic se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano! ¡Sí! ¡Como han leído! (celebrando). **

**Mi plan era terminar este fic antes de que finalice el año, pero dado a que estoy un poco atrasada con las actualizaciones y el número de capítulos aumentó un poco, habrá "Experimento" para los primeros días del 2016.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí todo este tiempo a pesar de mis retrasos y por siempre comentar; me pone muy feliz leer sus comentarios llenos de vida y opiniones sobre qué ocurrirá o cómo terminará esto. Realmente me inspiran a continuar.**

**Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por que las actualizaciones ya no tarden tanto.**

**Los ama…**

…**Miss GRavedad **


	13. CAPITULO 10: Ese nombre no le va

¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Ya es navidad!... Bueno, realmente aún falta poco más de 24 horas, según mi país. Aún así, imaginen que esto se trata de un regalo de navidad para todos ustedes que tanto han esperado por un poco más de interacción con el bebé. ¡En este capítulo definitivamente se gana el protagonismo!

**Agradecimientos especiales** para _Akane Hitomi_ y la linda _Misato_. La primera por ayudarme a elegir el diseño y el nombre del nuevo personaje y a la segunda por darme muchas ideas que se utilizaron en este capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a ambas! ¡Saben que sus opiniones y consejos siempre serán tomados en cuenta!

Este capítulo está dedicado para todos aquellos que han estado al pendiente de esta historia y de sus actualizaciones. Estoy muy agradecida por la gran cantidad de comentarios que dejan, ya sea dando consejos, opiniones, o simplemente para pedirme que continúe. Saben perfectamente que me alimento de ellos y me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque haya tardado un poco más de lo esperado gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que tuve en casi todo el mes de diciembre.

¡Una disculpa inmensa! Por favor disfruten de este capítulo totalmente tranquilo y sin niveles alarmantes de drama. Está un poco dulce, pero es inevitable que no lo sea debido a la presencia de cierta tortuguita recién nacida.

¡A disfrutar la lectura!

…

Capítulo 10: Ese nombre no le va.

_Estaba quebrado y todo le dolía; sorpresivamente no tenía un solo musculo del cuerpo deshecho. Pero eso era evidente, pues su malestar era emocional._

_No sabía a qué horas había ocurrido la tragedia; sólo tenía en cuenta que algunas horas habían transcurrido desde entonces y justo en estos momentos, el reloj de pared en la habitación de Donatello marcaba piadosamente que apenas era pasada la media noche._

_Observó aquellas manecillas apenas iluminadas por la tonta lámpara de lava que su hermano insistió en conservar con recelo desde que era un niño._

_«Niño» pensó con el corazón queriendo ser expulsado por la garganta._

_Todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a esa palabra que sabía, a partir de este día, estaría prohibida por la familia. Por lo menos hasta que Donnie pudiera superar todo esto._

_Justamente cuando llegó a sus pensamientos el nombre de su hermano, sintió aquél cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzar a temblar ligeramente, mientras pequeños sorbidos se dejaron escuchar en cuanto aclaró su oído; Donatello había despertado, e inevitablemente volvió a llorar._

_No podía culparlo, pues al igual que su hermano, todo para él era doloroso; el mantener sus brazos arropando ese cuerpo cálido y delgado. Aquellos sonidos que hacía al intentar reprimir el llanto. Pero más importante aún; el triste recuerdo de aquella manita dejar de moverse repentinamente aún dentro del cascaron._

_Todo._

_Todo dolía._

_Donatello finalmente liberó su pecho y dejó escapar algunos gemidos entrecortados por el llanto, sintiendo Raphael el momento exacto en que aquellos largos brazos carentes de musculatura se aferraban cada vez más a su alrededor, mientras comenzaba a soltar toda esa humedad en el pecho del mayor._

_Raphael lo abrazó aún mas fuerte; estaba aliviado de que Donatello no decidiera odiarlo por lo que hizo apenas unas horas antes._

—_¿Porqué lo hiciste, Raphael?... —preguntó el más joven, casi como si de un suspiro se tratara._

_«Oh no… Ahí está» apretó los labios, paciente._

—… _¿Porqué me besaste cuando estábamos en el laboratorio? Frente a nuestra familia. Frente a nuestro padre._

_El corazón de Raphael dio un vuelco; no esperaba una pregunta como aquella. Realmente pensó que Donatello comenzaría a reclamar el que lo dejara imposibilitado para intentar revivir a su hijo, pero no; él quería saber la razón del beso. El porqué de una acción tan baja para apoderarse de su razón._

—_Quería que te distrajeras… —contestó, con el mismo nivel de voz que su hermano—…Que olvidaras._

—_¿Realmente creíste que funcionaría? —su voz se escuchó un poco obstruida al mantener el rostro aún escondido en el fuerte pecho del mayor._

—_No._

_Su respuesta fue seca y sin más pretextos de por medio; era evidente que nada quitaría a ese bebé de la cabeza de Donatello; ni siquiera una pequeña muestra de afecto por parte de la persona de quien dice estar enamorado._

_Pero estaba bien; el propósito se había cumplido y eso era lo verdaderamente importante en estos momentos. _

—_Gracias __—__murmuró Donatello, despegando finalmente su rostro del pecho de Raphael para mirarlo a la cara mientras permanecían abrazados__—__. Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien… Aún y cuando te arriesgaste a que el maestro te diera un castigo mucho más severo._

_Raphael no respondió; simplemente se quedó observando con mucho detalle, las facciones en el rostro cansado y triste de Donatello._

_Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y bajo estos, unas enormes y bien marcadas ojeras se hacía mucho más visibles gracias a la poca iluminación del lugar._

_En ese momento, y gracias a que Donatello lo observaba fijamente a los ojos con esos brillantes casi apagados por la tristeza, recordó su rostro plagado de felicidad y lo común que era hace apenas unos meses atrás. Antes de que lo decepcionara y humillara de la forma tan despiadada en que lo había hecho. _

_Antes de que lo obligara a tener una relación forzada para aprender junto a él._

_Antes de que llegara aquella noche borracho a casa y se metiera en su cama con intenciones de reclamarlo como si de un amante se tratara._

_Si, al final no había ocurrido algo tan grotesco como el obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería; pero repentinamente se había dado cuenta de que aquello había iniciado todo, y que ambos eran igual de culpables por como habían acabado las cosas._

_Entonces, cuando el rostro de su hermano, a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, se deformó por la tristeza y aquellos ojos oscuros amenazaban con humedecerse nuevamente. Acarició su mejilla expuesta y se acercó a él, regalándole un ligero roce con los labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo inmediatamente como el cuerpo que mantenía abrazado se alteraba un poco, pues como acto reflejo, Donatello le dio un ligero empujón, impidiendo que continuara._

—_¿Nuevamente quieres hacerme olvidar? __—__cuestionó._

—_¿Tengo oportunidad? __—__le respondió con otra pregunta._

_Donnie apretó los labios para intentar no quebrarse de nuevo; Raphael no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero en estos momentos no deseaba estar con nadie más._

_Sus elecciones eran tan sencillas, que si él lo dejaba, preferiría la abrazadora soledad de la madrugada._

_Siguió sin contestar, pero sus pensamientos se alejaron de un tentador paisaje en soledad cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearlo nuevamente y poner suficiente fuerza para saber que no lo soltaría por un buen tiempo._

—_Sólo… permanezcamos así unos momentos más __—__dijo, soltando sus palabras sobre el cuello grueso y ahora húmedo del mayor__—__. Es lo único que quiero._

_Raphael sonrió, forzado; definitivamente el intentar distraer la mente de Donnie, sería al mismo tiempo una razón para no pensar en aquél pequeño que no había logrado nacer._

…

Abrió los ojos nuevamente; eran las tres de la mañana.

Apenas tres horas habían pasado desde que logró hacer que Donnie durmiera un poco, y podía sentir la diferencia, pues tanto su cuerpo como aquél que mantenía rodeado con sus brazos, estaban totalmente relajados.

Lo malo era que su hermanito usaba uno de sus brazos de almohada mientras escondía el rostro en su corto y grueso cuello, el cual ya se encontraba humedecido gracias a la respiración apacible del menor.

Quiso mover un poco su brazo para deshacerse del pequeño cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en todo lo largo de este, pero no pudo evitar que Donatello abriera ligeramente los ojos por el movimiento y levantara un poco la vista perezosamente.

Paró enseguida para no seguir perturbando el sueño del menor, pero este lejos de volver a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, se acomodó un poco más en su lugar, haciendo que sus frentes quedaran una contra la otra, regalándole una apenas y notable sonrisa que parecía débil gracias a que recién despertaba.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Raphael, sintiendo su aliento topar contra la boca de su hermano al estar a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Si —emitió en un ligero suspiro—. Creo que el efecto de los calmantes por fin pasó; ya puedo sentir todo mi cuerpo, el cual, está totalmente molido.

Raphael lo observó con una apenas notable sonrisa en su rostro y después utilizó su mano libre para acariciar las mejillas de Donatello.

Entonces volvió a ocurrir; se quedaron viendo uno al otro durante algunos segundos más, hasta que fue el mismo Donatello, esta vez, quien unió sus labios en un toque delicado para no asustarlo.

Pero Raphael no se molestó en alejar a su hermano, pues a su memoria volvieron los gratos recuerdos de aquellas sesiones nocturnas en las que su hermanito le regalaba apasionados besos y la libertad de acariciar sus piernas como él deseara.

Tal vez fue por eso que instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a las delgadas piernas de Donatello al mismo tiempo en que le dio una ligera mordida a los apenas delineados labios del menor. Este último dejó salir un suspiro cuando sintió el ligero pinchazo de dolor que los dientes de su hermano hacían sobre su carne, por lo que decidió levantar una de sus piernas, reposándolas sobre los gruesos músculos de las piernas de Raphael para que este pudiera seguir tocando sin detenerse.

El corazón de Raphael se aceleró un poco cuando noto aquella delgadez rodearlo, invitándolo a que tocara todo lo que deseara en aquellos momentos; pero en la mente del mayor estaba se estaba formando una tormenta en la cual, notablemente, una de las partes estaba ganando, pues a pesar de sentir aquellos muslos débiles, con poco musculo y piel flácida por su repentina pérdida de peso, no podía evitar que aquél calor lo envolviera; tanto de las extremidades que lo rodeaban como de los suspiros que ahora mismo Donatello arrojaba dentro de su boca al mantener el beso todo este tiempo.

Repentinamente, un fuerte recuerdo con sabor a chocolate vino a su mente, pues la primera vez que se besaron estando los dos totalmente sobrios, había sido en una de sus tantas citas fallidas, mientras intentaban cocinar un postre que salió mal y dejó a Donatello salpicado en chocolate.

Recordaba perfectamente su rostro de sorpresa cuando lo besó repentinamente, y el cremoso sabor del chocolate mientras lo degustaba alrededor de su boca y el interior de esta.

Para su desgracia, ese día se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era un excelente besador, el cual podía seguirle el ritmo en todo momento, cosa que justo hacía en estos momentos.

Sintió la lengua de Donatello dejar de degustar su boca cuando tuvieron que separarse, tomando ambos una ligera bocanada de aire mientras no dejaban de observarse a los ojos.

Desde ese día lo aceptaba oficialmente; amaba los besos de Donatello. Eran embriagantes y cargados de emociones.

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? —pidió Donatello, desviando la mirada en momentos, totalmente sonrojado.

—Pero Donnie, ayer dijimos que…

—Sé lo que ocurrió —lo interrumpió—. Así que esto puede quedar sólo en este momento y nunca volver a hablar del tema mientras fingimos que nunca ocurrió. Además… tu cuerpo dice mucho más que tus palabras, Raph.

El más joven bajó una de sus manos por todo el plastrón de su hermano, acariciando sólo con la punta de los dedos los pliegues que en estos momentos se encontraban escondidos por debajo de la sabana, hasta que llegó a la entrepierna de Raphael, la cual parecía un poco más abultada de lo normal.

Sabía que era verdad porque el calor en su cuerpo se estaba concentrando en esa parte baja e intima, la cual comenzó a cosquillear un poco más cuando sintió los delgados dedos de Donnie sobre su plastrón bajo.

Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, provocando un instantáneo frio en Donatello al no poder abrazar más aquél cuerpo tan perfecto, el cual se arrodilló a toda prisa entre las piernas del menor cuando este las separó para que pudiera hacerse lugar sin problema.

Raphael no sabía que decir ante todo aquello; a final de cuentas sabía que no podía engañar a su mente, pues deseaba seguir tocando hasta el último rincón de aquella piel pálida y llena de marcas amoratadas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba provechando de la situación para conseguir algo que desde hace días le hacía falta.

El momento era malo, lo admitía, pero cuando estaba a punto de mencionar algo al respecto, sintió las piernas de Donatello rodearlo completamente por la cintura, indicándole que acercara su cuerpo un poco más.

Estaba buscando su calor, y él parecía bastante distraído con sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? —preguntó el menor.

Raphael negó sin emitir palabra; por ningún motivo dejaría de lado la oportunidad que tenía enfrente, pues era evidente que ambos lo deseaban por igual.

Junto mucho más sus cuerpos, provocando que Donatello separara un poco más sus piernas y quedaran totalmente abiertas cuando sintió la pelvis de su hermano golpear ligeramente su intimidad.

—Nh…

Donatello no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido que salió de su boca antes de que su hermano pusiera una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en su propia entrepierna. Supo sus intenciones cuando comenzó a masajear la ya hinchada abertura entre su plastrón bajo, pues quería comenzar a estimularse para estar totalmente firme antes de adentrarse en su interior.

—Q-quiero ayudar —pidió, abochornado cuando vio aquella mano grande comenzar a acariciarse.

Pero la intención no le duró mucho tiempo ambos, ya que mientras uno deseaba ayudar al otro a conseguir rápidamente una erección, y este ultimo ansiaba sentir aquella mano ajena tocarlo con torpeza y dedicación, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando escuchar medio segundo antes unas fuerte pisadas por todo el pasillo antes de que el ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared fuera lo único que retumbara dentro de la habitación de Donatello.

Se trataba de Leonardo.

—¡Donnie! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Acaba de…!

—¡Maldición, Leo! —lo interrumpió el joven más rudo con un grito cargado de terror—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que debes de tocar antes de entrar!

Leo, quien iba completamente feliz y acelerado, vio en el momento justo de abrir aquella puerta, a su hermanito más inteligente tomar la sabana y cubrirse como acto reflejo, aunque era evidente que sus piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Raphael daban una excelente pista de lo que estaban haciendo justo el momento en que fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Ustedes están…? ¡Mah! No importa… ¡Dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan! ¡Rápido! —dijo presuroso, el mayor.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Saca tu flacucho trasero de aquí y déjanos coger en paz! —dijo, arrojándole la protección que se quitó del brazo izquierdo.

Bajo la sabana, Donatello quería morir de la vergüenza mientras escuchaba la protección de Raphael ser evadida fácilmente por su hermano mayor, el cual, su respiración agitada, dejaba en evidencia que había corrido para encontrarse con ellos.

—Suelta las piernas de Donatello por un momento y vengan al laboratorio ¡rápido! —ordenó—. ¡Él está vivo!

En cuanto escuchó esto, Raphael dejó de intentar arrancarse la otra protección de su brazo derecho para seguir arrojándole cosas a su hermano mayor con tal de que los dejara a solas unos minutos más. Su respiración se detuvo, junto con los latidos del corazón de Donatello, pues podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar debajo de aquella delgada sabana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi como en un suspiro mientras observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, a su hermano mayor de pie frente a la puerta.

…

Supo que estaba teniendo un buen sueño cuando encontró aquellas imágenes en que el huevo se rompía y pudo ver una preciosa tortuguita que se parecía en todo a él. Y lógicamente, quiso seguir soñando hasta el cansancio.

Era feo el sentimiento en su interior de saber que en cuanto despertara, la realidad sería otra; una terrible y difícil de creer.

Se había hecho tantas ilusiones con ese niño, que a pesar de no ser su hijo, sería algo nuevo y hermoso en su vida; un bebé con quien jugar, a quien posiblemente le enseñaría a hacer bromas a su propio padre y a salirse con la suya todo el tiempo utilizando la ternura que seguramente traería consigo.

Pero ahora no tenía eso ni mucho menos. Realmente lo sentía por Donnie; era evidente que sería el más afectado por todo esto.

Pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando la voz de Leo lo despertó; pues aunque escuchó sus gritos alejarse cada vez más, supo que era hora de volver a la realidad, aunque no de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

En cuanto la voz de Leo dejó de escucharse, se removió en su lugar, pues el cuello y los brazos dolían después de pasar la noche recostado sobre la mesa del laboratorio de Donatello. Y antes de siquiera pensar en desperezarse y preguntar el motivo por el que su hermano mayor gritaba por los pasillos de la guarida, sintió algo cálido y pequeño golpear la mejilla que mantenía descubierta.

Repentinamente, supo que una de sus manos se encontraba sobre un pequeño bulto sobre la mesa que no paraba de moverse y temblar, por lo que rápidamente se enderezó en su lugar y abrió los ojos para identificar aquello que evidentemente estaba llamando su atención.

Y lo vio; vio a una pequeña criaturita que a simple vista su tamaño le permitiría caber en sus palmas con toda comodidad, con su oscura piel verde ligeramente enrojecida por los pucheros que en estos momentos evidenciaba al mantenerse su diminuto caparazón sobre la mesa, pataleando a la nada y buscando difícilmente la forma de volver a una posición más cómoda.

Rápidamente Mikey cayó en cuenta de que con sus bruscos movimientos había incomodado a la pequeña tortuga, dejándola imposibilitada al estar panza arriba.

Helado, y sin saber qué hacer, Mikey lo observó continuar su esfuerzo imposible por volver a colocar sus piececitos sobre la mesa, viendo como su rostro enrojecía cada vez más conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Finalmente, tras reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, se acercó un poco más a la mesa, logrando ver sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y ya humedecidos por el seguro llanto que no tardaría en llegar si lo dejaba así. Y entonces, después de analizar su boquita totalmente abierta y por completo desdentada, supo lo que debía hacer, por lo que tomó a la tortuguita de los costados, y la giró con todo el cuidado que sus grandes manos, a comparación de las del bebé, podían ofrecerle.

Lo dejó justo en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado su cabeza mientras dormía, pues seguramente el área aún guardaba un poco del calor que despidió al dormir; y lo supo porque la pequeña tortuga se quedó ahí, contrayendo un poco sus extremidades y su cabeza, la cual era algo grande para su cuerpo, formando un pequeño y redondo bulto que segundos después comenzó a temblar ante la evidente falta de calor.

Se tomó la molestia de observar un poco más aquella escena, llevándose las manos a la boca para no emitir sonidos que pudieran perturbar el sueño de la pequeña tortuga que intentaba dormir frente a él; todo alrededor era un desastre. Podía ver sobre la mesa, casi al otro extremo, la jeringa que Leo había utilizado para inyectar los calmantes en el cuerpo de un descontrolado Donatello, mientras, no muy alejado del bebé durmiente, había restos de cascaron seco, un liquido extrañamente blancuzco y unas cuantas gotas de sangre que incluso pudo notar, el pequeño aún llevaba en su caparazón.

Entonces, después de todas aquellas pruebas frente a él, y ante el repentino sonido de fuertes y rápidas pisadas que se acercaban, pudo saber que no se trataba precisamente de un sueño.

—¡Mikey!

La primera voz que escuchó fue la de Raphael, quien al parecer había corrido mucho más rápido que los demás.

Cuando se giró a verlo, lo notó de pie en la entrada del laboratorio, reposando una de sus manos sobre el frio marco de la puerta, formándose repentinamente la figura de Donatello llegar corriendo tras él, chocando un poco sus costados cuando le dio un ligero empujón para entrar.

Su inteligente hermano se acercó dando grandes zancadas con Raphael y Leo tras él; este último también había hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar lo más rápido posible, pues su respiración agitada lo delataba fácilmente.

Quedó estático a poco menos de medio metro de distancia, escaneando cada centímetro de la pequeña figura mientras dormía de forma incomoda sobre la mesa; su rostro aún estaba hinchado, lo que le decía claramente que tenía minutos, o incluso unas pocas horas de haber nacido.

Acercó lentamente su mano para poder tocarlo, pero en cuanto esta bloqueó la débil luz que salía de la incubadora, por lo que la tortuguita reaccionó ante el cambio y se sobresaltó un poco en su lugar.

Donatello hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero en su lugar dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando su caparazón con Raphael, quien ya le seguía el paso al desear acercarse al pequeño.

El mayor de ambos lo tomó por los hombros para que no siguiera moviéndose, por lo que asomó su mirada por uno de los costados de su hermano antes de obligarlo a caminar nuevamente hacia la mesa.

No lo entendía; Donatello debería estar sobre ese niño, revisando a detalle su estado de salud por aquél desconocido tiempo que se mantuvo sin una pisca de atención sobre él.

Finalmente, el más alto de los hermanos movió sus pies rápidos pero ligeros, pues los gestos que podía ver en la pequeña y redonda carita de su hijo le decía estaba a nada de romper en llanto.

"Su hijo", pensó en cuanto posó uno de sus dedos en la cabecita calva y tibia del pequeñuelo.

Cuando lo notó tranquilizarse tras el delicado roce de sus dedos, se animó a tomarlo entre sus manos, acunándolo boca arriba como cualquier bebé recién nacido.

Raphael se colocó a su lado cuando terminó de acomodarlo entre sus brazos, por lo que fácilmente pudo pasar su vista del bebé al rostro de Donatello y viceversa. Su hermano estaba que no cabía en sí; el tener a ese niño vivo entre sus brazos lo había hecho volver a la vida de una forma impresionantemente rápida, por lo que era de esperarse que incluso pudiera pasar horas ahí, observando a detalle cada una de las facciones que formaban al infante.

—¿Está… bien? —preguntó, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo sus dos hermanos restantes los rodeaban para de igual forma no perder detalle de lo que el bebé hacía entre los brazos de Donnie.

—Para mí luce bien —dijo Mikey, con la sonrisa más grande de todos los presentes.

Todos vieron el momento exacto en que la pequeña tortuga llevó una de sus manos a la boca, la cual, cerrada en un puño, comenzó a chupar sonoramente.

—Creo que tiene hambre —dijo entre risitas nerviosas, Leo.

Pero Donatello seguía sin parpadear; su interés completo estaba sobre los movimientos toscos y molestos del bebé.

Raphael chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del más alto para que reaccionara; cosa que funcionó, pues rápidamente puso su atención sobre el rostro confuso de su hermano de bandana roja.

—Será mejor que muevas tu escaso trasero y revises el estado de ese niño antes de que otra cosa suceda —finalmente mencionó Raphael, ante la rojiza y ahora brillante mirada de su hermano.

Donatello acunó nuevamente a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos mientras Leonardo le ofreció una pequeña manta con la cual arroparlo; aún temblaba, por lo que le tomaría la palabra a Raphael y se movería de inmediato para revisar su estado de salud.

Tras esto, escuchó al más joven de sus hermanos emprender el camino rápido hacia la salida del laboratorio; Splinter tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Estaba recargado en una de las paredes un par de metros retirados de la mesa de operaciones que utilizaba Donatello para revisar al pequeño, y podía soportar el tiempo que debía esperar para saber la opinión de Donnie en cuanto a la salud de su hijo. Pero aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco, era la reacción de su padre ante todo esto, pues no paraba de ir y venir a lo largo del laboratorio en espera de lo que su hijo genio tuviera que decir.

Leo había decidido esperar un poco para dar aviso a sus amigos sobre el nacimiento de su sobrino, pues aún faltaba un por lo menos una hora para que amaneciera, por lo que prefería darle más tiempo a Donatello para que hiciera lo suyo.

Raphael al saber que Leo y Mikey permanecían hablando entre ellos, seguramente el menor contándole todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para el bebé, y Splinter parecía simplemente no querer salir de su ensimismamiento hasta tener buenas noticias, el de rojo decidió acercarse un poco más a su hermanito y terminar de una vez por todas con el delirio que se estaba viviendo dentro de aquella enfermería improvisada.

Al acercarse, vio con más detalle que Donatello ponía sobre el pecho del niño algo a lo que él llamaba estetoscopio, por lo que cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse más en la revisión del corazón de su bebé.

—¿Cómo se escucha? —preguntó, sonriendo al ver lo entretenido que estaba el de morado con aquél extraño sonido que al parecer únicamente él disfrutaba.

—Perfecto —dijo al mismo tiempo que emitió un fuerte suspiro—. Tiene el corazón tan sano como el de cualquier bebé recién nacido. Este niño está en perfectas condiciones, y el haber quedado tan desprotegido por un pequeño lapso de tiempo pareció afectar en nada.

Como era de esperarse, el agudo sentido del oído que tenía Splinter le hizo saber inmediatamente la opinión de Donatello, por lo que caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, seguido por Leo y Mikey, quienes apresuraron el paso al verlo prácticamente correr hacia el lugar donde tenían al bebé.

—¿Tiene algo mi sobrinito? —preguntó presuroso, Mikey.

—Al contrario —Donatello tardó nada en responder, acariciando con uno de sus dedos la cabecita y las mejillas enrojecidas del bebé—; su estado de salud es indudablemente bueno. Este niño tenía una fuerte voluntad de vivir, y pudo con todas las adversidades que se le pusieron enfrente.

El de morado se mostró risueño ante esto, y todos lo notaron.

—Igual de terco y cabeza dura que papá Raphie, ¿cierto? —preguntó Leo a la pequeña tortuguita que en estos momentos acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la mano suave y tibia de Donatello, dormitando sobre una cama de gruesas mantas completamente improvisada.

Entonces, ante un rápido destello de lucidez tras las palabras de Leo y los repentinos brazos de su sensei haciéndose paso entre todos ellos para cargar a su nieto, Raphael recordó algo que no dejaba su mente desde el momento en que el primer trozo de cascarón cayó del huevo, dejando en evidencia un color tan intenso que sólo uno de ellos tenía el privilegio de tener; hasta este momento.

—Exijo una respuesta clara, Donnie —ordenó Raphael, atrayendo la atención de su hermano, quien en estos momentos jugaba con los pequeños piececitos del bebé aún en los brazos de Splinter.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, extrañado—. Ya dejé muy en claro que el bebé esta perfec…

—No hablo de eso —lo interrumpió, sintiendo todas las miradas presentes sobre él—. Claramente nos dijiste a todos que este niño era casi un clon tuyo, y que simplemente habías reemplazado los huecos de tu mal hecha estructura genética con la mía para que pudiera sobrevivir al nacer. Todos pensamos que ese niño sería idéntico a ti, y ahora resulta que es como verme a mí cuando era sólo un bebé recién mutado. ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Donatello apretó los labios ante esta pregunta bastante bien elaborada por parte de su hermano, sintiéndose el centro de atención ahora que a todos pareció interesarles lo que tuviera que decir respecto al tema.

—Ah… Eso —dijo entrecortado, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Si, Donnie —esta vez fue Leo quien llamó su atención—. Incluso yo estaba esperando ver una versión pequeña de ti con algunas variaciones no muy significativas. Pero sólo observa sus ojos; nadie más que Raphael los tiene. Ese color es poco común entre nosotros.

—No me lo tomen a mal, pero… —fue el turno de Splinter por tomar la palabra—… este niño tiene incluso más parecido a Mikey que a Donatello; sólo miren todas esas marcas en su piel y la forma de su rostro

El joven científico suspiró; efectivamente el también lo había notado, y estaba casi seguro de tener la teoría acertada para una explicación convincente. Pero si se decidía por hablar de eso, su familia se enteraría de un secreto que hasta donde él estaba enterado, sólo él sabía.

—Es que… —tartamudeó un poco—… si les digo la razón por la cual creo que ocurrió eso, podría arruinar lo que hasta ahora somos como familia; todo ese pensamiento que nos inculcó sensei desde niños sobre los lazos de sangre y…

—¿Hablas de las estúpidas pruebas de ADN que hiciste no hace mucho? —preguntó Raphael queriendo ir al grano de la manera más eficiente que conocía.

Donatello y Michelangelo palidecieron ante esta pregunta; el primero porque otro más de sus secretos había sido descubierto, y el otro porque simplemente sabía que el culpable de que sus hermanos se enteraran de esas pruebas era precisamente él.

—¡Raph! ¡Lo prometiste! —reclamó Mikey, golpeando incontables veces el caparazón del mayor con la palma de sus manos.

—Está bien, Mikey —lo calmó Leo, ante la incrédula mirada de Splinter—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que todos en esta familia estemos al tanto de nuestros orígenes.

—¿Quieren explicarme por favor qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó el padre, tratando de no levantar la voz al mantener en sus brazos al más reciente miembro de su familia—. Alguien explíqueme por favor porqué parece que Donatello sufrirá un nuevo colapso respiratorio.

Los hermanos, a excepción del más inteligente, le contaron a Splinter sobre las pruebas que descubrieron en el laboratorio de Donatello, y las cuales seguramente había realizado para elegir al candidato ideal para procrear un hijo.

Conforme sus deducciones salían a la luz, Splinter parecía aún más pensativo al respecto, no dejando de observar el tierno rostro de su nieto mientras escuchaba esas palabras que a más de uno pareció afectar… al menos en un principio.

—No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes me haya reclamado algo sobre estas pruebas que realicé sin su consentimiento —dijo Donatello, cabizbajo por la pena.

—Pensábamos hacerlo —mencionó el de rojo, atrayendo aquellos ojos recién iluminados de su hermano hacia él—. Pero rápidamente supimos cual era la razón por la que lo habías hecho y decidimos esperar a que fueras tu mismo quien tomara la decisión.

—Realmente a nadie nos afecta, Donnie —prosiguió Leo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa consoladora a su hermanito—. Era necesario que tú supieras esas respuestas para poder proseguir con tu experimento, pero realmente para nosotros la situación es la misma; crecimos como hermanos y así será siempre.

Mikey asintió efusivamente para intentar calmar los nervios de su hermano, y aparentemente, los de Splinter también.

—Pero… —interrumpió Raphael—… eso aún no responde la pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué ese niño pareciera que es más hijo mío y de Mikey que de nosotros dos? —preguntó directamente al de morado.

Donatello observó a su hijo con algo de melancolía; realmente había sucedido.

—No existe una explicación más simple que decir con todas sus letras que mi ADN era una mierda —sonrió nervioso el joven científico ante los gemidos de sorpresa de sus hermano por aquella palabra recién expresada.

«Vaya, se siente bien decirlo con todas sus letras», pensó Donatello, liberando cierta parte de sus emociones con aquellas palabras comúnmente expresadas por Raphael.

—Donatello —recriminó el anciano, recordándole que había un niño presente en aquella habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpo, poco apenado—. Pero es la verdad; el huevo, ayudado por los componentes dominantes del mutágeno, eligió la información que mejor le convenía para desarrollarse y sobrevivir cuando fuera mayor, por lo que la información de Raphael fue mucho más atractiva para él que la mía. Y en cuanto a que se parece a Mikey; les recuerdo que ambos tenemos a los mismos padres, por lo que el mutágeno seguramente se quedó con la información más fuerte que tenía a la mano, y cuyo origen era de mi progenitor que se parecía a Mikey, y no a mí.

—Eso explicaría todo —dijo Leo después de cavilar las palabras de Donatello.

—¡Eso es genial! —expresó el menor de los hermanos, dando un par de saltitos mientras observaba al pequeño recién nacido—. ¡Tengo un sobrinito que se parece a mí!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —saltó Raphael en su lugar, obligando al menor a que se calmara un poco—. ¡Será idéntico a mí! Solo tendrá tus moletas pecas por todo el cuerpo… Pero no importa, porque lucirán mucho mejor en él que en ti. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Y tras esto, Raphael aplastó la cabeza de su hermanito con una de sus enormes manos mientras los demás soltaban unas ligeras risitas debido al espectáculo.

Ante tal distracción, Donatello observó con un poco más de detalle a su padre, quien seguía meciendo entre sus brazos aquella pequeña tortuguita que parecía dejar de lado toda preocupación con su simple presencia, pues Splinter parecía totalmente calmado a pesar de las recientes declaraciones.

…

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes?! —reclamó la pelirroja, caminando lo más rápido que sus hinchados pies le permitieron.

Casey se alarmó un poco al verla casi correr de aquella manera, pero después se tranquilizó un poco cuando lo primero que vio al entrar a la estancia de las tortugas fue precisamente a Donatello, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una de las contadas mantas azules que le habían sido obsequiadas el día anterior.

En cuanto April lo tomó en brazos, dedicándole unas palabras dulces y felicitando a su mejor amigo por haberse convertido en padre, notó inmediatamente el color de la piel de aquella tortuguita recién nacida, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente que su fisionomía no podía mentir; ese bebé era hijo de Raphael, y nadie podía negarlo, pues los brillantes ojos con los que el pequeñito observaba a los rojizos labios de la chica mientras le hablaba, tenían sin duda el color y forma de los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Apenas notando esto, no pudo atinar a hacer otra cosa que acercarse a Raphael, quien estaba detrás del sofá en el que Donatello permanecía sentado, seguramente atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

En cuanto notó que Casey deseaba hablarle, se alejaron un poco de los demás y decidieron hablar a solas, pues la tonta sonrisa del pelinegro decía claramente la sarta de boberías que deseaba exteriorizar.

—Eres un bastardo —comenzó el joven humano en cuanto chocaron sus manos a modo de saludo—, te convertiste en padre antes que yo; felicidades.

—Viejo, no tienes idea por lo que tuvimos que pasar para tener a este niño en nuestros brazos —dijo Raphael, no sabiendo que tipo de sonrisa mostrarle a su amigo—. Por un momento creímos que él había muerto; debiste ver la reacción de Donnie. Creí que iba a recaer.

Casey lamentó lo sucedido y le pidió a Raphael que le contara todo con detalle, mientras un poco retirado de ahí, April los observaba al mismo tiempo que le entregaba nuevamente su hijo a Donatello.

—Debió haber sido un infierno —dijo la chica, no sabiendo exactamente qué opinar sobre lo que sus amigos le acababan de contar.

—No tienes idea —dijo Donnie como en un suspiro, tomando con sus dedos, una manita que el pequeño había sacado de la gruesa manta.

—¡Pero Jade ya está aquí! ¡Y eso es lo que importa! —mencionó el hermano más joven, con alegría.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Mikey, quien repentinamente le había cambiado el nombre al niño de Rubí a Jade; nombre que él mismo le había puesto.

—¿Porqué el cambio? —preguntó Donatello, desconfiado.

—¡Es evidente, D! —dijo, orgulloso—. Le puse Rubí porque creí que se parecería a ti en casi todo, pero ahora al ver que tiene los mismos ojos de Raph, es más que obvio que ese nombre no le va. ¡Creo que Jade es perfecto!

—¡Deja de intentar ponerle nombres de niña a mi hijo! —explotó nuevamente Raphael, aún estando un poco alejado de donde se encontraba Mikey—. ¡No se llamará Rubí ni mucho menos Jade! ¡Su nombre será Guilles! ¡Lo he decidido!

—¡Claro que no! —intervino esta vez Donnie, abrazando instintivamente a su pequeño niño—. ¡Estás demente si crees que le pondré a mi hijo el nombre de un asesino serial! Ya lo he pensado y su nombre será Tesla.

Leonardo ahogó una risita burlesca que no pudo evitar cuando escuchó este último nombre por parte del propio progenitor del bebé.

—Lo siento, Donnie —se disculpó en cuanto vio la mirada reprobatoria del menor—. Pero por favor no le pongas ese nombre a tu propio hijo si no quieres que le vaya peor que a ti en cuanto a burlas de chico genio.

—Leo tiene razón —intervino Raph, antes de que a su hermanito se le ocurriera abrir nuevamente la boca en contra del mayor—. No le vas a poner un nombre tan ridículamente ñoño a ese bebé. Creo que la mejor opción que tenemos es que Splinter elija uno inspirado en ese tonto libro donde sacó los nuestros.

—Esa es una buena idea —mencionó el hombre rata, pensativo—. Otros grandes artistas del renacimiento fueron Tiziano, Paolo… ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, Lorenzo?

—Ah… me retracto —dijo entre dientes, Raphael.

—Lorenzo es bonito nombre —mencionó la única chica presente, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su abultado vientre y la otra en la diminuta cabeza del recién nacido—. Creo que queda perfecto.

—Por favor no le hagas caso, viejo —dijo el joven pelinegro entre risitas—. El embarazo la pone un poco sentimental y no la deja pensar con claridad; ese nombre es terrible.

—Y que lo digas —le dio la razón el de la bandana roja.

Donatello observó a la chica lanzarle una mirada de enfado a Jones, y escuchando de fondo las risas de los otros dos cabezas huecas, se detuvo a contemplar el pequeño rostro de su hijo, quien parecía totalmente tranquilo entre sus brazos.

—Qué decisión tan difícil —mencionó en voz baja, mientras observaba sonriente a April y Leo, pues eran aquellos que permanecían sentados frente a él

…

Parecía una eternidad el momento en que vio a Mikey salir corriendo en busca de Splinter, pero esta vez por una razón diferente:

—¡Vamos Donnie! ¡Has que se calle! —Raphael mantenía sus oídos tapados con sus gruesos dedos debido al llanto incontrolable de la pequeña criatura, cuyas razones hasta ahora eran desconocidas.

Leo, tratando de apoyar a su hermano, notó el rostro nervioso ante unos pensamientos aparénteme en blanco del más alto; realmente no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería, pues por más que le era entregada aquella mamila llena de esa extraña formula blancuzca que Donatello había inventado para alimentarlo, el niño la rechazaba sin más, mientras proseguía con los fuertes gritos que lo hacían lagrimear cada vez más.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Leo, quitándole el biberón a Donatello para que no insistiera en algo que evidentemente no era lo que el bebé necesitaba—. ¡Qué pulmones!

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —se preguntó el más alto, sintiendo más presión ante la mirada endemoniada de Raphael, quien seguía reclamando que callara al niño.

El de rojo no lo soportó mucho, por lo que rápidamente hizo a un lado a sus tontos hermanos para quedar de frente al bebé, que en ningún momento había bajado el volumen de sus llantos.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, bebé? ¿Por qué no quieres tomar la fea comida que tu mamá preparó para ti? ¡Ya la bebiste antes y se suponía que te gustaba!

En cuanto Raphael habló, como por arte de magia, el pequeño comenzó a disminuir el llanto, y aún con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba a la nada, mostrando nuevamente su boquita redonda y encías limpias e hinchadas al no tener ni un solo diente en ellas.

Comenzó a emitir sonidos muy similares a risas, pero en cuanto todos lo observaron con emoción, torció nuevamente sus facciones y comenzó a llorar; esta vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que ocurrió? —pregunto Raphael, arrebatándole el biberón a Leo para intentar alimentar a su hijo nuevamente.

Rápidamente, el bebé volvió a bajar el llanto, pero en cuanto escuchó silencio, volvió a la rutina.

—Creo que… le gusta tu voz —dijo Donnie con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! —preguntó Splinter, quien recién llegó con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla y una bata de baño escurriendo—. ¿No puedo ausentarme veinte minutos porque ustedes provocan un desastre de todo esto?

—¡Sensei! —dijo Donnie, como viendo a un super héroe llegar justo en el momento en que vio la figura de su padre por delante de Mikey, junto al marco de la puerta—. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! No quiere la comida que le ofrezco.

—Porque no tiene hambre —recalcó Splinter, como todo un experto en el cuidado de niños pequeños—. Revisa por debajo de esas mantas, tal vez encuentres la respuesta. Ahora… iré a terminar mi ducha antes de ganar un resfriado.

En cuanto vieron a su maestro retirarse, Donatello se apresuró a levantar la pequeña manta azul del bebé y palideció ante lo que vio ahí debajo.

—¡Santo Darwin! —se alejó rápidamente, poniendo las manos en su boca ante la imagen.

—Sólo se ensució un poco —dijo Mikey entre risitas, burlándose de Donatello por aquella reacción tan inusual de su hermano mientras miraba bajo las mantas—. Debes limpiarlo.

El rostro del más alto se volvió de terror y tomó un color azul que denotaba claramente que su estomago estaba totalmente revuelto.

—¿Y te dices su madre? —preguntó Raphael, dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro para que se desbordara un poco más—. Se supone que eres un científico, has visto cosas mucho más asquerosas dentro de ese laboratorio que la popó de tu propio hijo.

Para finalizar, le dio una palmada en la cabeza y tomó algunas cosas de la cuna aún repleta de accesorios para bebé.

—Mikey, levántalo; Leo, quita esa manta y…

—¡Tírala! ¡Tírala! ¡Directo al basurero! —rogó Donnie a su hermano mayor en cuanto tomó la manta.

—Tú, Donnie… —siguió proliferando ordenes el de rojo—…. Coloca una nueva manta sobre la mesa.

El de morado obedeció, y en cuanto Mikey colocó nuevamente al bebé sobre la manta nueva, Raphael prosiguió con su trabajo; levantó las piernitas gordas del pequeño y comenzó a limpiar la suciedad con aquellas toallas húmedas y perfumadas que April le había mencionado a Donnie más de una vez para lo que servían.

Después de utilizar por lo menos media docena para dejar como nuevo el pequeño trasero del bebé, esparció un poco de talco con olor suave sobre sus pompitas y después lo levantó entre sus manos, satisfecho por su trabajo y la más reciente sonrisa en el rostro de su bebé.

—¿Estás mejor, campeón? —le habló, ante las miradas atentas e impresionadas de sus hermanos.

El bebé, quien permanecía con los pies colgando sobre unos brazos extendidos y en alto de su padre, comenzó a mover sus manitas, dejando completamente de lado el llanto que lo aquejaba momentos antes.

—¡Eres grande, Raph! —lo elogió Mikey, dándole unas palmaditas en su caparazón para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de su proeza aún siendo padre primerizo.

Raphael, sonriente y observando hacia arriba el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo, decidió contemplarlo un poco más mientras escuchaba los agradecimientos que Donnie hacía hacia su persona por salvarlo de aquella experiencia, pero no pudo regresarle la respuesta burlesca que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua porque la tortuguita relajó un poco su rostro al mismo tiempo en que un liquido caliente comenzó a escurrir por entre sus piernitas y rápidamente llegó hasta los brazos musculosos de su padre.

—¡Agh! ¡Se acaba de orinar en mí —dijo, con gestos de asco—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, bebé?

Tanto Mikey como Leo comenzaron a reír; el rostro de Raphael y la forma en la que agitaba de arriba abajo a la diminuta tortuga para escurrir hasta la última gota de su cuerpo era lo más gracioso que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero el único que no reía era Donnie, quien se quedó observando con mucho detalle la escena frente a sus ojos; había algo que simplemente no encajaba en el aspecto de su _hijo_.

—Chicos… —los calló con un chistido, tratando de que Raphael se tranquilizara un poco—… ¿ya lo notaron?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Noté que se hizo pipí encima de mí! —explotó Raphael, colocando nuevamente a su hijo sobre la manta y tomando un puñado de toallas húmedas para volver a limpiarlo.

En cuanto terminó, Donatello lo hizo a un lado para observar más de cerca lo que ya sospechaba.

—¡Oye! Tengo que ponerle un pañal para que…

—Raph —lo interrumpió—. ¿Ya notaste que el bebé no tuvo que abrir su plastrón bajo para orinar?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

Donatello, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus hermanos, puso uno de sus grandes dedos para intentar separar las placas inferiores que esconden el miembro masculino de los machos de su especie, pero eso no ocurrió; justo ahí se encontraba nada.

Todos emitieron un gemido de impresión:

—Es… una niña —soltó Donatello finalmente.

—¿Ahora si me dejarás llamarla Jade? —preguntó Mikey, ante el silencio sepulcral de los demás.

…

Por fin había llegado el final del primer día de su hijo, ahora hija; aún a este punto de comprobar que se trataba de una tortuga hembra, Donatello aún no lo podía creer; definitivamente su hija no tenía ni un solo rasgo que la hiciera parecer a él.

Pero a final de cuentas eso no importaba; hace menos de veinticuatro horas se fue a la cama con el pensamiento de que su hijo no había sobrevivido al nacimiento, y aunque eso lo destrozó en cuestión de minutos, el apoyo incondicional por parte de Raphael lo había hecho volver a la realidad; cosa que agradecía.

Ahora tenía a la pequeña Jade entre sus brazos mientras acomodaba un espacio en su cama para pusiera pasar la noche a su lado, asegurándose de que no habría problemas de que la recién nacida rodara por la cama y se accidentara en el proceso.

Justo cuando la colocó en el montó de mantas color cielo y un par de almohadas rodeándola, escuchó la voz de su hermano proveniente del marco de la puerta aún abierta.

—¿No se supone que para eso es la cuna que los chicos te regalaron? —preguntó, con aquella mirada verde siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del menor.

—Por ahora no —respondió—. Durante las primeras semanas de vida, es mejor que duerma en compañía de uno de sus padres para que no se sienta sola y desprotegida. Eso la perturbaría un poco y dificultará su sueño.

—Si tú dices —se resignó, entrando a paso lento a la habitación de Donatello.

Vio a su hermano acomodar un biberón, algunas mantas extra y su móvil en la cómoda más cercana; parecía estarse preparando para cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto, Raphael decidió tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama que permanecía vacía mientras Donnie entraba a su lado, arropándose el mismo con una delgada sábana blanca si dejar de mirar un solo segundo el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo envuelto en mantas calientes.

Su rostro permanecía tranquilo, por lo que parecía tener intenciones de dormir por el resto de la noche.

—Oye, Donnie, quisiera que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió por la mañana. Tal vez dije cosas que…

—Está bien, Raph —lo interrumpió, animándose a verlo a la cara por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación—. Sé la razón por la que estuvo a punto de suceder, así que no tienes porqué disculparte; también te afectó creer que nuestra hija había muerto. Realmente no te culpo.

—Sólo… lo siento si me vi un poco aprovechado —dijo, ante una contradictoria sonrisa torcida en su rostro—. Pero sé que eso ya puede quedar atrás; ahora tenemos a nuestra hija y supongo que no habrá otra cosa que ocupe tu mente que esta pequeña orinadora de padres enojones.

Donatello soltó una ligera risita recordando lo sucedido horas antes; definitivamente había entrado en pánico en cuanto llegó el momento de cambiar el primer pañal… o más bien aprender la valiosa lección de su importancia. Pero Raphael…

—Me impresionaste, Raph; eres mejor padre de lo que seguramente llegaste a considerar.

—Meh, instinto natural —se vanaglorió.

Tratando de distraer la atención de Donatello para escabullirse entre las sabanas, acarició por enésima vez en el día las mejillas rosadas de su pequeña niña, la cual seguía durmiendo como si nadie más estuviera a su alrededor.

—Bien, entonces los dejaré para que descansen —se retractó, intentando salir de la cama en cuanto vio que Donnie notó sus intenciones—. También necesitas descansar, creo. Mantendré mi Tphone encendido y cerca de mí por si necesitas algo y…

—Ahora que lo dices; ¿por qué no pasas la noche con nosotros? Jade necesitará el calor de ambos para mantener su temperatura.

Raphael rodó un poco los ojos en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada libre; ¿realmente dijo aquello?

—Por favor dime que no decidiste dejarle el nombre que _Tontolangelo_ eligió —dijo, con fastidio.

—Ninguno de los que expusimos por la mañana le van bien, salvo por el que Mikey dijo; creo que le queda. Resalta sus bonitos ojos, como los de su padre.

Raphael carraspeó; aquella era una situación que aparentemente le incomodaba, por lo que un risueño Donatello decidió dejarlo en paz y cerrar los ojos para finalmente entregarse al confortante sueño.

Por su parte, el mayor quedó pensativo por unos instantes más, mientras su apenas visible panorama le permitía pasar la vista de su hija a Donatello y viceversa.

Estaba cayendo en cuenta de que tenía algo increíblemente valioso frente a él y apenas, después de tantas discusiones, peleas y reclamos, había logrado ver con tanta claridad.

Decidió que se había enamorado de su hija desde el instante que la vio temblando en la mesa del laboratorio frente a un desconcertado Mikey. Era pequeña y frágil, por lo que se había propuesto protegerla y enseñarle todo lo que debía aprender para sobrevivir en este mundo tan superficial y discriminativo con aquellos que son diferentes.

Definitivamente ella no iba a sufrir; y quien lograra hacerle daño, sufriría las consecuencias de meterse con Raphael Hamato.

Era una promesa.

Y en cuanto a Donatello; aún no lo tenía claro, pero aquello que vivieron por la mañana lo había hecho descubrir algunas cosas que jamás imaginó sobre su hermano menor. Estaba al tanto del reciente deseo que había nacido en su interior por el cuerpo de su hermano y las incontrolables ganas de hacerlo sentir bien; tal vez por su reciente colapso ante la situación vivida el día anterior.

No sabía. No deseaba saberlo.

Se decidió por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo; ya mañana sería un nuevo día. El segundo en la vida de su nueva hija y de él y Donatello como padres novatos.

Finalmente se entregó al sueño, relajando su cuerpo sin darse cuenta que su mano había recorrido el camino entre las sabanas blancas para posarla sobre la de Donnie, quien la mantenía a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del cuerpecito de su hija.

…

Despertó justo en el momento en que sintió su Tphone vibrar insistentemente en su cinturón para avisarle que había recibido un nuevo mensaje por parte de alguien aún desconocido.

Retiró la mano de encima de la de su hermano menor, lugar donde había pasado toda la noche, y sacó el pequeño aparato para hacerlo callar. Pero su pereza se fue lejos en cuanto vio que se trataba de un mensaje por parte de Leo.

Al leer su contenido, su sangre se congeló:

"_Prepárate para dar una explicación convincente._

_Sensei se dio cuenta de que pasaste la noche con Donnie y me preguntó sobre el estado de su relación. Creo que no lo convenció mi explicación._

_Él lo sabe, Raph."_

Raphael llevó una mano a su rostro en señal de verdadera preocupación; él y Donnie estaban en grandes problemas.

…Continuará.

**Creo que ahora Raphael sabe perfectamente lo que es ser interrumpido cuando más se está inspirado, hehe. Y, ¿Quién diría que el cabeza dura de Raph sería tan buen padre?**

**Lo prometido es deuda; he aquí un capítulo tranquilo y con un poco más de humor que los anteriores. Realmente se lo merecen por tanto capítulo tan drástico que tuvieron que soportar hasta este punto. Además de que es justo u necesario, tanto por el descanso emocional de los personajes como para que ustedes hayan tenido una lectura agradable en la víspera de navidad.**

**Me retiro por ahora, no sin antes mencionar que en las páginas donde subo algunos fanarts y mini-comics, he incluido una linda portada para este capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

**¡Pasen una agradable noche buena y feliz navidad! ¡Los quiere con el alma…!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**

**¡Los veo en los reviews! xD**


	14. CAPITULO 11: Sin retorno

¡Día de actualización! Hell yeah!

Para ser sincera, mis planes eran subir este capítulo el fin de semana pero no tuve tanto tiempo libre como esperaba, así que apenas viene.

Existen algunos avisos importantes al finalizar el capítulo, ¡así que no se vayan apenas terminando de leer! ¡Eh!

**Dedicación**: Para mi queridísima _Chonik_! Quien dio pie a algunos chistes contados dentro de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir permitiendo que utilice a la Dra. Bennet!

**Advertencias:** ¡_Lemon_! ¡Largo, suculento y descriptivo limón! ¡De esos que tanto les gusta! En sí, se puede decir que el capítulo es _lemon_ en casi un noventainueve por ciento, así que no esperen ver mucha interacción con Jade por obvias razones. Recuerden que los protagonistas de este fic siguen siendo Raph y Donnie.

**Advertencia 2:** Este capítulo tiene un poco más de psicología que los anteriores, puesto que la relación de los protagonistas está llegando a su máximo. Espero que no les explote la mente con tanto cambio de humor.

Mientras tanto les prometo que verán mucho más de la bebé en el siguiente capítulo.

…

Capítulo 11: Sin retorno.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que deseaban ver sus ojos era la redondita y vivaracha figura de su hija, pero para su mala suerte, se encontraba sólo en aquella cómoda y deshecha cama.

Aspiró profundamente el olor sobre la almohada; el aroma a Donnie estaba por todos lados.

Se removió un poco en su lugar antes de tomar nuevamente su Tphone y volver a leer todos los textos que durante la madrugada había intercambiado con Leo; por desgracia no le tenía muchos detalles, salvo que su padre le había preguntado qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente entre él y Donatello. Su hermano mayor le advirtió que aparentemente no se había creído la excusa de que "acaban de reconciliarse y por eso es que se tienen mucha atención entre ambos".

Maldición. Si Leonardo no había podido convencerlo con una explicación como esa, nada más en este mundo podría hacerlo.

Splinter confiaba ciegamente en el mayor, por lo que una simple duda sobre el definía a la perfección el tipo de conversaciones que se avecinaba si es que lo llamaba para hablar a solas.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y llevó la mano a donde apenas poco tiempo atrás la mantenía entrelazada con la de Donnie, como queriendo encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

«¿Qué pasará si Splinter nos exilia?» Se preguntó, imaginando claramente frente a él, la mirada triste y deshecha de Donatello al saberse rechazado por su padre. «¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Con Jade?».

Emitió un gran suspiro antes de revolver las sabanas para terminar de cubrirse por completo; deseaba quedarse así un poco más, pero sabía que era hora de levantarse, lavarse un poco e ir a desayunar antes de que fueran llamados al entrenamiento, o de lo contrario pasaría horas gastando energía con el estomago vacío; si Splinter se molestaba porque llegaban tarde al entrenamiento, no quería imaginar su humor si dicha sospecha se encontraba rondando su mente desde la noche anterior.

Todo estaba en completo silencio; exactamente como no debería estar el ambiente cuando hay niños en casa. Aquello era lo contrario a todas aquellas advertencias que se les hizo en cuanto el bebé naciera. En un principio supo que era verdad, pues el día anterior los llantos de su hija lograban escucharse por cada rincón de la guarida cada vez que tenía hambre o se había ensuciado.

Había resultado ser una bebé muy escandalosa, "Tal y como tú lo eras, Raphael", aclaró su padre el día anterior.

—Buenos días, _Aurora_.

Apenas escuchó esto de la graciosa voz de Donatello, se levantó; creyó que en este momento su hermano se encontraría desayunando o atendiendo a Jade, pero se decidió por ir a buscarlo. O al menos eso imaginó hasta que lo vio acercarse a la cama con una pequeña bandeja de madera con algo de comida recién preparada, pues aún se podía ver el ligero vapor que emitía el calor de esta.

—¿Quién es Aurora? —preguntó, recargándose un poco sobre el respaldo y acomodando la blanca sabana sobre sus piernas antes de que Donnie llegara a su lado.

Donatello simplemente rodó los ojos ante esta pregunta; parece que no había comprendido el chiste de sus palabras de buenos días.

—Olvídalo —le pidió, extendiendo las pequeñas patas de la bandeja para colocar la ahora mesita junto a él, sobre la cama—. Espero que te guste lo que te preparé para desayunar.

Raphael observó fugazmente lo que había sobre aquellos escasos platillos calientes, y vaya que esos panecillos tostados en exceso y el café humeante no se le antojaban del todo. Su hermano no era buen cocinero y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Así decidió ignorar un poco aquella comida de aspecto extraño para poner toda su atención sobre su hermano, que ya tomaba asiento a su lado y lo miraba con… ¿ilusión?

—¿Dónde está Jade? —intentó disimular su nerviosismo para reemplazar aquella mirada tonta.

—Despertó muy temprano, así que le di de comer, la limpié un poco y ahora está con Mikey y Leo. Yo… sólo vine a traerte algo para que comieras antes del entrenamiento. Nuestros hermanos están con Splinter en la cocina, pero le dije a nuestro padre que habías dormido mal por atender a Jade y permitió que te quedaras en cama un poco más. Yo vine sólo con la excusa de hacer que comieras un poco.

Lo notó nervioso; y lo supo porque nunca dejó la mirada sobre un solo lugar dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera sobre él.

Quería darle las gracias; tanto por el desayuno, que evidentemente no comería, como por el hecho de haber mentido un poco a su padre para que siguiera descansando.

Pero el agradecimiento que deseaba compartir no duró mucho dentro de sus pensamientos porque sintió el cuerpo de su hermano hacer mucho más peso sobre la cama cuando hizo la charola de comida a un lado y se acercó mucho más a él.

No le quedó más remedio que recargarse completamente sobre el respaldo de la cama de Donatello porque este había invadido su espacio personal, acorralándolo.

—Gracias, Rapha —murmuró casi sobre su boca, a nada de tocar sus labios con los propios—. El día de ayer fuiste como un héroe para mí y nuestra hija. Tienes un instinto natural de padre que me parece realmente adorable.

Finalmente unió sus labios contra los de Raphael sin tener una sola señal de rechazo por su parte.

No lo sabía; tal vez su hermano deseaba continuar con lo que habían interrumpido el día anterior.

Sin saber si aquél era o no el pensamiento del menor, Raphael dejó de lado las dudas en cuanto dio permiso a la lengua de Donatello entrar en su boca; aquél era el momento exacto en que su mente se volvía en blanco y lo único que tenía eran los movimientos casi en automático de su cuerpo.

Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del menor y lo obligó a pegarse aún más contra su boca para profundizar ese beso.

Donatello simplemente emitió suspiro tras suspiro; estaba en el paraíso. Tener a su hija viva y estar en los brazos de Raphael no le dejaban ánimos por pedir algo más en la vida.

Los besos de Raphael eran más sinceros que sus palabras, y estos le decían con mucha claridad todo ese deseo que estaba reprimiendo hasta el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

Aquél momento en que incluso su cuerpo le decía todo lo que estaba guardando sólo para él.

Fue Donatello quien terminó el beso e inmediatamente puso una de sus manos en los labios de Raphael para delinearlos con lentitud al mismo tiempo en que no despegaba la mirada de estos.

Esto provocó al mayor mucho más de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Con una mano, Raphael tomó a Donnie de la cintura mientras que con la otra, estiró una de sus piernas para obligarlo a sentarse sobre sus regazos; el menor emitió una risita bastante tenue pero visible. Aquello simplemente le gustaba.

Sintió las manos de Raphael recorrer su caparazón despacio, contemplándolo, sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos aquellos remolinos tenues que le daban forma. Por su parte, aún sobre los regazos de su hermano, Donatello le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, uniéndose nuevamente en un beso en cuanto sintió aquella mirada verde arder.

El mayor de los hermanos degustó un poco aquellos labios delgados, delineándolos con la lengua antes de probarlo por dentro.

Continuaron el beso hasta que sus labios terminaron hinchados; podían quedarse así durante mucho tiempo y Raphael lo sabía.

Esos besos simplemente lo absorbían por completo.

Cuando los labios de uno descansaron del otro, aquél abrazo que Donatello mantenía sobre su hermano los hizo permanecer así durante un tiempo, por lo que el menor, siguiendo a su instinto, comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas para provocarlo. Esto logró que su pelvis, la cual ya rozaba insistentemente contra la de Raphael, diera una descarga eléctrica en aquella zona baja del cuerpo del mayor.

Al ver que funcionaba, continuó con los movimientos mientras podía ver desde arriba que su hermano cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás, como si deseara concentrarse en las sensaciones que estos movimientos provocaban en su cuerpo.

Aún abrazado de su cuello, observó a detalle los momentos precisos en que Raphael emitía suspiros que intentaba reprimir algo un poco más audible dado a que no se encontraban solos en casa. Fue por eso que continuó con aquellos masajes pélvicos mientras no podía dejar de ver cada una de sus expresiones faciales.

Raphael era exquisito, aunque esto ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

Adoraba sus gestos, aquellos guturales sonidos que reprimía en la garganta y sus manos, desobedientes, tomando el control de la situación.

—Raph —gimió por lo bajo—, ¿te-te gusta esto?

No contestó. Simplemente le mostró una maravillosa imagen de su rostro mordiendo sus propios labios, resistiéndose a dejar salir varios suspiros.

Repentinamente, aquél cuya bandana roja permanecía ausente, abrió los ojos con prisa, pues sintió una fuerte y repentina presión sobre su estómago, pero no necesitó observar lo que ahora había entre aquellos dos cuerpos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando el menor se vio descubierto, detuvo sus movimientos, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a Raphael.

—Lo siento —se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Raphael—. ¿Por qué repentinamente se intercambiaron los papeles y eres tú quien no puede controlarse?

—C-creo que es el tratamiento que me dio la doctora Benett. El exceso de testosterona en mi cuerpo está provocando un desenfrenado aumento en mi deseo sexual. Y para mi mala suerte, creo que no me es suficiente hacer el trabajo yo solo.

Totalmente apenado, Donatello se separó del cuello de su hermano y llevó sus manos a su liberada entrepierna para cubrirse, pero en cuanto Raphael lo vio con intensiones de levantarse, lo detuvo.

—Está bien, Don. Si necesitas sólo una pequeña ayuda para descansar, por mi no hay problema darte una mano.

Apenas dijo esto, obligó a su hermano a descubrir aquella parte baja que aún se mantenía firme y aparentemente dolorosa, pues en cuanto puso una de sus manos sobre esta, el más joven arrojó un suspiro que aparentaba alivio.

Se relajó totalmente en cuanto sintió aquella calidez rodearlo, abrazándose nuevamente al cuello de Raphael mientras este iniciaba un suave masaje sobre su miembro viril, masturbándolo de una forma tan sutil que no pudo evitar soltar una serie de suspiros un tanto audibles.

—Baja la voz, Donnie —le susurró, con el rostro pegado a su cuello mientras el más alto recargaba la barbilla en su cabeza—. No quiero a nuestra familia tratando de averiguar qué en lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

Donatello apretó los labios y asintió; sabía que aquello era cierto, pero era realmente difícil contenerse ante las sensaciones que la mano de Raphael provocaba en aquél lugar tan intimo de su cuerpo.

Supo que Raphael también estaba excitado porque no tardó en liberarse, abrazándose igualmente con sus dedos para aumentar el ritmo de las caricias.

—¡Ah! ¡Mfh! —gimió Donatello; sentir aquél rápido movimiento con la caliente mano de su hermanito mayor, y aquella gruesa y firme virilidad no hacían más que explotar su imaginación a límites no permitidos.

Tenía que recordar que él y Raphael ya no eran amantes, pero aquellas acciones de su parte simplemente lo elevaban mucho más alto de lo que tenía permitido.

Lo malo, es que cuando toda esta adrenalina pasara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre ellos, la caída sería realmente dolorosa.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Raphael interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para tomarlo fuertemente de las orillas del caparazón, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia un lado para que quedara totalmente recostado sobre la cama, interponiéndose entre sus piernas para que no lograra cerrarlas en ningún momento.

Se mordió los labios ante la excitante vista que tenía, pues nunca había visto tanto deseo reflejado en los hermosos ojos verdes de su hermano mayor.

—Así eres más vulnerable —sonrió, atrapando nuevamente con una mano ambos miembros, mientras con la otra acariciaba con un poco de presión, una de las alargadas piernas de su hermano.

—Es trampa —jugueteó el menor, rogando internamente porque continuara lo que estaban haciendo segundos antes.

—Descuida; sólo estoy reclamando lo que me dejaste a deber el día de ayer.

Donatello sonrió ante el reclamo de su hermano, previo a iniciar un demandante beso por parte de este.

Esa mañana definitivamente iniciaron con el pie derecho.

…

Estaba nervioso, y su defectuoso desempeño durante el entrenamiento lo delataba.

Desde el momento en que iniciaron la ya vieja rutina de calentamiento previo a unos ejercicios impuestos por Splinter, Raphael no se había permitido concentrarse en las ordenes, a veces de su padre, otras veces por parte de Leonardo, pues todo el tiempo se mantuvo cautivo por la idea de que su tutor mantenía aquella absurda idea de que él y Donatello mantenían un romance secreto.

Chistó con fastidio al recordar lo débil que había sido aquella mañana al dejarse arrastrar por las caricias de su hermanito genio; si tan sólo Splinter lo supiera, seguramente y sería tortuga frita en estos momentos.

Pero ni siquiera habían concretado el acto sexual; simplemente se limitaron a besos y manoseos, por lo que en realidad "no había pasado algo malo".

Y si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan presionado?

La respuesta estaba en que la mirada castaña de su padre se concentraba en pequeños lapsos en Donatello, quien como cada mañana desde que su estado físico empeoró, se limitaba a observar los entrenamientos desde una de las esquinas del dojo, sobre un montón de almohadillas para que le resultara más cómodo que con una simple manta.

Todo apuntaría a que su padre se encontraba igualmente deslumbrado con las presencia de la pequeña Jade, la cual permanecía rezongona sobre los brazos de Donnie, envuelta en un par de cobertores para que no sufriera frío mientras manoteaba en ocasiones, inconforme.

Pero aquello no era lo peor; no le bastaba con que su padre se mantuviera al tanto de su mediocridad momentánea para el entrenamiento ni que pasara su vista de él y Donatello a cada momento, no. Lo peor venía cuando todos notaron la cara de idiota que mantenía el joven de badana púrpura en su rostro, concentrándose a veces en los pucheros de su pequeña hija y a veces en la figura bajita de Raphael y absolutamente todos sus movimientos.

Maldición, que hasta parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría corazones luminosos por los ojos y vomitaría estrellas si llegara la casualidad que el de bandana roja le dedicara una sonrisa durante el entrenamiento.

Definitivamente no estaba siendo muy discreto, y esto era algo que se podía sumar libremente a las sospechas de Splinter.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, Raph?! ¿Podrías concentrarte por un momento? —reclamó Leo, apuntando libremente al cuello de su hermano con una de sus afiladas katanas.

Molesto, Raphael lo observó desde su lugar en el suelo de madera, limpiando con suavidad la comisura de sus labios, por la cual ya resbalaba un par de gotas de sangre.

Desde hace mucho que no ocurría algo tan drástico como el que uno de sus hermanos lo hiriera hasta sangrar durante los entrenamientos, pero es que los nervios de saberse descubierto lo estaban destrozando por dentro.

Simplemente no podía concentrarse.

Aprovechando que Leonardo hizo un movimiento más en cuanto se puso de pie, logró hacer resbalar una de sus Sai por todo el pulido suelo, hasta que topara con los almohadones donde descansaba Donatello, por lo que despacio se acercó a él, agachándose un poco para levantar su preciada arma.

—¿Puedes por favor disimular un poco lo que está pasando por tu cabeza? —exigió a regañadientes, intentando que nadie más escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo.

Se mantuvo un poco más frente a su hermano mientras acariciaba con sus rasposos dedos las tersas mejillas de su pequeña Jade.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Donnie en un breve murmuro.

—Hablo de que dejes de verme con esa cara de idiota mientras estoy entrenando, ¿o a caso quieres que Splinter nos descubra?

Inmediatamente, Donatello cayó de su nube, asomándose un poco por uno de los costados de su hermano sólo para ver cómo es que ambos tenían la atención completa de todos los presentes; pero definitivamente la mirada más inquietante, era la que su propio padre mantenía sobre ambos.

Pero, ¿por qué debería disimular? ¿Precisamente qué era lo que tenía que disfrazar ante los demás? Hasta donde sabía, él y Raphael no tenían ningún tipo de relación aparte de ser hermanos y más recientemente, el convertirse en padres de una linda señorita de apenas un día y medio de nacida.

Sintió una pequeña palmada en la cabeza previa a que Rapha diera la media vuelta para volver a reunirse con Leo y Mikey, continuando así su entrenamiento.

Donatello enrojeció en cuanto notó a su hermanito menor actuando exagerados besos, evidenciando así que se había dado cuenta del porqué se encontraba así de contento y embobado hasta la medula con cada uno de los movimientos de Raphael durante el entrenamiento.

Gracias a eso vio a Leo reírse por lo bajo mientras Raphael golpeaba con el puño sus hombros, exigiendo que se calmaran.

Esto se estaba tornando más extraño de lo que esperaba.

Pero algo le decía que no todo eran juegos y boberías por parte de sus hermanos, pues apenas sus ojos rojizos se toparon con los de Splinter, se nerviosismo afloró, como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba; su padre se mantenía calmado pero atento, por lo que aquella atenta mirada sobre él, y lo que había ocurrido recientemente con Raphael, habían conseguido inquietarlo notablemente.

Decidió que tenía que distraer su vista y pensamientos hacía otra cosa antes de que todo se pusiera más animado y confuso, por lo que comenzó por acunar nuevamente a su hija en sus brazos, inquietándola un poco más hasta provocar que sus manitas comenzaran moverse de arriba abajo hasta salirse completamente de los pequeños cobertores azules que la protegían.

Ahora entendía de lo que hablaba Raphael al pedirle que disimulara un poco.

Tal vez fue por eso que en cuanto el entrenamiento terminó y Splinter emprendió el camino a su habitación para descansar un poco antes de que Mikey sirviera la comida, Rapha le pidió verlo en su habitación en quince minutos; tenían que hablar de algo importante, aparentemente.

Y realmente moría por saber qué era lo que el de rojo le tenía preparado; sabía que no se trataba de algo espectacular o romántico, pues aquello no era el tipo de cosas que su hermano haría, pero por lo menos ya se encontraba preparado psicológicamente para todo.

Una llamada de atención, una propuesta, o hasta incluso un nuevo rechazo.

Pero sólo de acordarse de lo que habían hecho aquella mañana, le resultaba imposible, o ridículo, pensar en que se trataba de un nuevo rechazo.

Se sonrojó en cuanto recordó el rostro de su hermano ante sus movimientos y sus caricias; lo había disfrutado tanto como él. De eso no le quedaban dudas.

Así que abrazando un poco más el minúsculo cuerpecito de su hija entre sus brazos y con un color rojo difícil de disimular en su rostro, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Raphael, asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraban solos.

Rápidamente Raphael abrió la puerta y le ordenó poco sutilmente que entrara, pues parecía estarlo esperando ansiosamente desde hace unos minutos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el más alto al ver que su hermano cerraba presurosamente la puerta, asegurándola con un pequeño pasador y el candado en la perilla.

—Más bien, ¿ocurre algo malo contigo? —presionó, evidentemente molesto con Donatello—. ¿Qué eran esas miradas de niña enamorada mientras entrenaba con los demás?

—B-bueno, Raph, es sólo que estaba muy feliz por todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente —se excusó, envolviendo un poco más el cuerpecito de su hija entre sus brazos al saberla dormida y totalmente ajena a la discusión.

—En ese caso tienes que esforzarte un poco más por no evidenciar ante los demás lo que sientes por mí —reclamó—. Recuerda que sólo somos hermanos, Donnie. Y es verdad, ahora también somos los padres de Jade, pero sólo eso. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Donatello agachó la mirada, evitando mostrarle así lo que comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

Aquella caída había dolido… mucho.

—Splinter sospecha —dijo rápidamente, intentando evitar que su hermanito se pusiera sentimental.

Pero lejos de distraerse, el hueco en el pecho de Donatello se hizo más grande.

—¿Qué es lo que sospecha? —se puso en su plan el más alto—. ¿Que somos padres? ¿Que todo el tiempo discutimos? No te pongas paranoico, Raph. Splinter jamás sospecharía tal cosa; eres el hermano con el que menos química tengo, al menos frente a todo mundo. Él… simplemente debe pensar que es raro que últimamente seas tan atento conmigo. Sólo eso.

—Es nuestro padre, Donnie. Sabes perfectamente que es más agudo de lo que muestra todo el tiempo. Así que tienes que comportarte a la altura y dejar de verme como si quisieras comerme todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Q-que yo qué?! —preguntó, un poco alterado y completamente rojo—. ¡No hago eso!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo haces! ¡Y lo acabas de hacer mientras entrenábamos!

—Raphael, yo no…

—Deja eso por la paz, Donnie —bufó, molesto—. ¡Rayos! Realmente no debió pasar eso por la mañana.

Donatello se quedó sin habla, observando sin parpadear a su hermano, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada porque la pasaba de él a Jade, o a cualquier parte de aquella apenas iluminada habitación.

En el fondo, el más alto sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

No respondió porque su hijita volvió a mover los brazos para descubrirse de aquél estorboso cobertor, por lo que al sentir los brazos de su madre volver a cubrirla rompió en llanto. De nuevo.

Raphael rodó los ojos y decidió salir; en su mente daba gracias de que Jade se decidiera por hacer un berrinche en este preciso momento.

Pero Donatello no se tragó todo eso.

Decidió ignorar el momento en que Raphael salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo, pues su hija lo necesitaba mucho más en estos momentos; aunque fuera sólo para atender una rabieta.

La desarropó y finalmente dejó de quejarse para comenzar a reír abiertamente, por lo que la acercó a su rostro para poder hablar claramente con ella.

—¿Así que también sacaste el carácter de tu padre, eh? Tal parece que eres su vivo retrato.

Tras esto la besó en su hinchado pero minúsculo estómago y ella comenzó a reír aún más sonoramente, pues aquél toque gracioso se desvió justo a sus manitas.

Donatello la observó con adoración sólo para descubrirse que si se viera en un espejo en estos momentos seguramente se vería a sí mismo con cara de idiota mientras se encontrara a nada de babear.

Tal vez era eso a lo que se refería Raphael con que "aprendiera a disimular".

Abrazó nuevamente a su rezongona hija y salió de aquella habitación; mientras era cierto o falso aquello que su hermano decía más valía que nadie de su familia lo vieran salir de una habitación que no era suya.

…

Aquella manita, la más pequeña que había visto en su vida y que por una hermosa casualidad del destino tenía exactamente su mismo color de piel, pues lo reafirmaba al mantenerla aferrada en uno de sus dedos grandes, donde podía comparar claramente ese verde esmeralda con el suyo.

Su intención inicial era que se durmiera, pues tras el gran espectáculo que había dado la doctora Bennet cuando llegó a la guarida la había perturbado un poco.

Esa señora había llegado casi de la misma manera en que lo había hecho April días anteriores, extendiendo los brazos y arrebatándole a la bebé a Donatello para poder contemplarla más de cerca.

Y de igual forma, había quedado cautivada con la gracia y carisma de la niña, la cual rió y palmeó el rostro de la mujer hasta tumbarle las gafas y estirar uno de sus negros rizos.

Esto último había sido incluso más gracioso que Donatello soportando las nauseas de tener que cambiar un pañal sin su ayuda; o la de alguien más.

Dado que no podía hacer que la niña se durmiera, decidió rendirse y caminar hacia el amontonado grupo que permanecía en la estancia, ocupando casi todos los lugares de los sillones mientras charlaban amenamente; tal vez escuchar más ruido pudiera arrullarla un poco.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Leo hablando animadamente con April, la cual reía en momentos al tiempo en que acariciaba su ya notable vientre redondo.

—Yo… —comenzó para llamar la atención de ambos—… creo que jamás he cruzado palabra con la doctora como para pedirle directamente que me confíe el estado de salud de Donnie, así que… ¿qué tal lo ven ustedes? ¿Ella les ha mencionado algo que yo no sepa?

Aquella era su forma "sutil" de tratar de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano, pues de unos días para acá se había metido en una actitud bastante problemática para él.

Realmente no preguntaría directamente el porqué de que Donnie se comportara tan "accesible" con él durante estos últimos días. Lo encontraba observándolo mientras comían, intentando entrar a la ducha cuando él se encontraba bañando o incluso invitándolo a su habitación las mañanas previas a los entrenamientos.

Era evidente que no había aceptado durante todo este tiempo, pero realmente le urgía que se llevara a cabo la dichosa operación para que pudiera terminar con ese tratamiento que aumentaba su deseo sexual.

Más de una vez se vio tentado en "ayudarle", pero había decidido mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él para no verse involucrado. Y mucho menos cuando los nervios lo carcomían al preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre.

—¿De qué hablas, Raph? —preguntó Leo, ayudando a April a ponerse de pie en cuando la vio moverse en su lugar—. Todos sabemos exactamente lo mismo. Además; la doctora no había venido en varios días y es por eso que apenas le está haciendo un chequeo más a Donnie.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Raph? —se mostró un tanto curiosa la mujer, con una mirada perspicaz sobre él.

—No; sé que estará bien, pero… —realmente no sabía cómo mencionarlo—… olvídenlo.

Un tanto molesto por no conseguir un poco más de información, accedió a la petición de April por cargar a su hija tras ofrecerle el dormirla un poco, por lo que él y Leo se quedaron hablando a solas.

Notó que Mikey se acercó a la chica para intentar tomarla en brazos él, pero la embarazada no se lo permitió. Y por otro lado notó a su padre sirviendo un poco de té a Casey mientras le hacía varias preguntas; seguramente para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con el desarrollo del futuro Jones.

Él y Leo estaban solos.

—¿Splinter te ha hecho algunas preguntas? —fue el mayor quien inició con la conversación.

—No realmente, pero he notado que no me quita la vista a veces. Incluso a Don. A veces siento que puede leer nuestras mentes. Y para colmo Donnie…

Nuevamente se había quedado con las palabras en la boca al no poder mencionar libremente lo que pasaba con su hermano. Eso que únicamente a Raphael le mostraba. Leonardo sonrió un tanto comprensivo; aún le era difícil ver lo que sentía por Donatello.

—Lo sé, Raph —intentó tranquilizarlo, siendo él quien expusiera el caso—. Donnie aprovecha cada momento sin nuestro padre y Jade para intentar seducirte. Es bastante obvio.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —expresó, intentando no ponerse rojo dado a que su familia estaba presente. No quería a todos encima pensando que se estaba enfermando nuevamente.

—Por favor, hermano. Donnie es un libro abierto desde que nació Jade. Cuando uno de nosotros se la lleva, parece que lo único que quiere es llevarte en brazos a cualquier lugar donde puedan estar a solas. ¡Es bastante obvio!

—¡Exacto! Y eso es lo que me está causando problemas con nuestro padre. ¿Recuerdas la mañana del entrenamiento en que me venciste fácilmente?

Leonardo asintió, comprensivo. Era evidente que se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Y si para él había sido relativamente sencillo, no podía imaginar para Splinter.

—¿Hay algo que lo esté afectando? —preguntó el mayor—. Es que… pareciera no se él durante algunos momentos. Parece un tanto… ansioso.

Raphael enrojeció aún más y desvió su verde mirada a cualquier lugar de la estancia que no fuera la presencia de Leo. Aquello no era tan fácil como lo hacía ver su querido hermano mayor.

—El tratamiento que le proporcionó la doctora a base de testosterona… Es… está aumentando su deseo sexual en niveles que no puede soportar todo el tiempo.

—Oh… —fue lo único que logró decir Leo antes de pensar bien las cosas—. Bien, pues, tienes que pedirle que se controle. Y si no puede… ayúdale.

El rostro de Raphael arrojó vapor, peo era una extraña combinación entre vergüenza e ira por recibir aquella propuesta por parte de Leo. Este simplemente sonrió; era obvio que reaccionaría así y fue por eso que lo dijo.

Se disculpó rápidamente cuando lo vio apretar los puños; quería evitar una riña estando toda su familia presente.

—Guárdate esos comentarios sólo para ti, ¿quieres?

—Bien, bien, lo siento —continuó con unas tenues risas que por lo menos llamaron la atención de la mitad de los presentes—. Pero no deberías apresurar las cosas entre la doctora y Donatello. Sabes que ella es una genio en cualquier cosa que haga; elegirá la mejor opción para su bien estar.

Quería responder a su hermano y hacerle ver que lo sabía; que la doctora era la mejor opción que siempre han tenido para que Donatello se recupere por completo. Pero evito decir algo más cuando escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse. Todos pusieron completa atención a las figuras de Ángela y Donatello saliendo del santuario científico del jovencito, pero antes que alguien se animara a siquiera hacer una pregunta sobre cómo había resultado el chequeo médico, la mujer resbaló de las pocas escaleras situadas frente a la puerta, alarmando por completo a todos aquellos que vieron la escena en primera fila.

Casey y Mikey se apresuraron a ayudarla, mientras con bastante cuidado Donatello se les unió para atender a la mujer.

Raphael simplemente se quedó sin habla, observando cada momento como en cámara lenta mientras se repetía una y mil veces que ella era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba con esa torpeza en sus distraídos pies. ¡Pero vaya que se empeñaba en no mostrarlo!

Escuchó a Leo suspirar; era evidente que pasaba exactamente lo mismo por su cabeza.

Pero tenían que confiar; sólo en sus manos estaba el bien estar de Donatello.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Bennet? —preguntó Splinter al ver a la mujer apretar las mejillas de Mikey tras brindarle su ayuda.

—Descuide, estoy perfecta. Es sólo que pensaba en un buen trago después de revisar a Donatello y darme cuenta de lo que ocurre. ¿Alguien sabe donde hay una licorería cerca de aquí?

Tras esa pregunta todos callaron, pues se perdieron en las primeras palabras que habían salido de su boca.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo? —preguntó presuroso el padre.

Ángela se dio cuenta de que había soltado información antes de tiempo, por lo que resignada, le pidió a Splinter que la siguiera para hablar en privado mientras llevaba de la mano a Donatello.

Y ante la mirada atenta de todos los demás, se quitó las gafas para ver directamente a…

—Raphael, ¿vienes?

Tragó saliva justo después de que Leonardo ahogó un gemido de impresión por haber mencionado precisamente a su hermano Raphael. Esto no pintaba bueno; mucho menos para el joven rudo.

—¡Oh! Y trae a Jade contigo, por favor.

Ahora sí, esto lo hacía sudar la gota gorda.

Le parecieron eternos los segundos en que marcharon lenta y silenciosamente a la cocina, lugar donde podían cerrar la puerta y de paso beber un té un poco más fuerte que el que anteriormente Splinter le había servido a Casey.

O quién sabe, tal vez había mucho más opciones para elegir.

Fue Raphael quien cerró la puerta al entrar después de que les dio el pase a los demás cuando la doctora le arrebató nuevamente a Jade de los brazos. La cara de la niña, lejos de parecer fastidiada por visitar distintos pares de brazos aquél día, pareció feliz de volver a encontrarse con el rostro de felicidad de la mujer.

"Te dije que soy buena con los niños", fue lo que dijo antes de alejarse de él.

Pero simplemente no estaba preparado para ver aquella escena el momento en que, después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, se giró al interior de la cocina.

Todo parecía serio y bastante normal, pues Splinter había tomado asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa y sentó a Donatello a su lado derecho mientras acariciaba amablemente su mano; parecía estar más nervioso él que el propio Donnie.

No, pero aquello no era lo que había llamado su completa atención en aquel momento, si no aquella extraña mujer cerrando la puerta del refrigerador después de sacar una lata de cerveza, pues traía un extraño artefacto colgando de sus hombros y abrochado justo en su pequeña cintura, el cual asimilaba a una de esas bolsas que sólo poseen las mamás canguro, en la cual había colocado a la pequeña Jade para evitar cargarla.

Estuvo a punto de reclamar el que pusiera en una cosas de esas a su hija de apenas unos días de nacida, pero la niña pareció disfrutarlo a cada segundo, pues simulaba dar brinquitos en aquella cangurera y reía sonoramente.

Donatello y Splinter la observaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros; aquella escena de Jade riendo sin parar era como luz para sus ojos.

—Bien, comencemos —la voz de la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Raphael, ¿porqué dejaste que tu hermano tuviera una recaída?

El rostro del aludido se volvió de total desconcierto ante el reclamo de la doctora, pues le resultó una completa sorpresa.

—¿Que Donnie, qué? —preguntó, ignorante.

—Previo al nacimiento de Jade, él parecía estar mejorando día con día, y ahora que vuelvo a verlo, resulta que este jovencito está mucho más fatigado que antes, pues dice que le es difícil dormir por las noches. Y es evidente que se trata de todos los cuidados que tiene para con Jade.

—E-es lo más normal —quiso defenderse—. Si la niña duerme en su habitación es normal que si se despierta sea Donnie quien la atienda.

—¿Y por qué ocurre eso, hijo? —preguntó esta vez Splinter—. Antes de que su hija naciera, tú estabas al pendiente de Donatello todo el tiempo, y estos últimos días pareciera que simplemente estás huyendo de él y Jade.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Donatello comenzó a ponerse nervioso, también.

Ambos sabían muy bien el porqué, pero era evidente que no lo dirían; mucho menos con Splinter presente.

—Él no tiene la culpa —hablo finalmente Donatello, retirando su mano del sutil toque de su padre—. Hay veces que necesito estar sólo… I-incluso sin Jade.

—Es lógico, cariño —lo ayudó la doctora—. El tratamiento que aún llevas a cabo está creando reacciones en tu cuerpo que no puedes controlar, como hombre. Pero eso no significa que tu familia tenga que descuidar tu salud. Gracias a esto la cirugía debe atrasarse una semana más; y créeme, ya es mucho tiempo y puedes correr peligro.

Tanto Donatello como Raphael permanecían cabizbajos; no querían ver a la cara a su padre. El primero porque supo que se había enterado de la peor manera de su descontrol hormonal y las consecuencias que esto tenía en su cuerpo joven e inexperto. Y el segundo porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaba; sería su deber estar atento a lo que ocurriera con Donatello la próxima semana y estar ahí cada vez que necesitara su ayuda para cuidar de Jade.

No importando la hora ni el día.

Y todo por el bien estar de Donatello.

—Supongo que está decidido —intentó finalizar el hombre roedor—. ¿A menos que quieras que asigne a alguien más al cuidado de tu hermano, Raphael? —preguntó—. No sé, tal vez Leonardo.

Estuvo nada de responder que sí, tentado completamente a deslindarse de tener puestos los ojos todo el tiempo sobre Donatello, pero simplemente no soportó la idea.

—Está bien, padre —suspiró—. Donatello y Jade son mi responsabilidad. Cuidaré de ellos hasta que mi hermano salga de su operación y se recupere por completo.

Splinter asintió, comprensivo. E incluso notó a Ángela sonreír ante su respuesta, pues la salud de Donatello no era para menospreciarse. A parte de que lo obligaría a seguir al pie de la letra todo el medicamento restante.

El único que no pareció contento fue Donatello, quien desde su respuesta no se había permitido mirarlo a la cara, pues parecía molesto.

Fue por eso que se levantó primero de la mesa y decidió salir de aquella cocina donde todos parecieron tratarlo como a un niño pequeño. Él también era el padre de Jade, y pareciera que estaban tratando con su hermanito. Sobre todo Raphael y su padre.

—¡Donatello, cariño! ¡Aún no te doy el resto del tratamiento! —elevó la voz, intentando que el jovencito regresara a su lugar, pero aquello jamás ocurrió.

—Está bien, señorita Bennet. Se deben cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra y mi hijo lo sabe; ambos lo saben —fijó su pesada mirada sobre Raphael, quien aún permanecía sentado al otro lado de la mesa—. Nada de actividades que provoquen el cansancio extremo de Donatello, ¿cierto, doctora?

La mujer, sabiendo que había algo más escondido en aquellas palabras, simplemente respondió afirmativamente.

—Por supuesto. Sólo eviten ponerse nerviosos ante todo esto.

—Descuida, doctora —siguió con la conversación el más joven presente—. Es normal que lo estemos.

—Cariño, si tú estás nervioso, sólo imagínate yo, que nunca en mi carrera he hecho una cirugía parecida.

La mujer abrió la lata de cerveza y le dio un largo trago ante las atentas miradas de Raphael y Splinter. A estos últimos realmente parecía que sus ojos se desorbitarían en cualquier momento y se saldrían de sus cuencas ante este comentario tan desatinado por parte de la mujer.

Ella simplemente le hizo un par de gestos extraños a la lata fría de cerveza y la dejó en la mesa, frente a un totalmente impactado Raphael sólo para después caminar tranquilamente a la salida, aún con la bebé en esa extraña bolsa color azul, pues aparentemente también había caído en el engaño de que Jade nacería siendo varón.

Así fue como, abrumado ante la presión que significaba el quedarse a solas con su padre, prefirió ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero…

—Raphael —lo llamó antes de que se marchara—. Por favor, toma asiento, hijo mío.

Bufó sonoramente ante aquella petición; era evidente que no deseaba tener aquella charla. Y el largo silencio de Splinter cuando se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió calmadamente, no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Raphael —soltó finalmente.

¿Qué? ¿Splinter había dicho qué?

—N-no entiendo —preguntó, disimulando cada vez más su inquietud—. Acaban de sermonearme por una leve recaída en Donatello, ¿y ahora me felicita?

El padre, comprensivo, sonrió tenuemente; era evidente que ignoraba la razón por la cual se encontraba contento con su desempeño.

—Me refiero al hecho de que, después de la actitud que todos teníamos en contra tuya tras enterarte de lo que tu hermano había hecho sin tu permiso, decidiste hacerte cargo de esa niña, aún y cuando tenías todo el derecho de pasar de dicha responsabilidad; a final de cuentas, era algo que se hizo sin tu consentimiento, y aún así afrontaste los hechos como un verdadero hombre y te convertiste en un padre para mi nieta. Y en un apoyo incondicional para Donatello.

Raphael se sonrojó ante estas palabras; sinceramente no se esperaba tal apreciación por parte de su padre y su familia en general. Pero la tarea era más sencilla de lo que imaginó en cuanto conoció a su hija, pues si estaba seguro de algo, era de qué haría todo lo posible por su seguridad y porque viviera una vida plena y feliz.

Era relativamente fácil si como recompensa obtendría aquella bonita risa inocente o aquellos pucheros que sólo la hacían ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya eran sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Idénticos a los de él.

—Descuida, Splinter. Amo a Jade y es mi hija, jamás me opondría a hacerme cargo de ella.

—Eso lo sé, hijo. Aquí la cuestión es, que te debo una disculpa —impresionado, Raphael calló—. Me alegra que te hayas decidido por tu hija, pero en un principio jamás debí querer obligarte a verla como tal; y mucho menos el intentar que perdonaras a tu hermano por los errores que ha cometido recientemente. Al parecer me dejé llevar por el momento tan acalorado por el que ambos estaban pasando.

—Supongo —desvió la mirada al menos un par de veces.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que la razón más fuerte, aún más que el hecho de concebir a Jade sin su consentimiento, recaía sobre el engaño que Donatello le hizo creer desde que se convirtieron en "amantes por contrato"?

—Desde entonces sé que hubo más entre ustedes. Algo más que no han querido sacar a la luz y lo entiendo; ustedes son adultos y ya no es necesario que me cuenten todo lo que ocurre en su vida privada, pero… Sólo recuerda que ustedes son hermanos, Raphael.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese hueco en su estomago creciendo cada vez más conforme su padre avanzaba con aquella conversación tan extraña.

—Cualquier acción que cometan en contra de su lazo de hermandad seguirá presente por el resto de sus vidas y podría poner en riesgo nuestra integridad como familia. Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿verdad?

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a que debían de dejar sus peleas de hermanos por la paz? ¿O lo decía específicamente porque sabía que él y Donnie…?

—Splinter, yo…

—Raphael —lo interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose de pie para caminar directo hasta la salida—; sé perfectamente que entre tu hermano y tú hay algo más, así que, si me entero de que te has aprovechado de su estado, las consecuencias serán graves. ¿Entendido?

—Donatello y yo no somos amantes, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Es mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?

No supo cómo, pero había reunido el valor y la templanza para decir aquello sin mostrarse como un niño de diez años que es encontrado culpable de golpear a su hermanito menor.

Sólo que esta vez había ocultado el hecho de que se acostó con él.

—Bien.

Era palpable la posibilidad de que su padre no estuviera convencido del todo, pero por lo menos había sobrevivido a esta particular charla.

Sabía que Splinter no se sentiría satisfecho hasta ver que sus actitudes como hermanos volvieran a la normalidad y terminaran peleando por casi todo. Pero las cosas se volverían difíciles si su hermano no dejaba de verlo con adoración cada vez que se encontraba presente o peor aún, él mismo se mantuviera al pendiente de cada cosa que necesitara.

Sobre todo, los siguientes siete días previos a su intervención quirúrgica.

Escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse tras él, y finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo; Leonardo era un maldito sabelotodo que predijo que esto ocurriría.

De cierta forma se sintió culpable por decirle una verdad a medias, pues en realidad él y Donnie no tenían una relación sentimental, aunque eso no quitara que hace tiempo haya terminado por convencerlo para que se metiera a la cama con él, dejándolos en calidad de ex amantes.

Golpeó la mesa antes de tomar la lata a medio beber sobre esta; Splinter no tenía porqué enterarse. Como lo había dicho unos minutos atrás, él y Donatello eran adultos, por lo que podían decidir libremente qué contarle a su familia y qué no.

…

Despertó de golpe cuando creyó haber escuchado los llantos de Jade llegar hasta su habitación.

Entonces era cierto aquello de que vivir con un bebé era extremadamente agotador; más que nada cuando la mente te jugaba una broma y tu reaccionas en automático.

Era como cuando de niño jugaba por varios días un mismo juego que incluso podía soñar con él; pero este caso era mucho más serio. Si escuchaba el llanto de Jade, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era correr hasta la habitación de Donatello para asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo.

Tal vez fue por eso que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verificar que su hija no estuviera quejándose por algo, aunque se tratara de lo más mínimo.

Odiaba escucharla llorar, pues además de que le reventaba los tímpanos, era como imaginar que le dolía algo. Y eso no lo soportaba.

Salió despacio de su habitación y caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta que tenía un gran letrero rojo con el nombre de "Donnie", y un poco más abajo, uno más pequeño con hermosas letras rosadas que formaba el nombre de su hija.

Cerró los ojos, aliviado. Su buen y entrenado oído le decía que aquellas dos respiraciones apacibles dormían sin problema alguno.

Antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación, logró ver un apenas notable hilo de luz que venía más allá de la estancia, y aunque podía precisamente de donde provenía, sabía que alguien estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo en la cocina.

Bien; si Mikey o Leo se encontraban degustando un pequeño bocadillo de media noche, lo acompañaría un momento; en verdad no tenía ganas de volver a la cama por ahora.

A estas alturas ya debía haberse enfriado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Julieta? ¿Romeo no pudo cumplir esta noche? —intentó hacerse el gracioso, imaginando que al entrar encontraría a Leo o a Mikey degustando algunas golosinas prohibidas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Donatello quien se encontraba a la mesa, con una taza humeante y un aspecto espantoso.

Sus ojeras se notaban fácilmente por debajo de sus ojos, mientras mantenía sus manos rodeando la taza con el caliente contenido.

El jovencito se limitó a observarlo de mala gana; parecía estar de malas e indispuesto a soportar bromas tan vulgares.

—No estoy de humor, Raphael —dijo secamente, limpiando algunas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su diminuta frente—. Si no te molesta, prefiero estar solo un momento.

Lo notó sonrojado y nervioso. En definitiva algo le estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —preguntó. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta saber que su hermano estaba bien de salud.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito está sólo. ¿Puedes…?

—Oye, oye… ¿dejaste a Jade dormir sola en tu habitación? —preguntó. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que si Donatello se encontraba ahí luchando contra sus malestares, ¿Quién cuidaba a la niña?

—Despreocúpate —se apresuró a decir, antes de saliera corriendo rumbo a su habitación—; le pedí a Leo que descansara un momento con ella para que la cuide. Yo necesitaba salir un momento.

—Significa que… ¿Leo está durmiendo en tu cama?

Sintió un venenoso aguijón dentro de su estómago; aquella imagen no le era muy alentadora, aunque sabía a la perfección que nada había entre sus hermanos.

Además estaba el hecho de había llamado a Leonardo para cuidar de su hija, y no a él, cuando ese mismo día por la tarde habían quedado en que era solo responsabilidad suya el cuidar de ambos.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó el menor, dándose cuenta de la sarta de idioteces que se estaban formando en la cabeza de su hermano.

—Ninguno —se calmó, estudiando más de cerca la temblorosa figura de Donatello cuando se animó a entrar a la cocina—. La pregunta es… ¿porqué tuviste que salir corriendo de tu habitación y dejar a tu hija al cuidado de alguien más? ¿Qué es más importante que su seguridad?

Donatello suspiró y giró un poco su mirada para esconder el color rojo que cada vez se notaba más en su rostro.

—Sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón por la que a veces no puedo dormir —suspiró. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, aunque se tratara de Raphael—. El día de hoy los sueños fueron un poco más gráficos e inevitablemente reaccioné. No voy a permanecer al lado de mi hija recién nacida con estas molestias que no me dejan en paz. Necesito… necesito calmarme un poco y después volver a dormir.

Raphael tragó saliva ante esta respuesta tan sincera; hubiera preferido no enterarse, pues ahora le encontraba sentido a que su hermano mantuviera una almohadilla sobre su entrepierna, evidentemente esperando que no se notara absolutamente nada de lo que lo acomplejaba en aquél momento.

—¿Y-ya hiciste tu trabajo en el baño? —preguntó, tomando instintivamente la silla junto a su hermano, ocupándola.

—Sí. Dos veces.

Tragó aún más saliva, e incluso esta vez Donatello lo escuchó.

Maldición, quería cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible para no poner más nervioso a su hermanito y al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se desviaran de aquello que necesitaba para volver a la normalidad.

—¡Ouuuh! Mi espalda —se quejó después de bostezar, moviendo los hombros y agitando un poco su caparazón para tensar los músculos. Al hacer esto, sintió realmente una punzada en su músculo trapecio—. ¡OUH!

Pero había valido la pena al momento en que Donatello dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada importante —se dio un ligero masaje en la parte trasera de su cuello—. Es sólo que los entrenamientos junto a Leo son cada vez más exhaustivos. Parece que hoy logró lastimarme de verdad.

—¿Duele? —preguntó, curioso.

—Algo —se alegró por lo bajo. Había logrado que su hermano dejara de pensar en su propio problema—. Sólo necesito una compresa y…

Escuchó la silla que ocupaba Donatello arrastrarse en cuanto este se levantó, arrojando a un lado la almohadilla que mantenía sobre su regazo. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de él, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el lugar exacto donde había sentido el doloroso estiramiento del músculo.

—¿Es aquí?

—¡Ouh! ¡Ouh! ¡Sí! ¡No toques! —quiso quitarse las manos de encima de la piel de su cuello, hasta que Donatello presionó con fuerza un punto especifico del adolorido músculo.

El cuerpo de Raphael sintió un alivio instantáneo; aquella presión sobre su adolorido cuello había sido tan… liberadora.

—¡Ah! Sigue haciendo eso… —pidió, sintiendo las puntas de los dedos de su hermano recorrerle todo el cuello y parte de sus musculosos e hinchados hombros—. Qué maravilla.

Donatello, a espaldas de Raphael, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sentía bien el ayudar a alguien más a obtener un buen descanso si estaba en sus manos. En este caso, literalmente.

Siempre le resultó reconfortante ayudar a sus hermanos a sentir alivio, y qué mejor si se trataba de Raphael. Del maravilloso y sexy padre de su hija.

Extendió los masajes hasta los hombros y parte de aquellos musculosos brazos cuando su hermano lo seguía alentando para que continuara.

—¡Donnie! ¡Eres maravilloso! —continuó, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse totalmente en aquellos deliciosos masajes.

Aquellas manos cálidas hacían maravillas sobre su piel, logrando que su doloroso cuello descansara de los arduos entrenamientos y las palizas que últimamente Leo lograba propinarle.

Si, su hermano se había vuelto increíble en batalla, pero también estaba el hecho de que cada vez se encontraba más cansado gracias al cuidado diario que tenía que darle a su hija.

Además de que…

Abrió los ojos cuando los masajes cesaron y sintió frío tras él cuando su hermano se alejó para caminar presurosamente hasta los gabinetes bajos junto a la estufa, presionando sus manos sobre el mármol brillante.

Se levantó de la silla cuando lo vio temblar y varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Donnie? —quiso acercarse.

—Por favor vete, Raph —dijo con voz áspera, intentando que no pudiera verlo a la cara—. De verdad, necesito está sólo.

Raphael notó que se recargó un poco más sobre el mármol, llevando lentamente sus manos a la entrepierna para cubrirse, evitando así que lo vieran en un acto tan vergonzoso como aquél.

El corazón del mayor se aceleró tras ver su cuerpo en aquél estado; agotado, desesperado, y buscando algunas caricias extras para poder descansar finalmente.

Rápidamente tomó su mano y lo obligó a caminar, aún y cuando se le dificultaba por tratar de cubrir su parte baja para que hermano no lo viera.

Fue arrastrado hasta el baño más grande de la guarida; aquél que era utilizado cuando necesitaba un verdadero momento de relajación dentro de una tina de baño, pues era la única que tenían.

Lo obligó a sentarse sobre el retrete más cercano para quitar las cortinas plastificadas que rodeaban la bañera para abrir la regadera, esperando pacientemente que saliera el agua caliente.

—¿No se supone que esto se quita con agua fría? —preguntó el más alto en cuanto sintió que era tomado de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Con una señal, Raphael le ordenó que se metiera a la tina y obedeció, viendo anonadado el momento exacto en que su hermano le hacía compañía bajo el agua caliente.

Ahogó un gemido en cuanto Raphael lo giró un poco, recargándolo contra la fría pared de la regadera, separando un poco sus piernas con una de sus rodillas mientras el agua caliente hacía un excelente trabajo aumentando deliciosamente su temperatura. Sintió algo de presión sobre su cuerpo cuando el mayor se recargó en su caparazón, aplastándolo contra el frio azulejo blanco que se empañaba con el vapor de su boca y el agua caliente.

—No te voy a dar un baño con agua fría, Don… —murmuró Raphael sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, poniendo un poco de presión con sus dientes—… Vamos a aliviar tus pesares con una buena sesión de sexo; pero sólo si estás dispuesto a que sea únicamente por esta noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Donatello no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque su hermano ya lo rodeaba con uno de los brazos, tomando con fuerza su quijada con una de sus manos mientras intentaba introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su boca con el único objetivo de hacerlo gemir.

Aún así logró asentir, desesperado por conseguir un poco más de aquél delicioso contacto que la presión del cuerpo de Raphael hacía sobre el suyo.

—S-sólo dime ¿porqué lo haces? —preguntó a duras penas cuando sintió uno de los gruesos muslos de su hermano masajear su parte baja, la cual se frotaba resbaladiza gracias a la cantidad de agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo admita? —mordisqueó un poco su hombro derecho, juguetón—. ¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que me provocas? ¿Lo mucho que te deseo cuando te muestras así de vulnerable? ¿Y lo apetecible que son tus largas piernas?

Una caricia sobre estas y Donatello, aún con medio rostro pegado al cerámico del baño, sonrió radiante; eso lo animaba incluso más que su hermano lo estuviera tocando de aquella manera tan alejada del afecto fraternal.

En cuanto terminó de degustar por momentos los dedos que su hermano había introducido a su boca, aquellas resbaladizas manos se desviaron hasta el sur de su cuerpo, aunque el que comenzara a masturbarlo de aquella manera no era tan necesario debido a lo animado que ya se encontraba hasta estos momentos.

Tenía que recordar que aquella había sido la razón por la que salió corriendo de la habitación que compartía con Jade.

Por este momento decidió mantener lo más alejado posible cualquier pensamiento que tuviera respecto a su hija; no era muy adecuado dado a lo que estaba haciendo con la "madre" de esta.

La temperatura de Raphael aumentó en cuanto aquellos sonidos poco discretos de Donatello llenaron el baño; incluso el sonido del agua chocando contra sus cuerpos y la bañera no lograba disimularlos.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que una de las llaves presionaba fuertemente uno de los hombros de su hermanito genio, lo que posiblemente lo hacía gemir de dolor de vez en cuando.

Giró nuevamente a Donatello para que quedara frente a él, callándolo por un momento cuando atrapó sus labios para iniciar un beso. Uno tan delicioso y vivo como sólo Donatello podía ofrecerle.

Su boca sabía a menta y manzana, lo que delataba que había hurtado los tés que Leo guardaba con mucho recelo. Aunque eso ahora no importaba; sólo agradecía ese delicioso sabor que su hermano compartía en cada rincón que su lengua degustaba dentro de él.

Quería entretenerse un poco más de aquella manera, acariciando los costados del cuerpo de su hermano y besándolo con lentitud. Tenían todo el tiempo. Pero Donatello decidió presionar sus manos contra su pecho, alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo e inevitablemente cortando ese apasionado beso.

El mayor quiso protestar, pero se quedó atónito cuando lo único que vio fue a Donatello resbalar lentamente por la pared de la regadera, relamiendo sus labios y acariciándose a sí mismo hasta quedar sentado dentro de la bañera con el agua caliente hasta su cintura. Pero eso no fue lo más excitante de aquellos lentos movimientos que simple vista buscaban provocarlo aún más, si no que en ningún momento despegó aquellos ojos escarlata de sus hermosas gemas verdes. Claramente estaba invitándolo a que se le uniera, pues cortó el contacto visual para escanear con todo detalle las musculosas piernas de Raphael.

Volvió a lamerse los labios mientras llevaba un dedo a la piel tersa de sus muslos; simplemente no lo había resistido.

Raphael lamentaba cortarle el espectáculo a su hermano tras verlo tan entretenido con cada una de sus gruesas piernas, pero después de bajar las presión del agua que caía sobre ellos, se arrodillo en la bañera, donde cabían perfectamente ambos cuerpos. Apenas se acomodó, Donatello sacó las piernas del agua, enredándolas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano para más comodidad.

No se necesitaban palabras para Raphael saber que su hermanito estaba listo para el siguiente paso, y con la ligera brisa caliente cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, acercó su rostro totalmente enrojecido por el vapor al cuello de Donnie, degustando de aquella piel salada y húmeda que lo invitaba presionar sus dientes sobre esta.

Pero lejos de clavar toda su dentadura en el delgado cuello de su hermano, se decidió por los besos, cosa que seguramente le agradaría más a alguien tan romántico como lo era Donatello.

Y funcionó, pues no tardó en sentir una mano ajena delinear la abertura que ya se encontraba hinchada y derramando algunas gotas de su propia esencia masculina.

Se liberó sin remordimientos en cuanto sintió un poco de presión por parte de esos delgados y alargados dedos, los cuales lo envolvieron rápidamente bajo el agua, jugueteando un poco con su rugosidad, delineándolo con la punta de sus dedos aún a ciegas.

—¿Emocionado? —preguntó después de soltar un sonoro suspiro. El rostro sonrojado de Donatello le decía que le emocionaba el simple hecho de tocarlo de aquella manera—. Descuida, D. Si tus manos pueden hacer maravillas sobre mis hombros, muero por descubrir lo que harán con el resto de mi cuerpo.

El más joven se sonrojó más de lo esperado, pero con Raphael sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre el filo de la bañera para mantenerse, decidió hacer algo con aquella inesperada petición.

Movió aquella mano que acariciaba con suavidad la virilidad de su hermano, y pasó de delinear cada uno de sus pliegues al nacimiento de aquél vigoroso miembro, acariciando desde ahí hasta la punta, donde se entretenía por un par de segundos para después iniciar aquél maravilloso movimiento.

—Nh… Donnie, eres maravilloso —soltó en un gemido bajo, al mismo tiempo en que su hermanito acompañaba aquellos sensuales movimientos con unos cuantos besos desde el cuello del mayor hasta la clavícula y viceversa—. ¿C-como puedes saber el lugar exacto donde tocar? Es como si supieras todo de mí.

—También soy hombre, Raph. Simplemente toco donde también me gusta.

Raphael sonrió con sorna; justo ahora estaba aprovechando que la mente de Donatello era la más amplia para su propio beneficio. Pero eso no parecía disgustarle a su hermanito.

De esa forma continuaron las caricias, por lo que antes de llegar a derramarse en la mano de su hermanito menor, decidió invertir lo papeles y ser él quien comenzara a darle un poco más de placer al otro.

Fue su turno de dar masajes por todo el cuerpo a su momentánea pareja, por lo que inevitablemente Donatello se vino en sus manos antes poder llegar a un nivel mucho más intimo.

La buena noticia era que ahí no terminaría, pues Donatello aún seguía tan despierto que le fue fácil proseguir con sus planes, no sin antes recibir una disculpa por su precocidad.

—Descuida —dijo comprensivo—. Estamos aquí por esa razón, ¿lo recuerdas?

Donatello reposó la cabeza en la orilla de la bañera antes de asentir, ya un poco más aliviado por aquél hecho tan lamentable, pues aquél dedo grande y caliente tratando de hacerse paso en su interior mediante su zona más privada, lo hizo desviar sus pensamientos a un lugar no muy alejado de aquella bañera, la cual comenzaba a derramar agua por los bordes gracias a los movimientos de Raphael sobre su cuerpo.

Escuchó el chapoteo de aquellos chorros calientes escurrir fuera de su _lecho_ improvisado, cosa que lo ayudaba a concentrarse un poco más en el reciente dolor que le provocó el dedo de Raphael entrando por completo en él.

—¡Ah! ¡R-Raaaph!

Se retorció dentro del agua, provocando que más de esta saliera disparada hacia el piso del baño. Pero Raphael no paró en ningún momento aquellas caricias internas, pues sintió rápidamente, gracias a su otra mano, que Donatello parecía más rígido que nunca, lo que podría provocarle un dolor innecesario si es que tardaba más de lo debido.

A ese dedo se le sumó otro, y después de lograr distinguir por entre las brisa de agua caliente que seguía cayendo sobre ellos, las lagrimas que su hermano comenzó a derramar, decidió que era tiempo de llegar a la cima, por lo que obligó a Donatello a rodearlo con los brazos mientras con su cuerpo logró separar por completo las delgadas piernas de su hermano.

Raphael tenía miles de pensamientos recorriendo su mente justo en ese momento; desde aquél positivo que le decía que esto era sencillamente grandioso y sexy, hasta una súplica interna porque esta vez, Donatello disfrutara por completo del momento.

Aún recordaba aquellas palabras que le provocaron un punzante dolor de estómago al saber que su primera vez juntos había sido devastadora, pues sumándole el hecho de que lo había llamado por otro nombre, terminó por declararle que fue una sesión totalmente insatisfecha.

—Por favor dime que no te has arrepentido —soltó como en una súplica, aferrándose más a su cuello en caso de que le diera por salir corriendo.

El mayor respondió nada; una lucha interna había decidido hacer aparición justo en ese momento.

—¿Raph?

—Donnie —interrumpió—. ¿Realmente te gusto tanto como me has dicho?

El otro se quedó sin respiración. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

—Sabes perfectamente que no sólo me gustas, Raphie —murmuró, impaciente porque volviera a lo que estaban haciendo—. Pero no eso es lo que importa en este momento. Por favor continúa.

—Lo haré si prometes que después de esto, no volverás a pertenecerle a nadie más —sentenció, no sabiendo exactamente lo que salía de su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Donatello, estático, por lo que tuvo que separarse un poco de su hermano para poder verlo a la cara.

¿Decía aquello de verdad?

—Te daré todo el sexo que necesites siempre y cuando no dejes que nadie más te toque de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. No quiero que alguien más provoque estas sensaciones en ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Donatello no sabía que decir, estaba impactado por aquellas palabras. Justo ahora estaba viendo una cara de su hermano que jamás imagino en él, pues si no se equivocaba, estaba siendo celoso y posesivo con él, aún y cuando no tenían ningún lazo romántico que los uniera.

Sólo deseo. Vil y llana atracción carnal.

Apenas y se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, la cual fue tomada como un "sí, lo que tu digas, Raph" por el mayor, empujó sus caderas despacio para entrar en él, lo cual no le permitió a Donatello darle una respuesta clara y concisa de lo que opinaba sobre su repentino desplante de patanería.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Raphael, aquél remolino de sentimientos se había calmado un poco al saberse seguro de que Donatello no le pertenecería a nadie más que a él.

Y no se trataba de celos mal logrados, sino que simplemente no deseaba tener que compartir a su hermano con alguien más.

No deseaba que alguien más lo acariciara; lo besara.

Esa inseguridad de no saber qué responder se marchó lejos cuando Raphael siguió moviéndose dentro de él; despacio, con repentinas pausas que lo hacían temblar, y lo sentía al mantener sus delgados brazos alrededor de aquél fibroso cuello.

—P-puedes moverte más rápido si quieres.

Aquello fue un total alivio para su cuerpo entero y su impaciencia por probar un poco más el estrecho interior al que permanecía unido.

Movió con más fuerza y rapidez su pelvis, dando fuertes empujones dentro de Donatello que lo hacían golpear su caparazón contra la grande bañera de cerámica. Sólo que aquello no pareció importarle mucho a su hermanito.

—¡R-Raph! —elevó un poco su voz, intentando controlar los vergonzosos sonidos que aclamaban salir de su boca—. ¡Se siente… diferente!

¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido de la palabra definía aquél encuentro? ¿Diferente para peor? ¿Para excelente? ¿O tal vez diferente en cuanto incluso dolía más que la primera vez?

Quería preguntar pero no se atrevía del todo; podía hacer una de sus tantas bromas sarcásticas y averiguarlo, pero no le fue necesario porque sus pensamientos se desviaron totalmente a la increíble sensación atrapada entre sus piernas y las de su hermano, pues aquello se intensificó cuando Donatello clavó sus uñas en ambos brazos con desesperación, presionando con fuerza mientras recorría sus esculpidos músculos con estas.

El agua caliente ayudó a que esas superficiales heridas ardieran más de lo acostumbrado, pero no podía quitarle la intención a su hermano de seguir con aquello que lo ayudaba a concentrarse mucho más en las, aparentemente, increíbles sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de él.

—¡Más rápido! Por favor, Raphie —suplicó, con un chillido ahogándose en su garganta mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más delgada y aguda.

Su primer pensamiento era el reclamarle que dejara de llamarle _Raphie_ mientras lo cogía con cada vez más rudeza, pues aquello le quitaba credibilidad al acto, pero no pudo evitar concentrarse mejor en ese extraño pero revelador tono de voz con el que había comenzado a gemir.

Era como imaginar el momento exacto en que una de esas princesas inútiles de los cuentos que le gustaban a Mikey, estuviera resistiéndose a un sonoro estornudo.

Estornudo que jamás llegaría, pues seguía con aquella extraña sinfonía mientras restregaba su rostro en uno de los fuertes hombros del mayor para poder seguirle el ritmo de las embestidas.

No podía negar que era inesperado y gracioso, pero decidió desviar ese pensamiento a algo mucho más alentador; Donatello lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba sintiendo con cada nervio aquella increíble sensación que sólo la unión de dos cuerpos ante algo tan intimo podía ofrecer a cada ser vivo.

Entonces lo obligó a que se separara de él, recostándolo con delicadeza en su lado de la bañera, tomando como almohada el borde de la misma.

Su rostro parecía querer reventar en cualquier momento, por lo que supo aquello que ocurriría a continuación. Sus ojos entreabiertos se clavaron a veces en la regadera justo sobre su cabeza, otras veces en el techo que no lograba distinguirse gracias a la gran cantidad de vapor que opacaba el cuarto de baño entero.

—Donnie, mírame —con una de sus manos tomó su quijada, obligándolo a cruzar sus pupilas escarlata con su resplandeciente verde—. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando termines.

Empujó fuerte y se detuvo; Donatello no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra chapotear con fuerza sobre el agua.

—¡R-Raph! ¡Por favor muévete! ¡Anda!

Pero lejos de proseguir sus movimientos de adelante hacia atrás como hasta ahora, Raphael movió sus caderas hacia arriba, dando nuevas sensaciones dentro del cuerpo de su hermano previo a finalizar.

Donatello quería soportar un poco más; ofrecerle algunos segundos más de aquellas contracciones internas que su cuerpo hacía en automático cada vez que era penetrado con la rudeza que sólo caracterizaba a Raphael. Pero hubo algo; un detalle, mínimo, que envió todo por la borda y lo hizo derramarse una vez más entre su cuerpo y el de su hermano mayor.

—Donnie… Donnie, sí. ¡Mhhh!

Su nombre.

Su nombre en los labios de Raphael mientras gemía y llenaba su interior con sus fluidos masculinos; su cuerpo, sucumbiendo ante todos esos deliciosos espasmos que sólo un buen y duradero orgasmo puede ofrecer.

Ahora, justo en este momento, podía darse cuenta de cuan satisfactorio era hacer el amor de verdad con la persona que amas, aún y cuando todo fue un premeditado acuerdo por sucumbir a la pasión momentánea.

Al libido, que después de todo, podía traer cosas muy positivas para él, y su cuerpo.

Había sentido la gloria en sólo escuchar su nombre de los labios de su hermano mientras intimaban y no el de su líder; esta vez era él quien se mantuvo todo este tiempo en la mente de Raphael, y eso no tenía precio.

Decidió prestar un poco más de atención al momento cuando sintió las húmedas manos del mayor acariciar su rostro mientras intentaba robar todo el aire posible dentro de aquél baño.

Sólo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de cuan cansado se encontraba, dejándose hacer como vil muñeco de trapo por su amante de aquella noche, pues fue fácilmente manipulado cuando este lo obligó a levantarse para ser él quien se recostara dentro de la bañera, acomodando la cabeza de Donatello en su aún agitado pecho.

Amó permanecer de aquella manera, pues mientras los gemidos de ambos por disipar el cansancio llenaban el ambiente, podía escuchar con detalle el corazón de su hermano latir con desenfreno, amenazando con permanecer así por mucho más tiempo.

—Maldición, Donnie, ¡Que buena estuvo esa! —soltó, abrazando a este con una de sus fuertes extremidades—. Definitivamente me pondré a tus órdenes cada vez que necesites de mi ayuda.

Donatello sonrió dichoso; ¿aquello era una propuesta para convertirse en amantes?

Entonces, aprovechando que permanecía recostado sobre el plastrón de su hermano, comenzó a jugar con las poco profundas rendijas que le daban forma a los músculos pectorales de su hermano, denotando así un poco de nerviosismo para el mayor.

—¿Q-qué significa esto, Raph? —preguntó con seriedad, cortando de tajo la tenue risa de su hermano—. ¿porqué me has pedido que sea exclusivo de tu propiedad cuando no tienes intenciones de volverte mi pareja y hacerte responsable? No me mal interpretes… me agrada la idea de sólo ser compañeros de cama, pero…

No supo como continuar. Necesitaba algunas palabras por parte de Raphael, quien en estos momentos parecía haber terminado con su lucha por conseguir más oxigeno y se había privado de él.

Lo sintió suspirar; aquella respuesta podía ser más interesante de lo que imaginaba.

—Don —se mordió los labios antes de soltar aquellas palabras; no sabía si esto resultaría doloroso para su hermano—, sabes que no puedo pertenecer a alguien; menos si ese alguien es otro hombre. Y ya ni decir que se trata de mi propio hermano.

—Pero Raph, nosotros no…

—¡Lo sé! No somos hermanos de verdad, pero no puedo dejar de verte como tal. Tú estás buscando a alguien que esté a tu lado todo el tiempo. Un romántico empedernido, y sabes a la perfección que eso no es lo mío… lo siento.

Donatello arrugó un poco sus facciones intentando que estás no le provocaran un repentino mar de lagrimas tras escuchar estas palabras; estaba claro que los sentimientos de su hermano se encontraban situados justamente en su entrepierna, y era por eso que lo más fuerte que podía sentir hacia él, a parte del amor fraternal, era deseo.

Calcinante y envolvente deseo que sólo estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a él, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos.

Solos. En una alcoba. Guardando el secreto a absolutamente toda su familia.

Incluso a Leo y Mikey, quienes estaban informados anteriormente de lo que sucedía entre ambos.

Mandó esos pensamientos muy lejos para no demostrarle a su hermano lo mucho que le dolía aquél recordatorio de Raphael por sostener su heterosexualidad.

«Sí, claro. Es evidente que no te gustan los hombres, hermanito», pensó sarcástico, recordando lo sucedido apenas un par de minutos atrás y lo mucho que pareció haberlo disfrutado.

Pero eso no importaba ya; había cedido a sus peticiones con tal de obtener un poco más de él.

Degradante hasta cierto punto, pero le era imposible no aceptar su propuesta después de todos sus esfuerzos por lograr seducirlo. Ahora lo tenía para él en un aspecto que le agradaba lo suficiente como para tener que arriesgarse.

Se relajó por completo cuando con sus dedos comenzó a dibujar círculos y garabatos imaginarios en el estómago de su hermano; se dejaría llevar por la corriente y aprendería a vivir entre los brazos de Raphael a su modo. Sabía que un día de estos su enamoramiento por él terminaría; más bien, debía ocurrir. Sólo de esa forma seguirían siendo hermanos y podían criar hombro con hombro a su hija.

Movió su cabeza y observó directamente a los ojos de Raphael, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Porqué esa sonrisa de idiota, Don?

—No sabía que tenías tanto miedo porque los demás descubran que has tenido aventuras con un hombre —rió juguetonamente.

Raphael simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; ¿porqué tuvo que hacer ese tipo de bromas justo en este momento?

—No es eso, Donnie —se defendió. Iba a tener que mencionar algo que hubiere preferido que su hermanito no se enterara—. Splinter habló conmigo, y después de felicitarme por mi decisión de ser el padre de Jade, me advirtió que no jugara contigo —pausó un poco para pensar muy bien sus próximas palabras—. Dijo que… si descubre que me acosté contigo, habrá consecuencias graves.

Donatello se quedó sin respiración. Abrumado.

No tenía ni idea que algo así haya ocurrido entre Raphael y su padre. Lo que decía claramente que todas sus advertencias porque disimulara más su comportamiento eran ciertas.

Y justo ahora, minutos antes, el mayor había roto la promesa hecha a su padre de no involucrarse amorosamente con Donatello.

Más bien, en su defecto, aquello le daría menor penitencia que el decirle a su padre que había tenido un acostón con Donnie por simple calentura. Maldición, que si se enteraba de eso sería su fin.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el menor—. No tenía idea de que tú y nuestro padre habían tenido una charla como esa, así que lamento haber estado todo este tiempo presionándote para que… Santo Darwin; todo esto es mi culpa.

—Descuida, Donnie —quiso reconfortarlo un poco al ver preocupación en sus pequeños ojos—, lo convencí de que nada pasa entre nosotros. La verdad es que no quiero arriesgar el que Jade se pueda quedar sin padres aún siendo tan joven.

Los ojos de Donatello brillaron en cuanto dijo esto último; tal vez había mentido a su padre sobre el hecho de que tuvieron algo indebido en el pasado, y hace unos minutos, pero le reconfortaba saber que ante todo eso, pensó en su hija, y en lo difícil que sería para ambos el que Splinter obligara a Raphael a marcharse de la guarida con tal de separarlos.

O peor aún, que los dos fueran desterrados y obligados a encontrar otro refugio donde poder criar a su hija y vivir sus vidas como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Repentinamente tuvo miedo, y se sintió la peor reina del drama de todos los tiempos; él preocupándose porque Raphael le prestara un mínimo de su atención, seduciéndolo a como diera lugar, mientras su hermano se dedicaba a disipar las sospechas de su padre.

Aquellos pensamientos lo abatieron un poco y el mayor lo notó, pues rápidamente el semblante cansado de Donatello apareció para después volver a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Después comenzó a temblar; y con gran razón, pues el agua donde estaban medianamente sumergidos, estaba comenzando a enfriarse.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que atrapara un resfriado, pues detestaría verlo recaer ante el increíble avance que había tenido desde que comenzó con el tratamiento impuesto por esa loca doctora.

Y hablando de ella; también deseaba evitar el tener que enfrentarse a nuevos reclamos si esta llegaba a enterarse que por su culpa Donnie se mantuviera enfermo y débil.

Lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla para comenzar a secar su piel, cosa que agradeció Donatello al encontrarse increíblemente cansado en ese momento. Por ahora sólo quería volver a su cama junto a Jade y dormir el resto de la noche.

Ya con solo un poco de humedad en sus cuerpos y con una corta toalla en sus cuellos para terminar el trabajo cada uno en su propia habitación, emprendieron el camino fuera de los baños, Raphael ayudando a Donatello todo el tiempo.

Hasta que el más alto tuvo que detenerse porque un repentino mareo hizo presencia, alertando un poco al mayor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, abrazándolo por la espalda para "sostenerlo".

—Sí, es sólo que… ¡Ouch! —se quejó en cuanto sintió una mano acariciar uno de sus hombros—. Duele; me lastimé con una de las llaves. Lo malo es que mañana todos podrán apreciar un bonito moretón justo ahí.

—Menos mal que la doctora no nos visitará en un par de días —rió burlesco, obligándolo a que se girara despacio para tenerlo de frente—. Mañana seré yo quien te de un masaje.

Donatello, sonriente, recargó su cuerpo en la pared de la estancia para más comodidad, pues a estas alturas Raphael rosaba sus labios con los propios mientras tocaba con delicadeza su hombro lastimado.

—¿Porqué mejor no me das un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó el mayor.

Terminaron por unirse en un suave y último beso previo a ir a la cama, y al parecer su hermano no lo soltaría por un buen momento, pues tomó los extremos de la pequeña toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello para que no escapara de él.

Claro, como si eso fuera posible.

Como en automático, llevó las manos propias al caparazón de Raphael para acariciarlo también, mientras sentía aquella lengua hacerse paso dentro de su boca, una vez más.

Todo sería perfecto.

Todo seguiría el rumbo de acuerdo a sus planes de no ser porque en el preciso instante en que Raphael arrojó un sutil gemido dentro de su boca, la luz de una de las lámparas se encendió, revelando la figura de su padre sentado en su sofá preferido, observando cada uno de sus actos desde que entraron a la estancia.

Era como si hubiese escuchado todo lo que se dijeron el uno al otro; como si llevara ya tiempo esperando que hicieran aparición.

—¿Desde cuándo los besos de buenas noches son así, Raphael? —preguntó, sin quitar ni un instante su mirada de sus pálidos hijos.

Ellos lo observaron congelados y con sus pupilas dilatadas por el terror.

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

…Continuará en el capítulo EXTRA #4.

**¡Boom! ¡Ha caído la última bomba del fic! Ahora a esperar un poco más para ver cuál es la reacción exacta de Splinter. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione? ¡Por favor escríbanme todo lo que piensan en un lindo, lindo review! ¡Saben que me ayudan mucho y quiero saber qué les pareció este penúltimo capítulo!**

**Sí, así es, este fic tiene los días contados, por lo que después de subir el último capítulo EXTRA, viene el final de esta historia. ¡Ya era hora! ¿No creen?**

**Aunque también les tengo preparado un Epílogo para cerrar todo de una buena vez.**

**¡Sólo tres actualizaciones más! ¡Espérenlas más rápido de lo que imaginan! **

**¡Los ama!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	15. EXTRA IV

¿Quieren saber que hay dentro de la cabeza de Splinter?

¡Aquí les dejo este último capítulo extra para que lo descubran! Así se darán una idea de qué es lo que ocurrirá en el último capítulo de este fic.

**Pequeña nota de la autora:** quiero pedir una disculpa a todos aquellos a los que no he respondido los reviews como comúnmente hago cada que comentan. Al parecer ff decidió dejar de enviarme las notificaciones a mi correo electrónico cada vez que alguien comenta mis fics y realmente pensé que nadie había dejado comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Cual fue mi sorpresa días después, ver que tenía un montón por leer y agradecer! ¡Prometo que en cuanto pueda sentarme tranquilamente responderé como es debido! ¡Saben que siempre lo hago! (guiño). A algunos de ustedes ya les he contestado pero a otros no. ¡Una disculpa! Pero tengan por seguro que ya los he leído todos y estoy muy, MUY agradecida de la gran aceptación que ha tenido esta historia y de todas las teorías que se han formulado respecto al final. Existen por ahí algunas muy, muy cerca a atinarle, pero evidentemente no les diré quien está más cerca de ello (risa malvada).

**Dedicación especial:** para una chica que firma como guest con el nombre de _Leonora_. ¡Mujer! ¡Has comentado capítulo tras capítulo esta historia y por evidentes razones no he podido agradecerte personalmente que siempre dejes tu opinión sobre todo esto. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

También para _Ikara_, que aunque comúnmente deja sus opiniones por otro medio; agradezco toda esa pasión que demuestras por esta historia y la dedicación que le pones a cada uno de tus largos comentarios cada que un capítulo llega. ¡Adoro, adoro leer cualquier cosa que tengas que decir al respecto! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ahora sí, ¡por favor disfruten de este dramático y último capítulo extra!

…

EXTRA IV: Splinter.

_No era de su estilo el dudar de sus hijos, pues sabía a estos lo suficientemente maduros como para confiar plenamente en ellos. Pero aquella noche todas sus sospechas se habían vuelto realidad._

_Le había partido el corazón el ver a Leonardo tan destrozado, con ese regalo de cumpleaños en sus manos mientras vigilaba con cuidado la entrada a la guarida; era evidente que Raphael no llegaría a casa por culpa de su amigo Casey Jones._

_Desde hace tiempo notaba a su hijo distraído, preocupado y ansioso. El entrenamiento se había vuelto casi una tortura para él, pues intentaba mantener su mente en sus responsabilidades todo el tiempo._

_Pero todo, todo se iba a la basura en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en Raphael; en su revoltoso y malhumorado hermano menor._

_Y era bastante evidente, pues la adolescencia había sido especialmente tortuosa para Leonardo al ser el primero en madurar, en todos los sentidos posibles, y era él mismo quien decidía alejarse de ellos para no perjudicarlos ni hacerse notar._

_Sus demás hijos habían superado esta etapa notablemente más fácil. Más fácil que Leonardo._

_Él parecía sumido en la obsesión, pues sus constantes provocaciones para con Raphael lo delataban. Aún no podía creer que este último ni siquiera lo hubiera notado._

_Por lo menos para Splinter había sido evidente desde que sus hijos habían cumplido dieciséis años; estaban entrando en la edad más difícil para el lívido sexual, y era precisamente Leonardo quien peor lo estaba pasando._

_Pero desde aquella noche en que notó que Michelangelo rescató aquél regalo del basurero, las cosas cambiaron por completo ante sus ojos._

_Leonardo parecía menos cansado respecto a Raphael, y su lucha por no mirarlo de una manera poco apropiada para un hermano mayor, había cedido por completo, por lo que actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido durante todos estos años._

_Sus hijos parecían llevarse mejor cada día y los mayores habían disminuido sus riñas sin sentido._

_La mirada de Leonardo se había desviado hacia el menor de sus hijos, y eso lo había alarmado más de lo que esperaba; el pequeño Michelangelo no estaba preparado para tomar aquél tipo de presión por parte del mayor. O por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba._

_Su bajito hijo que portaba la bandana naranja pasaba sus días cocinando e inventando juguetes para regalarlos a su hermano mayor, mientras que cada vez más seguido los notaba a solas en la estancia, viendo televisión a alta horas de la madrugada mientras degustaban comida chatarra o dormían uno recostado en los hombros del otro._

_Las cosas no se veían tan bien para él, porque al menos para Michelangelo parecían marchar a la perfección._

_¿Porqué decía esto? Su hijito más pequeño parecía dar su vida por complacer a Leonardo, mientras que este muchas veces parecía preguntarse el porqué de seguir los "juegos" inocentes del pequeño._

_No podía creer que su estudiante prodigio, el líder que él mismo había elegido para proteger a la familia cuando tuviera que ceder su puesto… si hijo más avispado… estuviera haciendo algo como aquello. Dejándose llevar por un sentimiento que era para nada común, por lo menos entre hermanos._

_Tal vez… sólo tal vez, Leonardo se estaba aprovechando de la situación y deseaba probar con su hermanito más pequeño aquello que jamás tendría al ser un joven sin oportunidad de conseguir una pareja normal. O incluso una familia._

_Si la situación era aquella, definitivamente sería un comportamiento que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar dentro de su hogar._

_Su familia lo era todo para él, y no iba a permitir que su hijo mayor arruinara su vida y su relación con Michelangelo sólo por complacer una curiosidad._

_Porque de eso se trataba todo esto, ¿cierto? _

_Él era hombre, y una vez fue adolecente e inmaduro, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de sus hijos y de sus deseos reprimidos. Y aquello los hacía actuar instintivamente y entregarse a los anhelos carnales, como casi cualquier ser vivo lo hacía._

_Ellos estaban creciendo. _

_Tenían necesidades._

_Tenían instintos masculinos y deseos prohibidos._

_Sabía que un día de estos, todo saldría a la luz, o por lo menos se volvería mucho más claro para sus ojos._

_Y no se equivocó:_

—_¿Dónde está su hermano? __—__preguntó, observando con duda a tres de sus hijos llegar para el entrenamiento matutino._

_Leonardo, Michelangelo y Donatello se observaron entre ellos; sabían que quien dijera una sola palabra tendría la responsabilidad de contar todo. Aunque era bastante predecible a decir verdad._

—_Creo que fue a casa de April y Casey —se animó a responder el mayor, sabiendo que sus hermanos no abrirían la boca._

—_¿Crees? —su voz era firme y seca._

_Apenado, Leonardo asintió, y junto con sus hermanos se dispuso a colocarse en posición para el entrenamiento._

_Aunque era común que Raphael huyera de la guarida para beber junto con su mejor amigo, su hijo sabía perfectamente que estaban primero sus responsabilidades y ya después tenía permitido ocupar su tiempo en diversión._

—_¿Quiere alguno de ustedes mencionar la razón por la cual huyó del entrenamiento? __—__preguntó, con voz autoritaria y notablemente molesta._

_Notó a Leonardo y Donatello negar, clavando su mirada en el suelo alfombrado del dojo. Ellos estaban tratando de ocultar algo más._

_Pero el más inquieto parecía ser Michelangelo, pues su rostro en tonalidad rojiza y esos ojos llorosos lo delataban aún más que a sus hermanos mayores._

_Su hijo más pequeño buscó insistentemente la mano de Leonardo con la suya y en diferentes ocasiones fue correspondido; había algo que lo mantenía ansioso, y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la ausencia de Raphael._

_Ese día el entrenamiento terminó a una hora más temprana que de costumbre, pues su mente se encontraba más que cansada de constantemente elaborar teorías del porqué del comportamiento de sus hijos durante los últimos días._

_Ni siquiera el medicamento que Donatello había creado para él y sus problemas para dormir surtió gran efecto, pus sólo logró conciliar el sueño unas cuantas horas._

_Cuando despertó, logró escuchar que sus hijos descansaban plácidamente frente al televisor mientras miraban una película, lo cual no parecía ser algo fuera de lo común, hasta la llegada de Raphael, totalmente ebrio y dispuesto a molestar a sus hermanos._

_Sobre todo a Donatello._

_Recordó escuchar claramente a Leonardo intentar calmarlo, pero cuando aparentemente no lo logró, ordenó a todos que se marcharan a sus habitaciones y fue él mismo quien llevó a Raphael a la cama._

_Aquello había creado un conflicto interno que no tenía precedentes en él; Raphael parecía estar en su estado más salvaje cuando bebía de más, y Leonardo seguía siendo un jovencito en pleno desbalance hormonal._

_Era imposible, ¿cierto? Leonardo no aprovecharía el momento para intentar algo más con su hermano al tenerlo en aquél estado tan vulnerable, ¿verdad?_

_Quiso volver a dormir cuando todo se quedó en silencio pero no pudo; aquél insensible e improbable pensamiento no salía de su mente._

_Leonardo NO era un abusador; mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus hermanos._

_Ellos eran su mundo y jamás les haría daño._

_Fue por eso que no supo porqué se decidió por levantarse aquella noche, inventándose a sí mismo que sólo iría en busca de un té para calmar sus nervios y poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente._

_Pero por cuestiones que sólo el destino podía saber, mientras degustaba tranquilamente una infusión de manzana para descansar plácidamente, escuchó claramente como una puerta en el pasillo donde dormían sus hijos se abrió despacio, creando un rechinido que aunque tenue, su agudo sentido del oído pudo distinguir perfectamente, por lo que no dudó en dirigirse a dicha área para saber de qué se trataba con exactitud._

_No lo sabía. No tenía las pruebas delatándolo, pero tenía el presentimiento que el responsable era Leonardo._

_Tal vez en realidad deseaba aprovecharse de la situación y se estaba escabullendo hasta la habitación de su bebido hermano._

_O tal vez ya se encontraba de regreso a su propia habitación._

_Aceleró un poco sus pasos, procurando, como el maestro ninja que era, el no delatar su presencia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta que permanecía abierta y con una resplandeciente hilo de luz saliendo de esta, era la de Raphael el cual justamente, y con otro tenue rechinido delatándolo, se hizo paso al interior del lugar donde dormía su hermano Donatello._

_¿Raphael? ¿En la habitación de Donatello? ¡¿Qué significaba todo eso?!_

_Caminó despacio cuando vio a su hijo entrar definitivamente, dejando tras de sí la puerta completamente abierta ante un descuido que le podría costar caro. Pero era evidente que no se había dado cuenta de tal detalle debido a su estado etílico._

_Previo a allanar una habitación que no era suya, se mantuvo recargado en el marco de la puerta por un momento, por lo que supo que su borrachera no había disminuido ni un poco hasta esos momentos._

_A un par de metros de llegar a la puerta, escuchó claramente aquél característico sonido que hace el colchón al mantener movimiento sobre él, por lo que sus pensamientos no se fueron muy alejados de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo._

—_¡… ya basta! ¡Deja de tocarme! __—__ordenó con voz temblorosa su hijo menor, evidentemente tratando de quitarse de encima al otro__—__. ¡Raph, me estás asustando!_

_En aquél momento sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante aquella declaración tan abrumadora; su hijo, su preciado Raphael, estaba intentando provecharse de uno de sus hermanitos menores._

_Era evidente que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero las palabras que siguieron a estas lo dejaron aún más impactado._

—_¿Quieres que trate de comprender la relación de Leo y Mikey, no? _

_En ese momento llevó una mano hasta su pecho, intentando no emitir los suspiros que deseaban salir desesperadamente de su vieja boca._

_De cierta manera, aquellas palabras que confirmaban que existía algo más entre Leonardo y Michelangelo, no le parecían tan graves como el hecho de que Donatello estaba siendo molestado por otro de sus hermanos, evidentemente fuera de su razonamiento al mantenerse en aquél estado tan inapropiado._

_Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo; intervenir para proteger a su hijo menor si era necesario, pero…_

—_Mmh… Raph-ael…_

_Aquello era lo que necesitaba para saber que una interrupción como la que tenía planeada se convertiría en un evento tan vergonzoso para sus hijos, que podría cambiar para siempre la forma en que lo miraban como padre._

_Aunque era evidente, que si proseguían con aquello, la relación entre ambos también cambiaría; y esta vez, por el resto de sus vidas._

_Comenzó su lenta retirada cuando los suspiros y aquellos extraños sonidos que hacía Donatello se hacían cada vez más constantes y audibles; al parecer había tomado una decisión, y por más que lo deseara, no podía objetar contra ella._

_Aquí el problema era que, si no se equivocaba, Leonardo y Michelangelo tenía algo mucho más intimo; más profundo y verdadero._

_Mientras que aquello que se avecinaba para el futuro de Raphael y Donatello, no parecía ser algo más allá de simple curiosidad sexual._

_Y eso… era lo que los llevaría la ruina a ambos._

…_continúa en el capítulo 12._

**Esto tal vez fue corto, pero era necesario para que sepan porque ocurrirán las cosas en el último capítulo. **

**A muchos les preocupa la reacción que vaya a tener Splinter al final, y aquí tienen un punto más que agregar a sus teorías.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Los leo todos y esta vez prometo ya no esperar a que Hotmail me de las noticias. ¡Lo prometo!**

**¡Prepárense para el próximo capítulo, que espero no tarde mucho! ¡Recuerden que es el final!**

**¡Los ama!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	16. CAPITULO 12: Decisiones (pte I y II)

_*Actualización a las 13:09 horas; Una disculpa a todos los que hayan leído el texto antes de esa hora. Subí el archivo no editado y estaba lleno de errores ortográficos. Ya lo arregle y pueden leer sin la frustración de tantos horrores entre las letras.*_

Bien, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar a partir de estos momentos, y una de ellas es; ¡Rompí mi propio record en la flojera de traer un capítulo nuevo! Pero mis intentos por que esto marchara un poco mejor no dieron tan buenos resultados como yo esperaba y terminé escribiendo un capítulo final el doble de tamaño de lo que originalmente tenía planeado.

Es mucho contenido y dado a que la lectura se puede volver tediosa para muchos de ustedes, he decidió dividir el capítulo final en cuatro partes; ¡No! ¡No se asusten! Pues dos partes estarán en esta publicación y las dos restantes en la siguiente. Y les prometo, que la siguiente actualización no será tan pesada y será una lectura mucho más fácil ya que no tendrá tantos diálogos como el presente y será mucho más corto.

**Advertencias;** La parte 1 contiene drama, más drama y un pequeño lemon que espero sea del agrado de todas las que han estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo y nada más no actualizo. Y la parte 2 es mucho más dramática que la primera, así que ya están advertidos.

No me queda decir más que; ¡Por fin! ¡Linda! ¡Linda actualización! Espero que las siguientes y extensas líneas que en sí son casi puros diálogos sean de su agrado.

¡Por favor disfruten la lectura!

…

_Capítulo 12: Decisiones. _

**PARTE I**

Las manos le sudaban como nunca antes y su cuerpo completo no dejaba de temblar; era por eso que permanecía sentado en el sofá que momentos antes había utilizado su padre para esperarlos, justo con la intención de descubrirlos.

Sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podía mantenerse de pie.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que el mismo miedo que sintió de que su propio padre lo maldijera e irracionalmente decidiera sacarlo a golpes de las alcantarillas ocupó todo el tiempo su mente; pero en lugar de eso…

Llevó una de sus sudorosas manos a su mejilla izquierda, la cual, para estos momentos se encontraba hinchada y seguramente con un ligero color rojo sobre esta.

Entonces recordó ambos pares de ojos justo en el momento en que la situación se volvía más acalorada:

—_¿Desde cuándo los besos de buenas noches son así, Raphael?_

_Esas palabras habían bajado su guardia mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba después de intimar de aquella manera con su hermano, y al parecer Donatello estaba mucho más aterrado, pues volvió su vista a la pared y se quedó congelado ahí, sin moverse y con sus manos aferradas en sus hombros._

_Tanto, que dolía._

—_Acabo de hacer una pregunta, Raphael —se escuchó molesto el padre—. ¿Qué haces besando a tu hermano si apenas unas horas antes me aseguraste que ustedes no tenían ese tipo de contacto?_

_El silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente y Donatello comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Raphael; era evidente que tenía miedo y no podía soportar algo como aquello._

_Deseaba que se calmara, que no cediera al pánico o las cosas saldrían mucho peor._

—_Hablaré contigo más tarde, padre —dijo finalmente el mayor de los hijos—. Ahora necesito llevar a Donatello a su habitación y…_

—_¡Nadie irá a ningún lado hasta que hablen! _

_Raphael se estremeció y permaneció en su lugar "protegiendo" a su hermano de mente ausente cuando vio a su padre rodear los demás sofás y caminar hacia ellos, dispuesto a conseguir la información que necesitaba para terminar de sacar conclusiones._

—_Hablaré contigo —se interpuso Raphael en su camino para que no llegara a un Donatello en trance—, te diré lo que quieras… toda la verdad, lo prometo, pero deja que Donnie vaya a…_

_Splinter se mantenía calmado, razonando las palabras que su hijo decía con un nerviosismo tan extraño en su persona hasta que vio los ojos de su padre totalmente sorprendido por algo que vio justo detrás de él._

_Cuando dio media vuelta, pudo notar que sus pequeños ojos estaban concentrados en Donatello; específicamente en…_

_Lo hizo a un lado para acercarse a su hijo menor, el cual contradictoriamente era el más alto de todos ellos._

_Pero en ese momento parecía mucho más pequeño al mantenerse encogido de hombros, observándolo con miedo aunque el propósito de Splinter se mantuvo muy distante al de reprender a su hijo genio por descubrirlos durante un apasionado beso si no que inmediatamente pasó uno de sus delgados dedos claros por el hombro lastimado de Donatello, estaba hinchado y con una gran magulladura sobre su aceitunada piel._

_Lento, pasó su vista hasta ese delgado cuello, el cual ya evidenciaba esas pequeñas marcas que sólo se formaban gracias a…_

_Viendo que su hijo no reaccionaba ante su presencia, lo único que atinaba a hacer era establecer conversación con Raphael y aceptar sus términos con tal de que le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al tenerlo tan cerca notó que Donatello no era el único en tener esas "marcas" características de lo que habían hecho._

_Y Raphael lo pudo ver en sus ojos; su padre estaba perdiendo la calma y serenidad, por lo que no le extrañó que de un segundo a otro lo tomara del brazo derecho para mostrar aquello que lo delataba; los rasguños que Donatello le había hecho mientras hacían el amor dentro de la bañera._

—_Me decepcionas, hijo —dijo casi en suspiro—. Lo prometiste. ¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de tu hermano de esta manera?_

—_Tú no entiendes, Sensei; ambos… estuvimos de a cuerdo._

_SLAP!_

_Sintió una mano, que comúnmente era cálida cuando se trataba de él, hacer algo que en la vida hubiera imaginado; lo había abofeteado._

_Cubrió con su enorme mano el inesperado golpe, el cual lo había hecho girara bruscamente su mirada a otro lugar, lo que delataba la fuerza con la que fue proporcionada._

_En ese momento, Donatello reaccionó, aferrándose al brazo de su padre para evitar que siguiera reprendiendo a su hermano._

—_¡Raphael miente! —intentó calmarlo—. ¡Fui yo quien lo sedujo todo este tiempo! ¡La culpa es mía! _

_Splinter se detuvo, impactado por esas palabras._

_Todo habría quedado en silencio de no ser por las respiraciones agitadas de los tres presentes; Raphael no sabía que pensar gracias a esa inesperada y nada común reacción de su padre. Mientras Donatello y Splinter meditaban acerca de lo ocurrido._

_En ese momento, los llantos de Jade en la lejanía inundaron el lugar, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Splinter sobre lo que había pasado; ese no era él. Ese no era su método para solucionar las cosas._

_Suspiró sonoramente; inconscientemente su nieta le había abierto los ojos para solucionar las cosas de una forma mucho más apropiada para todos, por lo que al escuchar unas suaves pisadas acercarse despacio a ellos, tomo el brazo de Donatello con el mayor cuidado posible, obligándolo a caminar directo al dojo._

—_¡Splinter… no…! —protestó Raphael, temiendo lo peor al ver que su padre llevaba consigo a su débil hermano._

—_¡Quédate donde estás, Raphael! —ordenó—. Después de hablar con tu hermano seguirás tú, así que mantente alejado mientras tanto._

_El bajito ninja no pudo protestar porque vio la puerta de papel cerrarse antes de pensar en algo digno para hacerle frente, observando ese "lo siento" delinear los labios de Donatello antes de desaparecer tras las pertas corredizas._

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Estaba más que claro ante los ojos de Splinter que ambos eran culpables de lo sucedido, aún y cuando Donatello intentó explicar que quien tenía toda la responsabilidad era él.

Hubiera podido pensar que así era y justificar sus actos frente a su padre dado a que fue el mismo Donnie quien desde hace un par de semanas no lo dejaba en paz; parecía respirar sólo para cuidar de su hija y perseguirlo por toda la guarida en los momentos exactos en los que se encontraba a solas para intentar seducirlo.

Pero aquello se volvió obsoleto desde el momento en que le puso las manos encima a su hermano tan sólo unos momentos antes de que su propio padre los descubriera.

No podía negarlo; había perdido ante Donatello, cayendo irremediablemente ante todo aquello que podía ofrecerle sólo a él, pues en esos momentos lo único que lograba recordar era que su hermano en ningún momento negó el seguir enamorado de él.

Y estúpidamente lo ilusionó; le exigió con egoísmo que le perteneciera sólo a él y que de ahora en adelante no habría otras manos a parte de las suyas las que lo tocaran de aquella manera. Y al final… volvió a quitarle toda esa esperanza que vio reflejada en sus pequeños ojos rojizos.

—Eres un idiota, Raphael —se reprendió en voz alta.

—Eso lo sabemos bien, pero me extraña que seas tú quien lo mencione.

Finalmente quitó las manos de su rostro y alcanzó a ver el momento exacto en que el mayor de sus hermanos salió de la oscuridad de los pasillos, revelando su estilizada figura ausente de todo su equipo y bandana, pero con la tortuguita más pequeña de la casa en sus brazos, abrazada de su plastrón superior mientras unas cuantas lagrimas terminaban de caer por todo su enrojecido rostro.

Al parecer el berrinche había pasado rápido y Leonardo había logrado calmarla al llevarla de paseo por la guarida; ahora justificaba completamente el que Donatello nunca recuperara su energía tras cuidar casi todo el tiempo de su hija.

Cielos, Jade era tan pequeña pero sabía conseguir lo que quería a base de llantos y berrinches.

Para ese momento, Leo había notado que la vista de Raphael, a pesar de que estaba sobre él y la bebé entre sus brazos, parecía ausente y muy lejana de ahí.

—¿Pasa algo, Raph? —preguntó después de esperar por buen rato una réplica molesta por parte de su hermano tras su comentario anterior.

Raphael dijo nada, simplemente se levantó con prisa, tomando delicadamente de los brazos de Leonardo a la diminuta criatura que se negaba a dormir hasta este momento.

Observó de cerca a la niña y la arropó con sus brazos; la pequeña dejó de temblar en cuanto sintió su calor y felizmente se dejó llevar por el sueño, cerrando sus ojos despacio y privando a su padre de aquél hermoso y brillante verde que nunca se cansaría de observar.

El joven padre sonrió tenuemente; ella era tan inocente que no merecía sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos y que su familia se desintegrara de la noche a la mañana. Y decía su familia completa, porque estaba seguro de que lo mejor para su hija era crecer al lado de su amoroso abuelo, sus tíos, el que tenía alma de niño y el arrogante líder del equipo.

Y por supuesto, sus padres… juntos.

Ante este pensamiento, lo único que pudo lograr fue abrazar aún más a la niña, recostándole sobre uno de sus hombros y arropándola con su propio cuello.

Leonardo notó esta acción fuera de lo común; claro, desde el nacimiento de Jade, su hermano había sacado su lado más sensible y paternal, dedicándole tiempo y miradas que nunca en su vida había visto que hiciera por alguien más… ni siquiera por Donatello, con quien no hace mucho había tenido un fugaz romance.

—Raphael… ¿qué está ocurriendo? —se animó a preguntar.

Pero su hermano no respondió; volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá más largo de la estancia y se recargó, sintiendo las pequeñas manitas de Jade aferrarse en la orilla de su plastrón superior con intenciones de utilizar el pecho de su padre como cama.

Finalmente se quedó inmóvil, escuchándose únicamente en la estancia la ruidosa respiración de la niña al quedarse dormida.

Pero aquél_ tranquilizador_ sonido pronto dejó de ser su centro de atención cuando Leonardo, preocupado por su comportamiento, lo acompañó en el sofá y puso una mano sobre el diminuto caparazón de Jade, logrando finalmente que su hermano lo notara.

—Raph, me preocupas. Dime por favor qué…

—_¡Eso no es justificable, hijo! _

Leonardo calló enseguida; ¿esa era la voz de su padre? ¿E-estaba dentro del dojo? ¿Con… otro de sus hermanos?

—Splinter nos descubrió —dijo finalmente el menor de ambos.

—¿Qué? —el otro no supo identificar exactamente de lo que hablaba.

—Dije que: Splinter nos descubrió a mí y a Donnie teniendo sexo en la bañera del cuarto de baño principal y ahora está con él dentro del dojo, seguramente maldiciéndolo por haberse acostado con su propio hermano.

Leonardo abrió los ojos como platos y entró en una especie de trance mientras escuchaba estas palabras de una forma con aquella poca sutileza que caracterizaba a Raphael.

—¡¿Tú y Donnie intimaron en el baño familiar?! —soltó después de algunos segundos de silencio, donde sólo se lograba escuchar las burbujas de saliva que Jade hacía al dormir, reventarse sobre el abultado hombro de su padre, ensuciándolo irremediablemente.

Los ojos azules de su tío observaron aquél repentino camino de baba que se formó en el hombro de su hermano hasta delinear los músculos de sus brazos; seguramente era porque la posición en que la niña permanecía dejaba lugar a ello.

En fin, no le daría importancia a la pegajosa humedad que estaba ganando el brazo de su hermano si a este mismo parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y quieres decirme por qué no estás ahí dentro enfrentando la situación junto con nuestro hermano?

—Donnie se echó la culpa y sensei no me dejó entrar —suspiró, colocando uno de sus grandes dedos en la planta de los pies de su hija.

—¡¿Qué?! —se removió en su lugar, el mayor—. ¿Por qué permitiste que sucediera? D-digo… Te creo cuando dices que Donnie estuvo detrás de ti todo este tiempo porque todos notamos su comportamiento, pero fueron descubiertos haciéndolo en un lugar público como lo es un baño, significa que tu también accediste tienes la misma culpa que él. ¡Y por favor no me digas que Donnie te obligo a hacerlo porque no te lo voy a creer!

—Hehe… —rió entre dientes el menor de ambos—. ¿Te imagina a ese flacucho tratando de obligarme a…?

—¡Hablo con seriedad, Raph! —levantó un poco la voz para después tapar su boca un instante cuando vio a su hermano llevar un dedo a su propia boca en señal de que no subiera la voz, pues Jade permanecía dormida.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Donatello está ahí dentro siendo obligado a decir todo por lo que pasamos los últimos dos meses; y para serte sincero, ni siquiera me preocupa el hecho de que le diga toda la verdad al maestro, si no que está sólo y lo más seguro es que esté muerto de miedo. ¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, Leonardo! ¡Me mantuve dos putas semanas huyéndole para que justo el día que decido caer nos descubran! ¡Está claro que yo también tengo la culpa!

El mayor calló, observando cómo su hermano palmeaba el pequeño caparazón de Jade cuando está se removió en su lugar luego de que su padre levantara la voz de aquella manera tan abrupta.

Después de eso, el hermano menor desvió su mirada, observando a la nada mientras arrullaba con suavidad a su hija. No tenía intenciones de volver a enfrentarlo de cara.

—¿Porqué accediste, Raph? —preguntó, ya un poco más calmado—. Tú… nos dejaste muy en claro que no lo amas de esa manera… que no tienes intenciones de darle una oportunidad. Y si no me equivoco… Eso sólo significa que te estás aprovechando de él y lo estás utilizando para tener una aventura sin compromiso— Raphael apretó los labios; realmente odiaba que las cosas siempre fueran así de claras para su hermano mayor—. Y sinceramente no tendría por qué opinar ya que sé perfectamente que tú tampoco obligaste a Donnie. Pero esto se vuelve cruel cuando estás consciente de que él sí te ama.

Como era de esperarse, Raphael mantuvo su vista en aquél rincón de la estancia que repentinamente parecía muy interesante, dejando de hacer aquellos pequeños murmullos con los que arrullaba a Jade.

—Eso ya no importa —respondió con resignación—. Está claro que la única forma de solucionar esto es hacerme responsable; aunque eso implique que Splinter jamás me perdone cuando le explique la forma en la que me salí con la mía.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

Raphael no quería responder, por lo que no soportó un segundo más y se puso de pie, entregándole nuevamente su hija a Leonardo antes caminar rápidamente a la puerta del dojo, la corrió con precisión y provocando que esta emitiera un sonido hueco al quedar completamente abierta.

—¡Raph! ¡Espera!

Leo, aún con la pequeña en brazos, llegó de dos zancadas al lado de su hermano, observando junto con él la escena dentro del dojo; Donatello, lejos de estar muerto de miedo por las palabras de su padre, se mantenía abrazado de este, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la vieja rata mientras era rodeado por sus amorosos brazos.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta ceder ante la irreverencia de Raphael, Splinter sólo los observó, de pie y sin intenciones de moverse; sólo hasta que la niña volvió a romper en llanto y Leo se sobresaltó un poco.

En cambio Raphael se quedó ahí, observando con detalle la forma en que su padre abrazaba con sobreprotección a su hermano, quien parecía estarse desahogando contra aquél pecho cansado y angustiado.

—Raphael, por favor retírate —pidió el padre con calma, a pesar del gran alboroto que se estaba formando ahí dentro.

Pero el jovencito no pensaba en ellos; él seguía inmerso en el hecho de que su hermano no paraba de llorar y evitaba a toda costa mostrar su rostro.

—Leonardo, por favor llévate a tu hermano que necesito más tiempo a solas con Donatello.

En cuanto Leo le puso una mano en el hombro para animarlo a caminar, Raphael se lo quitó de encima, caminando directo a donde estaban los otros dos tras un claro momento padre e hijo.

—Splinter, por favor déjame explicarte porqué no te dije toda la verdad cuando me lo preguntaste.

—Eso ya no importa, Raphael —lo interrumpió el padre—. Tu hermano me lo ha explicado todo y ya no necesito más excusas; de ninguno de los dos. Las cosas están más que claras y a este punto ninguno de los dos puede controlarlo.

Raphael palideció; su padre lo sabía todo y podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Entonces… ahora… —el más bajito no sabía que decir. Todo era tan incomodo.

Splinter suavizó el abrazo, permitiendo así que su hijo se separara para finalmente mostrar su rostro a un angustiado Raphael y un sorprendido Leonardo ante tanta calma ahí presente.

—Donnie, ¿estás bien? —pero el jovencito no respondió. Sólo sorbió algunos mocos y se dejó tomar de la mano por su padre—. Dime algo, Don. Sé que no es justo que enfrentaras esto tú sólo, pero ahora déjame hacerme responsable por esto. Prometo que le diré toda la verdad al sensei.

—Descuida, Raph —finalmente respondió—. Cuando el maestro te dijo que sabe todo, es porque así es; él… ya sabía lo que ocurrió la noche que llegaste ebrio a casa y me dio la oportunidad de contarle todo, así que se lo dije. Le conté que fui yo quien te engañó en primer lugar y te obligué a tener una relación conmigo… y que al final las cosas salieron mal y por eso terminamos mucho antes de que Jade naciera.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Solamente esos sucesos le había contado a su padre? ¿Qué pasó con la terrible experiencia el día que todo se complico? Su extrema patanería al rogarle que pasaran la noche juntos y que al final todo se convirtió en un desastre.

Bueno… tal vez ese era un detalle tan intimo que sinceramente preferiría guardarlo para ellos; su padre y Leo no necesitaban saber lo que ocurría durante su intimidad.

—¿Y… entonces? —Raphael comenzaba a mostrarse desesperado. Parecía que su familia quería mantenerlo desinformado de lo ocurrido mientras charlaban a solas.

Maldita sea, era tan incomodo el que Splinter lo supiera todo y aún así dijera nada al respecto. Sobre todo después de enterarse de la peor manera posible que había roto su promesa de no ser el amante de Donatello.

—Llevaré a Donatello a su habitación para que descanse —comentó el padre, ayudando a su hijo a dar unos pasos a pesar de que él podía andar perfectamente—. Esta noche Jade dormirá a mi lado para dejarlos descansar bien; hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para ambos y necesitan dormir, sobre todo tú, Donatello.

Raphael sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él y a Donatello en un primer lugar, pero no estaba convencido. Splinter se mostraba extremadamente calmado, y eso no le daba confianza.

—Pero, sensei —habló finalmente Leo, con la niña aún entre sus brazos—. Jade puede dormir perfectamente conmigo esta noche; a mí no me molesta.

—No, Leonardo. Lleva a la niña a mi habitación y déjala dormir ahí. Después de eso necesito que vayas por Michelangelo y vuelvas aquí con él; necesito hablar con ambos, a solas.

Leonardo sudó frío; aunque su padre parecía pacífico ante la noticia de que Donatello y Raphael eran amantes, ¿qué posibilidades había de que también estuviera enterado de su romance secreto? ¿Qué opinión tendría ante ello?

—¿Y qué ocurre conmigo? —Raphael parecía cada vez más ansioso por poder hablar a solas con su propio padre.

—Hijo, necesito hablar con tus hermanos a solas por esta noche; te prometo que el día de mañana tú y yo tendremos una charla y podrás darme todo tu punto de vista al respecto. Por ahora, quiero llevar a Donatello a que duerma un poco.

—¡P-pero sensei!

Esas palabras sólo lo atormentaban aún más; ese no era Splinter. Su verdadero padre, a estas alturas, ya se habría encerrado con él en cualquier lugar de la guarida para sermonearlo por romper una promesa tan importante.

De esa manera, repentinamente se quedó sólo dentro del dojo; Leo seguramente estaba en la habitación de Splinter, con Jade… y su padre, en cargándose de Donnie.

—Donnie —murmuró, culpable.

Hace al menos una hora estaban sumergidos en otro mundo dentro de esa bañera; vaya, que incluso durante ese último beso en el pasillo tenía planeado persuadir a su hermano para que pasaran juntos la noche en su habitación. ¿Qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Donnie habría aceptado?

—¡Pfff! ¿A quién engaño? Es seguro que aceptaría; es Donnie. _Mi Donnie_.

Se vio completamente sólo, de nuevo, cuando su voz resonó un poco dentro de aquél dojo vacío salvo por él; vaya que Mikey tenía razón, su ego era tan grande que desde el ya aseguraba que Donnie no rechazaría su propuesta.

Bufó sonoramente; tenía que dejar enfriar su mente un poco más para dejar de pensar en cosas como esas.

Se vio tentado en asomar su vista un momento para ver dentro de la habitación de su padre cómo Leonardo arropaba y acunaba a su hija para poder dejarla un momento a solas, pero decidió no hacerlo para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a Splinter con la verdad sobre su relación con el pequeño Mikey.

—Mejor me voy a dormir.

Frustrado, decidió volver a su habitación, tal y como le había sido ordenado.

—Maldición, como me gustaría que Donnie y Jade estuvieran esperando en la cama para dormir calientito junto con ellos.

Rió internamente al recordar aquella única vez en que durmieron juntos, precisamente el día en que su hijita nació. Vaya que en estos momentos necesitaba algo como aquello.

…

El despertador le dijo que había llegado la hora de levantarse pero su cuerpo le aseguraba que no había descansado lo suficiente; tal vez tenía el sueño retrasado y por eso aún estaba cansado.

Se acomodó en su cama buscando con la mirada algo al otro lado, tal vez con la esperanza de que dos personitas en especial estuvieran ahí junto a él. Claro, la noche anterior se había ido a la cama con ese pensamiento y tal vez esa era la razón por la que los buscaba.

Por todos los cielos que deseaba escuchar a su hija balbucear más que a nada en estos momentos.

El sonido del despertador en su t-phone estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo, por lo que procedió a tomar el aparato para desactivarlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su móvil no dejaba de sonar porque no se trataba del despertador, si no de un mensaje de texto sin leer.

Rápido volteó a ver al reloj de grandes números digitales sobre un gabinete:

¿Las cinco de la mañana? Aún era muy temprano para salir de la cama; a esa hora únicamente Leo merodeaba por los pasillos, previo al entrenamiento, por lo que no tardó en tomar el t-phone para leer el mensaje.

Era de Leo:

"_Ven a la estancia principal, ¡apresúrate antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"_

El mensaje lo alarmó; sabía que su hermano mayor no solía exagerar con esas cosas y no tardó en arrojar el móvil a un lado y salir corriendo de la habitación. El sueño quedó de lado por completo y sus ojos se aclararon en cuestión de un segundo; de igual forma su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho de tan acelerado que ya se encontraba.

No quería pensar en la razón por la que su hermano le pidió que lo encontrara con urgencia porque no sabía que tan grave era la situación.

Fue por eso que en cuanto salió del pasillo sus ojos se enfocaron en la extraña escena que sucedía frente a él y la cual parecía estar sucediendo justo a sus espaldas; y lo supo porque todos esos pares de ojos presentes se enfocaron inmediatamente en él en cuanto llegó, sorprendido totalmente de saberlo enterado.; se trataba de toda su familia, incluida April.

—¡¿Qué jodidos está ocurriendo aquí?! —preguntó enfurecido, notando que inmediatamente Splinter terminó de entregarle a Jade a una preocupada April—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué piensan hacer con ella?! ¿A dónde la llevan?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Raphael? —preguntó su padre.

—¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ¡Ustedes están haciendo planes a mis espaldas! ¡Díganme lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo!

Su voz elevada logró que Donatello se hiciera notar, pues su nerviosismo lo delató cuando sus débiles piernas lo obligaron a tomar asiento ante el evidente retraso de sus planes.

Raphael lo observó a detalle, notando enseguida que dentro de la escena que presenciaba, había algo que no encajaba del todo; al moverse Donatello, logró ver una maleta totalmente llena, y extrañamente eso lo hizo notar también que su amiga humana llevaba consigo una de las dos pañaleras azules que el mismo Casey había comprado para Jade desde antes de nacer.

¿Qué era todo esto? Ellos… ¿ellos iban a marcharse?

—Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí, Raphael? —interrumpió sus pensamientos su padre.

—Yo se lo dije,_ sensei_ —reveló Leonardo ante un poco impresionado Splinter—. No me pareció correcto que Donatello decidiera marcharse de la guarida y que Raphael no estuviera enterado; y mucho menos me pareció fue que estuvieras de acuerdo en ello.

Raphael escuchó las palabras de Leonardo y quedó sin habla, pero lejos de quedarse congelado en su lugar apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar frente a Donnie, quien difícilmente pudo sostenerle la mirada. Para que no se librara de enfrentarlo, Raphael se arrodilló frente a él, colocando sus fuertes puños a los costados de Donatello para encarcelarlo.

—¡¿De verdad pensabas irte y llevarte a nuestra hija lejos de mí?! —levantó la voz con furia; estaba realmente molesto, eso no podía ocultarlo—. ¡Responde!

—¡No le grites, Raphael! —esa fue la voz de la mujer, quien arrulló presurosa a la niña en sus brazos para que no se despertara—. Donatello no está bien emocionalmente y necesita descansar lejos de aquí. Tienes que comprender.

—¡Por favor no te metas, April! —pidió Raphael, totalmente molesto.

No sabía por qué, pero aquella mirada de resentimiento que la chica le dedicó no le daba buen augurio. Como si ella supiera mucho más de lo que siempre aparentó.

—¡Ya… dejen de discutir! Por favor —rogó Donatello—. Raph, lamento no haberte avisado, pero tomamos esta decisión unos minutos atrás porque sabemos que es la única forma de que yo pueda tener un poco de paz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que debo marcharme… Yo lo sé y… tu también. Lo sabes perfectamente.

Con sus rojizos ojos lo observó, arrodillado frente a él tras ser tomado lentamente de las manos, las cuales sintieron rápidamente el cuerpo de aquél que permanecía más bajo, comenzar a temblar.

—Nos equivocamos, Raphie.

El corazón de Raphael quiso salir violentamente por su boca cuando escuchó aquella voz a punto de quebrarse al mismo tiempo en que acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos; no pudo evitarlo en cuanto vio aquellos ojos verdes totalmente sorprendido con sus palabras.

¿Donatello estaba arrepentido? No, se resistía a aceptarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que… desearías que no hubiera ocurrido? —murmuró con intenciones de que sólo su hermanito lo escuchara.

Contradictoriamente, su silencio decía tantas cosas… y eso lo enfadó, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó de él.

—¡Pues me niego, Donatello! —dijo, furibundo.

—Raph, por favor sé razonable. Ambos sabemos que necesito salir de aquí por un tiempo y el único lugar donde puedo descansar es en casa de April y Casey. Ellos me hospedarán hasta que la doctora Bennet crea que es conveniente llevar a cabo la cirugía —se excusó Donatello para quitar de en medio aquél tema del cual no deseaba hablar.

Raphael lo notó, por lo que trató de controlar un poco más sus emociones para de ese modo no evidenciar más de lo que ya parecían saber todos.

—¡No quise decir eso! —elevó su voz bajo la atenta mirada de todos—. ¡Vete! ¡A donde tú quieras! ¡Largo si es lo que deseas! ¡Pero no llevarás a Jade contigo! ¡Ella se queda aquí junto mí! ¡Maldición, Donatello! ¡Soy su padre!

—También soy su padre, Raph —soltó con calma, pero no porque estuviera razonando mejor que Raphael, si no porque su energía no le dejaba para más.

—¡No puedes decidir sobre nuestra hija sólo porque sientes que cometiste un error y te conviene huir!

—Es mejor que tu también enfrentes la realidad, Raphael —esta vez fue Splinter quien interrumpió con intenciones de que aquella discusión se detuviera—. Si tu hermano está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo, deberían dejar todo esto en el pasado y seguir con sus vidas.

—¡Son ustedes los que no entienden! —nuevamente levantó la voz. Con un carajo que esto se le estaba saliendo de control y esa voz en su interior que le decía que debía callar y dejar que las cosas se enfriaran para enfrentar a su familia, había desaparecido—. ¡Quieren que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad cuando está claro que eso jamás ocurrirá! ¡Desean que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido cuando no son ustedes los involucrados en este asunto y deciden por mí como si no tuviera voz ni razón en mi propia vida!

Todos notaron como el fuego en el interior de Raphael parecía no querer controlarse; pocas veces en su vida lograron verlo de esa manera, y la mayoría de las veces era porque no lo creían capaz de rendir en una buena batalla o porque sus planes no eran tomados en cuenta cuando de emboscar al Pie se trataba.

Él era apasionado en esos temas, y verlo así por una disciplina impuesta a la fuerza sólo significaba el nivel de molestia que le causaba el que quisieran controlarlo en algo donde sólo él y Donnie tenían jurisdicción.

Decidido y hecho furia, se acercó a Leonardo, quien lo enfrentó esperando lo peor.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, hermanito? ¿El por qué fracasé tratando de hacer sentir bien a Donnie antes de que todo esto se fuera a la mierda? ¡Pues fue porque desde un principio te mentí! Te pedí ayuda porque no sabía cómo carajos tratar a alguien que me estaba obligando a complacerlo por las consecuencias de una estúpida borrachera —en ese momento suspiró, observando los asombrados ojos de Leo ante esa revelación—. Tú tienes algo tan hermoso y puro con Mikey y tontamente me di cuenta de ello después de juzgarte como lo hice aquél terrible día en que todo comenzó… pero lo arruiné, hermano. Todo eso provocó en mi una atracción tan fuerte hacia ti que terminé por arruinar lo único bueno que me pudo pasar en esos días.

Separó su vista de los asombrados ojos azules de Leo y miró de reojo a Donatello; él también estaba asombrado por esas palabras, pues alguien como Raphael sería incapaz de revelar ese tipo de cosas si es que las llegaba a guardad sólo para sí mismo.

Aclaró la garganta para dejar de lado el sonrojo que le causó el imaginar la sarta de boberías que estarían pasando por la cabeza de Donnie en estos momentos, así que sólo se giró a ver a la pelirroja desde el lugar que ocupaba frente a Leo, pasando de vez en cuando la vista a su pequeña hija que la mujer aún mantenía en sus brazos.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, April; todo este tiempo simulaste que no sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Donnie y yo cuando sabemos perfectamente que él te cuenta todo lo que ocurre en su vida por lo que no me extraña que también sepas cada detalle de nuestra intimidad y de lo que Donnie piensa de todo esto. Lo sé porque desde antes de que Jade naciera pareciera que tu propósito para conmigo es hacerme saber, con esa mirada de rencor que me dedicas cada vez que Donatello está triste, que no debo tratarlo así y que gracias a mí sufre. Todo este tiempo has tratado de decirme que debo hacerme responsable de lo que siente e insinuándome que haga un esfuerzo por amarlo tanto como él me ama, pero necesitas voltear atrás y darte cuenta del porqué llegamos a esta situación; el amor y el deseo que Donnie tenía por formar un familia contigo se salió de sus manos cuando lo dejaste de lado por Casey. Él simplemente quería continuar con su vida y tener su propia familia, pero cometió el error de amarte y después de elegirme como el padre de su hijo porque ya todos sabemos cómo terminó esa decisión.

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer era irreconocible; parecía que después de tanto, ni ella sabía todo lo que ocupaba la mente del mismo Donatello, a quien decía conocer como la palma de su mano.

Fue por eso que pudo decir nada, y la mirada triste de su amigo cuando lo enfrentó le decía claramente que Raphael no estaba mintiendo.

—Aún así agradezco todo lo que has hecho cuando lo apoyaste en el experimento que decidió hacer sin mi consentimiento —continuó, evidentemente más tranquilo que en un principio—, pues de no ser porque lo mantenías vigilado, posiblemente las complicaciones de concebir a Jade habrían sido mucho peores. Pero por favor deja de verme como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo y comienza a ver la participación que has tenido en todo esto.

Ella agachó la mirada y envolvió más el cuerpecito de Jade entre sus brazos; Raphael no tuvo más remedio que observar la expresión durmiente de su hija cuando decidió hacer de lado las ausentes lagrimas en el rostro de April; estaba soportándolo, lo sabía, pues parecía ser un golpe duro saber que ella y su pasado con Donatello tenía que ver con el deplorable estado tanto físico como psicológico del jovencito.

Por último, Raphael se dirigió a su padre, quien atento presenció todas esas revelaciones que su hijo pareció no soportar más dentro de su pecho, por lo que se preparó para el evidente enfrentamiento verbal que se llevaría a cabo entre ellos.

Lejos de observarlo con la molestia con la que había enfrentado a Leo y April, su hijo parecía rendido y agotado, haciendo una simple pero significativa reverencia frente a él y quedándose en esa posición por mucho más tiempo.

—Te desobedecí y le he quitado el honor al nombre de mi hermano con mis juegos y mis perversiones, pero tienes que entender que la decisión no fue sólo mía. Si nosotros decidimos convertirnos en amantes no fue porque obligué a Donatello. Eso es algo que jamás haría con alguno de mis hermanos, y necesito que te quede muy claro, por favor. Eres un hombre sabio y sabrás comprenderlo.

Si alguien pudiera ver dentro del cuerpo de Raphael, se habría enterado de que su corazón parecía querer salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, pues se estaba enfrentando a quien menos deseaba que supiera de la existencia del "romance" entre él y su hermano.

Su negatividad a enfrentarlo estaba entre cobardía y el miedo de que lo considerara poco hombre al enredarse con alguien de su mismo género, pero ahora su pensamiento había cambiado, o tal vez madurado, pues su miedo más grande persistía en el rechazo y en las consecuencias que esto traería para Donatello. O peor aún, para Jade.

Sin Splinter decir media palabra, Raphael emprendió su paso a los pasillos de la guarida, aquellos que guiaban a las habitaciones de los cuatro hermanos, hasta que el mismo Michelangelo se interpuso, rogándole con esos ojitos que no se marchara.

Apenas y había notado su presencia momentos antes, escondido detrás de Leo y presenciando la acalorada discusión de Raphael contra toda su familia; el se mostraba mal, pero no destrozado, como si la charla que tuvo horas antes con su padre, junto a Leonardo, no hubiera pasado a mayores.

—Raph… ¿N-no vas a pedirle que se quede?

El corazoncito de Mikey estaba herido; él no quería que su hermano se marchara; mucho menos que su amada sobrinita abandonara la guarida para mudarse al departamento de April.

—Lo siento, Mikey, pero Donnie ya tomó su decisión, y si la única manera de que el pueda estar listo para la operación es marcharse de su hogar, entonces lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo, aunque eso signifique que Jade deba marcharse con él durante un tiempo —para ese momento, el su bajito hermano ya tenía sus manitas aferradas a sus brazos, intentando frenar su huida para que convenciera a Donatello. De esa manera sólo lo abrazó para consolarlo, no limitándose a ello cuando nuevamente le dedico unas palabras al otro padre de su hija—. Sólo te advierto Donnie, que si te tardas más de la semana que dio como reglamento la doctora, yo mismo iré por Jade y nada impedirá que la traiga de vuelta conmigo.

—Mi intención no es dejarla sin un padre, Raph —respondió el joven científico, sintiendo el rechazo de su hermano cuando ni si quiera volteó a verlo.

Antes de marcharse, Raph besó la frente de Mikey y se disculpó con él por no poder retener a la niña con ellos y pidiéndole que ese beso lo pasara más adelante para su hija antes de que se marchara, pues no podía permanecer un momento más en ese lugar.

Sentía como si nadie ahí dentro lo quisiera presente, pero esa sensación de rechazo se marchó lejos cuando notó a Casey recargado en el arco de ladrillos que era la entrada al pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones; permanecía cruzado de brazos, atento a todos y cada uno de los presentes y con una expresión que el mismo Raphael no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

—¡_C-Casey_! —tartamudeó, sorprendido por su presencia—. ¿Escuchaste todo?

—Viejo, me escabullí hasta la puerta de tu habitación cuando todos se distrajeron para avisarte que Donatello se llevaría a la niña aparentemente sin tu consentimiento. Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando saliste corriendo hecho un demonio en dirección a la sala principal. Ni siquiera me notaste, así que regresé aquí para averiguar lo que ocurría; y con respecto a tu pregunta… Claro que escuché todo. Sin excepciones.

Sin que el joven humano pudiera decir algo más, Raphael enrojeció hasta echar vapor por la cabeza; era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida y no asimilaba ni la mitad de lo que había sentido al saber que su propio padre se encontraba enterado; tal vez porque desde el momento en que hablaron a solas Splinter pareció no explotar con la idea y tomar las cosas con calma, pues el tono con que aquellas advertencias se formularon por lo menos no lo habían hecho huir de él.

Pero con Casey… sabía que su amigo era tolerante en ese aspecto, pues había mostrado suficiente madurez como para no rechazar a Leo y a Mikey cuando él mismo descubrió que ambos tenían una relación de más que hermanos.

Aún así decidió no quedarse y correr hasta su habitación, empujando al joven a un lado para quitarlo de su camino y no intentara detenerlo.

—¡Raph! ¡No huyas! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

Casey corrió tras él e intentó alcanzarlo, pero llegó muy tarde cuando la puerta de su habitación ya estaba cerrada con llave desde dentro.

—¡Oh, por favor viejo! ¡Habla conmigo un momento!

Pero Raphael no respondió; al parecer era suficiente humillación por el momento y evitó siquiera emitir una palabra para su amigo.

Casey sintió una mano grande sobre su hombro cuando seguía golpeando suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Raphael, encontrándose con un igualmente preocupado Leonardo.

—Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos descansar —pidió el mayor de los hermanos Hamato—. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil tanto para Raph como para Donnie. Deberás esperar a que se encuentre preparado para enfrentarte.

Resignado, el joven humano regresó con los demás y quiso apoyar a su pareja al querer hacerse de Jade para que la chica descansara un poco, pero Mikey se interpuso entre él y April y tomó a la niña; el más pequeño de todos ellos la abrazó y besó su cabecita incontables veces, soportando las lagrimas que querían salir desesperadamente desde el fondo de su alma; no quería despedirse de la niña. No quería que la llevaran lejos de él.

Y por un momento todos pudieron sentir, a través del bajito ninja y sus exageradas acciones, lo que posiblemente Raphael sintió a dejar que se la llevaran de su lado por toda una semana.

Tal vez eran pocos días, pero el mismo Donatello no podía ni imaginar el tener que separarse por tanto tiempo de su pequeña Jade.

«Lo siento, Raph. Pero es por el bien de todos.»

En su interior prometió hacer todo su esfuerzo por recuperarse lo antes posible, de esa forma, la niña volvería antes al lado de su padre.

…

Ese día transcurrió particularmente pesado para el resto de la familia que permaneció en casa; Raphael se brincó el desayuno, y lejos de ser sacado a rastras de su habitación para ir forzosamente al entrenamiento, Splinter lo dejó pasar, y en su lugar canceló el entrenamiento de forma indefinida.

Esto fue algo que sorprendió más que nada a Leonardo; su padre era un maestro en toda la extensión de la palabra y no dejaba por ninguna situación en entrenamiento de sus hijos. Hasta hace poco lo había visto dar su brazo a torcer con Donatello, pero era una situación totalmente comprensiva debido a su estado de salud, ¿pero esto?

—¿Crees que nosotros tengamos la culpa, Leo? —preguntó su hermanito de naranja después de entrar a la habitación de Raphael para dejar la cena junto a su cama, de donde no se había levantado en todo el día.

—¿Hablas de lo que ocurre con Raph? —hizo una forzada trompetilla antes de llevar el emparedado de salchichas y queso que su pequeño Mikey le preparó—. No te atormentes con eso. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Rapha?; sólo él y Donnie tienen voz y voto en lo que ocurra con ellos más adelante. Y tiene razón, hermanito; no debemos meternos en sus asuntos.

—No me refería a eso —el mayor dejó de comer cuando supo exactamente el tema que su amante sacaría a la luz—. D-digo, tienes razón; Donnie y Raph se comportan extraño… ¿pero _sensei_? ¿Crees que él esté así por que descubrió lo que tenemos?

El bajito joven puso de vuelta su propio emparedado en el plato de porcelana e hizo a un lado su gaseosa de piña para poner sus rollizos brazos sobre la mesa de la estancia. Su apetito se había ido, e incluso Leo desde hace ya varios minutos había dejado totalmente de lado la transmisión de su serie preferida para poner su completa atención sobre su pequeño amante.

En ese momento sonrió; no todo había salido tan mal como la escena vivida por la mañana junto a sus hermanos y April.

Era verdad que su padre los había llamado para una pequeña charla donde quedaba más que claro que sabía desde hace tiempo de su relación amorosa, y supuestamente secreta. Pero lejos de aborrecer la idea, pareció mucho más concentrado en comparar lo que evidentemente ellos tenían con la tormentosa relación que Raphael y Donatello estaban viviendo.

Obsesiva y deshonesta.

Lasciva y enfermiza.

Por lo menos así la veía su padre, y ahora que lo consideraba bien y tras el sinceramiento de Raphael de aquella mañana, tal vez era cierto; el sentimiento era contrario de uno hacía el otro, pues mientras Donatello tras todo este tiempo había caído ante los encantos de Raphael, este último, con esa propuesta y patanería de su parte de simplemente tomarlo como desahogo sexual, le daban muy buenas razones a Splinter de comportarse así con Raphael.

Y no ayudaba mucho a su hermano el que en ningún momento lo negara.

Maldición; ¿a qué horas se había enterado de la vida intima de sus hermanos a tal nivel de saber cuál era el papel que desempeñaba cada uno en su toxica relación?

Cada uno de ellos tenía la culpa a su manera; Donatello por mentirle. Raphael por utilizarlo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó al menor, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus otros dos hermanos.

El bajito ninja asintió sin voltear a verlo aún y cuando vio las cuidadosas manos de Leo tomar los platos y los vasos sucios.

Fue y vino a la cocina dejando botados los utensilios en la mesa principal; no le pediría a Mikey que hiciera su única tarea nocturna de lavar los trastes después de la cena. Cuando lo vio de nuevo, cabizbajo en el sofá frente al televisor que literalmente parecía inservible en este momento, decidió que tenía que animarlo un poco; su hermano estaba preocupado por Raphael. Se sentía rechazado por Splinter. Extrañaba a morir a Jade, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que la salud de Donnie parecía ir en decadencia, obtenías un buen coctel de nervios que permanecerían en Mikey hasta que una pequeña luz de esperanza le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

Eso o que él mismo presenciara que las cosas mejoraban de a poco.

Quitó la toalla húmeda que hasta estos momentos permanecía alrededor del cuello de su hermanito, y aprovechando que ninguno de los dos portaba la bandana, acarició su rostro y lo obligó a levantarlo hasta que pudiera verlo en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojitos claros estaban enrojecidos y lo miraban con suplica; en silencio, le rogaban que lo hiciera olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Apenas era el inicio de una tortuosa semana y ya estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por levantar los ánimos del más joven de la familia… sin contar a Jade.

Lo tomó de las manos y estiró de estas, obligándolo que se pusiera de pie para después tomar sus labios en un suave beso con el que procedió con cuidado; no quería obligarlo si llegaba a ser el caso que aquello fuera lo último que deseara el más joven.

Pero no fue rechazado ni por error cuando sintió esos cortos brazos rodearle el cuello para después ser hundido en este el lloroso rostro del menor; brisa marina, el olor de las sales de baño que siempre elegía Leo cuando se duchaban juntos.

El aroma y la frescura en el cuerpo de Leo lo forzaron a permanecer así por mucho más tiempo mientras era besado en el cuello y la parte trasera de su cabeza. A su vez, esas expertas manos acariciaban desde su caparazón medio, pasando por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—Leo… —lo abrazó aún más fuerte, humedeciendo la piel del cuello de su hermano con su aliento cálido—… Por favor, haz que olvide lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Aunque sea por esta noche… Te lo suplico.

El mayor deshizo el abrazo, topándose de frente con la mirada cristalizada de su hermanito, mientras una lagrima traviesa lograba su cometido de escapar, recorriendo sus abultadas mejillas repletas de lunares hasta perderse en aquella redondita barbilla.

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa para después besar una de las manos de Michelangelo; el menor sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y después de emitir una pequeña carcajada, sintió su rostro comenzar a sonrojarse; aún le apenaba que Leo fuera tan caballeroso y atento con él.

Para distraerlo aún más, Leonardo lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó hasta llegar a la entrada de su propia habitación, la cual abrió de una ligera patada para entrar junto con Mikey al más puro estilo nupcial.

Dejó su preciada carga en la cama con suavidad para regresar a la puerta y poner el seguro; tal vez Raphael estaba lo suficientemente distraído lamentando su existencia, pero era Raphael a fin de cuentas. Cualquier cosa podía esperar de él.

Volvió a concentrarse en Mikey cuando, nervioso, este ya lo esperaba haciéndole un lugar en la cama, donde no dudó en entrar una vez y llegó.

Hizo las sabanas perfectamente acomodadas a un lado y se posicionó sobre su amado Mikey, atrapando sus ojos con los propios; acariciando sus mejillas mientras este permanecía recostado sobre la cómoda almohada.

—Sé que te preocupa todo lo que tocas, y todo lo que abarca tu mente influye en tus emociones —dijo Leo, muy cerca de sus labios—, pero no pienses en el resto del mundo en estos momentos. Sólo estamos tú y yo aquí, sobre esta cama donde muchas veces te he demostrado lo mucho que te necesito.

Mikey arrugó sus gestos antes de ser él mismo quien atrapara los labios de su Leo; este pudo sentir enseguida como el fuego en el interior de su amante se avivaba cada vez que le permitía explorar su boca de aquella forma tan profunda y envolvente.

Sabía que lo siguiente era un pequeño juego de dominación por parte del menor, por lo que apenas y lo sintió levantarse, el mismo Leonardo se tumbó en la cama y dejó que fuera el mismo Mikey quien iniciara el juego.

El menor besó un par de veces más sus labios, y después de lamerlos descendió por su cuerpo, dejando grandes rastros de saliva en su barbilla, cuello, clavícula hasta detenerse en su plastrón superior, donde comenzó a mordisquear un poco aquel borde duro y repleto de cicatrices de batalla.

—S-sube, Mikey… sólo un poco —pidió Leo entre suspiros.

El de ojos cielo se relamió los labios cuando supo lo que su amate deseaba; abrió un poco más su boca hasta clavar sus planos dientes sobre aquél recoveco entre la clavícula y tráquea de Leo, poniendo sólo un poco de presión hasta escucharlo comenzar a gemir despacio.

—¡Ah! ¡Mikey!

Ahí estaba su nombre; le gustaba escucharlo cuando había mucho más que el simple hecho de nombrarlo. Le agrada todo ese deseo que guardaba aquél tono sensual y necesitado en su hermano mayor.

De ahí pasó a los músculos medios del cuello, los cuales se sentían tan duros como cualquier otro musculo de su bien trabajado cuerpo, hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros, donde puso un poco más de presión para después besarlo lento y sutil.

—Sabes que me encanta, ¿cierto?

Sonrió cuando escuchó aquellas risitas traviesas chocar contra su hombro derecho para después iniciar con un camino de besos que fueron a parar justo en su ya húmeda entrepierna.

Leonardo elevó un poco su cabeza para poder ver con claridad lo que su hermanito haría a continuación, por lo que solucionó su problema al colocar una abultada almohada debajo de esta; todo había quedado listo para espectáculo justo a tiempo para ver a Mikey pasar su cálida lengua por toda su entrepierna, invitándolo a soltar gemidos cada vez más audibles.

—Sigue, Mikey… sigue.

Su respiración se escuchaba cada vez más entrecortada y no logró acallar un fuerte gemido cuando se libero entre las manos de Mikey, sintiendo esos dedos y después una cálida lengua recorrerlo principio a fin; como si de un caramelo se tratara.

Mikey lo envolvió por completo y comenzó una lenta y deliciosa felación que no tardo en enloquecer por completo a su amante, pues en repetidas ocasiones intentó que ese rígido y grande miembro llegara lo más profundo posible dentro de su garganta hasta que sintió un montón de liquido seminal, por lo que decidió cambiar la profundidad por la velocidad, metiendo y sacando rápidamente la virilidad de su hermano con intenciones de hacerlo culminar en su boca.

Esta vez, aunque ya era costumbre para ambos hacerlo de aquella manera, Leo lo detuvo, levantándose presurosamente de su lugar para intercambiar los papeles.

El menor separó sus gorditas piernas porque supo que su hermano ocuparía el lugar entre estas, por lo que apenas y se posicionó, él mismo comenzó a masturbarse, pues su propia erección ya permanecía libre desde hace unos momentos y comenzaba a doler por falta de atención.

Fue el mismo Leo quien rápidamente deshizo aquella acción de su parte para poder ser él quien le brindara aquél tipo de placer, al cual Michelangelo no se negó. Cerró sus manos en puño hasta arrugar por completo las pulcras sabanas cuando Leonardo adentró un dedo de su otra mano en él; a diferencia de otras veces, el mayor pretendía ir un poco más adentro de esa ajustada cavidad, provocando un fuerte gemido en Mikey cuando meticulosamente encontró lo que buscaba y presionó con suavidad.

—¡AH! ¡AH SI, LEO! —el pequeño se retorció un par de veces más conforme su dedo presionaba aquella parte en especial—. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡¿QUE-QUE ES?! ¡AHHH! ¡SE SIENTE INCREÍBLE!

—Ese es tu punto G, Mikey —sonrió, complacido por los fuertes sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de su hermanito—. Al parecer esto da mejores resultados de lo que esperaba.

El más joven asintió fuertemente, evidenciando su deseo por seguir siendo tocado de aquella manera.

Leonardo continuó moviendo su dedo dentro de aquél cuerpo joven y lleno de energía, estimulando su próstata con pequeños masajes internos que hacían elevar cada vez más la voz de su dominado.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya, por favor! —gimió el pequeño, desesperado por sentir algo _más grande_ dentro de él—. ¡Hazlo, Leo! ¡T-te necesito!

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando sintió el dedo de Leo ser retirado de su interior, siendo reemplazado inmediatamente aquella gruesa virilidad que demandaba hacer suyo una vez más el interior de Michelangelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti! —gimió el líder, moviendo rápidamente sus caderas para profundizar cada vez más en aquél cuerpo tan delicioso.

Continuaron así algunos minutos más hasta que los gemidos de Mikey se fueron convirtiendo en gritos que intentó más de una vez acallar con sus regordetas manos, pues Leo tenía las propias muy ocupadas al continuar masturbándolo con una mientras con la otra se sostenía encorvado sobre el cuerpecito de su hermano.

Sintió aquél liquido espeso comenzar a ser derramado en su interior y lo comparó con ardientes llamas, que a su vez lo obligaron a soltar su propia semilla justo en el duro estómago de su hermano mientras seguía siendo estimulado hasta terminar de vaciarse en su mano.

Desesperado y aun en busca del aliento que les faltaba, Michelangelo estiró sus manos señalándole a Leo que lo deseaba entre sus brazos, pero lejos de llegar a recostarse sobre el agitado pecho del regordete ninja, fue este quien obligó a Leo a recostarse en la cama mientras descansaba su cabeza en su plastrón pectoral.

Aquella había sido una sesión inigualable; perfecta para olvidar todo lo que en ese momento los rodeaba.

—Mikey… estuviste increíble —besó su cabeza pecosa y con su brazo, aún siendo utilizado como almohada, rodeó su caparazón para deshacer todo espacio posible que llegara a separarlos—. Acabas de ganarte una pizza y una semana completa de golosinas; yo invito.

—Qué romántico, Leo —rió travieso para después besar su mejilla—. ¿Y la pizza puede tener frijoles dulces?

—Lo que mi maravilloso amante desee.

Pasó ese brazo protector que mantenía posado en su caparazón a rodearle el cuello y cabeza y comenzó a besar la cima de esta con exageración, provocando una risa escandalosa en su hermanito.

Rápido, sus acciones frenaron y volvieron a recostarse; Mikey sobre el pecho de Leo mientras este pareció relajarse cada vez más sobre esa cómoda almohada blanca.

Pero lo que no sabía Leo, era las miles de situaciones que estaban volviendo a la cabeza de Michelangelo, las cuales poco a poco se dejaron ver conforme abrió la boca nuevamente.

—L-Leo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Hnnn? —preguntó, con medio cerebro apagado por el repentino sueño que sintió al descansar libremente.

—¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta importante? —repitió Mikey, acariciando con sus manita el fuerte estómago de su pareja para evitar que durmiera del todo.

—Claro, _Mike_ —ahora fue el turno de Leo para acariciarlo, pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre su calva cabecita—. Puedes confiar en mí.

El más joven calló por incontables segundos, encendiendo rápidamente una pequeña alarma en el cerebro de Leonardo. ¿Por qué le estaba siendo tan difícil formular una simple pregunta?

—¿Mikey?

En ese momento lo escuchó suspirar, tomando el valor suficiente para proceder.

—Leo… ¿tendrías un bebé conmigo?

El mayor se quedó mudo; ¿Mikey había preguntado si…? ¿Quería que ellos tuvieran…?

—¡Mikey! —exclamó comprensivo, acomodándose en su lugar para quedar sentado justo a un lado de un preocupado Michelangelo—. ¿Qué…? ¿Porqué una idea tan… difícil como esa?

El más joven vio verdadera angustia en el rostro de su pareja gracias a esa simple pregunta, por lo que después de guardar silencio y luchar internamente con su conciencia, sonrió juguetón, apretando las mejillas de Leonardo en señal de que se trataba de una simple broma.

—¡Es sólo un juego, Leo! —rió travieso, obligando a su amante a recostarse nuevamente en la cama para acomodarse sobre su pecho y permanecer así por mucho más tiempo—. Sólo estaba probando tu juicio… ¡Claro que es una locura! ¡Pff! ¡Un bebé! Que idea tan tonta.

Preocupado, Leonardo abrazó nuevamente a Mikey cuando sintió sus manitas aferrarse a su pecho en señal de impotencia… o tal vez verdadera frustración por ser la idea inmediatamente descartada.

—Buenas noches, Leo —dijo entre risitas, tratando de ocultar lo que guardaba en su decepcionada alma.

—Mikey… —Leo tomó su manita, aquella que aferraba molesto sobre el pecho del mayor, con su extremidad libre para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón—… Sabes que es una mala idea, ¿verdad?

El pequeño asintió, cerrando sus manos en puño ante tal decepción; estaba claro que para Leo, era un tema tan delicado que era imposible bromear con ello.

Aunque para mala suerte de Mikey, jamás lo había tomado a modo de chiste.

…

**PARTE II**

—¡Raph! —tocó la puerta el joven de cabello negro—. ¡Raph! ¡Raph! ¡Raph!

Llevaba ya días así, visitando la guarida para intentar entablar conversación con su mejor amigo tras tener ni una sola noticia de su parte.

Leo y Mikey le habían aclarado que así era incluso con ellos, pues aún y cuando sólo le abría la puerta al más joven de sus hermanos para que le entregara la comida, tenía los días transcurridos encerrado en su habitación; después de todo, no tenían deberes desde que Splinter decidió tomarse un descanso y Leo llevaba consigo únicamente a Mikey para patrullar la ciudad por las noches.

Sólo una vez se les había unido Casey, argumentando que no soportaba las charlas de amigas que mantenían Donnie y April.

Y hablando de su hermano, este parecía mucho más tranquilo, aunque lago aturdido por el medicamente previo a la cirugía, que el último, día que lo vieron en la guarida cuando decidieron visitarlo; claro, sólo Leo y Mikey. Raphael incluso al enterarse que decidieron pasar a visitar a su hermano y la linda Jade, se rehusó a acompañarlos.

No parecía estar listo para volver a ver a Donnie… mucho menos a su mejor amigo gracias a la vergonzosa forma en que se enteró de algunas de sus aventuras con uno de sus hermanos. Aunque lo más extraño era que Casey no parecía muy disgustado con la noticia; vaya que incluso había intentado en distintas ocasiones hablar con él, pero nada más no le era permitido.

Fue por eso que insistió con el llamado.

—¡Raph! ¡Raph! ¡Ra…!

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! —protestó Leonardo, arrojándole la toalla que hasta hace poco había utilizado en el entrenamiento—. Sólo lo estás fastidiando y a nosotros también. ¿Por qué mejor no intentas enviarle algunos mensajes y esperas a que los responda?

—Ya lo intenté, pero igualmente parece evitarlos. No me los devuelve… ni siquiera los insultos.

La joven tortuga rodó los ojos; por lo menos le daba el crédito de que estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por llamar su atención.

—Bien, te creo… pero mejor dime ¿a qué has venido?

Después de dedicarle unas palabras de despedida a la puerta y pedirle que lo llamara cuanto antes para pode hablar, acompañó a Leo rumbo a la estancia principal donde ya los esperaba el más joven de los hermanos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hermano mayor, tomando asiento al lado de Mikey, quien se mantenía ocupado con un juego de video portátil.

—En realidad es nada importante —dijo, tratando de ocultar sin mucha satisfacción la ansiedad con la que desesperadamente llamaba a la puerta hace unos momentos—. Donnie sólo me pidió que le llevara unas cosas de la niña, así que creo que mejor iré a buscarlas para llegar a casa cuanto antes; esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no quiero que me dejen de lado.

Leo supo que se refería a su hermano y April, pero pareció ser un chiste inocente a comparación de lo que pudo haber pensado de Donnie cuando se enteró de cómo estuvieron las cosas entre él y su novia.

Aunque, para estar así de tranquilo, lo más seguro era que la misma April ya lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría.

—Entonces los dejaré solos por un momento —le mostró un guiño a Leo, quien parecía tener las intenciones de rodear a Mikey con un brazo aun y cuando estaba distraído—. No se detengan por mí; no me asustaré si deciden darse unos besitos en mi ausencia.

—El que estés enterado de lo que sucede entre nosotros no significa que tenemos la obligación de que te enteres de nuestras muestras de cariño; no somos exhibicionistas —respondió Leo, abochornado y con un deje de molestia.

Casey sólo rió, palmeando un hombro de su amigo antes de seguir el camino rumbo a la habitación de Donatello.

—¿Sabes…? —se detuvo por un momento, aprovechando que la atención de su joven líder aún estaba sobre él—. En realidad ya sabía que tú y Mikey estaban saliendo; comencé a sospecharlo el día que me dieron hospedaje temporal. Digo, ¿qué par de chicos de dieciocho años duermen juntos si no es para pasar un buen rato?

El rostro de Leo echó vapor a grandes cantidades; Casey Jones tenía la facilidad inapelable de lograr avergonzar a todo aquél que se atravesara en su camino, si así lo deseaba.

—Pero descuida, Leo; jamás tuve intenciones de reclamarte. Y a decir verdad es comprensible; Mikey es lindo, divertido y alegre. Y lo mejor de todo… te es fiel a morir.

El joven humano le mostró el pulgar en señal de total aprobación, y aunque estaba claro que no la necesitaba para continuar con la vida que ya había decidido para ambos, era agradable ver que lo único que a lo que podían llamar "normal" en sus vidas, los aceptaba tal y como eran.

Casey era mucho más maduro de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar.

Le agradeció en voz baja, terminando de pasar aquél esbelto brazo por la parte trasera del cuello de Mikey para finalmente hacerse notar, regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su hermanito para dejarlo continuar con su juego.

Por su parte, Casey fue directo a la cuna que hasta hace poco le habían obsequiado a su sobrinita, como le gustaba llamarla, y removió algunas cosas hasta encontrar la ropa, mantas, y algunos accesorios más que Donatello le había indicado. Necesitaba recordarlas todas, o gracias al humor que tanto él como April se cargaban últimamente, recibiría reclamos al por mayor.

Tomó la pañalera restante y decidió meter ahí las cosas para evitar que se le quedaran en el camino. Torpemente dejó caer uno de los biberones nuevos al tratar de meter a fuerza la formula en polvo que el mismo Donnie había creado para la niña y fue a parar al orilla de la cama, por lo que no tardó en agacharse por la mamila.

Cuando lo hizo, la posición en la que quedó le permitió ver que debajo de las abultadas almohadas había un pequeño papel semi doblado, cosa que llamó enormemente su atención y no tardó en averiguar de qué se trataba, sonriendo apenas y notó que se trataba de una fotografía instantánea que mostraba a un dormido Raphael sobre el sofá más amplio con la pequeña Jade, igual de privada, sobre el pecho de este.

La fotografía era maravillosa, tomando el mejor ángulo de ambos lo cual hacía la escena más que adorable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Al pie de esta, permanecía escrita con letras realmente horribles la frase "Mis dos amores".

Si mal no recordaba, aquella letra era de Mikey, por lo que giró la fotografía para leer lo que estaba escrito detrás de esta;

"_Para: Donnie._

_De: Mikey._

_¿A poco no lucen adorables? PD: Lo siento por tomar tu cámara sin permiso._

_Por nada, D"_

Casey rió irremediablemente; aquello era un verdadero tesoro que seguramente Donnie apreciaría el volver a tener entre manos, porque tal vez no había mencionado su nombre en ningún momento desde que pisó el suelo de su departamento, pero estaba seguro de que lo extrañaba.

Así como estaba seguro de que Raphael extrañaba a Donnie y a Jade.

Repentinamente aquella sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y se concentró aún más en la fotografía; tal vez había alguien más que la apreciaría mucho más que el mismo Donatello.

Salió de la habitación con la pañalera y so otra preciada carga entre manos, cruzando el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta que protegía la intimidad del dormitorio de su mejor amigo.

Tocó nuevamente, pero esta vez no insistió, simplemente esperó tener la fortuna de llamar su atención.

Se agachó, y desarrugando esa fotografía lo mejor que pudo, la metió por debajo de la puerta cruzando los dedos porque Raph la notara.

—Esto… lo encontré en las cosas personales de Donnie; y si de algo sirve mencionarlo… la guardaba como a un tesoro.

Guardó silencio, y aún así escuchó nada dentro de aquél dormitorio, por lo que suspiró y volvió a tomar la pañalera.

—Viejo… no sé qué tan imperdonable sea para ti el que esté enterado de… tus preferencias. Pero necesito que comprendas que esto no cambia mi imagen de ti. Por favor, confía en mí y arreglemos todo esto, ¿sí? —el chico suspiró, cansado de no obtener respuesta—. Estaré esperando tu mensaje.

Casey se despidió de sus demás amigos, e incluso visitó el dojo para saludar a Splinter para comunicarle que tanto su hijo como su nieta se encontraban perfectamente. En cuanto pudo verlo ahí, meditando junto al bello arbusto que adornaba la sala de entrenamiento, lo notó diferente.

Pero no era de extrañarse; toda esta situación había afectado a la familia completa, y alguien tan amoroso y atento a sus hijos como lo era Splinter, evidentemente se vería conmovido a ese nivel.

…

Se supo fallido su intento por no enterarse de la hora en que vivía cuando arrancó ese estúpido despertador de la corriente eléctrica y lo arrojó hacia una dirección hasta ahora desconocida.

Evidentemente todo se arruinó desde el momento en que tomó su Tphone para buscar entre todos los juegos que había descargado en él e inevitablemente ver la hora en la parte superior del móvil.

Según la hora ya había amanecido, y si mal no recordaba, ese era el día que Donatello había prometido volver a la guarida, y con él, su hija.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y tomó entre sus manos la fotografía que hace unos días Casey le entregó de forma extraña por debajo de la puerta al negarse a abrirla; no era de su total agrado el verse a él mismo en una fotografía, pues no acostumbraba tomarlas, pero podía evitar perderse en la diminuta figura de su hija plasmada graciosamente sobre su pecho mientras él dormía.

Aunque lo más sorprendente, era que su hermano mantuviera guardada una fotografía así y dedicada hacia su persona como si realmente la deseara.

La arrojó a la cómoda y se recostó un momento más; en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer ahí encerrado. Había encontrado la manera de evadir a su familia saliendo a media noche para tomar un baño diario y asaltar la cocina si es que tenía hambre.

Había logrado evadir a todo mundo excepto por Mikey, a quien había dejado entrar un día para entregarle su desayuno y supo que no sería problema el volver a admitirlo bajo la única condición de que sólo le entregara su comida y nada más.

Hasta ahora había funcionado, pues no había escuchado una sola palabra por parte de su hermanito cada vez que lo veía.

Mucho menos de Leo a través de la puerta.

Y ya ni hablar de Splinter.

Se removió incomodo, por lo que decidió colocar un par de almohadas más bajo su cabeza. En ese momento la imagen de su hijita llegó rápidamente a su mente y deseó tenerla entre sus brazos. La había extrañado tanto, y casi podía jurar que la niña también lo había extrañado a él.

También estaba la ausencia de Donatello, la cual aún se negaba el permitirse analizar. El se había marchado por su propio pie y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para no intervenir.

No quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseando estar a solas con él y hablar de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante con ellos… con Splinter. Sabía que su padre no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que mantenían su relación hasta el día en que fueron descubiertos y seguiría oponiéndose ante todo; por esa razón había dado su consentimiento a Donatello de salir de la guarida por tanto tiempo y ocultarse en casa de sus amigos hasta este día.

Eso le daba tiempo de pensar. Pensar claramente en lo que haría con ambos.

Un paso en falso, y seguramente su destino estaría decidido.

¿Ayudaba en algo el hecho de que no duraron ni una hora como verdaderos amantes? ¿Qué la decisión la tomaron poco antes de ser descubiertos por el mismo Splinter?

No sabía si era mejor el que los hayan descubierto ahora, a que lo hicieran más adelante, cuando este juego se encontrara mucho más avanzado y el y su hermano se encontraran perdidos en un mundo muy, pero muy alejado de la simple fraternidad.

Ahora que lo podía ver desde esa perspectiva, estaba más que claro que nada bueno podía acabar si seguían por ese camino, a menos que…

—No, es una completa locura.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces imaginando en lo que se convertiría Donatello de haber cumplido su objetivo de ser amantes; su inestabilidad mental permanecería, además de un corazón hecho aún más añicos de lo que ya se encontraba.

No podía hacerle eso a su hermano por un simple deseo libertino por obtener su cuerpo cada que así lo deseara.

Cada vez que lo deseara.

Cada vez que _ÉL _lo deseara.

—Te odio, Donnie —se dijo a sí mismo, no tomando muy en cuenta la connotación de odio hacia la persona de su hermano—. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo chico seas jodidamente sexy?

Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, recordando aquellas dos únicas veces en que realmente habían buscado algo más que simple satisfacción sexual; la primera vez no la contaba, pues era un hecho que prefería dejarla de lado por completo.

Entonces llegó a su mente el magnífico momento previo al descubrimiento de Splinter; había sido una experiencia única y probablemente irrepetible si se atrevía a intentar experimentarla con alguien más.

Recordó el tacto y las caricias de todas aquellas mujeres con las que incluso llegó a pasar largas horas, jugando al anonimato e incluso al chico deforme que no se animaba a mostrar su rostro por temor a ser rechazado. Todas ellas dijeron incontables veces lo bueno que era en la cama y lo mucho que lo amaban, pero sabía de antemano que eran palabras vacías e interesadas por ofrecer una buena gratificación a cambio de una buena suma de dinero.

Ellas estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de dinero, y eso le pareció divertido por mucho tiempo; vaya que si se atrevían a tener sexo con alguien a quien no podían verle el rostro, había mucho, pero mucho interés monetario de por medio.

Y después, otro nivel más arriba, estaban las caricias y los suspiros que Donatello le dedicaba con vehemencia, incluso con un "Te amo" de por medio.

Hasta que llegó a un nivel más entrañable con su hermano fue que logró sentir que su mundo daba vueltas cada vez que lo besaba. Cada vez que lo acariciaba y escuchaba su nombre salir de esos delgados labios que sabían a autentica gloria.

"_Te amo"._

Recordó esas palabras con especial claridad. Cuando las mencionó estaba triste, agotado y afligido porque lo habían separado de hasta entonces, el huevo que le pertenecía a ambos.

Y aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería un evidente rechazo, se abrió ante él y aclaró sus sentimientos de frente.

"_Sabes perfectamente que no sólo me gustas, Raphie"._

Restregó una mano en su rostro cuando recordó ese lindo color rojo en el rostro de su hermano cuando le hizo saber que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en nada; a pesar de eso, y a sabiendas que sólo se trataría un juego de buscar y encontrar, aceptó la propuesta de convertirse en amantes por tiempo indefinido, hasta que alguno de los dos consiguiera una pareja de verdad.

—Lo arruinaste, Rapha —se dijo a sí mismo—. Pudiste haber tenido todo; una pareja que muere de amor por ti y una encantadora princesa para formar una familia de verdad… y lo arruinas de esa manera por una jodida calentura.

Y entonces recordó las palabras que el mismo Splinter le dijo aquél día que los mandó llamar por primera vez al dojo para hablar sobre el estado de su relación como futuros padres;

"_Donatello ha logrado ver más allá de la superficialidad, decidiendo que su razón para vivir se encontraba en una familia propia"._

—¿Porqué no puedo ser como tú, Donnie? Como Leo… como Mikey incluso; todos saben lo que quieren de sus vidas, excepto por mí. Soy el único que no sabe a dónde se dirige.

Dio un par de vueltas más sobre la cama, arrojando el montón de almohadas a un lado para su mayor comodidad, quedando únicamente abrazado de una, en la cual hundió su rostro.

—Buenas noches, Raphie. Descansa, Raphie.

Se burló de él mismo con aquellas palabras, decidiendo dormir un momento más antes de que Mikey tocara la puerta para entregarle la comida de ese día, hasta que sintió una nueva vibración proveniente de su Tphone y aquella fastidiosa melodía que lo enteraba de que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

«¿De nuevo, Casey?» pensó molesto.

Hubiera deseado no tener que desenredar sus brazos de aquella cómoda almohada pero por lo menos tenía que abrir el mensaje o ese estúpido sonido se repetiría cada cierto tiempo para decirle que aún no leía el mensaje.

Con fastidio tomó el aparato, y tras digitalizar su contraseña, lo primero que vio fue el nombre de contacto como "Donnie-boy" bajo el dibujo del sobre virtual en la pantalla.

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama y con sus manos extrañamente sudorosas desplegó el mensaje en la pantalla:

"_Te quiero"._

Tan sencillo, y al mismo tiempo, tan difícil de interpretar.

«¡¿Qué carajos ocurre contigo, Donnie?!» se dijo a sí mismo, aún sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su accesorio. «¡¿Por qué me envías esto sin más?! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué te responda por este medio? ¿Que te busque?»

Después de repetir un sinfín de veces la palabra "carajo", arrojó al suelo su Tphone y este se partió en tantos pedazos a los cuales ni siquiera pudo contar a primera vista.

—Carajo —murmuró por última vez, observando su aparato totalmente inservible en el suelo.

Esto lo hizo levantarse finalmente de la cama, comenzando una larga caminata en círculos dentro de su habitación que no terminaría hasta saber algo más con respecto a Donatello.

Lo que fuera… cualquier cosa con tal de calmar sus ansias de enterarse lo que significaba ese mensaje de texto.

…

Se quedaron sin habla el momento en que lo vieron salir de su habitación, finalmente, para ir directo al gimnasio más grande de la guarida.

—Maldición —murmuró Leo para que sólo Mikey lo escuchara—. Algo debió hacerlo enojar más para que vaya directo a hacer pesas… hay que ser cautelosos.

El más bajito asintió velozmente, dejando de lado la bandeja con los alimentos que estaba preparando para llevarle a Raphael.

Caminaron despacio hasta asomar sus cabezas al salón más grande de la guarida, donde tenían varios artefactos para ejercitarse cuando el entrenamiento con Splinter terminaba. Aquél lugar se había convertido en un santuario para Raphael al ser quien mayormente lo utilizaba, pues sus hermanos no se pasaban mucho por ahí después de entrenar; Leo prefería meditar. Donatello encerrarse en su laboratorio y Mikey ver televisión, jugar videojuegos y comer golosinas.

—¡Largo de aquí! —escucharon su voz furiosa, pues inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía—. ¡Al que se atreva a poner un pie mientras levanto pesas se las arrojaré en la cabeza!

Rápidamente se retiraron de la puerta, volteando a verse asustados de lo rápido que fueron descubiertos. Mikey deseaba volver a asomarse dentro del gimnasio, pero Leo lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—No desafíes a tu suerte —advirtió, sintiendo un par de veces esa manita intentar soltarse de la suya—. ¿Sabías que su fuerza ya llegó a un nivel en que puede arrojar una mancuerna de 50 kilos directo a tu cabeza aún y cuando estés a varios metros distante? Ahora imagina lo que puede hacer con unas pesas y a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Ahora, lejos de seguir forzando a Leo para que lo soltara, se agarró de este totalmente aterrado; era mejor eso a dejarlo provocar a Raphael con sus juegos y después tuvieran muchos más problemas de los que ya se podían apreciar en el ambiente.

…

—¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí listo, Mikey? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, abrochando las correas donde portaba sus tradicionales Katanas.

—¡Todo listo, señor! —dijo el pequeño cual soldado saluda a su superior—. Pero no entiendo porque tenemos que llevar tantas bombas de humo y shuriken extras… sólo vamos por Donnie y Jade, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero en caso de ser emboscados, necesitaremos luchar a distancia y huir lo más rápido posible sin ser detectados; recuerda que sólo tendremos la ayuda extra de Casey. Donatello no podrá defenderse por sí mismo y alguien deberá encargarse totalmente de Jade.

El más pequeño asintió presuroso, comprendiendo todo lo que su líder le explicaba para poder llegar a salvo a la guarida en caso de que el Pie se encontrara de humor para una pequeña batalla; lo malo aquí, era que no contarían con la fuerza bruta y destreza de Raphael, ni mucho menos la mente rápida de su hermano genio, pues aún y cuando sería él mismo el trasladado, Casey mencionó muchas veces que el medicamento previo a la cirugía que la doctora les había dado lo hacía desvariar lo suficiente como para no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En pocas palabras; estarían desprotegidos, confiando solamente en sus habilidades como ninjas.

Aunque claro, también estaba el hecho de que ninguno de sus enemigos restantes, después de que Leo cortara la cabeza de Shredder en batalla, los había molestado hasta ahora. Eran simples rencillas que soldados fieles de Oroku Saki tenían contra ellos, y más de una vez lo admitieron.

Pero eran simples soldados… no más.

—En marcha, Mikey —ordenó Leonardo.

Asintió y terminó de colocar el resto de las bombas caseras en su cinturón para andar su paso fuera de la guarida, pero la veloz presencia de un tercero, pasando rápidamente por uno de sus costados y arrebatándole algunas de sus municiones lo desconcertó hasta caer trasero al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Raph? ¿Qué haces?

El bajito ninja se acomodó el resto de las armas en su cinturón, de pie junto a la salida de su hogar; Leonardo también pudo notar que llevaba sus sai consigo, preparándose para salir.

—Tú… ¿quieres venir con nosotros también? —preguntó Mikey al saber que aquella pregunta no había logrado sobrepasar los labios de su líder.

—No; iré sólo. Ustedes se quedarán aquí y estarán atentos a sus teléfonos en caso de que algún problema surja —ordenó el de rojo.

—Se supone que aquí el líder soy yo, Rapha —finalmente escuchó la voz de Leo—. Además, no puedes ir sólo por Donatello y Jade; sabes que Splinter ordenó que…

—¡Me importa poco lo que él haya ordenado! ¡Tengo que ver a solas a Donatello y si ustedes vienen conmigo sólo arruinarán el momento!

—Sé que ustedes necesitan hablar, Raph, pero este no es el momento. Tal vez debas esperar a que…

—¿Esperar? ¿A qué, Leo? A que Splinter ponga rejas en mi habitación con tal de que no me acerque a Donnie? ¿A que April termine de convencerlo para crea que soy una mala influencia para mi hija? —Raph suspiró, tratando de hacer que su hermano lo comprendiera, con una mirada un poco más suave que la acostumbrada—. Por favor, Leo… Necesito hacer esto. De verdad.

El hermano mayor logró ver esa desesperación en el alma de Raphael a través de sus ojos, por lo que destensó su cuerpo y se acercó para entregarle su yumi y unas cuantas flechas.

Raphael las tomó y colocó a su alrededor el portador de Leo, chocando sus palmas como modo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, _bro_. Esto significa mucho.

—Sólo maneja las cosas con cuidado, ¿de a cuerdo? Según April y Casey, Donnie está constantemente bajo los efectos del medicamento y suele… delirar un poco. Y necesita controlarse y estar tranquilo porque mañana será un día difícil. Sólo recuerda eso… y… tenle mucha paciencia.

—Lo haré.

Le dio de nuevo la mano y dedicó a su hermano mayor una sonrisa de confianza para despedirse momentáneamente, pero la repentina presencia de su padre, junto con su imponente voz, detuvo nuevamente su propósito.

—¿A dónde vas, Raphael? —preguntó, poniendo su bastón por delante mientras lo observaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Iré por mi hermano y mi hija —dijo, si una pizca de temor en su voz—. Leo y Mikey están de acuerdo y…

—Les recuerdo que mis órdenes fueron muy claras —interrumpió, mirando con tranquilidad a sus dos hijos mayores—. Raphael, eres completamente incapaz de cuidar de Donatello y eso no está a discusión. Tu hermano necesita seguridad y tranquilidad, y tu presencia sólo lo alterará y perjudicará la cirugía de mañana.

—¿Eso… —se quedó estático, Raphael, no creyendo lo que su padre le decía—… eso fue lo que le dijiste a Donnie? ¡¿De esa forma lo convenciste de que se fuera de nuestro lado?!

Leonardo se acercó rápidamente a su hermano, sintiendo a distancia como su pulso se aceleraba con las palabras que su padre le había dicho. Incluso él se sentía mal; no era justo que Splinter se inmiscuyera de esa forma dentro de una mente tan moldeable como la de Donnie con tal de que se cumpliera su voluntad.

—Hijo, por favor comprende. Las cosas deben ser así.

—¿_Deben_ ser así? ¿Así como? Controlando la vida de todos a cada momento —se defendió el de rojo—. Acepto que me asombró que tomaras tan bien lo que Leo y Mikey tienen, porque ellos se lo merecen. ¿Pero por qué tienes que meterte en las decisiones que Donnie y yo podemos llegar a tomar? Como tú lo dijiste una vez, ¡somos adultos! Y tal vez es cierto, nos equivocamos en la forma en que manejamos las cosas, pero no voy a renunciar a mi vida sólo para complacerte. ¡Tendrás que vivir con ello!

Splinter suspiró. Leonardo sabía que su padre estaba mucho más controlado de lo que aquellas palabras querían influir en él.

—Raphael, te lo prohíbo —repitió una vez más el hombre rata—. Hay una razón muy clara para que no continúes con esto, y si eres incapaz de verlo, lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte a un lado y dejar que los demás nos encarguemos del cuidado de Donatello.

—Dime cual es esa razón —ordenó, cruzándose de brazos para mostrarse decidido.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú, con buen juicio y verdadera preocupación por la salud de tu hermano podrá entender. Y si no sabes de lo que hablo… tal vez simplemente debas hacerte a un lado, hijo.

Raphael lo observó desafiante, y después de quitarse a Leo de encima y ver fugazmente la preocupación en los ojos de Mikey, se decidió continuar con sus planes y marcharse.

—Leo, déjame tu Tphone, el mío está descompuesto.

El joven líder le entregó su móvil, decidiendo que no podía inmiscuirse en la decisión de su hermano por tratar de arreglar su situación con Donatello; aún y cuando eso significara que su padre lo corriera de casa temporalmente con tal de que su hijo enfermo se mantuviera tranquilo.

Lo vieron marcharse, dejando completamente de lado las ordenes de su padre.

Leo suspiró, girándose hacia su maestro totalmente confiado de que había hecho lo correcto.

—Lo siento, sensei —se disculpó—. Pero confío en Raph y sé que hará lo mejor por el bienestar de Donnie… creo que, ya aprendió su lección.

El hombre de mayor edad simplemente sonrió, sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos con esta acción.

—Lo sé, Leonardo; lo único que faltaba aquí era… convencerme.

Él agitó su mano, y después de pedir que lo mantuvieran al tanto de las cosas y de la llegada de sus otros hijos y su nieta, se marchó a su habitación, esperando descansar un poco más antes de que la guarida se llenara completamente de llantos y pucheros sin sentido. A los cuales debía admitir, extraña.

Y aún y cuando Mikey parecía muy contento con el resultado de aquella extraña discusión, Leo seguía sin bajar la guardia. Por lo menos hasta que sus hermanos volvieran y se encontraran de nuevo con Splinter.

…

El camino al departamento de April y Casey no era largo ni mucho menos complicado, pero aún así tenía que mantener completa atención puesta a su alrededor para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempo que pudiera poner en peligro a su familia cuando volvieran a casa.

Aún así, eso no apartaba de su mente el nerviosismo de cómo reaccionará Donatello cuando lo vea, ni la felicidad de volver a tener a su hija de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Por sus adoradas sai que la extrañaba a morir. Ya quería verla reir, llorar por comida o tras haberse ensuciado o hacer pucheros porque no hacían lo que ella quería. Lo que fuera, sólo quería verla.

Ese pensamiento pasó a segundo plano cuando llegó al edificio vecino a los departamentos; dado a que sus amigos habían elegido un piso alto para que su entrada secreta fuera menos difícil, pudo ver perfectamente aquella extraña escena que se llevaba a cabo en las escaleras de emergencia del departamento de los Jones.

De un salto, y demostrando sus grandes habilidades como guerrero ninja, llegó hasta el firme barandal, aterrando por completo a los jóvenes que parecían estar totalmente enfrascados en una discusión.

En un principio pensó que su presencia haría correr a esa otra persona que parecía no llevarse muy bien con Casey, creyendo que se trataba de un compañero de trabajo ebrio que le insistía en seguir la parranda fuera de casa; era lógico que si se trataba de ese caso, el chico terminaría huyendo y al día siguiente creería que todo fue una mala jugada de su imaginación, hasta que viéndolo más de cerca notó que era alguien incluso más desagradable que los estúpidos compañeros de Slash con ese equipo de pelea que había formado con sólo mutanimales.

—¡Raphael! —se mostró contento el joven—. ¡Es increíble verte de nuevo! ¡Mira que bien te ves! ¡Te he extrañado! ¿Tú me extrañaste también?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tim? —preguntó el chico de llamativos ojos verdes, ignorando completamente las palabras de su "amigo".

—Vine a ver a Donnie y su hijita. Y también a pedirle que…

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! —lo desanimó el joven vigilante a modo de advertencia, quitándoselo de encima a su mejor amigo cuando intentó abrazarlo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando intentó aquella incorrecta acción y que Casey se lo impidió, que notó que llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de flores con colores llamativos, cosa que no le agradó del todo a mismo Raphael.

—¿Cómo carajos estás enterado de que Donnie está viviendo aquí y de que tiene una hija? —preguntó, desconfiado. Algo tan intimo como aquello no podía salir de su círculo familiar tan fácilmente.

—Donnie se lo dijo, Raph —respondió Casey, cortando las intenciones de Tim por aclarar las cosas—. Fue él mismo quien le pidió que lo visitara… y Tim ha venido aquí a diario. Sin falta.

—¿Porqué carajos Donnie haría algo así? —preguntó Raphael, cada vez más confundido respeto al tema.

—¡Uoh! ¡Uoh! ¡Creo saber porqué! —levantó la mano el joven gordito para tomar la palabra—. Chicos, no se vayan a sorprender por esto, mucho menos tú Raph, porque eres su hermano y todo eso, pero… Creo que Donnie es de esos chicos a los que le gustan los chicos. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

—¡¿No me digas?! —aquella expresión en Raphael fue una mezcla de sorpresa y sarcasmo, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Casey.

—¡Sí! Y creo que cuando mejore un poco… —giró su rostro hacia todos lados buscando que nadie más los escuchara, aunque aquello fuera imposible debido a la altura a la que se encontraba—… Pues ya saben, él me pedirá que salgamos.

Casey detuvo a su amigo justo a tiempo antes de que le cayera encima al inocente joven que se cubrió con las flores en cuanto vio el rostro endemoniado de Raphael y su pesado cuerpo abalanzarse sobre él. Si no fuera por el alto joven de cabello negro, Timothy sería una masa deforme y llena de moratones sobre el suelo del edificio en estos momentos.

—¿Quién te crees para sentirte tan importante? —Raphael estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hermano está interesado en ti? ¡Sólo porque has estado viéndolo toda la semana no significa que _mghfdes ght_…!

Casey tapó rápidamente la boca de Raphael antes que dijera cosas que no le incumbían del todo a ese chico tan torpe, poniendo toda su fuerza en tratar de controlar a su amigo ante aquél evidente ataque de celos.

—Tim, ¿te molesta si hablo con mi amigo a solas? ¿Por qué no pasas al departamento y nos esperas? —preguntó el dueño del lugar.

Pareció que después de esas preguntas, el miedo que sintió ante un repentino ataque de Raphael se desvaneció y felizmente aceptó la invitación de Casey para pasar al interior del lugar, cosa que este último agradeció para finalmente dejar libre a su amigo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —reclamó la tortuga—. ¡Debiste dejar que le diera una paliza a ese boca suelta! ¿Cómo se atreve a asegurar que es del gusto de Donnie? ¡No es su tipo!

—Lo sé, amigo, pero no es tiempo de que el orgullo te ciegue; hay cosas mucho más importantes que necesitan toda tu concentración.

—¿Otras cosas? ¿De qué hablas?

—Donatello no está; se fue y no tengo una mínima idea de a donde pudo haber ido —soltó Casey, preocupado.

El corazón de Raphael se detuvo; ¿Que Donnie... qué?

—¿Es broma, cierto? —preguntó, si una sola pizca de humor en sus palabras.

Casey rápidamente negó, comenzando Raphael a sentir unos ligeros pinchazos en su estomago gracias a esto.

—Ese mensaje que recibiste de Donnie no lo envió él; fui yo. Estaba tan desesperado por tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que escribirte fingiendo que yo era Donatello. De esa forma estaba seguro que vendrías lo antes posible y tendríamos oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras, para poder decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Que carajos, Casey…? ¡¿Estás demente?! —escupió, sonrojado por ser así de predecible—. ¡Si Donnie te descubre…!

—Lo hizo en cuanto lo envié —lo interrumpió, con un poco de temor saliendo de sus labios—. Se molestó tanto que… apenas me descuidé un momento y… desapareció. Viejo, eso ocurrió hace horas; Donatello lleva vagando por la ciudad desde hace horas con la niña en sus brazos y… no he sabido nada de él. Intento llamarle pero me ignora, y April lleva fuera todo el día y temo que le perjudique saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Furioso, Raphael lo tomó del abrigo viejo que llevaba puesto y lo acercó a él, demostrando así que no había tomado muy bien aquella noticia.

—Tienes suerte de que te necesite para salir a buscarlo; y después de que lo encuentre te daré una paliza… ¡A ti y al tonto que piensa que tiene una oportunidad con Donnie!

Lo separó violentamente de él y Casey trastabilló, acomodándose la ropa antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a su amigo.

—¡Esto no habría sucedido si hubieras contestado a mis mensajes! ¡Maldición Rapha! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo y ni siquiera contestas mis mensajes! Sabes perfectamente que si necesitabas tu espacio, estoy dispuesto a dártelo, pero si insistí de esta forma, era porque hay algo mucho más serio que mi simple morbo por saber cómo se dieron las cosas entre tú y Donnie.

Raphael se estaba preparando para salir corriendo e iniciar una búsqueda intensiva, pero estas palabras en Casey lo hicieron parar de golpe, curioso por aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle.

—April quiere dar a luz en la granja de mi familia, y ha estado tratando de convencer a Donnie de que se marche con nosotros. Viejo, si esto ocurre, estarás separado de tu familia por lo menos cinco meses.

Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de Raphael y se quedó sin habla, analizando palabra por palabra lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

¡¿Cinco meses como mínimo?! La última semana había sido una completa tortura, por lo que no podía imaginar tanto tiempo separado de su hija.

No… aquello era imposible. Donatello no podía hacerle esto.

—E-eso lo discutiremos más tarde —comenzó a tartamudear sin darse cuenta—. Ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Donnie y a Jade para llevarlos de vuelta a casa, sanos y salvos. ¿De acuerdo?

El joven humano asintió, metiendo la mano por la ventana para tomar su máscara de hockey y el equipo restante para salir a esa nueva e importante misión.

…

Antes de dividirse y buscar por su cuenta a Donatello, le pidió a Casey que aún no hablara de la situación con Leo y Mikey, pues ellos podían perfectamente encontrar el paradero de su escurridizo hermano genio; después de todo, no podía ir tan lejos si se encontraba débil y drogado… ¿cierto?

Lo malo, es que también era blanco fácil para sus enemigos.

«¡Maldicion! Si algo les llega a pasar…»

No quería pensar en eso, pues seguía firme su esperanza por encontrarlos sobre algún edificio, observando el cielo y con ello el momento exacto en que lo verían llegar.

Se detuvo en la cima de uno de los edificios entre los que estaba la alcantarilla por la que acostumbraban entrar para ir a casa; nada. No había un sólo rastro de Donatello, por lo que el miedo comenzó a nacer intensamente dentro de él.

Se debatió entre decirles a su familia y crear un plan de búsqueda o mantener su esperanza alta y pensar que bastaría sólo con él para encontrarlo. Y aunque esta última idea era la que le agradaba mucho más al llevarse todo el crédito en "salvar a su familia", sabía que esto no era un juego y todas esas cabezas extra, pensarían mejor junto a él en una situación tan delicada.

Decidió entrar cuando notó que llevaba más de una hora buscando a su hermano, por lo que envió un mensaje a Casey para que se reuniera con ellos en la guarida. Ahí notó que tenía un montón de mensajes sin leer y llamadas perdidas por parte de Mikey; seguramente ya se encontraban con los nervios destrozados por no saber de ellos.

No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlo y decirles que había fracasado en la misión de traer de vuelta a Donnie y a Jade sanos y salvos, pero el apenas audible sonido de unos llantos que se iban intensificando conforme caminaba por las alcantarillas lo hizo volver a nacer en aquél momento; ¡esa era Jade! ¡Esa era su hija pidiendo las cosas como sólo ella sabía hacerlo!

Corrió lo más que sus pies nerviosos le dieron, por lo que el momento en que la luz de su hogar pegó en su rostro, lo primero que vio fue a sus hermanos Leo y Mikey de espaldas a él, separándose de April quien en ese momento entregaba a la bebé en los brazos de su hermano más joven.

En ese momento se abalanzó sobre Michelangelo y le arrebató a la niña para abrazarla y besarla cuantas veces fueran necesarias para que tuviera muy claro cuánto la había extrañado, cosa que disgustó a Mikey y agradó totalmente a Jade cuando comenzó a reír sin parar, palmeando el rostro de su padre cada vez que le era entregado un beso en sus abultadas y pecosas mejillas.

Pudo notar que incluso April sonrió, apreciando la escena con detalle y cierta preocupación en sus ojos azules; ese fue el momento en que notó que Splinter venía saliendo del dojo acompañado de la doctora Bennet, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña que la mujer estuviera presente cuando se supone que debería estarse preparando para la cirugía de Donatello dentro de algunas horas más.

Y precisamente Splinter no parecía muy tranquilo ante la compañía de la mujer.

Cuando quiso enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, notó la voz de Leo, la cual se aclaraba poco a poco ante sus oídos, pues la presión de ese ambiente tenso y poco agradable logró hacer que estos no le permitieran escuchar con claridad a las personas que lo llamaban a su alrededor.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? —preguntó Leo, removiéndolo un poco para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —reaccionó apenas.

—Pregunté que si sabes dónde está Donnie. ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó de nuevo, notando los ojos llorosos de la mujer pelirroja cuando abrió la boca y dijo nada.

—Yo… supuse que estaría aquí. Tenían consigo a Jade así que en cuanto la vi creí que él también había llegado a casa —dijo, con los nervios a flor de piel que logró disimular con su hija en brazos.

—No, Raph… —intervino April—… él, estaba muy molesto cuando fue a buscarme. Yo estaba en el departamento de la doctora y Donnie simplemente llegó, nos dejó a la niña y se marchó, rogándonos que no lo siguiéramos. Y aunque intenté hacerlo, fue mucho más rápido y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—¿Te dijo que tenía planeado hacer? ¿Alguna señal de a donde fue? —preguntó Leo, intentando armar los cabos sueltos en todo esto.

—Sólo encontré esta nota que venía entre las ropas de Jade cuando me la entregó; está dirigida a ti, Raphael.

La mujer le dio el papel arrugado al impaciente joven de rojo, por lo que este no dudó en abrirlo y leer en voz alta las pocas palabras que venían escritas.

—"Te espero en el lugar donde por primera vez fuimos sinceros uno con el otro. Necesitamos hablar a solas. Sin interrupciones."

—¿Sabes de qué lugar habla? ¿Queda muy lejos? ¡Habla, Raph! ¡Tenemos que ir por él lo antes posible! —se mostró impaciente, Leo.

—N-no estoy seguro, pero creo que se refiere a… —revolvió su cabeza un poco, entregándole el papel a su hermano para que dejara de presionarlo—… Bien, creo saber donde puede estar, pero iré sólo, ninguno de ustedes puede acompañarme.

—¡Pero Raph! —protestó la joven pelirroja—. Donnie necesita ayuda, lleva horas sin su tratamiento y…

—No se preocupen; en cuanto dé con él lo traeré de vuelta y será todo suyo —dijo esto sin dejar de ver la mujer de las gafas, quien parecía estar muy al pendiente de Splinter—. De otra forma podría rehusarse y sería más difícil controlarlo.

—¡No Rapha! —lo interrumpió el de azul, recibiendo todo el apoyo de April al intentar enfrentarse al bajito ninja—. ¡Entiende! Tenemos que planear una buena estrategia para…

—¡En el nombre de Alzheimer! ¿Qué carajo pasa con ustedes, chicos? —interrumpió Ángela, tratando de que Leo y April entraran en razón—. Donatello no planea huir lejos para no volver; sólo quiere hablar con Raphael y es todo. No ocurrirá absolutamente nada si va sin guardaespaldas. Sólo… permítanles tener su espacio.

No muy convencido, y algo asustado por aquella repentina reacción por parte de la doctora, Leo suspiró, pareciendo finalmente de a cuerdo con el plan de su hermano; tenía razón después de todo; aquella era la voluntad de Donnie y tenían que respetarla. Aún y cuando el jovencito no estuviera del todo en sus cinco sentidos. Tal vez aquello que lo desesperaba más era no poder poner de su parte para ayudar, pues con esta podía contar ya dos ocasiones en que su participación quedaba totalmente sustituida por un desesperado Raphael que intentaba arreglar las cosas con Donatello.

Raphael le entregó la niña a su hermanito más joven, quien gustoso la protegió entre sus brazos y la distrajo con algunos gestos graciosos; de aquella forma olvidaría el tener que alejarse de su padre por más tiempo del que ya habían permanecido tras esta difícil semana.

Imaginando que las cosas serían mucho más tranquilas de lo que imaginó, Raph le entregó algunas municiones a Leo, y tras ello, le dedicó una tranquila mirada a su padre, quien parecía no estarla pasando muy bien con la desaparición de uno de sus hijos.

—Ve —mencionó, con su voz suave y paternal—. Trae a tu hermano de vuelta a casa.

Raphael sonrió, contento de que su padre no le guardara un poco de rencor por la discusión de hace un par de horas. Aún así no pudo detenerse en mencionar algunas palabras más con claras intenciones de ser comprendido en su totalidad.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué necesitaba verlo? Sólo… quería arreglar las cosas, y estoy seguro que esas también son las intenciones de Donnie. Pero tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta; sólo nosotros sabemos cómo nos sentimos respecto a lo que hemos hecho.

Splinter asintió; se sentía extraño perder la batalla frente a otro de sus hijos que no fuera Leonardo, pero aquello era algo que no consideraba una derrota del todo, ya que sus intenciones siempre fueron ver lo que realmente Raphael estaba dispuesto a hacer para proteger aquello que amaba.

Lo observó marcharse, sabiendo perfectamente que su hijo ya había encontrado dentro de él la respuesta a todos los problemas que medianamente había causado.

…

Cuando leyó aquella nota le fue difícil identificar el lugar al que se refería Donatello, pero cuando estuvo delante de aquél espectacular en tan deplorables condiciones lo supo enseguida; recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que su contrato hablado apenas comenzaba, ellos habían vuelto de casa de April para intentar arreglar la situación entre ella y Casey y terminaron sincerándose ahí, justo en ese lugar donde su hermano le preguntó por única vez si tenía deseos de ser padre si la vida se lo permitiera.

Vaya que desde entonces esa cabecita torpe había comenzado a hacer sus planes a sus espaldas.

Entonces recordó la tristeza en los ojos de Donnie al recordar el dolor que le causó renunciar a April y la alegría instantánea cuando la respuesta a la importante pregunta fue afirmativa. Donatello sí había sido sincero con todas las palabras que expresó aquella noche tan íntima para ambos.

Ahora se sentía tan mal por saber que su respuesta no había sido sincera, que sólo se trataba de un método rápido por tratar de hacer sentir bien a su hermano. Su deseo jamás fue convertirse en padre, pues era una idea que le desagradaba aún y cuando sabía que era imposible lograr concebir con otra hembra. Pero entonces llegó la astuta mente de Donnie, y su mundo cambió totalmente; amaba a su hija por sobre todo, y ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin su dulce presencia.

Llegó hasta el espectacular, al cual incluso le faltaban un par de luces más que la última vez, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba; ¿a caso se le hizo tarde para algo así? Porque todo este tiempo imaginó que cuando llegara, lo primero que le diría era que llevaba horas ahí, esperando por él y la oportunidad de finalmente hablar a solas.

«Que extraño», pensó. Realmente no imaginaba en qué otro lugar podría estar esperándolo.

Se sacó el yumi de encima y dejó las flechas a un lado para poder tomar asiento en el suelo del espectacular y recargar su caparazón libremente en el material viejo del anuncio impreso, pero rápidamente se levantó cuando vio unas manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre seca, aclarando su vista hasta encontrar todos esos shuriken clavados al otro lado del suelo y parte de la vieja manta.

Su respiración se aceleró al ver que muchas de esas armas también tenían rastros de sangre, llegando a su mente miles de escenarios donde Donatello se estuviera enfrentando a decenas de soldados del Pie, sin fuerzas y una gran cantidad de heridas sobre su piel.

«¡Maldición! ¡Llegué tarde!»

Rápido, tomó el Tphone que pertenecía a Leo para llamar al resto de su familia y hacer una búsqueda intensiva de Donatello y de esos soldados que seguramente lo tenían bajo su control y que no tardarían en hacerle más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho con aquél enfrentamiento, pero antes de lograr digitalizar el numero completo de Mikey, la base bajo sus pies tembló, obligándolo a recargarse por completo en la lona del anuncio para sostenerse; era como si alguien increíblemente pesado hubiera aterrizado sobre aquél espectacular e hiciera temblar todo el lugar sin poder evitarlo.

Se giró rápidamente apenas y se recuperó, tomando rápidamente el arco hecho a mano y las flechas que pertenecían a Leonardo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la enorme figura frente a él, saliendo de la oscuridad ventajosa que le daban todas esas luces rotas al otro lado del anuncio.

—¿Slash? ¿Qué haces a…?

Aquella pregunta se perdió rápidamente en sus labios cuando notó que su antigua mascota no tenía intenciones de buscar algún tipo de pelea o hacer un reclamo debido a lo mal que parecía seguir llevándose con sus hermanos; más bien, parecía tener intenciones de "devolver" algo que no le pertenecía.

—¡DONNIE!

Fue inevitable dejar salir ese grito que combinaba alivio por haberlo encontrado finalmente y preocupación por ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba; Slash lo llevaba en brazos, aparentemente inconsciente y con un montón de heridas mal parchadas en todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar arrebatarle de los brazos el frágil cuerpo de su hermano cuando vio una larga herida abierta sobre su sien izquierda la cual no había sido atendida desde el momento en que se la provocaron.

—Intenté poner unas vendas en sus otras heridas, Raphael —declaró su amigo, con aquella voz profunda y rasposa de siempre—, pero no puedo hacer nada con la que tiene en la cabeza. Necesita ayuda urgente y sé que tú tienes aliados que pueden encargarse de esto.

El de ojos verdes se quedó un momento más ahí, arrodillado sobre el texturizado suelo de aluminio mientras no dejaba de escanear el cuerpo completo de su hermano, el cual permanecía inconsciente hasta ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó, con un tono más parecido al de una orden.

—Cuando llegué él estaba tratando de librarse de algunos soldados del Pie, los cuales tenían mucha ventaja sobre él. Tu hermano parecía diferente; no era el mismo ninja habilidoso e inteligente que puede librarse con facilidad de sólo cinco soldados. Ese grupo era insignificante para cualquiera de ustedes, pero el parecía perder el aliento conforme intentaba esquivar sus ataques.

—Sí, su salud no ha sido muy buena últimamente —dijo Raphael para intentar que comprendiera la mediocridad de su hermano en batalla.

—Cuando noté que la paliza iba enserio, y que tu hermano estaba recibiendo más de lo que podía soportar, no me quedó más remedio que intervenir y apalear a todos esos soldados en su lugar. Iba a dejarlo sólo para que volviera a casa a recuperarse, pero comenzó a decir un montón de palabras que no tenían sentido y después cayó inconsciente. Vi sus heridas y no tuve más remedio que resguardarlo en la guarida de los Mutanimales hasta que recobrara la conciencia nuevamente.

—¿Y despertó? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó el bajito ninja.

—Claro que despertó; fue él quien me dijo que estarías aquí esperando por su llegada.

El de rojo lo abrazó aún más contra su cuerpo, acariciando con su mejilla al lado de la herida abierta que tenía en la cabeza.

—Vas a estar bien, Donnie, te lo prometo —murmuró en su rostro, sintiendo la respiración débil de su hermano cuando se movió ligeramente sobre su pecho—. Te debo una, viejo —le dijo a Slash—. Ahora debo llevarlo a casa para que la doctora y April lo vean y curen sus heridas.

No estaba convencido de que eso fuera todo por ahora, pues su viejo amigo había hecho mucho por su familia al defender a Donatello de esos abusivos Pie. Pero realmente no sabía que más decir; lo único que tenía en mente era llevar a Donatello a casa. Nada más.

—Cuando necesites un favor, sólo haznos una visita y estaremos dispuestos a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? De alguna forma tengo que pagarte esto que has hecho por nosotros y por Donnie.

—Espera, Raphael —lo detuvo antes de que se le ocurriera marcharse—. Ustedes no me deben nada; lo hice porque después de todo sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y se perfectamente que perder a uno de tus hermanos te haría mucho daño —Raphael le regaló una sonrisa haciéndole saber que dio en el blanco; si llegaba a perder a un miembro de su familia, eso lo destrozaría por completo—. Sólo quiero que me respondas algo; mientras estuvimos en mi guarida, el despertó varias veces y sé que no estaba del todo consiente, pero nunca dejó de preguntar por su hija. Dime, ¿eso es verdad? ¿Donatello tiene una cría?

Raphael suspiró, pues su secreto había sido revelado a alguien más fuera de su círculo familiar. Pero él era Slash, quien después de todo, seguía siendo fiel a su amistad y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Después de todo, él salvó la vida de Donatello, responder esa pregunta con la verdad era lo menos que podía hacer como muestra de gratitud.

—Sí, Slash; Donnie tiene un bebé. Pero… él no es el único padre de la niña.

La reacción de su amigo fue predecible, pues pareció no comprender aquellas simples palabras; Raphael tenía muchas cosas que explicarle en poco tiempo, pues parecía que su prioridad era marcharse de ahí cuanto antes para llevar a su hermano a casa.

…

Cuando llegó a casa con Donnie a cuestas e inconsciente, dejó de lado todos esos gestos y gemidos de asombro por parte de su familia y llegó directo a la enfermería, donde lo alcanzaron rápido para saber el estado de salud del jovencito genio.

Ángela y April echaron a todos fuera, incluido a Raphael, pues necesitaban todo el espacio posible para moverse sin impedimentos dentro de la sala para cirugías que hasta hace una semana no existía y que la doctora había acondicionado para la intervención médica de Donatello.

Todos permanecieron expectantes a esa puerta, esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero las mujeres parecían no hacer ruido en absoluto.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Raph? —preguntó Leo, tomando asiento en el suelo junto a su hermano, quien esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta que permanecía cerrada hasta estos momentos.

Notó frente a él la presencia de Mikey, llevando en sus brazos a Jade, quien comía despreocupada de un biberón repleto de leche, y a su lado Casey; al parecer había llegado mientras él se encontraba fuera.

—Fue emboscado por el Pie, pero Slash intervino y no lograron su cometido de secuestrarlo —dijo sin más.

Los demás se observaron, asustados; Donnie había sufrido un ataque sorpresa por parte de sus enemigos, y lo más seguro es que todos esos moratones hayan sido porque intentó defenderse sin aparente resultado.

—Pobre de mi hermanito —rompió el silencio el más joven—. Debió sentir que su vida peligraba y que jamás volvería a ver a Jade, ni a nosotros… Ni a ti, Raph.

—Basta, Mikey —pidió Leo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro cansado de Raphael, a quien pareció afectarle las palabras dichas por su hermanito menor.

—Amigo, lo hiciste bien —del otro lado escuchó a Casey pero nunca volteó a verlo, pues seguía perdido en el rostro preocupado de Mikey, quien seguía alimentando a Jade—. Cumpliste tu promesa de traer a salvo a Donnie; te aseguro que Ángela hará todo lo posible por ayudarlo a salir adelante.

Leo puso un poco más de presión sobre sus hombros para hacerle notar que ahí estaba, recibiendo como respuesta una débil sonrisa por parte del dueño de esos llamativos ojos verdes.

Aunque eso seguía sin quitarle ese nudo en el estómago que no le permitía estar a gusto hasta saber lo que sucedía con su hermano.

Tuvo deseos de levantarse, pedirle a su padre, quien se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, poder hablar a solas con él y arreglar las cosas, pero el candado siendo retirado de aquella puerta lo hizo olvidar todo sin remedio; April apareció tras la puerta, invitando a todos con una sonrisa para que entraran a ver a Donatello.

En ese momento su escudo protector se desvaneció por completo, pues sabía que esa actitud en su amiga significaba que todo estaba bien y que Donatello se encontraba fuera de peligro.

El primero en entrar fue Mikey, ansioso por que Donnie viera a su hija y con esperanzas de que esto lo ayudara a recuperarse mucho más rápido. Tras él, Raphael se hizo paso al interior de la sala, observando desde lejos como Ángela revisaba los signos vitales de su hermano, quien permanecía sentado sobre una camilla, con sus pies colgando al lado de esta y aquella rojiza mirada pegada al suelo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Mikey diciéndole que Jade quería verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron, y rápidamente buscaron a la niña, estirando los brazos para hacerse de ella cuando su hermano llegó hasta él.

Donatello no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Raphael se colocó frente a él, quitando de su camino a Mikey para que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Lo observó a detalle, totalmente concentrado en el rostro de su hija mientras la alimentaba, con esas enormes ojeras bajo su característico brillo todo el tiempo. Su cabeza permanecía vendada, seguramente cubriendo la enorme herida que permanecía con grandes puntos bajo esta.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al ver que esos raspones y lesiones parchadas no eran lo único que evidenciaba su mal estado, si no que ese hermoso color aceituna de su piel había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un tono grisáceo que delataba su malestar completo.

—Luces radiante, Don —dijo, con un ligero tono de burla para deshacer el pesado ambiente—. Mira nada más que ojitos tan coquetos.

El jovencito no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita con estas palabras; estaba claro que su hermano tenía intenciones de animarlo un poco, aún y cuando apenas y podía resistir el estar despierto.

Despacio, lo tomó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, pasando sus extremidades alrededor de él para abrazar entre los dos a su hija. Llegó hasta él, aquél olor característico del antiséptico y el plástico de las banditas adhesivas en aquél frágil cuerpo, el cual estaba comenzando a temblar apenas y lo tocó.

—Lo siento, Raphie —murmuró, con voz temblorosa gracias a la culpabilidad que sentía—. No pude concretar la cita de esta tarde… y te dejé esperando… De nuevo.

—¡No! No Donnie… No pienses en eso —en ese momento, para que su hermano sintiera fuera toda esa culpabilidad por haberle fallado—. Ya estás conmigo y con Jade. Nada más importa en estos momentos.

Respiró el olor de su cuello y lo sintió calmarse; parecía que eso le gustaba, pues rápidamente ese débil brazo lo rodeó también, envolviendo entre los dos el pequeño cuerpecito de Jade; Donatello lo necesitaba. Estar con él lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, aún y cuando supo que aquella terrible experiencia ahora formaba parte del pasado.

_Continuará…_

**¡Ta Dah! *entrada dramática*. Bien, tal vez todos pensaban que esta actualización sería el final pero creo que me excedí un poco con las palabras y las situaciones.**

**Les daré oportunidad de que digieran toda esta revoltura de discusiones, malos entendidos, rencores y etc. etc. Así que el próximo fin de semana les traeré la parte III y IV. Espero no se decepcionen por esta decisión mía.**

**La razón por la que he dividido este final en 4 partes es porque cada una de ellas refleja, en una pequeña parte, la evolución de cierto personaje principal en esta historia. Si ustedes han seguido este fic desde el principio, cuando terminen de leer, sabrán perfectamente a qué me refiero.**

**Por favor comenten; me gustaría saber qué les pareció este capítulo tan básico para preceder a las letras finales, las cuales, desde el ya les digo, podrán contener algo de miel extra y mucho, mucho romance (por lo menos para el estilo al que estoy acostumbrada).**

**¡Nos vemos en una semana para la siguiente actualización! ¡Saben que los amo y mi imaginación se nutre con sus lindas palabras! **

**¡Se les quiere un universo!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	17. CAPITULO 12: Decisiones (pte III)

¡Reviví! ¡Hua! Hua! ¿Me extrañaron?

Chicas, chicos (si es que hay algunos por ahí), debo decir que los extrañé mucho, y me disculpo por mi larga ausencia. ¿Recuerdan que les prometí un capítulo más corto y ameno para las siguientes partes? Pues lo cumplí en un cincuenta por ciento; si, es más corto, pero no es menos dramático. Me disculpo por ello.

Será mejor que les ponga las advertencias antes de que se adentren a este extraño, extraño capítulo. Vaya que fue muy difícil escribirlo y terminarlo… fue… bastante nuevo para mí.

**Advertencias:** ¡pequeño lemon heterosexual! No es la gran cosa pero es un tema totalmente nuevo entre mis historias. Ya están advertidos. Además, una pareja nueva que estoy segura, no será del agrado de muchos de ustedes… tendrán que resistirlo, así va la historia. Confíen en mí.

**Dedicación:** ¡Para dos de las chicas más lindas del fandom! ¡Mi querida hermana-separa-al-nacer _Chonik_! Este capítulo va con mucho cariño para ti; resolverá una de las dudas que expresaste hace tiempo, pero como tienes una de las mentes más brillantes que he conocido, estoy segura de que comprenderás el porqué de este capítulo! Además, aún estoy muy agradecida y emocionada por tu ultimo regalo, ¡tú sí que sabes consentirme y darme por mi lado! ¡Por eso te amo!

¡Y mi amada _Misato_! ¡Chica, aunque fueron pocos los días, pasé momentos muy, muy agradables a tu lado! Las experiencias que vivimos me hizo recordar lo mucho, pero mucho que amo escribir fics y me inspiró a continuar esto! Más bien a arreglarlo. Ya te había contado que me echaría a muchas seguidoras de este fic encima, pero espero que puedas leer entre lineas y ver el porqué de este capítulo. ¡Te quiero, amiga!

Ahora si vayamos con la parte tres del fic; queda pendiente la cuarta y última parte. ¡Espérenla!

…

**PARTE III**

Se mantenían recargados sobre una de las paredes que formaban la interminable callejuela situada en uno de los barrios más desprestigiados de la ciudad de Nueva York, pues si mejor amigo se mantenía decidido a continuar con sus planes.

Estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la acción de aquella, contemplando las actividades nocturnas que ese sitio podía ofrecer a cualquiera que fuera en busca de distintos tipos de situaciones ilegales.

Observó en momentos el pequeño grupo de tres mujeres que platicaban amenamente, como si la noche fuera tan normal para ellas, llevándose de vez en cuando un cigarrillo a sus coloridos labios. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de vez cuando a la enajenada presencia de su amigo, quien jamás consideró, volvería a portar aquellas sospechosas prendas.

Tenía que admitirlo, desde que se dio cuenta de aquél sentimiento tan intenso que Raphael tenía por Donnie, tuvo la sospecha de que estas noches jamás volverían a ocurrir. Y no es que las extrañaba, pero esto sólo reafirmaba aquéllas palabrerías del chico de ojos verdes por mantener firme su heterosexualidad. O por lo menos ese era el pretexto que Raphael interpuso para encontrarse en ese lugar aquella noche.

Y mira que no había pasado ni un día completo desde que había encontrado a Donnie, en brazos de otro mutante y en terribles condiciones de salúd.

—¿Ya tienes a la afortunada de esta noche? —preguntó, desesperado por averiguar aquello que se encontraba en la mente de Raphael.

Pero este no contestó, sólo seguía ahí, soltando esa respiración tan pesada que dejaba ver claramente su tormento interno.

Levantó un poco su sobrero estilo fedor para poder ver bien su rostro, pues la gabardina seguía haciendo bien su trabajo de ocultarlo parcialmente; este ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo siguió observando hacia el frente, justo donde estaban ese grupo de mujeres fumadoras.

Notó nuevamente eso ojos irritados e hinchados, aún si saber exactamente si se trataba por que no había dormido desde el incidente o, la opción mas absurda pero no imposible; el llanto.

No, Raphael era fuerte. A pesar de lo ocurrido, el sabría mantener inquebrantable para que absolutamente nadie notara lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que se topó con ese peculiar romance con Donatello, donde toda su vida de descontroló a tal nivel, que ahora mismo se encontraba buscando la forma de desahogar sus penas; aquellas que nunca admitiría con palabras, pero sí con actos.

—Ella —soltó en un tono seco, haciendo que Casey se sobresaltara y acomodara nuevamente su sombrero de vuelta.

El futuro padre buscó rápido con la mirada la chica a la que Raphael señaló sutilmente; lucía increíblemente joven y recién se unía al grupo de mujeres fumadoras, quienes no parecieron tener suerte desde que ellos llegaron. O por lo menos no había visto alguien interesado en ellas hasta estos momentos.

La joven era de tez blanca y unas preciosas mejillas rosadas adornando su rostro. Tenía una nariz larga que no beneficiaban mucho a sus llamativos labios rojos, pero enseguida notó que aquello no era lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo; tenía una altura poco mayor al promedio y un cuerpo increíblemente esbelto al punto de parecer no muy sano.

Casey supo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo; él comúnmente elegía mujeres de mayor edad, experimentadas, con cuerpos impresionantes, largas cabelleras y senos suficientemente grandes. Todo un cliché.

Esa chica era bastante regular; no poseía una belleza fuera llamara fácilmente la atención.

—¿Estás seguro? No parece tu tipo —se lo hizo ver inmediatamente.

—¡Ve! ¡Ahora! —levantó un poco la voz para reafirmar su decisión.

—Bien, como quieras —suspiró, resignado—. Después de todo, eres tú quien se va a divertir con ella.

Sintió una pequeña palmada por parte de Casey y después lo vio caminar hacia el grupo de mujeres, quienes ya le ofrecían un cigarro a la recién llegada.

Su mirada se perdió totalmente en cuanto notó a su amigo separar a la chica del grupo y comenzar a hablar con ella; seguramente se trataba de aquella típica charla que debía tener con las prostitutas previo a pasar a la habitación, donde tenía dejarle en claro que el chico que contrataría sus servicios jamás se quitaría el disfraz y ellas tenía que mantener sus ojos vedados la mayor parte del acto sexual.

Suspiró; esto normalmente llevaba un poco de tiempo.

Acomodó nuevamente el cuello de su gabardina y bajó un poco más su sombrero, fijando su mirada a la nada. Se sentía mal porque no había pasado mucho desde que volvió a ver a su hija, por lo que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero Donnie había insistido en quedársela las próximas horas mientras dormía, siendo vigilado en cada momento por sus demás hermanos, su padre e incluso April.

Y como olvidar a…

Apretó los puños sólo de recordar; cosa que era imposible porque en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ello.

Es que… no podía. No cuando sus palabras habían sido tan claras.

_Horas antes:_

_Cuando deshizo el abrazo, lo primero que sintió fueron las "delicadas" manos de la doctora, quien al mismo tiempo le pidió que se llevara a la bebé, pues con ayuda de Splinter, le darían un baño relajante a Donatello con la esperanza de que su sistema nervioso volviera a la normalidad._

_Raphael dejó que su hermanito menor se llevara a la niña para poder hablar a solas con su padre y la doctora._

—_Puedo hacerlo —afirmó._

_Splinter y Ángela se observaron, y después la mujer observó al joven en pequeños lapsos, no sabiendo cómo responder ante eso y con el presentimiento de que su padre lo negaría rotundamente._

—_Cariño… yo…_

—_Sabes que es algo que no volveré a permitir, hijo —respondió el hombre rata—. No hasta que Donatello se recupere por completo. Las actividades que ustedes… practican… no pueden seguir hasta nuevo aviso._

_Raphael enrojeció por completo y su mirada se concentró en la doctora; ¡Genial! ¡Alguien más que sabía de su extraño gusto por su propio hermano!_

—_Descuida, pequeño, ya lo sabía —dijo ella tras verlo tan acelerado, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. Lo deduje desde el momento en que Donatello comenzó su tratamiento y lo confirmé el día que tu padre te llamó la atención por no cuidar de él. Cosa que me extrañó porque en realidad pensé que ustedes llevaban una buena relación; tu hermano habla todo el tiempo de ti y de lo maravilloso que eres. Diría que si no fuera por Jade, te aseguraría que tú eres lo que Donatello más ama en este mundo._

_Bien, ese fue el momento exacto en que Raphael sabía que más rojo no podía llegar a ponerse. Esa mujer no tenía ni un sólo filtro en sus palabras._

—_C-como sea —tartamudeó, tratando de hacer completamente de lado la presencia de la doctora—. Esas no son mis intenciones, lo prometo, padre._

—_Pero Raphael, si lo que deseas es hablar con él a solas, eso podría estresarlo y las cosas saldrán mal de nueva cuenta —intervino nuevamente la doctora, quien tenía muy presente la ultima discusión familiar por decidir quien sería el que saliera a buscar a Donatello cuando este aún se encontraba desaparecido._

—_Prometo que no insistiré si no quiere —rogó a su padre—. Sólo… quiero disculparme con él. Es todo._

_Splinter suspiró, volteando a ver a su hijo menor, quien permanecía en la misma posición en lo que habían dejado; sentado al filo de la camilla y observándolos atentamente, como sabiendo que estaban hablando de él._

—_Usa la tina de mi cuarto de baño personal; ahí estarán más cómodos y podrás hablar totalmente a solas con tu hermano… ¡pero no quiero que vayas a intentar…!_

—_¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! —caminó hasta la puerta, tan rojo como un tomate escuchando de fondo la risa de la mujer—. No tardo, iré a preparar el baño._

…

_Donatello parecía tan confundido cuando de la enfermería salieron los dos adultos y Raphael regresó, son una sonrisa que simplemente no podía soportar; estaba muy sospechoso, pero se dejó llevar por el momento cuando su hermano le dio la mano para sacarlo de la camilla._

—_Sígueme, te tengo preparada una sorpresa._

_Donatello no soportó un ligero sonrojo cuando Raphael insistió en tomar delicadamente su mano y ayudarlo en cada paso hasta llegar al baño privado de su padre, por lo que sus pasos retumbaron el todo el dojo cuando lentamente traspasaron a este._

_Cuando entraron, el ligero vapor que golpeó su rostro sacudió su mente y viejos recuerdos volvieron a él, y por lo visto también a la de Raphael, pues la mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo._

—_¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Intentas que tu y yo…? —preguntó, no muy contento con aquella situación—… Raphael, esta vez no…_

—_¡No! ¡No! Por primera vez estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, por favor permíteme hacerte sentir bien por un vez; la doctora dijo que necesitabas relajarte, pero no puedes quedarte a solas mientras tomas un baño porque corres peligro de quedarte dormido, así que me ofrecí en ayudarte. Esa es toda mi intención; lo prometo._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Raphael cuando notó cierta desilusión en el rostro de su hermano cuando dijo esto último; tal vez por un momento pensó que aquello sería tan emocionante como muchos de sus momentos a solas._

_«Lo haría si pudiera» pensó el de rojo, perverso, mientras ayudaba a Donatello a entrar a la tina «Mira en lo que me haces pensar, hermanito»._

_Volvió a la realidad cuando Donatello suspiró, llenándose completamente de la deliciosa sensación que las sales de baño hicieron en todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, en su sistema nervioso._

—_Olor a pétalos de rosa —suspiró de nuevo—; sabes perfectamente que son mis favoritas. Gracias, esto es maravilloso._

—_Me a legra que te guste —le dijo mientras tomaba una esponja suave, comenzando por dar ligeros masajes en sus hombros para después seguir con su caparazón—. Cuando todo esto termine y… la cirugía haya mejorado tu salud… te llevaré a una cita de verdad; y te prometo Donnie, que todo será diferente._

_El más joven de los hermanos giró rápidamente su vista al mayor, no comprendiendo nada de lo que sus palabras significaban; tanto tiempo esperando escuchar algo así, pero…_

—_Raph… ¿Porqué…? _

_Con un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso, Raphael lo acompañó en la tina, acomodándose perfectamente frente a él para verlo a la cara mientras se abría a la posibilidad de vivir una vida junto a su hermano y su hermosa hija; Donatello estaba en shock, era como si necesitara leer sus labios para estar seguro de que esos movimientos acompañaban a esas palabras tan perfectas._

—_Mírame, Donnie —lo tomó del rostro, mirando fijamente esos ojos rojizos confundidos. Quería que lo tomara con seriedad, que viera que no mentía y que lo decía desde el fondo de su alma—. Necesito que sepas que… también te quiero; intentemos comenzar de cero y olvidemos esta mala racha a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Quiero estar contigo; te quiero para mí._

_Raphael pensó que en ese momento su hermanito diría que sí y que se arrojaría a sus brazos, prometiendo que haría todo lo posible porque su relación funcionara a partir de ahora._

_Pero eso jamás sucedió; en su lugar, Donatello también tomó su rostro y deformó su tranquilo semblante cuando comenzó a llorar en silencio._

_Llevó sus manos a su boca para que el sonido de sus dolorosos suspiros no inundaran la bonita armonía del cuarto de baño, por lo que Raphael se alarmó, tomándolo por lo hombros para asistir su repentino llanto._

—_Donnie… ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó nervioso, notando el sufrimiento en su hermano—. ¿Sabes? No tienes qué responderme en estos momentos; puedo esperar a que te sientas un poco mejor y…_

—_¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles, Raphael?_

_El de rojo calló; necesitaba una explicación para eso. Donatello no se mostraba bien; definitivamente imaginó que su reacción sería otra._

—_¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando? —intentó mostrarse tranquilo, pero en verdad moría por una respuesta._

—_¡¿Crees que puedes llegar así como si nada y pedirme que olvide todo?! —repentinamente se alteró; pareció no haber tomado de buena gana esa petición—. ¿Por qué vienes y pretendes arreglar todo con un par de palabras bonitas después de todo por lo que pasamos? De todo lo que me hiciste._

—_Donnie yo… no pretendo ofenderte. Sólo… quiero estar contigo._

_Y con esto, se acercó lentamente al más alto; lo notó alejarse sólo un centímetro de él, pero no pudo evitar pegarse como imán a sus labios justo cuando estos lo rosaron; esa sensación siempre había sido tan adictiva. Y la única que conocía era la de los labios de Raphael._

_O por lo menos hasta hace poco._

—_Estuve con alguien más, Raph._

_Esto, lejos de ser unas palabras fuertes y decididas, terminó por suspirarlas sobre los labios de su hermano, pretendiendo que aquél contacto con sus labios no se profundizara más de lo debido._

_Y vaya que resultó; Raphael frenó de golpe sus movimientos, aunque aún tuviera sus labios sobre los de Donatello._

_Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos; lamentablemente las sensaciones no eran causadas precisamente por uno de sus besos, o por una de sus caricias._

_Se alejó rápidamente; notando inmediatamente las gruesas lagrimas que caían de los enrojecidos ojos de su hermano, quien aún y ante aquella confesión, jamás dejó de verlo a la cara._

—_¿Q-qué significa eso? ¿Cómo que hay alguien más?_

—_Todo pasó muy rápido, pero esta semana que pasé en casa de April y Casey me hizo ver tantas cosas. Y entre ellas noté que existen más individuos además de ti. Le di la oportunidad a alguien que notó mucho interés en estar conmigo y…_

_Antes de que continuara, notó un pequeño dolor que nació en sus hombros, pues Raphael estaba comenzando a poner algo de presión en ellos conforme sus palabras seguían admitiendo que tenía a alguien más en su vida._

_Alguien que no era él._

_Alguien que…_

_«¡NO! ¡Claro que no!»_

—_¿Tuviste sexo con alguien más? —preguntó molesto, y Donatello lo notó enseguida._

—_No tengo por qué hablarte de mi vida privada, Raphael._

—_¡DIMELO! —levantó la voz, asustando un poco a su hermano._

—_¡Sí! ¡Lo hice con alguien más! ¿Contento?_

—_¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarte?! ¡Dime su nombre! ¿Fue Casey?_

—_¿Qué? ¡No! —hizo muecas de repulsión; ahora sabía que no se trataba de él—. ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Cómo crees que voy a meterme con el novio de mi mejor amiga? _

—_¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN CARAJOS…?!_

_Calló en un instante; pero por supuesto que sabía de quien se trataba._

_Salió de la tina, derramando tras él chorros de agua caliente y con olor a rosas sobre el pulcro suelo del cuarto de baño; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar un toalla y secar un poco su cuerpo antes de salir, cruzando el dojo con pasos fuertes que retumbaron incluso en toda la guarida._

—_¡Raphael! ¡Espera! —escuchó tras él, algo alejado, la alarmada voz de Donatello—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Por favor no cometas una tontería!_

_Pero no se detuvo; mucho menos cuando desde la estancia, logró escuchar aquella terrible y estúpida voz que pertenecía a… ESE ser tan despreciable que cada día toleraba menos. Aún y cuando lo veía una vez cada tantos meses… y eso por accidente._

—_¡Tim! ¡Bro! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Mikey corrió a la entrada, tomando enseguida el enorme ramo de flores que el joven llevaba consigo—. ¡Wow! ¿Son para D o para Jade?_

—_¿Qué no es evidente? —bromeó Casey, quien al parecer se había tomado la molestia de acompañar a Tim desde antes de llegar a la guarida—. Este tipo está obsesionado con tu hermano, es obvio que las flores son para él._

—_¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! No arruinen la sorpresa —canturreó—; antes de eso, quiero saber cómo sigue Donnie; me envió un texto diciendo que posiblemente mañana será su cirugía, así que decidí traerle varios obsequios para que se anime un poco._

_Mikey, quien apenas notó la bolsa de papel que Timothy llevaba consigo, le arrojó las flores a Leo, quien en esos momentos llegaba para averiguar quién era el visitante de esa noche. El más joven de los hermanos tomó la bolsa, pues logró arrebatársela a su amigo después de recibir un par de manotazos._

—_¡Viejo! ¡Eso no es tuyo! —reclamó el joven rellenito._

—_¡Chocolates! —rápidamente el más bajito de la familia los tomó, llevando un montón de ellos a su cinturón y otros más al de Leo para "cubrir más campo"—. Despreocúpate, Donnie está en dieta por ordenes de la doctora Ángela, así que toma —le arrojó de nuevo la bolsa de papel—, puedes darle los libros, las fotos y ese extraño muñeco de peluche de ahí dentro; yo me quedaré con los chocolates y los caramelos. Es por el bien de mi hermano._

_Una lágrima imaginaria se dibujó en el rostro de Tim mientras recibió un par de palmaditas de parte de Casey a modo de consuelo; bien, ya sería para la próxima._

_Leo lo observó con cara de "Lo siento", y se aseguró de guardar bien los dulces que Mikey le pidió que guardara. Sabía perfectamente que si perdía uno sólo podía meterse en problemas. Le regresó las flores a Tim y lo invitó a pasar a la estancia, donde observaron a un iracundo joven de bandana roja dirigirse con pasos firmes hasta ellos._

—_¡Hey! ¡Hola de nuevo Raph! ¿Sabes si Donnie puede recibir visit…?_

_PUNCH!_

_Un exagerado sonido hueco retumbó en toda la estancia justo cuando el puño de Raphael hizo su primero intento quebrar la quijada de Tim de un solo golpe; tal vez no lo logró con ese primer intento, pero estaba seguro de no fallar a la segunda oportunidad._

_Leonardo y Casey intentaron detenerlo cuando vieron el ramo de flores deshacerse en el aire y al joven intento de ninja recibiendo un segundo golpe, esta vez en el rostro, cosa que lo mandó un tanto lejos del sofá donde tuvo intenciones de sentarse apenas y lo invitaron a entrar._

—_¡¿Qué carajos para contigo, Raphael?! —levantó la voz el hermano mayor, aplicando toda su fuerza para que no siguiera avanzando hacia el aterrado "aliado" de la familia—. ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Tim?! ¡Sólo vino a dejar unos obsequios para Donnie!_

—_¿A eso viniste, pedazo de mierda? —preguntó, casi escupiendo en el rostro de su hermano, el cual permanecía impresionado por su repentino comportamiento—. ¿O pretendes cogértelo aquí mismo? ¡En mi propia maldita casa! ¡Donde también vive NUESTRA hija!_

_Mikey, quien asistía al joven golpeado, le quitó las manos de encima en cuanto su hermano mencionó esto; parecía un poco más perturbado que el mismo Leo… Y Casey._

—_¡Pero Raph…! —intentó defenderse el joven, a quien ya comenzaba a notársele un circulo púrpura alrededor de su ojo derecho—. ¡Te prometo que yo…! ¡Él me dijo…!_

—_¡Voy a triturarte! ¡Levántate y pelea como hombre! ¡Así cuando te gane tendrás que dejar en paz a mi hermano de una maldita vez!_

_Timothy comenzó a tartamudear, a nada de ensuciar sus pantalones hasta que…_

—_¡No soy un jodido premio que puedan disputar a su gusto! _

_Todos giraron inmediatamente al pasillo, donde a paso lento venía caminando Donatello, envuelto en una toalla y escurriendo. Parecía molesto, sobre todo con Raphael._

—_¡Donnie! ¡Deberías estar descansando! —Timothy se alertó y quiso levantarse, pero topó contra la inmovible presencia de Raphael._

—_¡Quédate donde estás! —gritó el endemoniado joven y el chico gordito se restregó contra el piso, aterrado, abrazando los pies de Mikey—. Vaya, Don, no sabía que te atraían los cobardes lamesuelos._

—_Déjalo en paz, Raphael; tienes derecho a reclamar nada —volvió a mencionar la tortuga más alta, esta vez tocando su pecho ante una clara señal de que dolía._

_Los dos hermanos restantes lo notaron enseguida, por lo que corrieron a socorrer al joven genio. Cuando Raphael también supo a lo que se enfrentaban, dejó en paz a Tim y se apresuró en alejar a Leo y Mikey de SU Donatello._

—_¿¡Ahora cual es el problema!? —preguntó Leo, tratando de atraer a Donnie con él—. ¿No entiendes que está delicado?_

—_¡Quítennos sus manos de encima! —ordenó, mucho más tranquilo de lo que sus hermanos esperaban—. Seré yo quien cuide de él._

_Con su mirada cansada, Donatello dijo a Leo que estaba bien; era verdad, se sentía muy mal, mucho más que antes, pero no estaría en paz hasta haber hablado con Raphael y llegar a un acuerdo._

_Por su parte, el molesto joven no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo al remedo de ninja que ahora yacía sentado en el suelo, siendo atendido por Casey, quien le dio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_«Patético», pensó después de tomar en brazos a su adolorido hermano._

_No podía creer que ese "joven" haya sido lo suficientemente atrayente para Donatello a tal grado de querer acostarse con él._

_De sólo imaginarlo, su vista se nublaba y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas._

_No tuvo intenciones de volver al baño personal de Splinter; por lo que sabía, su padre nunca dijo que los dejaría a solas y no ocuparía su habitación, así que cabía la posibilidad de no estar a solas del todo. Tomó la decisión de llevarlo a su habitación propia, pues la de Donnie llevaba por lo menos una semana sin limpiarse._

_Depositó el ligero cuerpo de Donatello en su cama, y mientras lo observaba acomodarse, se supo sin intenciones de destensar sus brazos; nunca antes lo había visto tan delgado, y aún así tenía ánimos de discutir con él; aún y cuando tuviera que pasar más de un minuto en que alguno de los dos dijera una palabra._

—_Por favor di algo —suplicó el joven enfermo, no soportando tener cómo único sonido ambiental la respiración de su hermano—… ¿Raph? _

—_¡¿Enserio, Donnie?! ¡¿Con Timothy?! —finalmente explotó, viendo cómo su hermano acomodó nuevamente la toalla con la que se había secado, intentado esconder su cuerpo—. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! De todas las personas y mutantes que conocemos, ¿fuiste a terminar en la cama con ESE chico tan mediocre? ¡Es que no lo creo!_

—_¡Eso ya no importa, Raph! —lo interrumpió, esperando un momento a que tomara poco de aire. Su hermano estaba que echaba humo._

—_¿Qué no importa? —restregó la mano en todo su rostro con desesperación antes de meterse en la cama junto a Donnie—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí al saber que-que-que permitiste que ese idiota te tocara? ¿Qué te hiciera suyo? _

_Donatello suspiró, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes y desesperados de su hermano mayor._

—_Siento mucho si te decepcioné; es verdad, rompí la promesa que te hice de ser sólo tuyo, pero desde el momento en que nuestro padre habló conmigo, me ayudó a abrir los ojos… —lento, llevó su mano hasta la de Raphael; quería que se tranquilizara y que no mal interpretara sus palabras—… aquella noche de hace una semana, cuando nos encerramos en el dojo para hablar, realmente me declaré culpable de todo, pero él dijo que ya lo sabía; que desde un par de meses atrás supo que nosotros comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y no pude evitar contarle algunos detalles de nuestra vida como amantes, incluida aquella promesa que te hice mientras teníamos sexo en el baño común; donde prometí que sólo sería tuyo y nadie más tendría derecho de tocarme._

—_¿Entonces eso fue lo que viejo te dijo? —preguntó—. ¿Te invitó a la promiscuidad?_

—_¡No! —dijo molesto—. Él sólo me abrió los ojos, y me dijo que si tu no tenías intenciones de ser serio conmigo, yo también podía tomar la decisión de buscar eso que no estabas dispuesto a darme; estabilidad._

—_¿Te refieres a…?_

—_Raphie… —dijo dulcemente, como si supiera que una sola palabra fuera de lugar podía arruinar todo lo que estaba diciendo—… Estar con alguien más fue decisión mía, y no me arrepiento de ello, porque fue dulce y romántico conmigo, pero después de hacerlo, eras tu quien seguía en mi mente. Eres tú quien me hace daño más que otra persona en este mundo… Pero… si tú prometes esforzarte y hacer todo lo posible porque nuestra relación funcione, y… además me aseguras exclusividad, sexualmente hablando, prometo dejar de lado lo ocurrido la semana anterior y me dedicaré sólo a ti y nuestra hija._

_Después de esto, la única palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Raphael era la palabra "romántico"._

_¿Ese imbécil sabía ser atento y cariñoso con alguien más? Lo más seguro es que pareciera un idiota tratando de convencer con palabras bonitas a su hermano; palabras que evidentemente habían funcionado._

—_Te amo, Raphael —soltó ante la sorpresa del de ojos verdes._

_A pesar de lo que estaban hablando y de lo delicado que el jovencito lo estaba tomando, Donatello supuso que estaría bien reafirmar aquello que ya era sabido por todos; que aún lo amaba, y al parecer había intentado olvidarlo, evidentemente sin éxito._

—_Lo siento —sin más, Raphael alejó su mano de la de Donnie—. ¿Sabes? Olvida lo que dije durante el baño de sales… Ahora no estoy seguro de tantas cosas._

_Se levantó, dejando a su hermano con una mano en el aire, deseando fervientemente que volviera a su lado para no irse nunca más._

_Pero no insistiría; no rogaría a Raphael que se quedara con él porque ahora, aunque algo tarde, tenía un poco de orgullo, y gracias a esa reacción de Raphael, supo que las cosas entre ambos habían terminado._

_Su relación no tenía remedio. Desde el momento en que las cosas comenzaron con engaños y mucha, pero mucha lujuria, supo que cualquier cosa que él y Raphael desarrollaran, estaba dispuesta a fracasar._

_El día de hoy, la prueba fehaciente estaba en que el rudo ninja no había aceptado de ninguna manera la fugaz relación que Donatello tuvo durante su semana de ausencia… aún y cuando este sabía perfectamente de la vida libertina y promiscua de su hermano previo a convertirse en amantes._

_Raphael era egoísta y posesivo; ellos no tenían una relación establecida al momento en que salió por esa puerta para alejarse del estrés que le causaba estar junto a él… junto a Raph._

_Correcto, o iba a rogar que le diera una oportunidad, eso era algo que ya había visto perdido desde hace tiempo, pero…_

—_Tengo miedo, Raph —soltó sin más, logrando su propósito._

_Raphael se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta; sí, era su habitación, pero estaba dispuesto a dejársela a Donnie con tal de salir de ahí. Además, no obligaría a su hermano a volver a la propia, pues llevaba por lo menos una semana sin utilizarse._

_Aún así, no se giró a verlo; ¿por qué tenía miedo? Había vuelto a casa, la operación pronosticaba buenos resultados y tenía a toda su familia cerca, a parte de ese despreciable chico obeso que ahora parecía un perrito tras sus faldas._

_Tuvo intenciones de continuar su camino; de no volver sus pasos, pero Donatello también continuó con sus palabras; aún no terminaban con su pequeña plática._

—_Te necesito mañana a mi lado —dijo temeroso—. Sé que… las cosas saldrán bien, pero aún así tengo miedo. Prométeme que estarás ahí, y que sostendrás mi mano con la tuya y a nuestra hija con la otra._

—_¿Porqué me estás pidiendo esto? —preguntó; nada de esto tenía mucho sentido para él._

—_Tú y Jade son lo que más me importa; quiero que ustedes sean lo último que yo vea antes de cerrar los ojos… así, de esa forma, sabré que me has perdonado, y que las cosas entre nosotros estarán bien de ahora en adelante._

_Raphael abrió la puerta; no quería responder a esa pregunta._

—_Por favor promételo… N-no importa que después decidas odiarme; en ese momento, sólo quiero a mi familia a mi lado._

_El silencio retó a Donatello a no romper sus nervios, sólo hasta que notó la cabeza de su hermano asentir; Raphael no lo notó, pero la sonrisa que el otro le dedicó era invaluable._

_Aquello lo mantendría tranquilo por el resto de la noche._

_Cerró la puerta dejando atrás un apenas audible "gracias" proveniente de su habitación, pero lejos de buscar un sofá donde dormir o limpiar la habitación de Donatello para pasar ahí la noche, fue por Casey y lo arrastró hasta la salida de las alcantarillas._

_Esa noche no tenía la intención de dormir solo, pero no volvería a enredarse en las mismas sabanas de Donatello después de semejante traición; en su lugar, le pagaría con la misma moneda, buscando compañía lejos de ahí, aunque tuviera que volver a sus antiguos hábitos patrocinados por su mejor amigo._

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no te quitas ese feo sombrero y me dejas ver bien tu lindo rostro?

La chica que Casey pudo conseguirle permanecía sentada en la cama; la habitación ya había sido rentada y finalmente se encontraban a solas. Era por eso que ella no paraba de invitarlo a entrar en la cama justo después de quitarse esos zapatos altos y la blusa.

—Sólo desvístete, ¿quieres? —ordenó. No tenía intenciones de seguir su juego.

—Vaya, cariño, tú sí que vas rápido. Por la cantidad que tu amigo me pagó yo pensaba darte un mejor servicio… pero como tu quieras.

La joven alta y delgada descubrió su cuerpo justo frente a Raphael, quien había bajado la intensidad de las luces para que ella no pudiera notar su rostro…ni sus manos… ni sus pies.

Nada en realidad.

Mientras bajaba aquella ajustada falta por sus pantorrillas, observó sus pequeños pechos; verdadera ella poseía un cuerpo mucho muy diferente al que el acostumbraba buscar en las mujeres, pero sabía que su debilidad por los senos grandes no había sido el factor más importante en su elección.

Movió sus manos en una clara señal de que sólo conservara sus pantaletas; maldición, ¿porqué debían ser púrpura?

—Recuéstate en la cama, ahora —ordenó nuevamente.

Ella obedeció enseguida, dedicándole una mirada seductora que más bien caía en la depravación. Sus pequeños ojos azules eran tan diferentes a los que en este momento desearía ver en la persona recostada frente a él, lista para a acción.

Cuando la chica sintió el peso de Raphael sobre el colchón, se recostó completamente y separó las piernas, pues supo enseguida cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que la consentida voy a ser yo.

Intentó reír pero el brusco movimiento que Raphael hizo para posicionarse entre sus piernas la distrajo.

Él apoyó las largas y delgadas piernas de la chica en sus hombros, acercando su rostro a aquella intimidad húmeda que no se resistió en olfatear un poco.

Finalmente… olor a mujer.

Rápidamente, pasó su lengua por aquella tela púrpura que lo separaba de lo que alguna vez creyó que era el paraíso en la mujer… y ella comenzó a gemir.

—¡Ah! ¡Me gusta a donde va todo esto! —dijo ella, sin una sola pisca de pudor en su voz.

Al instante notó que la mayor parte de esos gemidos eran fingidos; sólo buscaba mantenerlo satisfecho, pues aquello que había pagado por ella no era precisamente poco.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —preguntó la chica, revolviendo sus cabellos para darle más intensidad a su actuación.

—Sólo llámame "Raphie" —dijo, tratando de remover con su lengua la ropa interior frente a él.

—Lindo —gimoteó—. ¿Y cómo quieres que me llame?

Esto lo hizo detenerse e incorporarse con rapidez; ¿era broma? ¿Aquella era su dinámica para satisfacer a sus clientes más caros?

—Anda, te daré la oportunidad de que me llames como tu ex novia; o tal vez alguna chica que deseaste que estuviera a tu alcance… o si eres un poco más pervertido… tal vez alguna hermanita.

La joven mujer guiñó uno de sus ojos ante ese desconcertado Raphael. Apenas y se dio cuenta de la depravación de la mujer, y aunque la oferta era insana, se escuchaba muy tentadora.

—¿Corazón? —insistió ella.

—D-Donnie… —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —no escuchó claramente—. ¿A caso dijiste…?

—¡Donnie! —y tras mencionar en voz alta el nombre de su hermano, se fue contra la mujer, recostándola de golpe en la cama para besar su vientre mientras masajeaba con desesperación sus pequeños senos—. ¡Mhhh! ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!

La cubrió en besos mientras "sin querer" pensaba en su hermano; gimiendo su nombre, devorándolo con el pensamiento.

—¡Ah! ¡Don! ¡Donnie! —continuó, subiendo un poco más en su cuerpo.

—No creo que tu Donnie tenga tetas, cariño, pero aún así veo que te gustan mucho… y ese tal Donnie también —se burló ella, acariciando sobre su sombrero de disfraz.

Aquél comentario cayó en él como balde de agua fría, y nuevamente se detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo, amorcito? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

La joven mujer intentó acariciar el oculto rostro de su amante en turno, pero este se alejó incluso más, saliendo de la cama y dejándola abandonada y "deseosa".

Raphael se quedó un momento más así, observándola de pies a cabeza; su angelical rostro esperando una explicación, su cuerpo semidesnudo con algunas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban sin restricciones entre sus juveniles curvas, y esas pantaletas esperando por ser retiradas.

—¿Raphie? —lo llamó ella con sensualidad, acariciando uno de sus pechos desnudos para provocarlo y que volviera a la cama—. ¿No me deseas?

Inmediatamente identificó toda la mentira que se escondía detrás de esas palabras provocativas; era tan faltas comparándolas con los suspiros que Donatello le regalaba cada vez que estaba juntos. Cada vez que lo besaba, que lo acariciaba… cada vez que le hacía el amor.

—Largo —suspiró resignado, buscando con la mirada sus ropas en el piso de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos significa…?

—¡Que te largues! —levantó la voz, tomando finalmente su pequeño vestido púrpura y arrojándoselo a la cara—. Sal de mi vista inmediatamente, mujerzuela.

—¡Vaya tamaño de imbécil que eres! —reclamó ella, vistiéndose a una velocidad impresionante, por lo menos ante los ojos de Raphael—. ¡Pero ni creas que le devolveré el dinero a tu amiguito! ¡Si no quieres mis servicios es tu puto problema!

Finalmente tomó su bolso y salió de allí después de hacerle una seña obscena con su dedo medio. Típico de una mujer así; primero eres su amorcito y después un jodido loco.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro; ya había pagado incluso por pasar la noche en la habitación, así que eso si lo aprovecharía. Se desvistió lentamente y entró en las ásperas sabanas del lecho; incluso eso era tan distinto a estar con Donatello. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era terso y olía bien; muy al estilo de su detallista hermanito.

Ahora, justo ahí, recostado en aquella cama ajena a él y su familia, recordó todo lo sucedido por la tarde y la razón por la que había vuelto a contratar mujeres desconocidas para una noche.

Deseaba vengarse, que sufriera lo mismo que había sufrido él al saber que permitió que ese idiota personaje de piel flácida y grasienta lo tocara.

Pero no podía; sus manos ya no se permitían acariciar a nadie más. Sería un camino largo de recorrer para poder olvidarlo.

Entonces supo que había exagerado con su reacción; Donatello ya no le pertenecía, y él no estaba haciendo lo necesario para recuperarlo o para hacerlo razonar por lo que había hecho.

A partir de ahora, ellos sólo eran hermanos, y claro, los padres de Jade, así que haría el esfuerzo necesario para hacer un buen compañero y criar a su hija como era debido.

Sí, eso haría; mañana mismo dejaría de ser un idiota y trataría de arreglar las cosas con Donatello antes de su cirugía; eso le daría aún más fuerzas para mantenerse fuerte durante su intervención.

Fue por eso que se dejó vencer por el sueño, importándole poco que la cama fuera una de las más incomodas en las que había tenido la oportunidad de dormir.

—Donnie, discúlpame —murmuró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

La insistente vibración de su teléfono celular lo despertó; pues ya ni la luz que el sol filtraba por entre las gruesas cortinas logró que sus parpados se abrieran.

Entonces lo recordó; se levantó inmediatamente de la cama con una punzada de dolor en la cabeza por el abrupto movimiento y tomó su Tphone para saber de qué se trataba; la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando vio que tenía por lo menos quince mensajes sin leer y tantas llamadas que ni siquiera podía contarlas.

Nervioso, abrió uno de los mensajes que recibió del celular de Casey; se trataba de Leo, pues apenas y recordó que llevaba consigo el móvil de este:

_¿Dónde estás? _

_Debes volver cuanto antes a casa; las cosas salieron mal con Donatello._

—_Leo—_

Dejó caer el aparato, y aún así no alcanzó a escuchar el golpe que dio este contra el suelo: nuevamente había arruinado las cosas.

Incluso peor; existía la oportunidad de perder a Donatello, para siempre.

…Continuará.

***Corre a esconderse* ¡No me maten! *huye***

**¡Les dije que las cosas no serían fáciles! ¡Ódienme todo lo que quieran, pero la historia aún no termina! *risita malvada*. ¡Aún falta la parte 4!**

**Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones en un bonito, bonito review. ¡Siempre son bien recibidos! También cualquier duda, teoría o petición; ¡saben que me encanta leer todo o que tengan que decirme siempre y cuando sea con respeto hacia los demás!**

**¡Los quiero un montón! ¡Los amo!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
